Never is a Promise
by LoPotter
Summary: HrD fic, they're head girl and boy and having an interesting year. June 19! I finally updated! It's been a year, sorry. But here's Chapter 45. Oh nelly :
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Here's my first story, it's set in their 7th year at Hogwarts. I think, with how I'm going It'll be kind of long-ish, but I always enjoy long fanfics, better details in my opinion, but I like short ones, too!!! I hope you enjoy this, PLEASE r/r and PLEASE be honest, I enjoy constructive criticism! Flames will be used to set off pretty Filibuster Fireworks!  
  
Disclaimer: Quite obviously and unfortunately, I own none of this, save the plot line. JKR deserves all the credit!  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it our seventh year already." Thought Hermione Granger as she pulled up to King's Cross Station with her parents. She helped her father haul her large trunk out of the back of the car, gathered up her small bags, and walked in to the station. She got to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, leaned against it, her parents followed suit.  
  
Suddenly the huge red train that was the Hogwarts Express appeared before her eyes. 'This is the second-last time I'll ever ride this train,' she thought wistfully. Glancing around the crowd, she finally spotted the shock of orange she was looking for.  
  
"Ron!" she called out.  
  
"Hey, Mione, come here!" he called back, motioning towards her. She held up a finger as to say "one minute" and turned to her parents.  
  
"Bye mum," she said, and gave her mother a hug. She turned to her father, "Bye dad." hugging him, too.  
  
"Hermione," her mother stared, "your father and I want you to know that we're so proud of you. You'll make an excellent Head Girl, and you'll make the Gryffindors and Professor Dumbledore almost as proud as we are. We love you very much, and no matter what, we'll always be so proud to call you our daughter."  
  
"Oooohhh, Mum! Thank you, I love you two very much. Thank you for always supporting me!" She hugged her parents again, and they disappeared back through the barrier.  
  
Dragging her things through the crowd, she made her way over to the Weasleys. When she was within 10 feet, Mrs. Weasley came over and gave her one of her trademark bone-breaking hugs.  
  
"Oof! Hullo Mrs. Weasley!" she said. She turned to Ron and gave him a huge smile, "Ron, it's been 6 years, I think you can give me a hug, too, you prat." He grinned and walked over to Hermione and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Where's Harry?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"Oh, he should be here any minute. Sirius has a flat in London now, so Harry's much closer than he was when he lived at the Dursley's." Ron responded.  
  
Hermione nodded, and looked around again. "Ginny?" she inquired.  
  
"Oh. Ginny, she's, well, around." Ron said, shaking his head. Noticing Hermione's confused look, he said, "Well, she's decided that it's time for her to stop liking Harry, so she's made it a point to meet as many boys as possible, she's probably off working on her mission. I believe this week's flavor is named Malcolm!"  
  
Hermione laughed, and began searching the crowd for more red, she spotted Ginny, talking to a rather attractive young man, and waved.  
  
"MIONE!!!!!" she screamed, and ran over. Ginny embraced her friend and then pulled away, looking at her appraisingly. "You look fabulous, where did you get those jeans? What did you do with your hair? I can't believe how good you look!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Well, Gin, I went to America over the summer to visit my cousin Anna, she's a Muggle. She lives in a state called Connecticut, and she took me shopping in New York, which is a huge Muggle city with so much stuff there, you wouldn't believe! And I bought loads of clothes, and I also bought some Muggle styling products for my hair. I guess this is the result!"  
  
Hermione and Ginny chatted about America for a few more minutes, when Ginny suddenly gasped.  
  
"What is it, Gin?"  
  
"Oh... my.... God!" Ginny said.  
  
Hermione looked all around, but didn't see what Ginny was gaping at. "What are you looking at like that, Ginny?"  
  
"M-M-M-Malfoy!!!" She responded.  
  
"Malf." Hermione broke off as she spotted him.  
  
The summer had apparently been quite kind to Draco. His hair that was usually silvery-blond was now an almost white-golden blond. He was surprisingly tan for some one so pale, and had grown about 5 inches. What was more, however, was that he had not changed in to his robes yet, and was wearing a form-fitting grey t-shirt that hugged his nicely developed chest, and a pair of khaki pants. No one had ever seen him in Muggle clothes before, and even Hermione admitted to herself that she wouldn't mind seeing it again.  
  
'Oh!' she mentally smacked herself, 'That is MALFOY you're ogling, not some real person!' Then, it suddenly occurred to Hermione.  
  
"Oh my God!" she gasped, "I'm going to have to WORK with him all year!"  
  
Ginny spun around, startled, "WHAT?" she yelped.  
  
"Didn't you know? He's Head Boy!" Hermione responded. When Hermione had first learned that she would share the great honor with Malfoy, she was shocked. It had never occurred to her that he was a good student, but his grades truly were almost as good as her's.  
  
Ron's voice broke through her thoughts, "Harry! Oy! Over here, mate!" he yelled.  
  
Hermione looked over at her good friend, and got the same reaction as she had when she looked at Draco. Harry was also looking quite well. He had grown in to his gangly-ness in the past 2 years, and was now quite the hottest ticket in the Gryffindor house.  
  
"Hey Harry," she said as he gave her a hug.  
  
"Hi, Mione, how was America?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, it was great." Hermione knew she was telling Harry her story, but her mind was somewhere else. 'Harry. Every time I look at him, I get this FEELING, like, I should do something, but I don't know what it is. Ever since that first day, when I was helping Neville look for Trevor. Hmmm. we'll see, I suppose!'  
  
"It's time to board the train." Ron announced. Everyone said their last goodbyes, and Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all clambered on to the train. They reached their usual compartment in the back, and had settled in when Hermione said, "I have to go look for Malfoy, I'll be back in a half hour, ok?"  
  
Harry turned to her, and grabbed her arm, "Mione? Don't let him start anything with you, ok? You deserve it as much as he does, even more than he does, really."  
  
Hermione looked into his sincere green eyes, and said "Thanks Harry. It'll be fine." With an odd feeling in her stomach, she left the small room.  
  
She went up towards where Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle usually sat, and knocked on the door. "Come in." was the muffled reply. Hermione opened the door, and was surprised to see Malfoy sitting by himself. He looked up at her, surprised.  
  
"Oh, hello Granger," he said in a voice that wasn't welcoming, but wasn't his usual sneer.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy," she said cautiously, "May I sit down?" Draco nodded, and she plopped down in to the seat across from him. "How was your summer?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," he said curtly. Hermione felt that it wouldn't have been taken well if she asked any more.  
  
"So, I, er, thought that it would be a good idea just to come and chat, seeing as how we'll be working together the whole year," she choked out.  
  
"All right, Granger, did you have anything in particular?" he asked, looking pretty uninterested.  
  
"Well, no, not exactly, I was just hoping to break the ice, I guess," she replied uneasily. "How about, we just agree to a truce, for the sake of our houses and school, if not our own public reputations?" she offered.  
  
Malfoy sized her up, and after a minute, nodded, extending his right arm. She reached out gingerly, and shook his hand. It was then that she noticed his left forearm. There was a large gash there, which looked as though it had been healing for only a few weeks.  
  
Malfoy seemed to notice where she was looking and said, "Oh, that's nothing. I just cut it this summer while I was scuba-diving. I bought some gillyweed while I was on vacation, and decided to explore. and, well." he trailed off.  
  
"Oh, ok, Malfoy, er, Draco. I guess we should start using first names." Hermione replied.  
  
"Of course, good plan, Hermione." She had never heard him say her first name before. She enjoyed it for some reason. 'I guess I'm just happy that I don't have to worry about him being cruel and petty all year' she thought.  
  
"Bye Draco."  
  
"Bye Hermione."  
  
Hermione slowly shut the door, and walked back to her compartment. Harry and Ron were playing exploding snap, and talking about Quidditch, Ginny looked like she was about to die of boredom.  
  
"So, Gin," Hermione said as she sat down, "what do you think about Scotland's chances for the cup this year?" Harry and Ron both looked up with very surprised looks on their faces. Hermione burst out laughing. "I was kidding guys!"  
  
"Oh, just dash our hopes of the perfect woman," Harry said slyly, "Cute, smart, and likes Quidditch." He sighed melodramatically, "Will the search NEVER end?"  
  
They were all laughing, but Hermione was thinking, 'Did he just say I was CUTE? Oh dear. Oh, dear... Do I. LIKE Harry?'  
  
"So, did Hogwarts favorite Death Eater have anything good to say?" Harry asked.  
  
"We. we just talked a bit," Hermione said, and she thought for a moment, furrowing her brow. "And he's not a Death Eater, either."  
  
"What?" Harry exclaimed, "But he's a Malfoy! He must be, how do you know?"  
  
"I saw his arm, Harry, there's no Dark Mark." She looked up at Harry after a moment. He stared back at her, and looked out the window.  
  
They rode in silence the rest of the trip. When they finally drew close to Hogwarts, Hermione put on her robes, and affixed her Head Girl Badge. Harry looked at her and grinned. "You're gonna be great, Hermione." Hermione smiled at him gratefully, and left their compartment.  
  
Hermione and Draco ushered the nervous first years into their boats, Hagrid thanked them, and they got in to their own carriage to ride up to Hogwarts. Hermione gazed out across the lake.  
  
Draco looked over at her with interest. 'Well, looks like everyone's favorite Mudb-, Muggle-Born finally grew out of her puffy-hair beavery phase.' Draco knew this was only a half-truth. Hermione had certainly grown in to full 18 year-old girl-dom. She was no longer the scrawny beanstalk type, but had everything in just the right place. Her new Muggle styling products had worked wonders, and being our in the sun brought out her golden highlights. Looking at Hermione staring at the lake, Draco couldn't suppress the 'Lucky Potter,.' that popped up in the back of his head. The sudden stopping of the carriage brought him back to reality. Hermione looked at him and said, "Well, this is it!" 


	2. Chapter 2, Can I get any more original?

Hermione and Draco cautiously took their seats at the head table, both sitting on either side of Professor Dumbledore, and next to McGonagall and Snape, respectively. Hermione noticed something odd when they'd walked in. Dumbledore immediately approached Draco and said something to him quietly. Draco had blushed only slightly, bowed his head, and mumbled a response. Dumbledore patted Draco on the shoulder, and went to sit down.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger, pleasure to see you here this year!"  
  
"Oh, thank you Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said, "It's such an honor."  
  
"Well, I trust that you and Mister Malfoy will be excellent models of the qualities a Hogwarts student possesses." He smiled at her, then stood up, and clear his throat. The Great Hall fell silent.  
  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! I hope your journey here was enjoyable. I could stand up here talking, in fact, I have a lovely story about my journey to Amsterdam this summer.." he trailed off briefly glancing at McGonagall, "But, I believe we can save that for another time! Lets the Sorting commence!"  
  
McGonagall, looking as stern as ever, took her list and began.  
  
"Abbot, Sharon!" A girl who was quite obviously Hannah's younger sister stepped forward and put the hat on. "HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the hat.  
  
"Bannister, Lucas!" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Bannister, Anthony!" "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Hermione noticed that Snape was leaning over, talking to Draco with a concerned look on his face. Draco, again, seemed to be mumbling in response. Hermione turned her attention back towards the Sorting.  
  
"Hunt, Michaela!" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Jameson, Kieran!" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Hermione couldn't help looking back over at Draco, who was now no longer talking to Snape, but staring off in to space. He looked abruptly at Hermione, and gave her a hurried half smile. 'What is up with him?' she wondered.  
  
Hermione sat there, wondering for a while until "Zimmerman, Natalya!" "GRYFFINDOR!" broke her concentration.  
  
Dumbledore stood up after the applause died down, and said, "As usual, I have a few final words before the feast. So, Leo Tolstoy's wife copied War and Peace for him seven times. Lets eat!" He sat down, and dug into the chipolatas on the platter in front of him.  
  
Draco and Hermione exchanged bemused looks and shrugged. "Oh! Draco, Hermione, I'd like to have a brief meeting with the two of you after dinner, if that's convenient." They nodded, and returned to eating.  
  
After the feast was over, Dumbledore instructed everyone to follow the prefects back to their houses to get settled in. He motioned for Draco and Hermione to follow him into the room off of the Great Hall. There was a desk in front of a large fireplace, with two chairs in front. He motioned for the two to sit down.  
  
"Now," he began, "I assume that since there's been no blood shed yet, that you two have come to an agreement?"  
  
"Yes, sir," came their response.  
  
"Well! Good! Now, I'd like to list a few of your responsibilities for the year, if you don't mind. Now, let me see. First, you will be responsible for setting the proper example for all of the students of the school. Now fighting in public, always maintain order and maturity where it's needed, but, not too much," he said with a smile. "Secondly, you  
  
will be responsible for planning the Yule Ball this year, with some assistance from Professors Snape and McGonagall. Thirdly, and this is a new addition to our program, you will be Hogwart's delegates at the Education Institutions of the Wizarding World Conference, which will be held this year in Venice, Italy."  
  
Draco and Hermione both looked up at him in surprise. And then slowly looked at each other. 'Ohhhhhhh dear.'  
  
Dumbledore, seeing their reactions, said, "I know that this comes as a surprise to you both, but you two are simply the best students we have to offer, although if you two wish to choose alternates."  
  
"Oh no!" they both broke in, "Never Professor.." "It's a great honor." "I'd never dream of." "Please, that won't be necessary."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Good, then, that's settled. You will be going for two weeks some time in January after the winter holiday. When the year progresses, I'll make sure to pass you along the details as they come. Do either of you have any questions?"  
  
They both shook their heads. "Well, good then! I'll have Professor McGonagall show you to your quarters, then!"  
  
"Our quarters?" Hermione asked. "Don't we just live with our houses?"  
  
"Oh ho! Well, not quite, Miss Granger. The Head Boy and Girls rooms are bewitched. Not only are they connected to their own house, but also to each other through a sort of study room. It's quite nice!" He smiled, and showed them back out into the Great Hall where McGonagall was waiting.  
  
If two people ever had the exact same thoughts running through their head at once, it was Draco and Hermione. 'Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! I can't LIVE next to him/her!'  
  
"Here we are!" McGonagall said, approaching a picture of two men and two women. The people in the picture seemed to be simply sitting around, chatting. A though suddenly flashed into Hermione's head.  
  
"Are they." she began. "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin!" Draco finished.  
  
"Why, yes, they are," McGonagall replied. 'Finishing each other's sentences already are they?' She smiled a small smile to herself. "What would you like the password to be?"  
  
They looked at each other, and the professor said "Well, what do you have in common?" They looked at each other again, and each began to laugh. Then, at the same time, they said, "We both breathe oxygen?!"  
  
Startled, they looked up at each other. "Oxygen it is, then!" McGonagall announced with a wry smile. The portrait swung open, and Hermione stepped in and gasped.  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. There were two matching arm chairs in front of a fire, with a D embroidered on one and an H on the other. Two desks, two shelves full of books. Hermione almost started salivating at the very sight.  
  
Draco, too, was quite enraptured with his new surroundings. He walked in to his bedroom, which was furnished similarly to his old Slytherin rooms, in a dark forest green, with silver accents. He saw another door in the corner, and opened it. He peered out into the Slytherin Common Room, and gave a smile to a group of third years he saw playing Wizarding Chess in the corner.  
  
Hermione opened the door in her room, and went to her Common Room door. She opened it, and saw Ron and Harry sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Come here!" she shouted to them.  
  
They looked up to see where Hermione's voice was coming from, and saw her sticking her head out from behind a picture of Godric Gryffindor.  
  
"Mione, what are you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"This is my ROOM! Come look, it's fabulous! Malfoy and I have a study and everything. And I have my own desk and a full bookshelf!"  
  
She showed Harry and Ron around in the study. Draco came out of his room, and looked apprehensively at the trio.  
  
"Er, Hermione, I'm going to get in to the shower, if that's ok with you. I mean, we each have our own, but they're right next to each other and all." he said embarrassedly.  
  
"Oh, that's fine, Draco, I was just showing Harry and Ron around. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, fine." Draco turned and walked back in to his room.  
  
"Did he just call you HERMIONE?" Harry asked, aghast.  
  
"Well, I was either going to have him call me that or Winston, but I opted for Hermione, I respond more quickly to that." Hermione laughed. "I honestly think that Draco and I will get along this year."  
  
'Did she just call him Draco?' Harry thought. 'That's no good.'  
  
"Oh, well, boys, I need to go to sleep, it's a big day tomorrow!" Hermione said as she ushered them out.  
  
Harry turned around and looked at her. "Night Mione," he said, smiling at her. 'Malfoy will not steal her away from me and Ron, she's OUR friend, not HIS!'  
  
After Harry and Ron left, Hermione changed into a pair of grey pants and a tank top. She went out in to the study, she heard the water running in the shower. She gazed up at her bookshelf. She picked out a copy of Hogwarts: A History, and sat down in her chair and began reading. After a few minutes, she heard Draco shut the water off.  
  
"Ohhhh, bollox!!" came a voice from the bathroom. "Er, Hermione?" Draco called.  
  
"Yeah, Draco?"  
  
"Um. do you think you could go into my room and grab my bath robe for me? It's just hanging in the bedpost."  
  
Stifling a giggle, Hermione said, "Sure, Draco, no problem."  
  
She walked in to his room and looked around. It smelled like cologne already. Hermione thought how good it smelled in there. She walked over to his bed and grabbed his robe. She noticed on the nightstand that there was a picture of Draco, his mother, and a young girl with very light, curly blonde hair. It looked as though it had been taken a few years ago. Draco was smiling very brightly, holding the young girl, she was waving. Realizing Draco might get suspicious, Hermione snapped back to reality, and walked out of the room.  
  
She knocked on the door of the bathroom, and Draco stuck his arm out. Hermione handed him the robe, but gasped when she saw that his arm was bleeding again.  
  
"Draco, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry Gran- Hermione, it just opened up again. It's fine." Thanks for the robe."  
  
Hermione sat down with her book again, and began to read. She heard Draco leave the bathroom and go to his room. Ten minutes later, Draco came out wearing flannel pants and a green t shirt, he had glasses on.  
  
"I didn't know you wore glasses, Draco." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, well, only for reading, I never bothered to get it corrected by a optometrist wizard, too much of a hassle."  
  
They fell in to silence, reading. Hermione's thoughts began to wander. 'Hmm. I wonder why Harry's being so nice. Not that he usually isn't nice, but. oh, I'm probably imagining it.I just WANT him to notice me more. Oh, I can't believe I like Harry! He's my best friend! Oh, this is going to be complicated, I just know it. and Draco. Who was that girl? I didn't think he had a sister. I don't know his personal history, but. and why is he acting so strangely? He's being more than civil, he's almost being nice!'  
  
"Granger, stop staring at me would you??? I mean, I know that I look good, but, please, not so much fawning." Draco snidely remarked to her.  
  
Hermione hadn't even noticed that she'd been staring at him. "Hmph. Fine!" she said, "If you want to start, I'm just going to bed. Good night Malfoy." She stomped towards her room.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," he said softly.  
  
Though she was in the process of slamming her door, she heard him say goodnight. As she crawled in to bed, she sighed and thought 'This year will certainly be interesting. I just hope I make it out alive. I hope I make it out not having killed anyone either!' Hermione drifted off to sleep still thinking of Harry and the little girl in Draco's arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was so excited to get one review, that I decided I'd update again! So, here's chapter 3, no action yet! Tee hee hee. Thanks to Annie for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine! But of course, we all know it's JKR'S  
  
The first few weeks of school passed by in a blur. Hermione was so busy with her schoolwork and her new duties that she hardly had time to think about Harry or Draco. One morning in October, as she was sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking to her friends, Dumbledore stood up to address the students.  
  
"I'd like to announce that the first Hogsmeade visit will be this upcoming Saturday. Once again, only third years and above with permission may attend. Thank you!"  
  
"Oh, excellent!" exclaimed Ron, "We'll be able to visit Fred and George at Zonko's. They sit around and design jokes all day! Mum's not too thrilled with them, but they're really making quite a good living. And, plus, they can give us a discount!" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Mione, you're coming with us, right?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, of course, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, just checking!" he said with a smile.  
  
Hermione felt that twitch in her stomach again. 'Why does he want to make sure that I'm going? Of course I'm going. I mean, who ELSE would I go with, Draco?'  
  
"Hey, Mione, do you think you could help me out with this Potions homework after dinner?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, sure, Harry." She glanced down at her watch, "Oh! I'm going to be late for Arithmancy, I'll see you at Herbology!" She gathered her things up and left the Great Hall. She then realized that she'd left her parchment in the study, so she doubled back and entered the room. She was just leaving her room, when she heard Draco's voice coming from his.  
  
"Yes, mother, I'm fine. No, I really am, you don't have to worry. Yes, I KNOW I can go to Dumbledore or Snape if I need anything!... No, my arm's fine, too, and you know it could've been much worse. Yes, that's going great. her name's Hermione, mum. We're actually not fighting at all. yeah, mum, she's actually a good influence on me, I do a lot more studying! OK, mum, I have to go to Transfiguration.'  
  
Hermione knew that was her cue to leave, so she quietly went back through the portrait and quickly walked towards Arithmancy. 'It could've been worse. what does that mean? He didn't cut it on coral at all. what happened to Draco this summer?'  
  
Arithmancy seemed to drag on. Usually Professor Vector was very interesting, but today, Hermione couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts wandered between Harry and Draco. When class was finally over, Hermione gathered her things up, and walked towards the front hall, where she ran into Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hey Hermione," they both said. Then Harry turned to her, and asked "Can I help you carry anything? You look pretty bogged down, there." Hermione smiled gratefully and handed him her Arithmancy book and notes.  
  
'What's he up to?' thought Ron.  
  
'What is he doing? Why is he helping me? (gulp) oh my.' thought Hermione.  
  
'I bet fabulous Malfoy doesn't help her with her books,' Harry thought.  
  
The three strode down to the greenhouses. When they stepped inside the humid room, and took off their robes, Professor Sprout appeared immediately and told then to check the list up front to see who they were partnering with that day.  
  
"Harry, you're with Hermione!" Ron shouted back to them, "Lavender, I'm with you today!"  
  
"All right, class, settle down!" said Professor Sprout. "Right now, I'm still waiting for your fist major project to come in, so today you'll be collecting more bubotuber pus for Madam Pomfrey. I know that this isn't the most fabulous project, but it's only until I get the Augmen serpentis plants in. So, hop to it!"  
  
"Ooh," breathed Hermione, "Augmen serpentis are extremely valuable plants! They're a natural defense against Dark Magic. I've heard some Ministry officials have been trying to concentrate it as a weapon against You-Know- Who."  
  
Harry looked at her and shook his head. "How did you get SO smart?" he laughed.  
  
"Harry, you can stop kissing my arse, I'll still help you after dinner, you prat!" she laughed back.  
  
A sly grin spread across his face, "Can't blame a guy for trying!"  
  
After an hour of squeezing pus, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were more than ready for lunch. They all quickly crowded in to the Great Hall at sat at their places. Soon after, they were digging in to sandwiches and puddings and jelly. They were all joking about Hermione's competition with Neville for top grades in Herbology when Professor McGonagall came over.  
  
"Miss Granger, the Headmaster would like to meet with you and Mister Malfoy after lunch briefly, same room as usual. It's regarding the EIWW Conference."  
  
"Thank you, professor." Hermione responded.  
  
"Hey, Mione, what'sh she talking about?" asked Ron, chewing on a biscuit.  
  
"Oh, it's just this. thing that Draco and I are doing, I'll tell you about it later," she quickly said.  
  
"So, Neville," Ron continued, "you got a 112 on that last quiz? Well, I believe Hermione only got 111.5! Look out! It's Longbottom's revenge!" They all laughed and carried on.  
  
After lunch, Hermione caught up with Draco, and they both entered the room off of the Great Hall together. Dumbledore was waiting for them.  
  
"Ah! There you are, do sit down! So, how is everything?"  
  
Neither of them spoke, each waiting for the other. "Well?" Dumbledore prompted, "Miss Granger?"  
  
"Oh, quite well, sir, it's busy, but nothing that I can't handle. All of the students seem to be getting on with each other, so I really haven't had to do much."  
  
"Draco?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Same as Hermione, sir. Classes are fine, the students are fine. I'm just busy. I haven't really had much time to harass anyone," he replied with a smirk.  
  
Dumbledore laughed, "Yes, well, our goal is to keep you preoccupied! Well, now on to business. I've gotten information from a number of my fellow Headmasters and Headmistresses regarding the conference. We've decided that each school is to present on a topic that is of importance to the Wizarding World today. Hogwarts has been selected to do one of the most challenging, you'll be speaking on Modern Defense Against the Dark Arts, if that is adequate for the both of you?"  
  
Hermione said yes, and glanced at Draco, who looked very resolute.  
  
"Of course, Professor," he said.  
  
"Well, excellent, you two should begin soon. I'd suggest interviewing Professors Snape and Lupin to start off, they'll be more than helpful to you search. That's all, thank you!"  
  
Hermione and Draco got up to leave, but Dumbledore called after her.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, could you stay so I can speak to you for a moment, please?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, sir?" she asked after Draco left.  
  
"Hermione, I know that you are apprehensive about working on this with Draco, but let me assure you that I asked for this assignment for the two of you specifically. He is not the Draco Malfoy that you once knew. Please trust me on this, Miss Granger."  
  
"Of course, sir. Thank you." She turned and left the room. 'I KNEW there was something different with him. I have to find out what happened to him over the summer, I just have to!'  
  
She approached their portrait with some trepidation, "Oxygen," she said with a smile. The picture swung open, and she saw Draco sitting in a chair by the fire. She went and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hermione, I want you to know that I can handle this assignment, ok? I'm not. I'm not like that. anymore." Draco looked at Hermione right in the eyes.  
  
"I know, Draco. I do trust you, don't worry." Even as she spoke the words, Hermione doubted herself. "So, maybe we can start by interviewing Snape and Lupin some time in the next week?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Maybe after the trip to Hogsmeade? I'm not going, so I could stay here and prepare some questions," Draco offered.  
  
"Why aren't you going?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I guess I'm just not."  
  
"Well, aren't Crabbe or Goyle going? Or Pansy?"  
  
"Have you seen me with any of them in the past month and a half, Hermione?"  
  
She frowned, thinking. "No, I guess I haven't. But I always assumed that was because we're so busy. I barely see Ron and Harry."  
  
"Yes, well, what's that Muggle saying? When you assume. But that's unimportant, so I'll write up some questions?"  
  
"No, Draco! First of all, I'm not letting you do all the work. Second of all, you can't stay here when you could be in Hogsmeade! You can come with me and Harry and Ron, if you'd like."  
  
Draco began laughing, and couldn't stop.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Hermione asked indignantly.  
  
"ME?? Go with YOU and POTTER and the WEASEL?? Surely you jest! I think they'd rather give a hippogriff a manicure than be seen anywhere with me. And the feeling's mutual for that matter. But, thank you for the offer, I think."  
  
"Well, I'll just stay here with you then," Hermione said simply.  
  
"Oh, grand idea, just give the dynamic duo another erroneous reason to dislike me! Banner idea, really Hermione."  
  
She looked at him grumpily, sighed, and shrugged her shoulders. "Have it your way. I'm going to Defense Against Dark Arts next, so I'll talk to Lupin, and you can ask Snape at dinner tonight. But, I have to go, so I'll see you later, Draco." And she left.  
  
'Did Granger just invite me to Hogsmeade with her? She pities me, great, just what I need. I bet Dumbledore told her what happened. No, he wouldn't've done that, she probably suspects something. I can't have her thinking that. Maybe I should do something to deter her. I don't want her damn pity, and especially not Potter's.' 


	4. Surprises for our fair heroine! (4)

Disclaimer: Stuff you've seen before= JKR's, stuff that's at least pretty new= mine  
  
Hermione got to class early to ask Professor Lupin to meet with her and Draco.  
  
"Sure, Hermione, I'd be more than pleased. How are things going with you and Malfoy?"  
  
"They're fine. I mean, he's been acting strangely all year. I'd almost rather have him go back to his old ways instead of what it is now. I never feel comfortable around him. But it's different than before. I used to feel like when I saw him, he'd Avada me on the spot, but now I feel like, I don't know, that he just doesn't care about anything. Not tormenting me, not his work. I mean, now that we have this assignment, it was the first true emotion I've seen out of him since September. He's so apathetic, it really scares me."  
  
Lupin looked directly in to her eyes. "You mean, no one's told you anything?"  
  
"Told me 'anything' about what?"  
  
"Well, Hermione, it's not my place to say, but Draco had a rough summer. His world changed a lot in a very short time. I don't think he knows how to act anymore, truthfully."  
  
Just as she was about to ask more, the class came in, talking loudly about the upcoming Hogsmeade visit. So, Hermione turned and went back to her seat between Harry and Ron. They all began taking out their parchment when Harry turned to her.  
  
"So, you excited for our big Potions study date tonight, Mione?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Hermione's stomach dropped to the floor. 'Study DATE??' "Yeah, Harry, you better be able to keep up!" she said with a smirk. DADA continued without anything remarkable. They gathered up their things and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table, only to see that Draco wasn't there yet. She sat down, and began eating. Every few minutes she'd look up to see if Draco was there yet, but he still wasn't.  
  
"Hermione, what are you looking at?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was just looking to see if Draco was here yet, I just needed to talk to him."  
  
"What do you need to talk to that evil git about? He's not important to anyone!"  
  
"Harry, I have a project to work on with him, and he's not that bad anymore. He hasn't been anything but polite to me all year!" she retorted.  
  
"Ok, ok. But I better not see you sporting green and silver at the next Quidditch match!" Harry said. 'Because I'll hex him into next year if he tries anything.'  
  
Hermione didn't know why Harry was being so protective of her, but she honestly didn't mind. He still needed her to help him, and that re-assured her. 'Maybe I'll tell him how I feel this weekend.'  
  
"Mione, the Dragon's here," Harry said sarcastically. "He's not looking too jolly, haha, serves him right."  
  
Hermione looked over at Draco. Not only did he not look jolly, he looked horrible. She then noticed that Snape had just walked in, as well. 'He must've been talking to Snape about our project. or something else.'  
  
"You done, Mione? Let's go" Harry was tugging on her robe sleeve.  
  
She followed him to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She stopped in front of it and looked at Harry expectantly.  
  
"Oh! You don't know the password? 'Redheads rule'" Hermione started laughing. Harry said, "That's what happens when you make Ginny Weasley a prefect! Of course, Ron doesn't complain, either!"  
  
Laughing, Hermione entered the Common Room with Harry. They sat down at their table in the back corner, and took out the Potions books. Hermione looked over the assignment.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed, "This is on Polyjuice Potions!"  
  
"So?" Harry replied innocently.  
  
"You don't need my help on this, we've made one before, if you don't recall."  
  
"I know, but I knew there'd be no other way to get any of your time! Seems to be a precious commodity these days! I just want to know how you're doing."  
  
Hermione shook her head and laughed. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"I don't know. What are you and Malfoy up to, how are your classes?"  
  
"Well, classes are fine, and Malfoy and I. well, nothing's really going on. We're starting a project for this conference that we're going to in January. It's going to be in Venice for two weeks. I think it'll be pretty interesting.  
  
"You're going on a vacation with Malfoy for two WEEKS? That's insane, is Dumbledore mad?"  
  
"Harry, it's not a vacation, we're going to be at a conference. Speeches, notes, workshops? It won't be like we're touring the canals every day being serenaded by gondoliers!" She paused for a moment, "Not like it'd matter to you anyway."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Lets face it Harry, as far as my personal life goes, you've never been really involved," she mumbled. Hermione stared down at her lap.  
  
"Well," Harry paused, "What if I wanted to be?"  
  
Just as Hermione was about to respond, she heard a knock coming from the other side of the Gryffindor painting. "Hermione?" came the muffled voice of Draco. Hermione, looking surprised, stood up, and walked over to the portrait and said the password.  
  
"Sorry to come in to your room, but do you have any recordings by that Muggle group The Beatles, I just found a..." He trailed off as he saw Harry sitting there with a look on his face that could've killed a basilisk. "Oh, man, I'm so sorry, I didn't think."  
  
"Oh, that's fine Malfoy, you just barge in whenever you want!" Harry said, his voice deathly low. "I'm sure you didn't intend to interrupt at all."  
  
"Really, Potter, I think we're all past that."  
  
"Oh, are we, 'Draco'?" he asked mockingly.  
  
"Harry, really, calm down!" protested Hermione.  
  
But Harry was angrier than he'd ever been before. "Look, Malfoy, you do not come near her anymore unless it's for your Head Boy bullshit, stay away from her, I don't want any Death Eaters tainting Hermione! She's worth 500 Draco Malfoys, you are worth NOTHING, do you understand me? Stay the Hell away from her!" he shouted.  
  
Draco stood there with a stunned look on his face. "I.. I.." he looked around, "I'm sorry Hermione." He turned and walked out.  
  
"Harry." Hermione began.  
  
"Look, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked gruffly.  
  
Hermione did a double take. "WHAT?" she exclaimed.  
  
"You heard me," he said, shuffling his feet.  
  
"I. don't know. I mean, I feel like I've been waiting 6 years for you to say that, but. I just need to think right now. I'm just under a lot of stress lately, and I don't want to be unfair to you, and."  
  
Harry broke her off with a kiss. 'So this is what kissing Harry Potter is like!' she thought. He let her go, and she looked in to his eyes.  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
She walked back in to her room without turning around. Hermione changed into her night clothes, and went over to her armoire. She rifled through the drawers, and pulled something out. She opened her door and went in to the study. Draco was sitting on his chair, staring at the fire.  
  
She tossed the object in to his lap. "Here you go, it's called 'Magical Mystery Tour' it's really."  
  
Draco began in a slow monotonous voice, "Voldemort killed my father this summer. It happened at what was supposed to be my induction in to the Death Eaters. I told Voldemort I'd never become one of his followers, so he said my father was a failure. My dad tried to kill me, but Voldemort got him first. In the commotion, I ran away, and they didn't catch me. The girl you saw in the picture is my younger sister, Lily. She does not live with us because my father only wanted a male heir in Malfoy Manor because women are weak and servile. The cut is from where I gouged out the beginning of the Dark Mark impression. I'd rather have a scar there for eternity than anything that links me with those sons of bitches. I think Potter is right, you should stay away from me." He got up, and walked towards his door. "Good night Granger."  
  
"Draco!" she called after him, but the door was shut. 'Oh my God. Why didn't anyone tell me? His father is dead! And he has a sister! And he gouged his own arm? My God. I don't believe this.' Hermione did the only thing she knew. She dashed over to the portrait hole, and ran out. As she navigated her way through the corridors of Hogwarts, she felt hot tears prickling in her eyes. She arrived at the gargoyle.  
  
"Ummmm.. Life saver? Twizzler? Ohhhh. Kendall Mint Cake?" The door swung open, she ran up the stairs and pounded on the door.  
  
"Professor!! Professor, please wake up! Please.." She suddenly dissolved in to tears, and fell to her knees.  
  
"Oh, dear, do come in, Miss Granger. Please, have a seat with Fawkes, I'll make you some hot chocolate," came Dumbledore's soft voice.  
  
Breathing heavily, Hermione sat down and looked at her hands. Two minutes later, Dumbledore came in, handed her a cup, and sat down behind his desk.  
  
"I talked to Draco today. He was very concerned with how to tell you. He makes it clear that he does not want anyone's pity, which means he's desperate for a friend. There are a few reasons he hasn't told you already. Like I said, he doesn't want people to pity him. He doesn't want people to know that he ran from Voldemort, he seems to think that makes him a coward. But, mostly, he doesn't want people thinking that he deserved it."  
  
Hermione gasped, "Professor, I would never."  
  
"You might not, Miss Granger, but the Malfoys crossed a lot of people on their way up. The hate that Draco feels towards his father is the hate he thinks people feel towards him. I have known, as has Professor Snape, what Draco used to say, what he called you. I could not punish him, because that is what he was raised to know. Just as I assume your parents have not fully adjusted to you being a witch, Draco never became adjusted to the fact that Muggle-borns can be just as capable as full-bloods, and the fact that he was being beaten, if you will, by a Muggle-born."  
  
"But, what should I do?"  
  
"I don't think I have the answer to that, and I think you know that. But I assume that what Mister Potter said to him tonight had a great effect on him. Draco was not planning on telling you until later, I know that for sure."  
  
For a few minutes, they sat there in silence. Hermione wasn't thinking about anything, really, she was just staring at her hands. Dumbledore was staring at Hermione.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, since you're one of the best students I've experienced since I've been at Hogwarts, I trust that you are capable of solving your problem. Please tell me if this impedes your ability to work with Draco. Good night, Miss Granger." Dumbledore walked out, leaving Hermione with Fawkes.  
  
She gave a long look at the phoenix, and stood up, and began to trudge back to her room. As she approached the portrait, she stopped and looked up at the four founders. They were sitting at a table, huddled in a circle. Hermione cleared her throat and gave the password.  
  
"Oh! Hello dear!" The image of Rowena Ravenclaw greeted her.  
  
"Hello. What are you all doing, if you don't mind my asking?" Hermione responded.  
  
"Building a card house! It's something Muggles do when they get bored! We're almost done, it's the first time we've gotten this far. You're witnessing hundreds of years of effort here!" Ravenclaw laughed.  
  
As if on cue, Salazar Slytherin gave a triumphant yell. The three other players pulled back, revealing to Hermione an exact model of the Hogwarts castle made of Muggle playing cards. Hermione was actually quite impressed.  
  
"Well, I guess I had better get to bed." Hermione told the founders.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Slytherin called after her, "I hope that helped you with your task. Good night."  
  
Hermione frowned as she entered the study. The fire was already out, so she walked towards her door. She flopped down on her bed, and heard a faint tapping. She looked up and saw Hedwig at the window. She quickly opened it, and let the snowy owl in. She took the piece of parchment from her, pet her on the head, and let her go off on her way. Hermione opened the note.  
  
Mione-  
  
Please don't think me a daft prick, I'm sorry if I treated you poorly tonight. Everything I said to you, I meant, but I don't want you to feel pressured in to anything, and I'll accept any choice you make. Have a good night.  
  
-Harry  
  
Hermione wished more than anything to have Dreamless Sleep potion, but since she did not, she tried as hard as she could to busy herself with anything she could think of while laying in bed. 'So, the Goblin Rebellion of 1468 started when Bortle the Beleaguered accidentally kicked Jurgle the Jaundiced..'  
  
A/N: I'm hoping to get 6 or 7 new reviews before I post again (please please please) And don't worry, this is not going to become a 'Hermione bravely saves Draco, he realizes the error of his ways, and they lived happily ever after' kind of thing! And for those of you from England, aren't Kendall Mint Cakes SO GOOD? Yum, I wish we had them in the US. Thanks to all who've reviewd so far, individual thanks w/ next post! 


	5. Chapter 5- Kinda corny, GOOD STUFF COMIN...

A/N I am SO weak!!!! I promised myself I'd wait a few days before I posted again, but I have a bunch of reviews and I'm SO Happy! Plus, this chapter is short, thanks/more A/N at the end, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: good stuff=JKR's crappy stuff=me  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning with a start. She checked her clock.  
  
"Oooohh, I've slept through breakfast! I'll be late for Potions!" she grumbled to herself. She quickly threw on some clothes and her robe. She couldn't find anything to hold her hair with, so she grabbed a Muggle pencil that she bought as a souvenir in New York, and twisted her hair up with that. She ran out of the room, down to the dungeons.  
  
She dashed in to class not a minute too late, and sat down in the nearest seat. She then noticed that she was sitting two seats down from Draco. Professor Snape strode in from his office and stood behind his desk.  
  
"Quiet down! I'll be assigning partners for today's class, so listen up! Let's see.. Potter, you're with Thomas, Brown with Parkinson, Weasley, you'll be assisting Mr. Longbottom, Malfoy. you can work with our Head Girl. Bullstrode."  
  
"Please, sir," Malfoy broke in, "I'd prefer not to with with the Mudblood if that's all right with you."  
  
Every single person in the dungeon, Slytherin and Gryffindor, let out an audible gasp. It was one thing for Draco to call Hermione a Mudblood, but he'd never done it in front of a teacher. Even Snape was visibly shocked. Hermione's face remained emotionless as the class fell silent. Draco stared at his teacher.  
  
"Err." Snape faltered, not knowing what to say, "Well, I suppose you can go with Miss Bullstrode. Herm- Miss Granger, you go with Miss Patil, please." Snape continued the list of partners, and gave the instructions.  
  
Hermione walked over to Parvati and set her cauldron down. Parvati gave Hermione a concerned glance.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Do you think I'd let a spineless villain like that piece of wizarding trash affect me? Give me some credit, Parvati."  
  
"Ok, Mione.. So, a sprinkle of shredded boomslang skin."  
  
Once, during the lesson, Hermione glanced over at Harry who was looking 10 times more dangerous that he had the night before. She locked eyes with him, and slowly shook her head. 'I know what he's thinking. This feud is getting a little old, and if I don't stop it, neither of them will!' Harry gave her a pleading look, and she shook her head again, more resolutely.  
  
When class was over, Snape called to Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, please come here, I want to discuss an essay of yours that I'm correcting."  
  
She walked up to him, as the class filed out. "Yes sir?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for Draco's behavior, I never would have thought. He told you, didn't he?" Hermione nodded. "Miss Granger, please don't hold it against him, I know her has a lot of respect for you. He's just. difficult."  
  
"I know, sir, it's really ok. I know what he's trying to do, and he's not going to get his way without putting up a fight."  
  
Snape nodded, and Hermione left for Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione was grateful that Hagrid was giving them a test that day, she didn't want to talk to anyone. Hermione could barely concentrate on anything simple, let alone the characteristics of the chimera, but she plugged through the test nonetheless. She was relieved when Hagrid called time. She packed her things up, and trudged up the hill to the castle, walking quickly to avoid her friends. But she heard a pair of feet approaching. She turned swiftly and saw that it was Ron.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron."  
  
"Hey Mione," he said. "How are you?"  
  
She shrugged, "Fine."  
  
"Listen, Harry told me what he said to Malfoy, and, though I'd never tell him, I think he was out of line. I think it's actually pretty great that you and Malfoy had been getting on so well. up until this morning I guess. But, my point is, that if you need some one to talk to, I want you to know that I don't always think Harry is right."  
  
Hermione stopped, and turned to him. "Thanks, Ron. That really means a lot to me. Did Harry tell you anything else?"  
  
"Er, well, he is my best friend, so I got it all. But, if you don't mind, I'd rather leave myself out of that."  
  
Hermione laughed for the first time all day, "No problem."  
  
"Fred and George owled me this morning. They're pretty excited about seeing everyone down at Zonko's this weekend. I guess they're just starting to get all of their new merchandise in for Christmas." He glanced at Hermione, "You are coming, right?"  
  
"Oh, Ron, I don't know."  
  
"You have to, Harry'll be livid if you don't! More importantly, you need some time off. I know you've been dying to check out the newest stuff at Quality Quidditch Supplies and see how Madam Rosmerta's looking these days!"  
  
"Oh, riiiight! Silly me!" she laughed, "Of course I'll go, Ron. Especially when you put it like that." They laughed up to the Great Hall, and Hermione felt better than she had in days.  
  
They went inside and sat down, the rest of the school showed up, and sat down, chattering about the morning's events. Dumbledore stood up, and commanded everyone's attention.  
  
"Just an announcement, since I'm sure you've all forgotten, today's afternoon classes have been cancelled for a teacher's meeting. If you need anything between lunch and dinner, please ask your prefects or the Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Thank you for your co- operation!"  
  
"Oh, yes! I'd completely forgotten! No class!" Ron exclaimed with joy. "I'm going to go to."  
  
"Mandaroty Quidditch practice, team!" Harry announced. "You'll have one half hour after lunch to get out to the pitch, no exceptions!"  
  
"I'm going to go to Quidditch practice! Of course! That's what I was going to say, not bed. I am not going to bed I'm going to Quidditch!"  
  
Hermione had to laugh at Ron.  
  
A/N: K, this chapter is dumb. As I read these over I dislike them more, but as long as YOU guys like them! (You're your own worst critic, so they say) So, here's a list of THANKS:  
  
~Annie, my very first reviewer, thank you!! I might not have posted again were it not for your kind words!~BLACK COFFEE, continuing.~Venus Goddess, do you think the chapters are too long?~Dragons gyrl, I hope you use the rooms!~Mjade, more fights coming soon!~Allee kat~Tessie, I'm down with having my story being 'plesantly surprising'!~Phaethusa, I hope I'm keeping everyone in character, if I'm not, give me a smack upside the head~Mariella, thanks! D/Hr is my absolute fave!~ Steffie, Here ya go!~Lyra~TK~trowa barton~Heero Yuy~ Kat, Oh, don't worry, I'll finish it!~Toni, Don't worry about D and Hr, not to spoil it, but you know they're gonna get together anyways, and no one dies, I hate it when I read these and one of them dies, how depressing. Oh, and a Kendall Mint Cake is like, this kind of crumbly mint candy, if you've ever had maple sugar candy, it's the same consistancy. And it's SO good, but thay don't have it in the US ( THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!! ~Lo 


	6. Ch. 6- Hermione's got a boooyfriend!

Disclaimer: belongs to jkr-all but plot  
  
A/N: OK, this one's not really that grand, either (wow, I'm not really advertising well for myself) BUT I promise the next chapter will be juicy!! Sorry the Hogsmeade visit is so short, but I'm already running long, and sorry I have about half a snippet of F&G, they're my faves, but don't really have a place in this story! (But I'm making up for the lack of f&g in this fic by writing a Fred fic! Soon to come)  
  
For all of the students at Hogwarts, the weekend could not come quickly enough. Everyone was excited for the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday, and the Halloween feast on Sunday.  
  
Hermione and Draco had not spoken since he had called her that name in Potions. Each went out of their way to avoid the other in their rooms. When Friday night rolled around, and they hadn't spoken again about their project, Hermione decided it was finally time to say something. She found Draco sitting in his chair, reading.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"What do you want, Granger, I was really enjoying not having to hear you talking all the time," he replied snidely.  
  
Ignoring him, Hermione went on, "I just wanted to remind you that we're meeting Snape and Lupin tomorrow after dinner in the conference room off of the Great Hall." She paused, "And, I am not going to bite back, despite your best efforts, do you understand me?"  
  
Draco glared at her, "I'm not stupid, Mudblood, I don't need you to keep my date book for me. As far as you 'biting back' as you put it, I'm not trying to get anything out of you, I'd like to talk to filth such as you as little as possible, do you understand me?"  
  
Hermione stared hard into Draco's eyes for a moment, swiftly turned, and walked in to her room. She walked through the othe portrait hole in to the Gryffindor common room. She looked around, and saw Ron sitting by the fire. She marched over and plopped down next to him.  
  
Looking up at her, he said, "Hey, Mione, what's wrong?"  
  
"Malfoy! Of course! I hate that stupid git! He thinks he so much better and stronger than everyone! Why can't he realize he's just like everyone else?! He's driving me mad, Ron!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you know he's always been like that, Hermione, and I guess you can't teach an old dragon new tricks so easily."  
  
Hermione sat there and thought for a few moments, when suddenly she jumped up.  
  
"Ron, where's Harry?"  
  
"Errr.. He should be out of the shower, probably changing up in our dormitory."  
  
"Great!" Hermione got up, and dashed up the staircase to the boys' dorms. She approached the 7th years' rooms, and knocked.  
  
"Come in," came Harry's muffled voice.  
  
Hermione walked in, and was surprised to see Harry standing there with only a pair of pants on, his hair dripping wet. 'Well, not too shabby, I suppose!' she thought.  
  
"Hermione!" he gasped, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Harry," she blurted out, "I want to be your girlfriend, ok?" In a move Hermione never considered herself for, she walked over to Harry and kissed him hard on the lips. 'Once again, here I am kissing Harry Potter! What time are we leaving for Hogsmeade tomorrow? Oh, oh, back to kissing Harry, whoops!' When she broke away, she gave Harry a satisfied smile and left.  
  
Ron was still in the common room, and when she approached him, he stared expectantly at her.  
  
"So," he began, "you've got a boyfriend now, don't you?"  
  
"Yes!" She paused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"I'm not looking at you like anything."  
  
"Well, fine, I've got to go to bed, we're leaving at 10 o'clock tomorrow sharp, see you then!"  
  
Later on that night, two Gryffindors laid in their respective beds thinking 'Take THAT, Draco Malfoy, I'll show you!'  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke extra early. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened the doors, searching for a good outfit. She rifled through and finally decided on a pair of tan corduroys and a deep maroon sweater. After her shower, she styled her hair so it was smooth and shiny, out on a bit of make-up, and looked herself over. Nodding in satisfaction, she went out in to the study.  
  
Hermione was surprised to see Draco asleep in his chair. She walked over to him, and saw that he had the picture from his nightstand clenched in his hand. Hermione felt her stomach drop. Suddenly, Crookshanks knocked a book off of the desk, and Draco woke with a start. He saw Hermione and attempted to hide the picture.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Mudblood?" He looked at her with venom in his eyes.  
  
As she had last night, Hermione simply stared into his eyes. Draco stared right back. For a moment, Hermione thought she saw something. as if he wanted to tell her something, but it was gone in an instant. Once again, she turned and left.  
  
"See you at 6:30 Draco." She called over her shoulder.  
  
A moment after the door closed, Draco stood up, and walked to his room. "Fuck off, Mudblood!" he yelled, and slammed the door.  
  
  
  
Hermione grasped Harry's hand as they walked towards Zonko's. Ron glanced over and secretly shook his head to himself.  
  
The trio entered the joke shop and promptly had to duck something shooting at their heads.  
  
"What the.. FRED!" Ron bellowed.  
  
Fred Weasley, grinning, can over to them.  
  
"Sorry ickle Ronniekins, just testing out some new stuff! Oy, George, the Terrible Trio is here!"  
  
"Hello mates! Good to see all of you again! Are you lot hungry? What say we go to Three Broomsticks for a bit of lunch? Our treat."  
  
Hermione smiled, 'I'm so glad Harry decided to give that money to the twins, it really helped them out. Not to mention solved Ron's dress robe problem. She chuckled to heself.  
  
After Harry and Ron purchased a few new gags, the five of them set off for Three Broomsticks.  
  
For the next few hours, they all walked around, but Hermione couldn't help but be preoccupied by the interviews that evening.  
  
Finally, Harry spoke up, "Mione, are you ok? You seem a bit distant."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about our interview tonight. Would you be terribly mad if I went back to Hogwarts early?"  
  
"But Hermione." Harry started.  
  
Ron, elbowing Harry, broke in, "Of course not, Mione, we understand! Go back, we'll catch up to you at dinner!"  
  
Hermione glanced at the two of them, and gave Ron a grateful smile. She leaned over to Harry and gave him a peck on the mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll make up for it later, promise," she whispered.  
  
Harry nodded, and Hermione walked away.  
  
"What in the Hell did you do that for, Ron?"  
  
"Harry, that interview is a big deal to her. And you know we're not doing anything important here, I don't see what the issue is!"  
  
"The issue, Ron, is that she'll be with that arse, Malfoy, you've heard the things he says to her!"  
  
Ron began to say something, but decided the better of it. He just shook his head and sighed. "I suppose I see where you're coming from."  
  
Back at the castle, Hermione went back to her room. As the portrait swung open, and she stepped in, she suddenly emitted an audible gasp.  
  
A/N: Sorry, another one, but I have a question, who the FROCK is Mary Sue? I mean, I know it has something to do with Snape. B/c I might someday write a snape fic, and I was checking the reviews of one other snape fic, and they were verbally assaulting the poor author, spouting stuff about mary sue. So, can I get some help? (I'll prolly be getting some verbal assaults, too, soon. oh dear) 


	7. Chapter 7- Blood and Guilt

Disclaimer: The too-long plot is mine, the excellent characters and setting are JKR'S  
  
(A/N at the end, I know, none of you can wait!)  
  
Draco was lying on the ground, the gash on his arm was bleeding heavily, a puddle of blood surrounded him. She, at first, thought he was out cold, but she ran over to him, and heard him moaning softly.  
  
"Draco! Draco! Oh my God, wake up! Oh my God, Draco!" She looked frantically around, and dashed to the fireplace. She took some dust from the urn from the mantle, and threw it in.  
  
"Professor Snape! Professor Snape, please come quickly, it's. it's Draco! Please!"  
  
She ran back over to Draco. She knelt down beside him, and took his head and neck in her arms. She looked around, frustrated.  
  
"Accio water! Accio robe!" A large jug of water flew in, as well as one of Hermione's new black robes. Working quickly, she tore off a large strip of robe and placed it over the wound. She held the water to Draco's mouth.  
  
"Here, you have to drink this!" She looked down at Draco, who suddenly stopped moaning. He was barely breathing.  
  
"Oh my God! Where is Snape?" She looked around, feeling helpless. "HELP! PLEASE SOME ONE HELP ME!!!"  
  
Suddenly, their door burst open, Snape swooped in, followed by Dumbledore.  
  
They walked over to her, and Snape knelt on the floor next to Draco and Hermione. Hermione looked at Snape with large, helpless eyes, and suddenly burst in to tears.  
  
"I.I.I just came back and he was. here, and I just." She sobbed even more.  
  
Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Hermione, it was wise of you to call Professor Snape. Please let go of Draco, we have to take him to the Hospital Wing."  
  
Hermione slowly put Draco's head back on the floor and stood up, shaking. Snape pointed his wand at Draco, who rose slowly off the floor. He turned and looked at Hermione. After sizing her up for a moment, he motioned for her to follow him.  
  
The four people quickly made their way up to the Hospital Wing. When Snape set Draco down on a cot, Madame Pomfrey came in. She took her wand, and examined Draco thoroughly for about five minutes. No one said a word or moved a muscle.  
  
She let out a deep breath, and turned to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, I need some one trained in this, I can't possibly. Should I call M.."  
  
Snape cut her off, "Call whomever you need, he needs help quickly, though."  
  
Madame Pomfrey left the room. Dumbledore turned to Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, you must understand that you can't."  
  
"I know, sir, I won't tell anyone. But I, I want to stay here for the night."  
  
Snape and Dumbledore looked at eachother, and finally nodded.  
  
"That will be fine. I must ask that you go to dinner in a few minutes, though. No exceptions, people will know something is wrong, and that is surely not what we need. But you may come back after."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, Headmaster."  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled back in to the room. "She's on her way, Albus. She's apparating immediately."  
  
"But," Hermione broke in, "you can't apparate or disapparate."  
  
"Yes, well, Miss Granger, not all things in Hogwarts: A History are 100% accurate," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione heard a great 'Pop!' she turned and was very surprised to see Mrs. Weasley there.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Oh, hello dear. You didn't really think the only thing I knew how to do was be a housewitch, did you? Now, let me see Mister Malfoy." She walked over to Draco and pursed her lips.  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood. More than he can regenerate safely."Mrs. Weasley cryptically looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course, Molly, I understand. Now, Miss Granger, you go down to the Great Hall with Professor Snape. I'll stay here with Molly. Miss Granger, you may come back at 7:00," Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione nodded, and left the room with Snape. They walked silently until they reached the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"Miss Granger, despite what Draco says sometimes, he really does respect you. And because he most likely won't say it, thank you. You truly saved his life."  
  
Snape pushed open the doors, and walked towards the Slytherin table, Hermione towards Gryffindor. She reminded herself to act as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Hey, Mione, what were you doing with Snape?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Oh, nothing, we just happened to walk in at the same time, that's all," she said, reaching for the potatoes.  
  
Harry leaned over, "So," he whispered, "you gonna make it up to me any time soon?" He winked at her.  
  
'Maybe a nice long snogfest with Harry is just what I need' she thought, and smiled at Harry.  
  
The three began eating, talking about Quidditch and Hogsmeade, Hermione made herself interested in whatever they had to say, because she knew how well they could read her, and didn't want to make them suspicious.  
  
"Oh, I've got to run to the library. My Potions grade isn't so hot," Ron said. "So I'll see you two later!"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. "Why don't we just go now?" She smiled at him, and grabbed his arm. She led him down the corridor to an abandoned classroom.  
  
"Come on, Harry!"  
  
They walked in to the classroom. As soon as she shut the door, Harry had his arms around her waist. He placed his lips over hers, and they began softly kissing. 'He certainly knows what he's doing!' He began kissing down her neck, running his hands through her hair.  
  
"I sure hope Malfoy's got something to busy himself with," Harry said quietly into Hermione's hair.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Just don't want any interruptions from the Dragon, Mione."  
  
Hermione suddenly broke away with a start, "Oh, no, Draco! I completely forgot, I have to go Harry."  
  
Harry looked at her in disbelief, "Are you kidding me?"  
  
"No, I'm really sorry. I'll come to see you if I get back early enough, ok? Promise! I'm sorry, I have to go," she said, as she pulled Harry out the door. She gave Harry a quick kiss and looked apologetically at him, turned and sped off. Harry watched her retreating form, shook his head, and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
'Ohhhh, how could I have forgotten? Stupid hormones. And Harry's going to know something is wrong, I just know it, and I'll have to lie and. oh why didn't I just come straight back?'  
  
Hermione swung open the door to the Hospital Wing. She quietly walked back to where Mrs. Wealsey had Draco, she ducked behind the curtain.  
  
She jumped, and let out a gasp of surprise, the people in room all turned to look at her.  
  
Huddled around Draco's bed were Professor Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Narcissa Malfoy, and a tiny girl with very blonde pigtails.  
  
The little girl looked at Hermione with her large blue eyes, finally smiling. "Hello!"  
  
A/N: OH MY GOSH! You guys are all the fabbalis-est people EVER!! Thanks to:  
  
Bunny, Kimmy, Amaiko, Squin, Wish Granter, Xaviera Xylira, Chakita, Raija, Annie (glad to see you back!), Silenced Eyes, kat, Eustacia, ~*Fleur*~, verlidiane weriynsri, Chrissy, Sarah, Dani, Femenist Angel, Princess_Peach22, marmi, Alanna Roseguard, Epequa, Ally McLean, HermSpex44, The Soul Innocence, jessiCA, allee kat, Dorthey Star, Baz, and linnet_jo for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ummmm. If I can, I'd like 10-15 more reviews till I post again?? Please? Not an order, a request! Next chapter actually is pretty good, it's, like, revelations, and such. ACK! Thank you SO much again, you have NO clue how much I love reading reviews! Oh, and thanks to everyone who told dumb me who Mary Sue was, lol, I'll avoid her :^P 


	8. Ch8- The True Confessions of Narcissa Ma...

Disclaimer: crap's mine, good stuff's her's  
  
Hermione stared at the girl for a moment. "Why, hello there!" she finally replied.  
  
Everyone watched as the girl toddled over to Hermione, smiling. Hermione knelt down to be on the same level. The little girl came very close to Hermione, examing her.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, I'm Draco's, erm, friend, you must be."  
  
"Hello, I'm Lillian Gwace Malfoy!" She smiled proudly, happy to have remembered her full name.  
  
"Well, how do you do, Lillian Grace Malfoy?"  
  
"Hungwy," she said resolutely.  
  
Everyone's laughter soon broke the tension in the room. Hermione stood up, and walked over to the bed. She looked at Draco. His lips were quite blue, but she could faintly detect the rise and fall of his chest. Hermione looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
Seeing the questioning look on Hermione's face, Mrs. Wealsey said, "Lily, how about you come with Aunt Molly down to the kitchens? We can go try to find some food for your tummy!"  
  
"Ooh, goody! Will thewe be house elfies? They'we so funny!"  
  
Mrs. Wealsey laughed, and took Lily's hand. "Well, we shall see!" They walked out through the door.  
  
When they heard the latch click, Hermione looked up at Dumbledore, "So?"  
  
"He's very ill," Dumbledore began, "He lost an incredible amount of blood. Any more, and, well. It could've been much worse. But he'll require something sort of like a Muggle blood transfusion. The only way to get it, however,"  
  
"Is from Lily," Hermione cut off.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Now, it's usually a complicated but safe process. But, considering Lily is only five, it may be more difficult."  
  
Hermione frowned, "When will the procedure take place?"  
  
"Well, thankfully, we've recently acquired the plant needed for the procedure."  
  
"Augmen serpentis," Hermione stated.  
  
"Indeed, Miss Granger," Snape said, "the plant will take approxomately two weeks to mature, with one more week for the potion to be ready."  
  
"Until then, Draco will stay here. We will all keep up the collective front that Draco has gone home to see his mother. It's most imperative that no one finds out, I must remind you again. Voldemort still has many young allies in the Slytherin House." Dumbledore looked at Hermione, who nodded her head. "Now," he continued, "I think we can leave you up here with Mister Malfoy for a while, while we adults join Lily and 'Aunt Molly' for some dinner."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
As they were leaving, Sirius stopped over to Hermione, "Don't let Harry make you feel guilty, I know he'll understand in the end. I'll have him and Ron bring me your text books, I'll say you're lending them to me. Oh, and Hogwarts: A History, of course."  
  
Hermione smiled, and turned back towards Draco. She heard the door close behind her. She began rubbing her temples, her eyes shut, when she felt some one sit on the bed next to her. She looked up, startled, and saw Mrs. Malfoy sitting there.  
  
"You know, Hermione," she quickly began, "I don't even know how to thank you. I know the things Draco's said to you, but please don't think I ever tolerated any of that in my presence." Hermione knew she should remain silent as Mrs. Malfoy continued. "You know, I was actually just like you when I was here. Top grades, prefect, Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione turned suddenly and gasped, "You were in Gryffindor?"  
  
Mrs. Malfoy let out a bitter chuckle, "Up until my sixth year, when I started to see Lucius. He didn't like the idea of me being in Gryffindor, so his father, Niccolo, had me switched. It was what I always thought I wanted. Ever since my first year, he was just there, he was Lucius Malfoy, famous, attractive, great Quidditch player, funny. We first started being friends in my fifth year. And then, then he kissed me," she laughed, "I remember thinking 'So this is what it's like to kiss Lucius Malfoy.' But how could I not have been happy, you know? It was what I'd always wanted. But then the fights between he and James started. That's when I started to feel like I was only there for show, like he was one-upping James by 'having' me. I could never see my best friend, I was always with the Slytherins. By graduation, Lucius was already a Death Eater, and there was nothing I could do. He'd kill me or worse if I left. And then we got married. He told me he'd never loved me, but I was 'good breeding' and I'd produce him an heir. He controlled my every move, I couldn't even go to my best friend's wedding." She paused, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this, forgive me."  
  
"No, no, it's fine, please, continue." Hermione could sense that it was something the woman had wanted to get off of her chest for a long time.  
  
"Well, then I had Draco," she grasped her son's hand, "and I was just so happy. My best friend was having a baby, too, I just wanted them to be friends. But of course, he wouldn't allow it. Draco was going to be raised the way 'a Malfoy should be.' Voldemort held my baby before his own father did. I was just so devastated, Lucius had just crushed me. I knew if I did anything wrong, not only would he harm me, but he'd harm Draco. You can't imagine, Hermione, how it ached to watch my son grow up to hate. The he came to Hogwarts. I was hoping against all hope that he'd be in Gryffindor, anything but Slytherin. But, no, so he's been surrounded by those people for six years already. When Draco was in his thrid year I became pregnant again. I was so sad, I didn't want to bring another child into this sad excuse for a family. But my best friend had always wanted a girl, so when I found out I was having one, I decided to name my baby after her, Lily."  
  
Hermione gasped yet again, gazing wide-eyed at Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
Narcissa continued still, "Yes, Lily Evans-Potter was my best friend in the wide world. I stood by while Lucius and his pals LAUGHED because my best friend was dead. Naturally, Lucius would never let Draco know that, and Harry doesn't know either, I was too ashamed to let Dumbledore or Sirius tell him."  
  
Narcissa Malfoy sat almost motionless, staring at her son. She rubbed the pad of her thumb across the back of Draco's hand.  
  
Without warning, she broke down, sobbing over her son. "This is all my fault! Do you see? Maybe if I had just stood up to him! Oh, God, Draco, what have I done to you?"  
  
Hermione felt very awkward and confused. Nonetheless, she bent down to Mrs. Malfoy and helped her back on to the bed.  
  
"Listen, Mrs. Malfoy, this is not your fault! Draco IS a good person. The damn fool tries to hide it, and does a good job, but he is. I may never have his respect, and I don't hold that against him, but he has mine. You have done a good job, you did all you could. Now Lucius is gone, and you have to rebuild yourself! You must, you owe it to Draco, and to Lily, both Lilys." Hermione looked Narcissa straight in the eye.  
  
The older woman nodded, and breathed deeply, "I think it's time for me to join the other adults. Thank you, dear." She got up, and walked towards the door. "Oh, and Hermione? Draco respects you very much, please believe me on that." She quietly left and shut the door behind her.  
  
Hermione turned to look at Draco. "Holy shit." was the only thing that came to her mind.  
  
A/N: GUESS WHAT???? I have a new beta reader! Everyone say hi to Annie! So, thank you all for the reviews! Once again, I can't believe that you guys like this story! But, I'm certainly not complaining! Oh, and I've said this before, but this fic is gonna be a long mofo. Soooo, since sometimes I get confused reading long fics, do you guys think I should do, like, a synopsis before each chapter starts? "Previously on Never is a Promise.."? Oh, and I might need to change the title. I have no clue where to fit the song in, lol, I was listening to it when I started to write, so that's why it's called that. (It's by Fiona Apple, and I suggest you download it!) And, don't worry, Harry won't be an asshole for much loooonger!! PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSEEEE review, I love you all!!!!! 15 reviews till Chapter 9, in which we'll learn some things about Miss Granger and meet up with precious Ron again! ( I love Ron, just not w/ Hermione) ta ta! 


	9. Ch. 9- Worthless

Synposis: Last chapter, Hermione and Narcissa had a little heart to heart, turns out she was buddies with good ol Lily Potter! Draco is still out cold (sadness). Where we left off, Narcissa had just left the room  
  
Disclaimer: JKR/WB/a bunch of other lucky schmucks own this stuff  
  
A/N: lol, no Draco's not secretely awake and eavesdropping... More A/N at the end, of course!  
  
Hermione sat on the bed next to Draco's, still and quiet for a half hour, her mind blank. She suddenly had the overwhelming urge to just talk at him.  
  
"You know, Malfoy, you really piss me off, you know that? Now I don't even know what to think.. Your sister's quite cute, makes me wonder what you were like when you were a kid," she laughed, "probably terrorizing your butlers or whatever you rich wizards have along those lines. And your mum is just lovely, too, she really depends on you, you know that?" Hermione sat and thought for another few moments. "And how can I do this project if you're going to be in whatever state this is, for the next three weeks! Not that I can't handle it myself, of course, I haven't gotten this far academically by teamwork.. why am I even bothering, you're not awake to hear me pat myself on the back. But, really, now I've only got Ron. Harry's, well, you know, my boyfriend now, and I can't really depend on him for friendly encouragement, and you, well, I never told you this, but a big part of the reason I've worked so hard is to prove that I could beat you. Even up until a few hours ago, I just wanted to beat you. God, even being with Harry, I mean, of course I like Harry, of course, there's no doubt about that, none at all, but even that was partially directed at you. Really, everything the three of us, Ron, Harry, and I, have done well, or gotten away with, it's always 'Ha! That'll show Malfoy' and here you are now. And here I am, spilling my guts to a practically comatose person who I hate. That's right, I bloody well hate you Malfoy. You know what I hate more? That you're not awake to fight back, and it's my fault." Hermione broke down, and began weeping unabashedly into her hands. "Fuck you, Malfoy, it's all my damn fault. I just had to go with Harry." Hermione rubbed her eyes, clearing her throat, "NOT, mind you, that I didn't want to go with Harry."  
  
"You sure about that?" Another voice came form behind her.  
  
"Ron!" she gasped, "How did you know I was in here?"  
  
"I was using the Marauder's Map to look for Ginny, and I saw you up here with Malfoy." Ron cleared his throat, and gazed at the floor. "I, uh, also saw Mrs. Malfoy, a dot that said 'Lily Malfoy,' and my mum. So I know something really wrong. They don't call her unless it's bad, Mione, really bad.  
  
"No, he's going to be ok, Ron, he just needs some blood from Lily, that's his sister."  
  
"Mione, my mum's field is mortal hexes..and, from what she tells me, there's never a lot she can do..ever." Ron couldn't lift his eyes to meet Hermione's.  
  
"But, no, you don't understand, Ron. It's only because he's lost a lot of blood. Muggles do this stuff all the time!" Hermione was staring at him desperately.  
  
"Mione, whatever his problem is, it's not just like some Muggle illness. Will you, um, tell me what it is?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "He gouged what was to become the Dark Mark out of his arm. It's been bleeding on and off since school began. But you must'nt tell anyone, Ron."  
  
"I know, Hermione. But, I thought you couldn't do anything to take it away?"  
  
"I don't know. He just says the wound keeps opening back up, I always thought it was just because it wasn't healing properly, but now.."  
  
"You think it might be from Dark Magic." Ron finished.  
  
"I mean, I never even stopped to think. How could I be SO stupid? Of COURSE Voldemort is still after Draco." Hermione looked at Ron with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. "Ron," she whispered, "I feel so helpless, I can't do anything to help him! Nothing at all! I've never felt so out of control in my life!" Hermione suddenly jumped up and began pacing hysterically around the room.  
  
"Mione, please, come sit down."  
  
"No, Ron! I can't! I can not do anything, I'm worthless! I can always do something to help, always! I know hundreds upon hundreds of spells and charms and potions! I can read ancient wizarding symbols and speak French! I can do long division in my head, I can name almost every national capital in the world! I was the spelling bee champion in grammar school for Merlin's sake! But I can't do ONE bloody thing to help out the person in this world I loathe, despise, detest, and hate the most, and I feel worthless!" She plopped down against the wall, with her head in her hands, "I am worthless, Ron."  
  
Ron looked sadly at Hermione, not quite sure what to say. He walked over, and sat next to her. Pausing for a moment, he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Mione, you know that's not true. The only thing you can do is what you SHOULD do.. just stay with him. I mean, first year, when Harry was unconscious in the Hospital Wing after the incident with Quirrel, what did we do? Sit with him, we couldn't do anything else, but it was important that we were there. Second year, when you were petrified, Harry and I did the same thing. It's not about what you can't do for Malfoy, Mione, it's about what you can do."  
  
Hermione sniffled, "I suppose you're right."  
  
"And," Ron said, "it's a good thing he's not up, because I know he'd take too much joy seeing you flip out over him, and me telling you to stay with him. I don't think he's 'evil' anymore, but really, I have a reputation to keep intact!"  
  
Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Ron."  
  
The pair sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What am I going to do about Harry?"  
  
"I was wondering when that would come.. Well, do you want to stay with him?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Hermione responded quickly.  
  
"Oooook. Well, you're going to have to tell him."  
  
"But, I can't do that! You know what he'd say!"  
  
"Mione, he has the map, he'd see you in here with Malfoy anyway," he reasoned. "Tell him that he needs to understand. I think he'll be all right."  
  
Hermione nodded her head, and lookd back up at Ron. "You know, Ronald Weasley, I think this is the wisest day of your life." She smirked at him.  
  
"Yeah, really! Don't tell anyone, though," he laughed. "And, Granger, wipe that smirk off your face, you've been hanging around with Malfoy too much!"  
  
Hermione laughed, and stood up. "I'll talk to him tonight, I need to as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, well, I think I'll be off now. I'll see you later Mione."  
  
"Ok, bye Ron."  
  
He turned and walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait, Ron?" He turned and raised his eyebrows at her. "How long were you standing behind me before I noticed you?"  
  
"Oh..well, I, er.." he trailed off, and took a deep breath. "Long enough, Mione."  
  
Hermione nodded, Ron gave her a sympathetic smile, and left.  
  
No sooner had Hermione sat back down on the bed adjacent to Draco, did she hear the voices of the returning adults.  
  
She looked at Draco, "You're not making my life very easy, you know." If she didn't know better, she could've sworn that she saw a very slight smirk on his stoic face.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger, how is Draco?" Snape inquired.  
  
"No change, Professor. I don't really know if that's good or bad, though."  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked over to the bed, "Well, dear, in this case, no news is good news, I suppose."  
  
Hermione stood up, and turned to Dumbledore, "Excuse me, sir, but I have to go back to the Gryffindor Tower for a bit. I'll be back in about an hour."  
  
"Of course, Miss Granger. There will still be people here when you return."  
  
Hermione nodded, and left. She walked towards the tower with out even thinking about where she was going. Before she knew it, she was standing in from of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Redheads rule."  
  
The portrait swung open, she took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
A/N: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY CHRISSY!!!!!!!!!!!!! And, Squin, I forgive you for being a R/Hr shipper, lol. I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! OK,OK a/n first then talk to reviewers. So, how will Harry react? Tune in next chapter to find out! 15 reviews? Please? Next chapter has a cute little fluffy ending, I had to put some schmaltzy stuff in b/c H and Dr seem to be taking quite a while to get together in LoPotter land. Ummm ok, on to reviews.  
  
~I was planning on breaking up H and Hr soon (no, this shouldn't be spoiling it for anyone, since this IS a D/Hr fic. or it will be, I SWEAR!!) sooo, I dunno how I'm gonna fit in more H/Hr snog sessions, but I'm gonna make Harry happy, and there WILL be LOTS of snogging as the fic progresses, just not h/hr  
  
~Chrissy~ I totally know what you mean about the raping stuff. YIKES! Can't say I'm too much of a fan of that.. esp when D rapes Hr and then they get together? That's kinda sick  
  
~Draco's arm will be explained when we get closer to his, um.. revival, for lack of a better word  
  
~I hope you guys liked Narcissa last chapter, I really think she's a good character to experiment with. I'm thinking of getting her some play, too, lol. we'll see!  
  
~Thanks to Annie for beta-ing and having a little brainstorming session with me about the progression of our fine cast!  
  
R/R PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE 


	10. Chapter 10- Elle Chante

Synposis: Last chapter, Hermione flipped out over Draco, and Ron came to her assistance. She is currently on her way to tell Harry what's going on!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, HP characters from JKR, Song from whoever wrote it  
  
Hermione surveyed the common room. She saw a few fifth years playing Exploding Snap, and some third years with Gobstones. Hermione decided to go up to the boys's dormitory.  
  
She approached the 7th year boys' door, and knocked.  
  
"Come in." chorused a few voices.  
  
She walked in to find Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus crowded in a circle.  
  
"What're you lot doing?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, Harry's gone." Ron said.  
  
"He's WHAT?"  
  
"Well, his uncle Vernon's mum died, and he had to go back to their house. Sirius went with him. I guess they need help taking care of all of her things. He's going to be gone for 10 days. It's all here in this note he left for us, I'd assume he left one for you, too."  
  
"Oh, of course, I haven't even been back in my room since.. since I left it last," she hastily finished, glancing at Ron. "So, I'll just go there now, bye mates."  
  
She walked through the portrait in the common room to her own bedroom. Surely enough, she saw Hedwig perched on her window sill, waiting patiently. She took the letter from the owl. And sat down to open it.  
  
Mione-  
  
I'm sorry to do this by post, but I couldn't find you to tell you. Uncle Vernon's mum has died. Sirius and I are going back to help move all of the things out of her house, and for the funeral. Sirius also wants to visit some old mates of his in London, and introduce me (I didn't tell Dumbledore that part!) So, I should be gone for about 10 days. I'll send Hedwig again in a few days to see how you are. Don't forget that you still need to make it up to me when I get back!! Talk to you soon, Mione.  
  
Yours,  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione sighed. 'At least this gives me a 10-day grace period' she thought. She stood and walked in to the study.  
  
The large puddle of blood was still on the floor next to Draco's chair. At the sight of it, Hermione retched, but held it down. She walked over to the chair.  
  
She knelt down beside the puddle, strangely enough, the blood had not coagulated or dried in the least.  
  
"Well, if they need a sample, they can just take some from him, I suppose." She pointed her wand at the puddle, "Nettoyus Sanguus." Instantly, the blood disappeared.  
  
Standing up, she glanced at Draco's door. Always a curious girl, Hermione decided it wouldn't be too bad if she took a peek.  
  
She walked in, and inhaled deeply the scent of his cologne. She walked over to his dresser, and picked up the bottle.  
  
"Aqua de Gio, must be some Muggle stuff." (A/N: Shameless plug, I love that stuff!!)  
  
Hermione turned and walked towards the bedstand. She sat on his bed, and looked at the picture of him, his mother, and sister. Then, she noticed a large, thinnish book on the shelf, which she picked up.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1975. Wow, this must be a yearbook! I thought only Muggles had those."  
  
She began leafing through the pages. She saw a few faces she recognized. Narcissa LeFevre in Transfiguration, Lily Evans in Charms, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, all in their fifth year. She turned another page and was very surprised to see a picture of Draco, but upon checking.....  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin. God, he looks like he could be Draco's twin."  
  
Hermione shook her head and continued. She smiled at Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick 20 years younger, and laughed when she came to the picture of Snape, looking sour as ever. But one picture surprised her the most.  
  
"Oh my God! ...He knew!"  
  
Hermione sat staring at a picture of Narcissa and Lily. The caption read "Narcissa LeFevre and Lily Evans, joined at the hip as usual, seen rooting for James Potter and the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!" The two girls sat with their arms around eachothers' shoulders, waving happily at the camera.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I bet that's why he hasn't bitten off Harry's head yet. His mum doesn't even know, I wonder where he got this."  
  
She was walking out when she realized that Draco was still in his bloody school clothes, and she decided to pick him out something to wear. 'I've never picked out clothes for an unconscious person before' she thought, laughing slightly.  
  
She went over to his wardrobe, and opened a few drawers. 'He has red and gold plaid pants? Oh, I MUST take these!' Hermione thought devilishly. She grabbed a red t-shirt to match, and headed out again. Once more she turned around, and went to his dresser. She took his cologne and his glasses, and finally left.  
  
Back in the hospital wing, Mrs. Malfoy was trying to put Lily to sleep behind a curtained-off bed, and Snape and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on chairs next to Draco's bed.  
  
"Hello, I brought Draco up some clean clothes, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Oh, thank you dear." Mrs Weasley replied as Hermione handed her the pants and shirt.  
  
Snape took one look at the clothes, and looked at Hermione with a small smile on his face, "Nice color scheme, Miss Granger."  
  
"Well, we women do have an eye for fashion! I think you'd look nice in those colors, too, Professor!"  
  
"The day I wear red and gold is the day Mr. Longbottom brews a perfect potion."  
  
"May I take your word on that, sir?"  
  
Snape chortled, "Yes, Miss Granger, you may."  
  
They all suddenly heard Mrs. Malfoy's exasperated voice, "No, Lily you may NOT play hide and seek, you have to go to bed!"  
  
Hermione got up and walked over to the bed, and peaked her head around.  
  
"Oh, hello Hermione," Mrs. Malfoy said.  
  
"Hello miss Dwaco's Fwiend!!"  
  
"Hi, Lily! Mrs. Malfoy, may I have a try?"  
  
"Be my guest, dear! Good night, love."  
  
"Night mama!"  
  
Hermione giggled at the little girl, who had the hugest grin on her face.  
  
"Awe you going to play hide and seek with me?"  
  
"No, Lily, I'm not. Do you like songs?"  
  
"I like pwetty songs! But Dwaco doesn't listen to pwetty music, I do not like that."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Well, I know a very pretty song, would you like to hear it?"  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"In His Eyes, it's from a musical called Jekyll and Hyde."  
  
"Well, if it's pwetty I would like to heaw it, please."  
  
Hermione nodded, and began to sing, softly...  
  
  
  
~In his eyes, I can see, where my heart longs to be.~  
  
~In his eyes, I see a gentle glow, and that's where I'll be safe, I know.~  
  
~Safe in his arms, close to his heart, but I don't know quite where to start.~  
  
~By looking in his eyes, will I see beyond tomorrow?~  
  
~By looking in his eyes, will I see beyond the sorrow that I feel?~  
  
~Will his eyes reveal to me promises or lies?~  
  
~But he can't conceal from me the love in his eyes.~  
  
~His eyes, they're like an open book.~  
  
~His eyes, I know their every look.~  
  
~His eyes, and most of all the look that hypnotized me.~  
  
~If I'm wise, I will walk away and gladly.~  
  
~But sadly I'm not wise. It's hard to talk the memories that you prize.~  
  
~Love is worth forgiving for, now I realize.~  
  
~Everything worth living for, is there in his eyes.~  
  
Hermione looked down at the girl fast asleep on the bed, and sighed.  
  
Behind the curtain, Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, and Molly Weasley were all looking at eachother, with a certain expression on their faces.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know this was a biiiit cheesy, but I love that song SO much, and it's pretty fitting, really. I felt like I should put SOMETHING foreshadowing so that you guys know I'm going to get them together!!! I only got 13 reviews on the last chapter, so I think fewer people must be reading now ( But, I'll live! I guess as long as I'm keeping Chrissy, FemenistAngle, Allana Roseguard (Thank you for saying that about making school bearable, that was SO nice!!), allee kat, Squin, and kat happy, then I'm cool. You guys are my faithful reviewers, please don't leave me waaahhhhh. OK, I'm done. So PLEASE r/r all of you people reading this that are htinking "Well, I'm not going to bother to review." Even if you just type in one letter, I'd still appreciate it! (Though I prefer words) So if you love it like it or hate it please tell me! It's tough to write with no encouragement! And here's something, I promise a Hr/D kiss by chapter 16, it might be earlier, but no later, lol! PLEASE R/R I LOVE YOU!!!! 


	11. Chap 11- I've never been so proud....

Synopsis: Last time, we left off with Hermione singing Lily a song, there's really no segue into this chapter. Draco's still unconscious, Harry's still gone. This one's a bit long-ish, enjoy!  
  
A week passed, Hermione was spending most of her time in the Hospital Wing. No one really missed her. The only two that would have noticed she was gone, Ron and Ginny, knew why she was there. She had become close to Lily Malfoy. They spent time playing together, but what they really loved to do was read. Hermione was happy to find that Lily was as inquisitive as Hermione was when she was 5. Hermione was reading Lily one of her favorite Muggle books called Matilda by Roald Dahl.  
  
Hermione had also told Narcissa about the yearbook she found on Draco's shelf. Narcissa asked Hermione to bring it down, they spent an afternoon looking at it, Narcisssa telling Hermione stories about her days at Hogwarts. As Hermione found out, Draco's and Harry's mothers were quite fond of terrorizing the Hogwarts student body in their youth.  
  
"I'm sure Sirius and Remus have told you lot about how mischivous they were. Well, that's not really the truth, my dear."  
  
"No?" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Ha! They wouldn't know how to find a secret passage if it hit them in the face! That map they made, the-"  
  
"Marauder's Map," Hermione filled in.  
  
"Yes! That was it. Well! Lily and I found a good number of those passages. The one in the old witch's hump was our favorite. They liked to pretend that they were all soooo clever! I mean, Lily and I figured out that Remus was a werewolf a few months before those gits did!"  
  
"What about what happened with them and Snape?"  
  
"Oh, that. Well, that was quite the event. It happened our seventh year, I believe. Actually, Snape hadn't always been on bad terms with the four of them. It was Lucius that they never got on with. That's why Snape was spying on Lupin, Lucius told him to. Snape just needed a sense of belonging so badly, is what I gathered. He was my only friend in Slytherin, you know, and has been my only friend for the past 18 years. I knew what he was doing between Dumbledore and Voldemort. But since they think he's a Death Eater, I could still talk to him. But, he's a good man. But when he started to play lackey to Lucius, then the Marauders decided to take him out of their good graces, and so here we are now, I suppose."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"So, Draco told me that you two are going to Venice for a conference?"  
  
"Yeah-well, if he-which he will! So, yes, we're going in January. I've never been to Venice, only Rome."  
  
"It's just lovely there. One summer. Lily came to visit me at my family's estate in France, and we took a trip to Italy. She remarked that it was the loveliest place she'd ever seen. We said if James and Sirius knew what they were doing, they should just take us there! Well, you know how girls talk about marriage and idiotic things like that all the time." Narcissa laughed, "Oh, we were so naïve then- it's just funny to think about, really! Can you imagine, Sirius in a gondola-" She abruptly broke off, and looked at Hermione, who's jaw was swinging open.  
  
"YOU and SIRIUS??" Hermione squawked, staring at her incredulously.  
  
"Ohhhh, PLEASE don't tell anyone! Draco doesn't even know, I think he'd die of shock!" Mrs. Malfoy was blushing the deepest shade of red Hermione'd ever seen a non-Weasley blush.  
  
Hermione giggled, "So was it weird seeing him here?"  
  
"Oh, you have NO idea! It was all kind of tragic, in a teenage way. We had to break up when I started being friends with Lucius. I was just so- infatuated with the idea of being friends with Lucius, that I let Sirius go," she said sadly.  
  
"Well, he's single, and you're single! I don't see a problem here," Hermione said slyly.  
  
"Oh, that was a long time ago, Hermione! I'm sure he doesn't feel that way anymore."  
  
"Ah, but you don't deny it!!"  
  
"Well-this conversation is entirely irrelevant!"  
  
Hermione laughed, "OK, OK, whatever you say, Mrs. Bla- er, Malfoy."  
  
Narcissa looked at her with a smirk, and shook her head.  
  
"Ooh, now I know where Draco gets that smirk!"  
  
The women turned when they heard footsteps approaching. Professor McGonagall appeared from behind the curtain.  
  
"Hello, Professor," Hermione said.  
  
"Hello, Professor," echoed Narcissa.  
  
"Miss LeFevre- Narcissa, it's been over twenty years since you've been a student here, you can call me Minerva," McGonagall said with a laugh. "I'm just here to see how young Mister Malfoy is, and to deliver you this post, Miss Granger, it came for you over breakfast."  
  
Hermione took the letter, and said, "Draco's doing OK. There's not much we can do until the plant is ready."  
  
"I see. Well, have you been getting those Muggle tape-recordings of the lessons from Mister Weasley?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"She listens to them quite faithfully, Minerva. I've actually picked a few things back up!"  
  
"Excellent! Well, I must go, I have a room full of second year Hufflepuffs just dying with anticipation to transfigure a spoon into a fork! Goodbye ladies."  
  
"Where's Lily?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, she's off with Molly, poor dear! You'd think that after seven children, she'd be sick of them!"  
  
"She's such a sweet girl."  
  
"She's quite taken with you, really. You're the big sister that Draco never quite was," she laughed. "But, really, I'm surprised, she loves Draco, but that's really about it. He's the only person she behaves for, besides you, that is. Actually, if I may tell you a secret-"  
  
"Ooh! I love secrets!"  
  
"Draco sings to her, too."  
  
"He SINGS to her?!" Hermione said incredulously.  
  
"He's got a lovely baritone voice, really. I'm always disappointed that he never show it off. I don't really think it meshes with that Slytherin Tough Guy image."  
  
Hermione laughed, and turned to look at Draco, still ying on the bed, motionless. His lips were still quite bluish. Hermione thought how peaceful and handsome he looked. 'He doesn't have his hair all crunchy' she thought, 'He may try to deny it, but I know he uses Muggle hair gel.' His arm was covered in a bandage, the bleeding had slowed considerably. It only bled sporadically, not enough to hurt him more, but enough to keep him in his present condition.  
  
Hermione silently stared at Draco. Reflexively, she reached out and touched his bandaged arm gingerly. Softly running her fingers over the cloth.  
  
"I suppose some one ought to tell you about that sometime," Narcissa sighed.  
  
"I-I wasn't going to ask, I don't know if it's my business."  
  
"Well, dear, you're with him the most, I think you deserve to know." Narcissa got up, and walked to the fireplace. She threw some power in.  
  
"Sev?"  
  
Suddenly Snape's head appeared in the fire, "Yes, Narcissa?"  
  
"Could you please come up some time soon? When it's convenient, of course."  
  
"I take it that it's time to tell Miss Granger?"  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"Sure thing, Cissa. I'll be up in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks Sev." His head disappeared with a puff.  
  
"Why didn't you and Professor Snape ever?"  
  
"Oh, no! Ick! Sev is like my brother. I know he feels the same way, too. I always knew he fancied one girl, though, still does I'd wager. But that story, my dear, is for another day!"  
  
Narcissa stood up, "I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll come back after you've spoken with Severus." She left the room quietly.  
  
Hermione suddenly remembered the letter in her hand. She saw Harry's handwriting and opened it.  
  
Dear Mione-  
  
Hi! How is everything at Hogwarts? I hope you, Ron, and Ginny are well. Everything is fine here. Grandma Dursley's funeral was today, I had to see Aunt Marge again, but she didn't dare say anything in from of Sirius! We are leaving for London in a day or two, so I'll be back in about a week. I really miss you, and can't wait to see you when I get back! I'll talk to you soon.  
  
~Harry  
  
Hermione folded the note back up as she heard unmistakeable footsteps approaching.  
  
"Hello Professor," she said, not even turning around.  
  
"Yes, I've noticed that by the second year, students recognize my footsteps. My little hint for them to shut up and sit down, I suppose." Snape gave a slight laugh, and sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. She didn't know if she wanted to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger we might as well get this over with. Prior to the branding fo the Dark Mark, a Death Eater-to-be is subjected to the Eter Inscribio curse. It makes the Dark Mark impossible to remove. This curse is extremely potent dark magic. Even if you look at some former Death Eaters that have tried to remove their Dark Mark, they could peel the skin off of their arm, but when it grew back, the Mark would remain. The counter-curse has never been found, and no way to stop its effects has been either. Now, at Draco's induction-yes, I was there- they performed the curse on him as usual. The way the Dark Mark is administered is that Voldemort and the new Death Eater's sponsor, so to speak, both place their wand tips in the inductees arm, and recite the spell simultaneously. In this case, Lucius was Draco's sponsor. I knew Draco didn't want to become a Death Eater, I obvoiusly couldn't do anything to stop it, though." He paused and looked up at Hermione.  
  
She looked back at him with a fearful but steadfast gaze and nodded for him to go on.  
  
Snape took a breath, and continued. "So, Lucius and Voldemort walked over to Draco. I swear to you, Miss Granger, I have seen people being tortured beyond words and killed, but I have never, ever, seen any person with so much fear in their eyes as I saw in Draco. He held his arm out to them, and they put their wands on him, and began the curse. Suddenly, Draco looked straight at me, right in to my eyes, and he pulled his arm away. Lucius shouted at him, and told him to put his arm back. Draco looked his father straight in the eye and told him no. Voldemort looked at Lucius, and said that he had failed him. Lucius began to beg Voldemort, and then they began yelling, and a huge commotion broke out. That's when Draco ran. Lucius saw him, and only got the "Avada" out before he was dead himself. Knott asked Voldemort if we should follow Draco, and Voldemort said no, because he knew Draco would be as good as dead anyway."  
  
"Well, I don't understand, really, how he could know what Draco would do."  
  
"It wouldn't matter, Miss Granger. If the curse is not acted upon within 24 hours, the person begins to die slowly. It usually takes three or four months for the person to become completely dead. But they're usually brain dead after two or so."  
  
"But, I don't understand, if this happened over the summer-"  
  
"Nor do I Miss Granger. By all means, Draco should be dead or requiring Life-Sustaining Charms by now. I do not know how he is surviving, but we have to be thankful that he is. And, in two weeks we will know his fate. One interesting point to note is that, if a person is given Eter Inscribio they can not be killed by Avada Kedavra."  
  
"But I thought nothing could stop the Killing Curse."  
  
"Well, you see, Miss Granger, the person with the inactive Marking Curse would be dying anyway, and if they were given the Killing Curse, only the timing of Avada would be tampered with, and since the timing of a curse is relatively easy to change, it wouldn't STOP the Killing Curse, only slow it down, so it coincided with the Marking Curse. Now, I do not know if that effect will still work if Mister Malfoy recuperates."  
  
"WHEN, he recuperates."  
  
Snape gave Hermione a pained look. "Miss Granger, though I want Draco to recover as much as you do, we really have no reason to hope that this will work. I'm concocting this potion on a theory, and nothing more. While I have certainly researched it, I have very little evidence to suggest that it will work. There is a very small chance that Draco will be alive for another month, very small."  
  
Hermione tried with all of her might to look brave, but she could not. Her lower liip began to quiver, and she looked down at the floor, her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"Do you have any other questions, Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione paused, "Do you think it was wise of Draco to do what he did? Running away?"  
  
Snape remained silent for a moment, and with a slight shake in his voice, he said, "I have never been more proud of anyone before in my life, Miss Granger. Good bye." Snape walked quickly towards the door, and left.  
  
A/N: WOW! I am SO overwhelmed by the love, it's crazy!! It might be a few more days before I post again, because I just finished this chapter, so I have to write 12, I previously had the chapters all done and ready to post, but now I've caught up to myself. PLEASE R/R!!!!!!! 15 till chapter 12! So, here are some thanks:  
  
~Chrissy~ I never thought of doing a follow-up on Lily.. maybe I will!! Good idea! Thanks for reviewing so much! Oh, and the song is from the musical J&H, if you wanna download it, get the one with Linda Eder, it's just beautiful ~heartbrokenstraw~ I hope you're a D/Hr shipper after this, lol, I love them!! ~Rachel Hunt~ Wow, thanks!! I hope I'm keeping them believeable, but it's really not hard keeping a comatose person believeable, lol ~Hermione13~ Man, THANK YOU!! That's like, so nice of you to say! I'm glad you found the story and you liked it so much! Reading your review really made my night! ~Chikata~ Don't worry, we WILL see Neville brew a perfect potion before the end of this fic!! ~Squin~ lol, I'll TRY to do it before chapter 16!! And I thought the pants were a cute touch, haha ~Alanna Roseguard~ It's coming!! I swear they'll kiss soon! ~Mjade~ Poor Harry, I keep shuffling him off! ~fuzzypinkhandcuffs~ lol, you can review once, that's good! I'm writing as fast as I can!! ~allee kat~ I'm glad the cheese passed approval! I didn't know if it was too OOC or not, but oh, well, This is kind of cheese-starved, so I thought I'd add some to be nice ~April~ Another fan of the pants! YAY! I think I'm gonna write a Snape story soon. I have a Fred story started, and another D/Hr in my head, but I REALLY wanna do a Snape. maybe S/Hr, I like them, too, after she graduates, though! ~ ~*Fleur*~ *waves back!* Glad you're still here!! ~kat~ hurrying hurrying!!! ~Bunny~LadyLily~lyndsey~jordan~rhydia~aya~pseudonym~ Tara~Amaiko~pluto_lass~ella~FemenistAngel~lily of the valley~ THANK YOU ALL!  
  
One more announcement:  
  
Though I was not planning on it, while laying awake last night, I decided I am going to write an epilogue for this story, and it's gonna be SO cute that it'll make up for all of the non-cuteness from chapter 1-15, lol! See you next Chapter! R/R PLEASE!!! 


	12. Chapter 12- The scent of a man (LOL, cou...

Summary: Last chapter, Snape told Hermione the whole spiel about Draco, and what happened at the Death Eater thingy. We found out that Sirius and Narcissa had a bit of a, ahem, past. So, here we are!  
  
Disclaimer: Obv not mine, C&P by Fyodor Dostoevsky (good book, you should read it), ***Matilda*** by the God of children's literature, Mr. Roald Dahl (JKR being the Goddess, of course)  
  
The next seven days felt like the longest of Hermione's life. Even with the tape recorders McGonagall bewitched for her (a/n: there you go dudette, lol!) to work inside Hogwarts, she still only was preoccupied for a few hours a day. She spent her days staring at Draco, or out the window. It was mid-November, and it had begun to snow. Hermione loved watching it snow, especially at Hogwarts. Hagrid's hut looked like a picture from a Muggle Christmas card. The students would appear out on the lawn regularly every day, about a half hour after classes let out. They'd build castles, forts, and have snowball wars, blissfully unaware of one of their peers, lying in the Hospital Wing.  
  
One night, after she realized she'd been looking out the window for an hour, Hermione shook her head, and walked back to Draco's bed. Another thing she had taken to was reading to him. Since she had no idea what he liked to read, she simply read what she chose. Hermione really preferred Muggle books, and one day while she was nosing around the library in her 5th year, she found that they have a collection of almost any Muggle book you could want. Sirius had left Harry in London to let him get to know some of his parents' other friends, so Hermione had Sirius or Narcissa bring her a new book every day or two.  
  
Since she had finished Crime and Punishment earlier that day, she picked up the only other book she had with her, Matilda.  
  
She giggled to herself, "Well, I don't know how much you'll enjoy this, but you don't have much of a choice, do you?" She looked down at her extremely tattered copy and smiled, reflecting on her childhood. "Who knew I'd ever be right here right now? Hmm- well, here we go. Chapter One, The Reader of Books. It's a funny thing about mothers and fathers. Even when their child is the most disgusting little blister you could ever imagine, they still think that he or she is wonderful..."  
  
Hermione had not noticed that Narcissa walked in. The older woman stood behind Hermione, about 20 feet back. She watched the girl reading to her son, and inexplicably began to weep silently. 'I don't know how she does it,' Narcissa thought, 'Every day, she just stays there with him, he's never done anythign to deserve it-I've never done anything to deserve it.' Narcissa's thought were interrupted by a pair of arms around her waist.  
  
"Don't cry, Cissa, he'll be fine," a voice whispered.  
  
She turned around, and could hardly control her tears, as she buried his face into her shoulder. "Sirius, I don't know what I'm going to do if-if he doesn't make it!" She sobbed even harder.  
  
Fearing that Hermione would be interrupted, Sirius led Narcissa into Madam Pomfrey's office. She could not even stand up independently at that point, she wept bitterly into his robes.  
  
"I-am so-s-s-sorry, Sirius. It's all m-m-my fault! J-James and Lil, Sirius, I didn't do anything. And Dr-Draco... and NOW look! I-I have no o- one left, Sirius. I'll d-die if he doesn't make it!" She could no longer even speak. All of the heartbreak of the past 25 years simply poured out of her.  
  
Sirius stroked her soft hair, and let her cry into his shoulder. 'The feeling hasn't even changed.' He noted.  
  
"Shhhhhh. It's going to be all right, Cissa, he's in good hands. Shhhhhh. You know if anyone can handle that boy of yours, it's our Miss Granger," he said with a laugh.  
  
Narcissa's crying subsuded after five more minutes. She broke away from his embrace, and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Sirius, if I had known what Lucius was like, I-I never would have..."  
  
"It's ok, it was a long time ago, I've already forgiven everything."  
  
"No! I have no right to be forgiven! He-he KILLED them, Sirius, he killed my best friend!"  
  
"And mine, Cissa, but there was nothing for us to do. Neither of us could have stopped Voldemort, you know that."  
  
"I should have tried. She would have died for me, even after all that, I know she would have. And, I didn't do anything. I knew Pettigrew was having a meeting with Voldemort, I SHOULD have known!"  
  
"You know James and Lil would never blame you. They thought about you all the time. When Lily was pregnant with Harry, all she talked about was how she knew your children would grow up to be friends. She knew you were going to have boys, she was pretty mad, but she knew," he laughed. "And Draco and Harry WILL be friends, Cissa, they will be, I know it."  
  
She sniffled and looked back into his eyes. He had never lied to her before, she knew that. Something about what he said to her was reassuring. She nodded her head, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"There you go, that's my girl. You know I hate to see you cry," he smiled.  
  
She gave him a half-smile in return. "I don't know how you can-"  
  
"We can always forgive the people we love, Narcissa."  
  
She embraced him with all the strength she had in her body. She remembered that feeling, she felt like she was made to hug him, it all just fit so nicely.  
  
Her muffled voice came from his shoulder, "You still smell the same."  
  
He laughed, "Well, I try to bathe every so often," he said with a wink, "I've been on the same bar of soap since our fourth year, so it's not too often that I get to shower." He laughed at the repulsed expression on her face.  
  
"Oh! God! How could I forget?"  
  
"What, Sirius?"  
  
"I, I have something for you! Oh, but it's in London, damn. I'll go tonight to get it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you! It's a surprise! OK, I'll go right now, and be back by tomorrow." He walked towards the door, stopped and went back to her. He placed a very small kiss on her forehead, "You gonna love this, Ciss, I swear. See you tomorrow." He quickly left the Hospital Wing.  
  
Narcissa allowed herself the smallest smile, and walked back out to Hermione. The younger girl was still there, reading to Draco. Narcissa joined her on the bed, and took the book out of her hands.  
  
"Wh-what'd you do that for? I was just getting to the part with the hat and the glue!" She said, yawning.  
  
"Honey, you haven't gotten proper sleep in two weeks. Please, go back to your dormitory and try, you need it. We can't have both of you sick."  
  
"I can't, I have to stay here! What if something happens when I'm gone?"  
  
"Nothing will happen, believe me. You need to be well, Severus is going to be finished with the potion in a few days, he says it's going faster than he thought."  
  
"It is?" Hermione gazed at Narcissa hopefully.  
  
"Yes, he says in five days, we'll know, one way or another."  
  
Hermione nodded. "OK, I'll go back to my room, but I'll be up in the morning, first thing."  
  
"Yes, of course, dear. Go now, sweetie, you need sleep."  
  
Hermione smiled, and turned to Draco. She squeezed his hand. "Good night, you old prat." She got up and left.  
  
Narcissa looked at her son and smiled. "She's going to be a fine mother." She paused, "To my grandchildren, I think."  
  
Hermione trudged back to her room. 'I haven't been out of there in a week. It's a wonder I still know my way around!' She finally approached the portrait of the Founders.  
  
"Ah! Good evening Miss Granger!" The picture of Rowena Ravenclaw smiled down at her.  
  
"How is Mister Malfoy?" Slytherin inquired.  
  
"Um- he's, well, we don't know."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, you should get some sleep, dear," Hufflepuff said.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Oxygen." She entered the potrtait. She walked into her room, and got changed into her pajamas. She noticed how quiet it seemed while washing up, and how cold. She walked towards her room to get a sweatshirt, but turned, and went to Draco's instead. She opened a drawer, and pulled out a bright orange shirt.  
  
"Chudley Cannons. Ron would be thrilled," she mumbled as she pulled the shirt over her head. She glanced around Draco's room, shut off the light, and walked back to her room.  
  
She had snuggled under the covers, and had been lying there for a good 10 minutes, tossing and turning.  
  
"Hmph, something is wrong here."  
  
She got up, and walked across her room, and the study, and into Draco's room. She threw back the covers on his bed, and climbed in.  
  
"How come his bed is so much squishier than mine? Lucky," she yawned, and nestled in deeper. "I really must get some of that cologne for myself," she mumbled, and she quietly drifted off.  
  
Up in the Hospital Wing, Severus joined Narcissa.  
  
"So, I believe I know how this will work, Ciss, the magic has to be incredibly precise. I'll give him the potion, and then to counteract the Dark Mark Curses, I'll need another person to do the spells with me, to mirror what Voldemort and Lucius began. I was thinking that should be you. The magic is quite advanced, but I know you can do it, and you're his mother, and everything."  
  
Narcissa looked at Draco, and her eyes wandered to the book on his night stand.  
  
"No, Sev, it's got to be Hermione."  
  
A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn.. Does this mean fair Draco will be waking up soon?? You can have Chapter 13 for the low, low price of 15 reviews! Ooh! Announcement! I HAVE THE KISS WRITTEN!!! It is in Chapter 15, all you antsy people. I have up to 16 written, I stayed up late last night and plugged through. And, I really like what I have written! More S/N fluff to come as well, and Harry's getting nicer! Notes:  
  
~ Alanna~ Draco's coming up soon!! I PROMISE! ~Squin~ I'm hurrying, I was up till 4 am! ~buffysummers168~ Yay! I'm glad you found this and you read it all! ~Kearie~ tee hee hee Not telling! Wait and see! ~hemlock~ I'm glad you like the slightly drawn-out stuff, lol! ~ Rachel Hunt~ whew! Tell me when/if I'm OOC, though! ~LadyKnight~ Get up, you're making me blush!! And, would I have made Snape say that if he wasn't gonna end up wearing the pants?? I think not! ~ dudette~ LOL, I was wondering if some one would notice that. I was kind of on a roll when I wrote that, and I was just gonna go back and plug in a reason, btu I forgot to when I was editing, good eye, I'm impressed that some one is as nitpicky abt details as I (usually) am ~Tara~ Should be. 25 chapters? I'm on 16 now, but they still need to go on break, and the trip, and Spring and all ~allee kat~ I'm glad you like S&N, and I agree, happy endings are the best! ~amanda~ryn~ innocent~Lyra~ THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapt. 13- Requests and Returns

Disclaimer: Good stuff's her's, dumb stuff's mine  
  
Summary: Where we left off, Narcissa told Severus that she wants Hermione to help him bring Draco back. Hermione slept in Draco's room, and Narcissa had a bit of a break down to Sirius. Here we go, Chapter 13, by EXTREMELY popular demand:  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning, and glanced at her watch.  
  
"Half past ten! How did I sleep so late?"  
  
She plopped her head back down on the pillow, and she felt something poking her neck. She grumbled and stuck her hand under the pillow to see what it was. She was shocked to pull out a piece of parchment.  
  
"Oh my God!" she gasped, "I wonder what this is."  
  
She slowly unfolded the parchment, and saw Draco's neat handwriting  
  
To whomever finds this-  
  
I have enchanted this parchment so that it will only show up after I have been unconscious for two weeks. I knew when I left the ceremony that I'd only have a short while to live, so by reading this, it means that I will soon be dead, but that is my fate and I have accepted. I ask who ever finds this to do a few things for me, and make sure the people I have addressed know about it.  
  
First, please tell my mother and sister that I love them very much. I'm sorry about Lucius, I never meant for him to die, but I couldn't join the Death Eaters, it went against everything in my being. I hope Lily has a great time at Hogwarts, and uses it better than I have.  
  
Secondly, Professor Snape, thank you for all of your guidance, sir. You were more like a father to me than my own was. I always looked up to you, and youy gave me the strength to refuse Voldemort. For everything you have done, I will be eternally grateful.  
  
Third, to Professor Dumbledore. I can't even begin to thank you for the faith you have put in me. Your patience and compassion extends far beyond the 'good' in our society. I do not deserve the chances you have given me, nor the trust. Thank you sir.  
  
Fourth, to the members of Slytherin House, I wish to say that being a Slytherin does not make you a Dark Wizard. Having parents that are on the Dark Side doesn't either. There are many of you that think Voldemort is the only way out, I tell you that it is not true. Please have faith in yourselves, and in our House, remember that Salazar Slytherin was not a Dark Wizard.  
  
Fifth, to the members of the other houses, I would like to apologize for my behavior over the past 6 years. For those of you who decide never to give up the grudge, I do not blame you. Best of luck, make Hogwarts proud.  
  
Sixth, to Harry Potter. This is not easy to say, but I have envied you since day one. I knew your parents loved you so much that they died for you, while my own father was willing to have me killed for his sake. Potter, I do not blame you for our animosity towards eachother. I know we should have been friends, our mothers wanted it. Please, after I'm gone, ask my mother for the yearbook. If you should decide not to accept my apology, that is fine, I would not blame you. Please tell Weasley I apologize to him as well.  
  
Finally, to Hermione Granger. I'm very grateful that I got to work with you. I know that I never showed it, but I respect and admire you a lot. The only reason I am Head Boy, or was Head Boy, is because I wanted to prove to you that I was your equal, not better than you, but your equal. I can only imagine how surprised you were to see my name on that letter, too. I have already made a few pages of notes for our task, you'll find them in the top drawer of my desk. Please use them for the conference. I'm sorry that I'm letting you down. I'm sorry for all those times I called you a Mudblood, I'm sorry for the times I yelled at you. I'm basically just sorry for being a prick all the time, please forgive me. Good luck with everything. And, could you name something after me when you become Minister of Magic? Thanks.  
  
I wish everyone the best of luck, health, and prosperity. I know that we can beat the Dark Side, I am only sorry that I will not have lived to see it. I will be thinking of you all, as I step into the greatest mystery in life. Good bye.  
  
~Draco Benjamin Malfoy  
  
Hermione sniffed, and wiped her eyes on Draco's shirt sleeve. Not even bothering to get changed, she ran out of her room up to the Hospital Wing, the letter still clutched in her hand. She barged through the doors, and ran over to Draco's bed.  
  
"You are not going to die, damn it!" she began yelling. "If you think you can leave me to this conference all by myself, you can just sod off, you prick! I'm not going to show anyone this letter, because you are simply not dying! I forbid you to die, Malfoy, do you hear me?! I refuse to let you have the last word!" Hermione broke down, and couldn't speak, but only heaved great sobs as she wept over Draco's body.  
  
It seemed like she was crying for an eternity, when she felt a pair of arms pick her up, and put her down on the bed next to Draco's. She caught a glimpse of Snape's face looking worriedly at her, and passed out, asleep.  
  
"Hermione? Dear? Are you all right?" Hermione heard a soft voice speaking to her.  
  
She groggily opened her eyes, and saw Mrs. Weasley standing over her. She sat up quickly, and blushed at the sight of not only Mrs. Weasley , but also Snape, Ron, Ginny, Narcissa, and Lily.  
  
"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry!" She turned to Snape, "I'm REALLY sorry, Professor."  
  
"Quite all right, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione looked down at her hand. "Where is it?"  
  
"I took it dear," Narcissa said.  
  
"Oh. I wasn't going to give it to you."  
  
"Miss Granger," Snape began, "I am going to need to speak with you about a matter of the utmost importance, but only when you are ready."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and sat completely up. "I'm ready now, sir, for whatever you have to say."  
  
"Very well, then. May we have some privacy?"  
  
The others filed out of the room, and Snape sat down on the bed. He looked critically at Hermione.  
  
"The potion will be ready for Draco in three days. After I give him the potion, a spell will have to be performed to counter act what Voldemort and Lucius started. It will parallel the Death Eater ceremony, I will be leading the spell, with some one else acting as Draco's guide, the spell is extremely difficlut and complicated and must be performed exactly."  
  
"Will Mrs. Malfoy be doing that part?"  
  
"No, Narcissa requested that you assist me, Miss Granger."  
  
"But, sir, what if I can't?"  
  
"Miss Granger, if I had to pick a student that I thought could do this, out of every student I have ever taught, I would not need a second guess to choose you."  
  
"Really, sir?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger."  
  
"Well, if you think so, and if Mrs. Malfoy really wants me to, I would be honored."  
  
"Excellent. I have prepared a paper for you to read about the spell and the incantation. If you have any questions on pronunciation, you must ask, this is extremely precise. I don't think you'll have any difficulty, though."  
  
"Thanks, sir."  
  
"Oh, and Miss Granger. Mister Potter is returning this evening. Should I have Professor McGonagall send him up?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Yes, sir, could you please?"  
  
"Of course. Good luck, Hermione."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Snape nodded at Hermione, and left her with Draco. Hermione soon heard footsteps approaching her.  
  
"How are you, dear?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for trusting me with this."  
  
"Oh, thank you for doing it. I know it should be you. Maternal instinct of some sort, I suppose."  
  
She smiled at Hermione, and held her hand out to the younger girl. She gave Hermione the letter.  
  
"I think you should have this, dear. It'll be marvellous blackmail material, I should think."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Of course. If he leaves the study messy, I'll put copies of it up around the school."  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Sirius stepped in front of the curtain.  
  
"Pardon me, but I just wanted you to know that I was back, Cissa."  
  
"Oh! Of course. Excuse me Hermione, I'll be back in a little bit."  
  
Hermione gave Mrs. Malfoy a sly smile, "Oh! Take your time."  
  
Narcissa smiled and shook her head, and followed Sirius in to Madam Pomfrey's ofiice.  
  
"So, tell me, what did you get?"  
  
Sirius reached into his pocket and took out a small box, and handed it to Narcissa.  
  
"Lily left this for you in her will."  
  
Narcissa opened the box, and he lip began to quiver.  
  
"It's our locket," she whispered.  
  
"So it IS a locket. I could never figure it out how to open it."  
  
Narcissa traced her finger over the plain gold surface and said, "Friends forver, we shall be, friends forever, you and me. Friends forver you and I, even past the day we die." The locket popped open. Inside were pictures of the fifteen year old Narcissa LeFevre and Lily Evans.  
  
Narcissa reached a hand under her robes, and pulled out the locket's twin. "We each had one. We were going to give them to our daughters," she said in a choked voice.  
  
Sirius sat down in a chair next to Narcissa. He took her hands in his own.  
  
"Ciss, I think it's time for Harry to know."  
  
"I-I want Hermione to tell him."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I'm going to give her Lily's necklace to give to Harry. I'm giving mine to Draco." She stood up, and took Sirius's hand. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you're here, SB." She smiled at the use of his initials, that was what she used to call him.  
  
"You know I'm always here for you, Ciss."  
  
She walked into the other room, and over to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I want you to give this to Harry," she said handing the locket to her. "It was Lily's. I'm giving mine to Draco. And, I'd like you to tell Harry. If you would, you certainly don't have to."  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
As if on cue, Harry voice appeared in the room.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
  
  
A/N: GOOD LORD, PEOPLE!! FORTY REVIEWS ON ONE CHAPTER!!!! I'm pretty much dying of happiness over here!! I wasn't going to post this till Tuesday! (It's currently Sunday night at 11:30 pm) WOW, I WISH I could thank you all individually, but I can't possibly, my author's notes are already too long as it is! Damn! I can't belive it! 40 reviews!! You guys RULE!!!! That totally made me want to write!! Now I'm on. 18 I think. Like I said, the Kiss is in chapter 15. SO, please 15 reviews till 14! This is a bit of a cliffie, so I hope you're all hanging in there!! AHHHH THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! You have NO idea how much it means to me when you guys review! Seriously, thank you all SOSOSOSOSO much! See you next chapter! ~Lo 


	14. Ch. 14 Something

Synopsis: HARRY'S BAAAAAAAAACK!!  
  
Disclaimer: This is mostly JKR's I'm not profiting off of it, except for the immense joy I get from reviews!! (  
  
A/N: I think this chapter is SO cute! And you know what is next chapter!!!!  
  
"Wait over there, Harry."  
  
"O-OK, Mione."  
  
Hermione looked up at Sirius and Narcissa, took a deep breath and walked out to Harry.  
  
He immediately embraced her, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. It took Hermione no longer to know what she had to do.  
  
"Harry, I have a lot of things to talk to you about."  
  
"Are you all right? What happened? Did Malfoy do something to you?"  
  
"No, Harry, I'm fine. But- please, just come here."  
  
She took Harry's hand and led him behind the curtain.  
  
"Holy shit," he muttered when he saw Draco. "What the Hell happened to him?"  
  
Hermione inhaled deeply. "Well, Harry, this story starts in 1975, so settle in."  
  
Hermione spent the next half hour telling Harry everything. She told him about his mother and Narcissa, about Sirius and Lucius, and Draco's ordeal with the Death Eaters. She told him about what happened during the school year, and when she'd found Draco, and about the potion and the spell that she was to perform with Snape. Hermione gave Harry his mother's locket, with the small parchment which held the unlocking incantation. Harry looked at the locket, and its match around Draco's neck.  
  
"I don't believe this, Mione."  
  
"Harry, there's one more thing."  
  
"Well, I can handle pretty much anything right now, so go ahead."  
  
"Harry, I love you."  
  
"You WHAT? Ummm, Mione, I mean, we've only been-"  
  
"Harry," she cut him off, "this is my point. I love you, but I love you like a brother. I realized that we were only together to spite Draco. You were afraid of losing me to him, I was just trying to make him jealous. I think we both know that we should not be together as a couple."  
  
Harry was staring off in to space.  
  
"I mean, Harry, when I kissed you, I didn't even feel it, you know? No one will ever replace you in my heart, you're one of my best friends, but this relationship isn't making either of us happy. You've been bent on pissing off Draco all year, and for what, Harry? It didn't make you happy, it didn't make me happy. I don't think I could ever feel that way about you. You and Ron are like my brothers, Harry. I'm-I'm sorry."  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "God, you're smart," he laughed. "I was wondering why I didn't like kissing you. It kinda felt icky, you're right."  
  
Hermione sighed with relief and smiled up at her friend.  
  
"So, what now?" She asked.  
  
"Wow, this has been quite a day. I knew something was up when Snape was civil to me when I got back. I can't believe my mum and Malfoy's mum were friends. I can't believe that he ran from Voldemort. I guess the bloke deserves more credit than I give him."  
  
Hermione smiled happily up at Harry.  
  
"This does NOT mean that I'm going to be friends with him, Granger."  
  
"Hey, I'm not stupid, one step at a time, here. I'm trying to get you out of the hating him phase first."  
  
"Well," Harry said, "now I'm going to have to find a date for the Yule Ball!"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "You know, I think there's a certain Weasley who never quite got over the Great Harry Potter. And, no, I don't mean to imply that Ron's taken to fancying blokes now."  
  
Harry laughed, "Really? Hmm.. What about that Malcolm chap?"  
  
"Oh, she was done liking him in September. Most recent was Paul, but, I think you have more staying power."  
  
Harry blushed, "Well, I'm sure she-er-doesn't still-er, you know."  
  
"I dunno Mister Potter, you're quite a hot ticket. I won't tell her that kissing you is 'icky' though."  
  
"Oh, what a pal YOU are!" They sat in silence for a moment. "Just make sure that this one treats you right, or I'll come up with an intetesting array of curses for him."  
  
"Oh, Harry! You certainly don't mean to imply- Ha! Never, nonono, I don't think so. We can barely work together. I hate him most of the time, you know."  
  
"Oh, ok, Mione. Well, I think I'm going to go talk to Sirius and process this mess a bit."  
  
"OK, but don't tell anyone else, ok? Only me, you, Gin, and Ron know."  
  
"Of course, Mione. And, um, if you talk to Draco's mum, can you tell her I'd like to talk to her? You know, about my mum."  
  
"I'd be glad to, Harry," Narcissa said, coming around the curtain with Sirius.  
  
"Hullo Harry, how was everyone in London?"  
  
"Oh, it was great, you guys must have been nuts!"  
  
Narcissa and Sirius laughed knowingly.  
  
"So, er, Mrs. Malfoy, do you think I could talk to you tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course, dear, I'd love to." She paused, looked at him. Her eyes began to well up with tears. "Your eyes-they're just like Lily's." She sniffled, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm such a baby."  
  
Harry moved towards her, and did something wich surprised everyone. He hugged her, which only served to make her cry harder.  
  
"It'll be all right, Mrs. Malfoy," he said, breaking away.  
  
"Thank you dear," she whispered.  
  
"Well, I'll be off now. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."  
  
Hermione turned to look at Sirius and Narcissa.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to our study to read up on the spell."  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! I hope you don't mind, but Lily is asleep in your bed."  
  
"In my bed? Why not Draco's?"  
  
Narcissa cleared her throat, "Er, well, I could, uh, tell that you slept in Draco's last night, so I figured, you know."  
  
Hermione blushed, "Oh, well, ok, that's fine. I'll check on her when I go back." She stood and bid them good night, and left.  
  
Narcissa and Sirius sat down on the bed, she layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"SB, I don't know if I can wait two more days. I need some knitting to keep me preoccupied. Anything to break up the silence, even."  
  
Sirius jumped up, "Oh! I forgot, hold on a minute." He ran into Madam Pomfrey's office, and came out carrying something Narcissa had never seen. He put the thing down on a chair, and pressed a button on it. Music came on that made Narcissa's breath catch in her throat.  
  
~Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover.~  
  
"Would you like to dance, Ciss?"  
  
She smiled at him, and took his hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck, and they swayed slowly to the rhythm.  
  
~Something in the way she moves me.~  
  
~Don't want to leave her now.~  
  
~You know I believe and how.~  
  
~Somewhere in her smile she knows~  
  
~That I don't need no other lover.~  
  
~Something in her style that shows me.~  
  
~I don't want to leave her now,~  
  
~You know I believe and how.~  
  
~You're asking me will my love grow,~  
  
~I don't know, I don't know.~  
  
~You stick around now it may show,~  
  
~I don't know, I don't know.~  
  
~Something in the way she knows~  
  
~And all I have to do is think of her,~  
  
~Something in the things she shows me.~  
  
~I don't want to leave her now, ~  
  
~You know I believe and how.~  
  
The music slowly came to an end, Narcissa looked up into Sirius's eyes, feeling like no time had passed since she was 15 years old.  
  
"I can't believe you remembered our song," she whispered.  
  
"I haven't forgotten on thing about us, Ciss. I have never, for one second of my life, stopped loving you. Never."  
  
He raised his hand to her face, and wiped a tear away. He cupped her cheek, remembering how it always seemed to fit right in.  
  
"I am in love with you, Narcissa, and I have never been more in love with you than I am right now. Please tell me I'm not imagining this."  
  
She pulled his head down towards hers, and slowly and cautiously kissed him. They both sank more deeply into the kiss as the world swirled aorund them. For that brief moment, everything was right in the world.  
  
Up in the Gryffindor Tower, Harry Potter looked at his Marauder's Map. He smiled when he saw only one dot for Sirius and Narcissa. 'Finally, that man really needs to get some,' he thought. Laughing, Harry went to sleep, dreaming of a certain redheaded prefect.  
  
Disclaimer: "Something" (my fave Beatles song) was written by the late, great George Harrison  
  
A/N: SWEET FANCY MOSES, PEOPLE!!! I am so overwhelmed by the response to this!!!!! And, let me say, that sometimes when I read fics with a lot of reviews, I think the author doesn't care or doesn't even read them. BUT let me tell you that I read every one and appreciate them SO MUCH!!!!! And, the reviews totally make me laugh and smile and get motivated and such!!!!!!!!! Good Lord, as of when I'm writing this, I've gotten 34 for ch 13! You guys are absolutely the best! When I started this, I was just writing b/c I was bored, but now I'm really doing it b/c of you guys! ~Awwww~ OH! And, I need to address Snape being nice, kind of. First of all, I figure he's being nice b/c he's stressed our abt. Draco, esp b/c he was kind of Draco's, um, inspiration for running away at the Death Eater thing. Second, Narcissa is one of his best friends, so it's not like he can be all pissy around her JUST b/c Hermione is there, I don't think Narcissa would be pleased if he was a schmuck to the girl who was saving her son. AAAND lastly, announcement time, da da da daaaaaa: I will be writing a Snape fic that overlaps with this one, SO there may *other* be reasons that Snape is lightening up that you'll just have to read my other fic to find out. Haven't even remotely started that yet, though, I still have my Fred fic to finish. So, stay tuned!!! 15 Reviews PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! See you next chapter for *IT* ~Lo 


	15. Chapter 15- Drum Roll, PLEASE

Synopsis: Harry's back, he and Hermione have broken up, Sirius and Narcissa are getting all pally again.  
  
A/N: Ummm, I guess some people didn't like the last chapter so much ( sorry, I liked it a lot, but I'm not really here for me, I'm here for you! Anyhoo, on to THE Chapter, the first kiss. I'm kind of nervous b/c I don't think it's what people are expecting. BUT it's a bit too late for that!  
  
Disclaimer: this belongs to jkr, oh, and I'm no Latin scholar so PLEASE pardon the extremely dumb fake-o Latin spell. It's my knowledge of Spanish and French attempting to sound Latin, yikes!  
  
The next morning, Hermione was woken up by something extremely small and extremely energetic bouncing on her.  
  
"Mine-ee Mine-ee Mine-ee, geddup geddup!!"  
  
"Oof! Good morning Lily."  
  
"Hello, silly!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "OK, I'll bring you down to breakfast if you'll give me 15 minutes to get ready."  
  
Lily looked at her, "Pwomise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"All wight, huwwy UP though, I have lots of things to do today."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Of course, Mistress Malfoy."  
  
Hermione popped quickly into the shower. She got a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt from her room, and dressed quickly. She went out in to the study, and found Lily sitting on Draco's chair, looking very impatient.  
  
"Finally! Let's go!" She dragged Hermione to the Great Hall.  
  
"Lil, before we go in, you have to remember that you're my cousin, ok? We're playing pretend."  
  
"Oh, goody, I like playing pwetend!"  
  
The two walked into the room, and over to the Gryffindor table. They sat down with Ron, Ginny, and Harry.  
  
"Ooh!" Lily exclaimed, pointing at Ginny and Ron, "They have pwetty wed haiw like Aunt Molly!"  
  
"Hey!" Ron said, "my hair is not "pwetty,' it's handsome!"  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all stifled laughter.  
  
Lily looked at Ron very seriously, "I'm sowwy, it's weally not."  
  
Even Ron had to laugh at that. They all ate feverishly. Hermione felt like she hadn't had anything to eat in weeks. When they were finished, Harry turned to Lily.  
  
"Lily, do you like playing in the snow?"  
  
"Ooh, yes! I love the snow!"  
  
"Well, would you like to go outside and play?"  
  
"Weally?" she looked at Harry as if he was her savior.  
  
"Sure! We can all go play! We'll just go ask your mom."  
  
"OK!"  
  
Lily ran up to the Hospital Wing, the four older ones trailing behind.  
  
The sound of voices telling her daughter to slow down woke up Narcissa. She felt an arm around her, and realized that she and Sirius had fallen asleep on the bed next to Draco's.  
  
"SB! Get up, the kids are coming!"  
  
"Mmmppfff, I don't wanna get up, Cissa!"  
  
She giggled and slapped him lightly on the arm, "Get off of me you brute! I don't want them to get the wrong idea!"  
  
"Fine fine fine."  
  
They straightened themselves out just in time, and the others walked in.  
  
Harry smirked at Sirius. "My, you're up here early this morning, Sirius!"  
  
Sirius gave Harry a look. "Yes, well, I woke up early."  
  
"Mama, may I pwease go outside and play with Hawwy, Won, Ginny, and Mine- ee?"  
  
"Well, if they think that can handle you! Of course you may, sweetie, your snowclothes are in the trunk over there."  
  
Hermione and Ginny went to help Lily get ready.  
  
"So, Mrs. Malfoy, will you be free at around two?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure thing. Where would you like to talk?"  
  
"Er, I have no idea."  
  
"Actually, let me talk to Albus, perhaps he'll let me take you down to Three Broomsticks. It would be nice to get away from the castle for a bit."  
  
"Oh, that'd be great, Mrs. Malfoy!"  
  
Lily, Hermione, and Ginny reappeared, and they went off to play. Sirius and Narcissa spent the morning quietly next to Draco. He knew she was worried about the next day, and didn't want to press her.  
  
The kids all came back in for lunch at 1:00. After eating, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny offered to play hide and seek with Lily so Narcissa and Harry could go to Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry met Narcissa up in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Harry, let's go our way, shall we?"  
  
He smiled at her, "I'd love to."  
  
They walked in silence down to the hump-backed witch.  
  
"You do the honors, Mrs. Malfoy, I insist."  
  
She tapped her wand on the back, "Dissendium. I might be too old for this!"  
  
When the finally got through the tunnel, out through Honeyduke's and into Three Broomsticks, Narcissa felt like she was about to pass out.  
  
"Whew! I am definitely too old for that! Madam Rosmerta! Two Butterbeers please."  
  
"Well, if it isn't Narcissa LeFevre! I haven't seen you in ages, dear! Always seem to be in here with those green-eyed Evans-Potter types, don't you?" she laughed.  
  
They sat down at a secluded booth. "So, Harry, let me tell you about the greatest woman I have ever known..."  
  
Back up at the castle, Hermione was working with Snape.  
  
"All right, Miss Granger, lets go over this once more. Say it with me"  
  
"Ennervatio Anteinscribio Vivio Draconis Leves et Conocis Vivos."  
  
"Perfect, Hermione, perfect. Remember, we must say that three times in a steady rhythm."  
  
Hermione, though very tired, was satisfied with her work. "The potion is ready?"  
  
"It will be ready in seven hours, by two o'clock in the morning. We will begin at ten o'clock tomorrow morning, if that is all right with you."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Who will be here?"  
  
"Well, obviously I will, Dumbledore, Narcissa, Sirius, Pomfrey, and Molly Weasley will oversee the whole thing. I have spoken to Misters Potter and Weasley and Miss Weasley, they'll be taking Lily for the whole day. I don't know how long we'll have to wait to find out, it could be five minutes or twenty hours."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
"Now, let us go down to the Great Hall and grab some dinner, shall we?"  
  
Hermione could hardly touch her food, and for the rest of the night, she couldn't bring herself to do anything. Her friends tried to cheer her up, but she couldn't get her mind off of Draco.  
  
At 8:30, Hermione couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"OK, I'm sorry, I just have to go up there. I need to focus. I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I really can't stay."  
  
Her three friends looked up at her. Ginny was the first to speak.  
  
"Of course, Mione. Good luck then, I know you can do it." Ginny hugged Hermione tightly.  
  
"If anyone can do it, Mione, you can," Harry said, hugging her as well.  
  
Ron looked up at her, "Can I walk you up, Mione?"  
  
"Sure Ron. Good night, guys. I'll see you tomorrow or Tuesday."  
  
Ron and Hermione walked out through the portrait.  
  
"Mione, I'm so proud of you, you know that? You're going to save Draco's life, I just know it."  
  
She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. She slowed down when they reached the Hospital Wing. She turned and looked at Ron.  
  
"Thank you so much, Ron. I think I would have gone mad if it weren't for you. You've really backed me up, and I just... thank you."  
  
"Any time, Mione, any time." He smiled at her. "We all have faith in you. Draco has faith in you. Good luck, Mione." He gave her a giant hug, and left.  
  
Hermione walked in and over to Draco. She heard Madam Pomfrey moving around in her office as she sat down on the bed.  
  
She sighed, "I guess your mum is with Sirius. They're so cute."  
  
She had nothing to say to him. Hermione stared for a long time down at Draco, and began talking again.  
  
"So, it's half past nine. We're starting in twelve and one half hours. And that's it, then we'll know. God, Draco, I'm so scared. I wish you could just, you know, tell me to shut up and stop worrying. Or at least call me a stupid Mudblood or something. After this, if you ever call me that again, I will kill you, you know. Slowly. With my bare hands."  
  
She sat in silence for a few more moments. She picked up his hand in her own, it was the same chilly temperature as usual. She sat forward, and looked more closely at him. "You're going to live, you bastard, because I am going to hold this over your head for the rest of your life."  
  
Hermione layed back in the bed, with Draco's hand still in hers. After a moment, she sat up again. She leaned forward towards Draco. She softly kissed him on the lips, surprised at their warmth. "Good night, Malfoy." She layed back down, and fell asleep, without letting his hand go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: SO! There that was. I think you were all expecting Draco to be awake by now, but really, there was no logical way I could have them kiss if he was awake, I don't like rushing things (obviously). So, I'm sorry if you're all starting to not like the story, I'm trying to get to the point as fast as I can! And, since I feel like I kind of have to justify myself, last chapter was so fluffy at the end b/c, if you think about it, they'd both been waiting a long time to get back together, so obviously they're going to both be all happy and cute and excited, but, once again, sorry if you didn't like it. Thanks you SO MUCH to all of my reviewers, I'll do personals next chapter. Please r/r, anything you wanna say, go right on ahead! Thanks again SOSOSOSOSOSOSO much!!!! ~Lo  
  
PS: If you want a REALLY good fic, go read Spiritus Aduro by Hallie_U. It's a Charlie Weasley story, with some Bill. It is SO good, and it's long, which I enjoy. Well, I think it's really good anyway!  
  
PPS: allee kat, I hope you could contain yourself for the rest of the school day. My sincerest apologies to your computer teacher, lol!! 


	16. 16- He's Baaaaaack!

Synopsis: Welp, last chapter, Hr gave our unconscious D a bit of a smooch. This morning, they're attempting to wake him up!! So, here we are!  
  
Disclaimer: All HP stuff belongs to JKR  
  
A/N: BIG LONG A/N at the end.very long, very long, but if you've reviewed since Chapter 13, you should be in there!  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning to someone shaking her shoulders. She groggily opened her eyes, and saw Sirius.  
  
"Morning, Hermione."  
  
"Morning, Sirius." It took Hermione a moment to realize that Sirius, Narcissa, Snape, and Mrs. Weasley were all there. And she was still holding Draco's hand. She put his hand back on the bed, and stood up, grateful that no one made a comment to her about it. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's quarter to ten, Miss Granger." Snape replied.  
  
"Oh! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"  
  
"We wanted you to get as much sleep as possible, dear," Narcissa replied. "Do you want to get changed?"  
  
"Oh, well, I could do with another shirt, I'm a bit chilly."  
  
"Oh, here, dear, the house elves brought up this orange shirt of Draco's, you can put this on, if that's all right."  
  
"Sure, thanks." Hermione put the shirt on, as Mrs. Weasley handed her a large stack of toast and some juice with a look that made Hermione sure that she had to eat.  
  
Hermione finished, and stood up and looked at Snape. "Whenever you're ready."  
  
Snape nodded, and went to the fire to summon Dumbledore.  
  
As soon as the Headmaster arrived, Snape walked over to a large black valise on the chair. He pulled out a vial of liquid that was swirling jet black and silver. He walked back to Draco.  
  
"Are we all ready?" He looked around to room. Everyone nodded their heads.  
  
Snape tipped the liquid into Draco's mouth, and directed a simple swallowing charm at Draco.  
  
He looked up at Hermione, "Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione walked over to the bed, and drew her wand. They both placed their wand on either of Draco's temples. Snape nodded at Hermione to begin.  
  
"Ennervatio Anteinscribio Vivio Draconis Leves et Conocis Vivos. Ennervatio Anteinscribio Vivio Draconis Leves et Conocis Vivos. Ennervatio Anteinscribio Vivio Draconis Leves et Conocis Vivos."  
  
They slowly withdrew their wands. Everyone waited.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And waited.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They stood in silence for a half hour. Snape was the first to speak.  
  
"This really doesn't mean anything. I didn't think it would be an immediate effect."  
  
Narcissa gulped and looked up, "Sev, I can't- I need to know how long is-is too long."  
  
"I'd say if he is not up within twenty-four hours, then, the potion and spell have not worked."  
  
"TWENTY-BLOODY-FUCKING-FOUR HOURS, SEV?? I don't think I can very well handle that!"  
  
"Mum, did you just say fuck?"  
  
They turned and gasped, Draco's eyes were half-open, and he, true to form, was smirking at them.  
  
Narcissa broke down in tears, and flung herself over her son's body. "Oh, my baby! I thought you were- I didn't think you could- Oh, Draco, don't you ever scare me like that again. Oh, my baby, I'm so happy, I can't believe- I didn't even think- I never- I can't believe it worked! Oh my God, Draco, honey, oh I love you, please don't scare me like that again!"  
  
"Mum, get off-" he broke off, looking down at his crying mother. He hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're here, mum."  
  
Hermione felt completely drained, but completely happy.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore said, "What say we leave Mister Malfoy and his mother alone? I'll send up Lily, Narcissa."  
  
Hermione was leaving, and she saw Draco saying something to his mother.  
  
"Oh, wait!" Narcissa said. "I'll go get Lily, Hermione why don't you stay here and watch Draco for me for a few minutes."  
  
"Oh, of course, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione responded, confused.  
  
The adults filed out, and Hermione sat down on the bed across from Draco.  
  
"So..." he began.  
  
Hermione looked at him expectantly.  
  
Draco sighed, "Thanks, Hermione, I'm glad it was you."  
  
Hermione smiled at him, "Well, life wouldn't be fun with no one to compete with."  
  
They heard Narcissa and Lily approaching. "Mine-ee!" Lily ran to Hermione and sat on her lap. "I won at hide and seek, Won and Ginny and Hawwy couldn't even find me!"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Look, Lil, Draco is awake!"  
  
Lily looked disinterestedly at her brother, "Oh, well, he doesn't play hide and seek with me."  
  
Hermione stifled another laugh.  
  
"Lily, how about we go get that picture you drew for Draco?"  
  
"OK, mama." Lily hopped off Hermione's lap, and followed her mother in to another room.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go now, Draco. You better get your arse better soon, we have a presentation to work on."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you soon."  
  
Hermione got up to leave.  
  
"Well, jeez, Granger, don't I even get a hug?"  
  
Hermione bent down, and hugged Draco, trying not to cry. She straightened up, and sniffled a bit, and gave him a good bye smile.  
  
"Oh, don't cry, I hate it when girls cry. And, um, I won't tell Harry that you kissed me."  
  
Hermione turned around, shocked, "How did you-???"  
  
Draco licked his lips, "That vanilla lipgloss you always wear, dead giveaway."  
  
Hermione blushed, "Well, Harry and I aren't together anymore anyway. Good bye, Draco."  
  
Hermione walked away, and Draco heard the door click shut. Draco sighed and flopped his head back on the pillow. Narcissa stuck her head around the curtain.  
  
"Is she gone?"  
  
"Yeah mum. Come on over. Where's my Lils?"  
  
"Hiiiii Dwaco! Oh, did Mine-ee leave?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry Lils, you'll just have to settle for me."  
  
"Oh," she said a tad dejectedly, "Hewmine-ee is my new fwiend. She played with me and wead me books while you wewe taking a nap."  
  
"Yeah, Lils, she's my new friend, too."  
  
Over his head, his mother looked down at her son, and gave a knowing smile.  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, that chapter is kinda short, so I set that off by this very long a/n. I hope Draco's revival was good enough for you! Now I can get down to, ahem, business, if you know what I mean. But, I have to say, no more D/Hr snogging for a few more chapters! Sexual tension is the key, people! Also, I may or may not take it into consideration, but if anyone has preferences on who Hwermione should take to the Yule Ball, I'd like to see what you think, but I'm pretty sure I already know how that will pan itself out. OK, on to my reviewers!  
  
~Natasha~ OK, here's some responses to your comments (I love the name Natasha, btw): In this story, they are 17/18 years old, now, I don't know ANY people that age that don't swear! I myself am 18, and I swear quite frequently. I think since the only encounters we've had with them REALLY as of yet (as in, in the books) have been at ages 11-14, they obviously would not be swearing, though I seem to recall Ron saying 'damn' once. 2nd- Narcissa's and Hermione's positions WILL turn out differently, remember Narcissa wasted 20 years of her life being w/ a guy she hated! 3rd- As you'll see in later chapters, I stated writing a synopsis of previous happenings. But, I don't do them very indepth just because Lily Malfoy is my only new character. 4th- As far as me picking up at the beginning of chapters saying "She" instead of "Hermione" well, I do this because I sit and write the chapters in big groups, theoretically this could just have a few extremely large chapters, so I'd just think that if some one was sitting reading them straight through, they'd know who I was referring to, but I try to be good about it. 5th- as far as changing the beginning of Chapter 3, that's not gonna happen. I try to cut out all irrelevant stuff that doesn't serve as a segue in to something more important. 6th- I know Hermione is not referred to as Mione, BUT considering it's their 7th year, and her name is 4 syllables long, I'd assume that they would have given her a nickname by then. That is the one I like the most, and I decided to use a bit of creative license. I'm sorry you don't like it, but it's staying that way! ~Bunny~ Awwww!! Thanks! ~Alanna Roseguard~ Don't worry about it! They'll be, um, 'acting' soon enough! Well, not THAT soon, we know how long-winded I am! ~Chrissy~ Thankyou thankyou thankyou! As always, you're one of my most faithful!! ~Jessie~ Don't worry, you can be as pushy as you'd like! I'm still going! ~BuffySummer168~ Well, the suspense may be killing you, but my writers block is killing me! ACK! ~SweetiePie18~ Ooh! I'm glad you like my story enough to review!! Thanks! ~Mjade~ I'm glad you're enjoying it, and now that Draco's up, the fun can start! ~Rachel Hunt~ I'm glad you like S/N!!! YAY! That was my fave part! ~Mariella~ Worry not! Just b/c H&Hr broke up, doesn't mean I don't still have a few twists up my sleeve! ~*jenny*~ YES!! D/Hr shippers rule!!!! You have to tell me by the end if I've converted you, lol! ~Moggit~ LOL! P-poor st- stuttering P-professor Quirrell, oh dear, I've read HP too many times.. ~Hermione13~ LOL, you kill me!! Thanks so much for your enthusiastic reviews, always give me a smile!! And, I don't think I'll be writing chapters that number in exponents of ten, so, you won't have to wait THAT long! ~no need to know (whoever you are lol)~ LOL, I just about wet myself when I read that!! I haven't decided who will have Snapes "knickers in a twist" as you said, LOL, that was so funny ~ShelleBelle~ I'm kind of a sap, I think if I hadn't written this, and I read that letter form Draco, I prolly woulda cried. Now, that's not tooting my own horn, I will cry at anything sad! ~carrie~ Sorry about the cliffies!! It's just way more fun that way! ~Avalon~ Sorry, no slash in this one, lol, Narcissa was a bit lonely, and she deserves a decent bloke! ~hemlock~ glad you liked the nice breakup! ~LilyIsabel~ Don't worry I enjoy long reviews, and I do not think you're scary or anything, lol. ~Lastly, everyone's fave R/Hr Shipper, Squin~ Um, I really have nothing to say prolly b/c I email you so freaking much, my scary twin buddy! EVERYONE GO READ SQUIN'S GODDESS DIARIES FIC IT'S REALLY GOOD! Even though you don't need me to advertise, b/c you have more reviews from 8 chapters than I had!! And thanks to:  
  
~Hermione malfoy, bell, Daemon Girl, Princess of Darkness, IloveDM, JM, sharnie2, tess, crystal, bell, Veronica, Epequa, Lyra, Zums, Kearie, Holly, Princess Darkness, Manda Black, sara perkins, stephie, kat, Angel, ***draco's sweetie***, ljp, pluto lass, darkangel009988, icestar, Camille^- ~, Lady Knight, draco fan, volantis, kim, jan, chikata, somebody, laura, enoimreh, Angel, tara, Cyn James, Toni, amanda, Khatt, Kris721, Zummy, Lady Terayne, Athena, Juliana Black, evvy, scorpioangel, amaiko, Toni, Nessers. Sorry if I left some one out, this is thank-you's from Ch 13-15!  
  
SO, may I please have 15 Reviews?? Thank you all sosososososo much for reviewing, it really makes my day! Sorry this was so long, but I had a lot of people to list! Oh, and don't forget to read The Goddess Diaries by Squin and, ummmm... crap, I forgot the name of the Charlie fic that I said at the end of ch. 15. But go read that, it's by Hallie_U! Till next chapter ~Lo 


	17. Draco Malfoy, Lady Killer

Synopsis: DRACO'S UP!!!! That's about it! ~smiles~  
  
Disclaimer: The concepts and characters below are blatantly stolen from JKR  
  
A/N: OK, I'm not sure if I think D is a *bit* OOC or not here. I mean, keep in mind that Hr just saved his life, and all, so he's got to be nice, and he's happy that he's alive. Don't worry, the fighting will start again soon. Announcements and more A/N at the end!  
  
Hermione, dazed, made her way back to her room. She noticed that it was still quite early in the day.  
  
"Hmm, I have Care of Magical Cratures right now. I haven't been in a long time," she said to herself, "I think I'll go."  
  
So, she changed in to her robes, put on her coat and went off to the paddocks next to Hagrid's hut. As she drew closer, she heard the chattering of the Gryffindor students. She knew that they were studying the healing properties of certain creatures that week. She approached the class quietly.  
  
"Now, the blood o' the unicorn can keep a man alive, but only-Hermione!" Hagrid suddenly saw her in the back. Everyone turned and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Oh, sorry I'm late Hagrid."  
  
"S'quite arright! We was jus' discussin' unicorns. Have yeh got the notes all caught up an' such?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, grand! So, let's continue.."  
  
Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron, who were staring at her wide-eyed.  
  
"So?" Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "I'll tell you after class," she whispered back.  
  
Hermione had arrived so late that only 10 minutes were left in class. As soon as they were dismissed, Harry and Ron furiously began asking her questions.  
  
"So, what happened?" "Did he wake up right away?" "Did it hurt? "Did he say thank you?" "What did Snape say?" "Was Dumbledore there?"  
  
"Calm down, you two! Good Lord!" She laughed, "May I answer?"  
  
They nodded eagerly.  
  
"Well, they gave Draco the potion, and then Snape and I went and did the spell. Pretty much as simple as that. He woke up at about half past ten, and, well, here I am. He's up there with his mum and sister."  
  
"Wow," Harry said in awe, "Mione that's great. For your sake, I'm glad he's ok."  
  
"Thanks Harry. Man, am I starving! Now I know what you must feel like all the time, Ron," she laughed.  
  
"Oh, how did you get so witty? I am dying of laughter, just DYING," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"I know, I know," she replied breezily, as they entered the Great Hall. As she sat down at the Gryffindor table, she caught Snape's eye at the Head Table. He looked at her for a moment, as if pondering something, then smiled at her. Though a bit taken aback, Hermione smiled back at him, and turned her head back to her friends. Ginny soon came over and sat down.  
  
"Mione! Oh, thank God! Dear, you look like SHIT."  
  
Hermione laughed so hard, she almost shot pumpkin juice out her nose. "Well, THANKS, Gin! Remind me not to perform and life-saving spells on YOU the next time you're unconscious!" Hermione laughed as she saw the twinkle in Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Well, Gin," Harry said, smiling, "Not everyone can be as gorgeous as you are all the time."  
  
For a moment so brief that only Hermione caught it, Ginny lost her composure. She regained it in an instant, so neither Harry or Ron noticed.  
  
"Well, Harry, it's not easy, but somebody has to do it."  
  
After lunch, Dumbledore approached Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, can I speak to you for a moment, please?"  
  
"Sure, sir."  
  
They walked in to the conference room, and sat down.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Well, truthfully, I feel a bit run down. I went to Care of Magical Creatures, but only the last twenty minnutes. I mean, I slept a lot last night, but I feel like I could practically sleep forever."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "That's entirely understandable, Miss Granger. I know you haven't been attending classes, but I'd really suggest that you take a day or two off just to rest up. You haven't left Draco's side for a long time."  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"Please, Miss Granger, I try not to order you around, but do this as a favor to me."  
  
Hermione sighed, "All right, sir."  
  
"Excellent, I will see you Wednesday morning!" He got up, and left.  
  
Hermione shook her head, and walked up to her room.  
  
"Oxygen," she began to walk through, "Oh, Draco will be back soon."  
  
"Excellent job, Miss Granger," Slytherin said to her. She smiled, and went in.  
  
In her room, she undressed, and put on a pair of navy lounge pants, and a grey tank top. 'I hate it when I'm tired but not sleepy!' she thought. 'Hmmmm... maybe I'll put on some music and clean! That always passes the time.' Hermione walked to her shelf, rummaged around, and pulled out a Muggle compact disc, and walked in to the study with her CD player.  
  
"Motown's Greatest Hits," she read aloud from the label, "You know, for American Muggles, they sure know what they're doing."  
  
She pressed play, and began singing along to the music, cleaning in a frenzy.  
  
"I need love, love, to ease my mind. I need to find, find, some one to call mine, but mama said you can't hurry love..."  
  
She failed to notice, while belting out "Can't Hurry Love" and arranging the books on Draco's shelf, that the portrait had opened up, and Draco, Narcissa, and Lily walked in.  
  
"No, you just have to wait, she said love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take. How long must I wait? How much more can I take? Before loneliness will cause my heart, heart to break. No, I can't-"  
  
Hermione stopped as the music abruptly shut off. She spun around to see Narcissa smiling, and Draco and Lily almost doubled over, laughing.  
  
"Sorry, dear," Narcissa said.  
  
"I-uh didn't hear you come in." Hermione was blushing furiously.  
  
"Well, gee, Hermione, how come you never sang and cleaned when I was around?" Draco smirked at her.  
  
Hermione looked at him and smirked right back, "Well, I know my voice would pale in comparison to your, ahem, 'beautiful baritone.'"  
  
This time Draco began blushing, "Mum! Do you have to tell everyone that?!"  
  
"Only the ones that will make fun of you for it, dear."  
  
"Oh, good God, my mother is in cahoots with my roommate, will this year get any more splendid?"  
  
Hermione and Narcissa laughed at Draco, and shook their heads at his apparent dissatisfaction.  
  
"OK, dear, I'm going to take Lily down to Hogsmeade to show her around. Please don't bother Hermione, she's saved your life twice in the past month already. Come on, Lily. We'll see you two later!"  
  
"Bye mum, bye Lil."  
  
"Bye Mrs. Malfoy, bye Lily!"  
  
The portrait closed behind them.  
  
"Your sister is so great."  
  
"Yeah, she is, isn't she? But, she would not shut up about you! It's so funny that she likes you. She doesn't like anyone usually. My mum has a hard time keeping nannies," he laughed.  
  
"Well, she liked Harry, Ron, and Ginny, too."  
  
"Ooh. So, uh, how'd Potter take the news?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "WHICH news? He was fine with the breakup, that was mutual. And when I told him about your mums, well, that came as a bit of a shock to him. Now, I don't think he's going to start carrying your books for you, but I think he's got a new view of you."  
  
"Oh, damn. My books are quite heavy, really. Errrr, how long do we have until break?"  
  
"Well, the Yule Ball is in about three weeks, we have to start on that soon, by the way, and break begins the day after."  
  
Draco sighed. "All right. Well, I'll just stay here over break, then. We have to finish everything."  
  
"No! Draco, you can't! You have to spend time with your mum and Lily!"  
  
"I know, Hermione. They'll be here until the end of December anyway, My mum wants to stay with me and Sirius."  
  
"Ohhhh, how sweet!"  
  
"Ew, don't say that! That's my MUM!"  
  
"Oh, boys are so stupid about things like that. Anyway, we have to start planning the Yule Ball. Any ideas?"  
  
"Ummmmm, let the girls get dressed up, and the guys come in their pajamas?"  
  
"FABulous idea, Malfoy," Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Hey, I thought it was, Granger. Besides, I don't need to work on looking this good, it just comes automatically." He smiled at her, with what he thought was a very rakish look on his face.  
  
Hermione laughed loudly in his face, "Wh- what was THAT? Do you think that look makes you ALLURING?" She was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard that she was crying.  
  
"What are you laughing at? Hermione? Come on, stop!"  
  
That served only to make her laugh harder.  
  
"Well, fine! If you're going to laugh at me, I'm taking a shower!" he announced huffily.  
  
"Pfft! Haha. All right, Draky Baby, I'll be here when you get out, you lady killer you."  
  
Draco glared at her, but couldn't stop himself from smiling. He shook his head and walked in to the bathroom.  
  
"You smell anways!" Hermione yelled after him, smiling. 'I'm glad he's back' she thought.  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, first thing first, I have the concept for the Snape story all planned, and I think it's gonna be SO GOOD!! He's gettign paired w/ a HP character that exists, but that I have never seen with a good role in a fanfic, I feel so creative, lol! SO, I have Chapter 1 written of that, but I'm gonna wait till this thing gets going more to post it. But I think it's gonna be good. PLUS I have my Fred fic. I love those Weasleys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially the faithful: Squin, Alanna Roseguard, Hermione13 (you are still too funny!), hermione malfoy, kat, Chikata, Lynx, amanda, lyra, Princess of darkness, and IloveDM! To everyone else who I can't list due to space, you'll get shoutouts soon, promise! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!!! May I please have 15 reviews till 18, dear faithful readers? Ta ta! ~Lo 


	18. XVIII- .....FINALLY!

Synopsis: Draco's up, and he and Hermione are getting back in the swing of things. They decided to stay at Hogwarts over the break ~grins slyly~ So, here we are.  
  
A/N: I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY!!!!!!!!! I AM A HORRIBLE LOPOTTER!! Sigh, BUT now I'm done with exams, and I can stay up late at home and write, whilst talking to Squin online, of course *snort* And this chapter isn't too grand.. more A/N at the end  
  
While Draco was unconscious, Hermione had managed to keep up on her work. Unfortunately, now that he was awake, he needed lots of help catching up. Since it was the most convenient for him to ask Hermione, he did.  
  
"Hmmmm, so I save your life, twice, and NOW I have to pretty much go back over all of the work I did while tending to you, and help you with it?"  
  
"Look, are you going to help me, or just sit around taking the mick forever?"  
  
"A-ti-tuuude! Yes, Prince Draco, I'll help you. What should we work on first?"  
  
"Transfiguration?"  
  
"Sure. OK, we've been working on transfiguring things that have been transfigured twice. Oh, are you in Group One or Group Two?  
  
"Don't patronize me, Group Two."  
  
"Ah, well, in that case, you're working on transforming a tawny owl, that used to be a snowy owl, that used to be a screech owl, into a standard barn owl."  
  
"I'm NEVER going to need to know how to do that when I'm working for the Ministry!"  
  
"I think you mean, if, chappy. All right, let's go."  
  
In the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron and Harry were preoccupied, carefully examining the Marauder's Map. Their concentration broke sporadically, when muffled yells came in through Hermione's portrait.  
  
"So, this passage behind the portrait of Horatio the Horned also goes to the kitchens? Nice!"  
  
"Yeah, and this one behind Tograff the Tortured-"  
  
"Will you quit it? The barn owl should be BROWN not BLUE, you prat!" Hermione's voice, softer but still screechy interrupted Ron and Harry's conversation.  
  
"God, Granger! Maybe if you weren;'t hovering over me like a damn hawk, I'd get it."  
  
"I am not hovering, and don't you call me Granger, Malfoy, this is the umpteenth time I've saved your arse in the past three weeks!"  
  
Ron and Harry laughed at the sound of the very indignant Hermione, imagining her staring at Malfoy, with her wand pointed at his head.  
  
"Should we tell her, Harry, or leave her to figure it out?"  
  
"Nah, this is going to be too much fun. But, I grant you, if they kill eachother first, I'll feel bad," he laughed.  
  
"Mmmmm, perhaps. But this is too much fun to interrupt, frankly!"  
  
"Oh, I'M sorry Hermione, did me not becoming a Death Eater inconvenience you? Maybe I'll just go tell good ol' Voldemort that I'd like to join now. That'd be a great idea!"  
  
"I bet Voldemort knows the difference between BLUE and BROWN at least!"  
  
By this point, the other people in the common room were glancing at the portrait. It was not an every-day occurrence to hear the Head Girl and Boy having a screaming match.  
  
"Um, Harry, do you think we should tell them that half the school can hear them?"  
  
"I think that might be a good idea. Let's go."  
  
So, Harry and Ron left the common room, and walked to the Founders' portrait.  
  
"Look, Hermione, can you PLEASE just repeat the spell a bit slower?"  
  
"For the love of- I've said it ten times!"  
  
Harry rapped loudly on the door.  
  
"Who IS it?" Both of their voices rang loudly through the portrait.  
  
"Er, Harry and Ron," Harry answered cautiously.  
  
Hermione swung the portrait open, her eyes were glaring and her face was red. She instantly slapped on a large, fake smile.  
  
"Yeeees?" she said sweetly.  
  
"Er, we just thought you two should know that everyone in the Gryffindor common room can hear you two yelling.Harryt's I'd imagine everyone in Slytherin can, too." Harry said hesitantly.  
  
"Well, maybe if Draco would stop messing about with everything and actually pay attention!"  
  
"Well, maybe if Hermione could dig up some patience!! We can't all be as naturally talented at all things magical as the illustrious Hermione Granger," Draco yelled out from the study.  
  
Hermione turned and glared at Draco, "I'm glad you realize that, at the very least," she said crisply.  
  
"All right," Ron said, "I've had about enough of this for one day." He grabbed Hermione's arm, and pulled her down into her chair. He then pushed Draco back in to his.  
  
"What the Hell, Weasley?"  
  
"Ron, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Will you two just shut up for ONE second?!" Draco and Hermione both crossed their arms over their chests, and looked very grumpy.  
  
"Hermione, why don't you tell me what your problem is?" Ron said.  
  
"I'm doing my best trying to help him, and he's doing nothing but goofing around, turning owls blue! NOT to mention that I could be doing an extra credit assignment for Professor Binns, I do not NEED to help him, nor am I enjoying it!"  
  
Draco began to protest, but Ron cut him off. "Draco, why don't you tell me what YOUR problem is now?"  
  
"Well, I'm trying the best I can, but she's going through everything so quickly, I'm having a hared time keeping up! And I didn't realize I was being such a nuisance, I'm not trying to piss her off."  
  
"Ha!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"OK, ok, ok, just cut it out. Hermione, maybe if you slowed down, then Draco would get it faster, so you could get started on your work. Draco, you should try to pay closer attention, so Hermione doesn't have to go over it so many times. Does that sound fair?"  
  
He looked at the both of them, and they nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Now," Ron said with an air of satisfaction, "say you're sorry."  
  
"I am NOT apologizing to him!"  
  
"There's no WAY I'm apologizing to her!"  
  
"Do it, or I'll put a charm on all of your portraits so you're both locked in here till you're dead or friends!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Hermione and Draco glared at Ron. "Sorry," they both mumbled to eachother.  
  
"Now, may we leave and trust that you'll both be alive in the morning?" Harry asked them, laughing.  
  
Hermione shot Harry a sassy look, "Yes, Mister Potter, I think we'll live."  
  
"Brilliant! All right, then, mates, we'll be off!"  
  
Harry and Ron walked out with smug smiles on their face. Outside of the portrait hole, Ron turned to Harry, laughing.  
  
"What a bunch of nutters!" (A/N: FOR SQUIN!!)  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head, "You know, I've had the Darkwing Duck theme song in my head all day."  
  
"Darkwing Duck?"  
  
"Ehhh, it's a Muggle thing, you wouldn't understand."  
  
Harry and Ron walked back to the common room, and resumed their plotting.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Head Boy and Girl's study...  
  
"So, Draco," Hermione said with her teeth clenched, "You must remember to enunciate, speak more slowly."  
  
Draco forced a smile back, "Of course, thank you Hermione."  
  
"Well, if I may, I am going to leave you to practice now, I must head up to the library."  
  
Draco nodded, and cleared his throat. "Uhh, ok, er, thank you."  
  
Hermione looked over at Draco, "You're welcome," she said in a clipped tone, and left.  
  
Draco sighed, and turned to his owl, "Swish and flick!" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
  
  
A/N: once again I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!! And, this chapter wasn't so great, BUT 19 is gonna be good courtesy of Squin! I hope I haven't lost readers over my gross delay!! I'm sorry, I swear I'll be better about posting!! Announcements after the thanks... OK, some thanks:  
  
Scary Twin Squin: Once again, nothing to say to you really, lol. Thanks for kicking me in the arse, and helping me out with everything!!! I owe you BIG TIME! Love ya~ Lo  
  
Aaaand: ~ carissa, candy, khatt, ~*Lily of the Valley*~, Rachel Hunt, Myrddin Emrys, Princess of Darkness, no need to know, sharnie2, Bunny, camille, Epequa, heartbrokenstraw, Hermione13(LOL), Nigh Spirit, Lily isabel, Mariella, Zums, Nessers, Silver Starlight, Kearie, Shaz Kay Gee Bee, Holly, Sylvia, Tara, Andraya, Lyra, BuffySummers168 , Chrissy, jordan, Toni, PrincessDarkness, hermione malfoy, pika, kat, hemlock, ILoveDM, Mjade, starlight, Steffie Granger, allee kat, alicia, Rhydia, green girl, Chikata, theslayerinback, amanda, jenny, Duke, Jessie , golden phoenix, grace, Rebecca Cecilie, LilyAyl, Junsui Chikyuu, Lady Knight, Anonymous, emma, :), Kozmick Girl, draco/is/hot, Roxy, evvy, UnknownGirl, Amaiko, Bobbi Harris, Muse, carrie, and Fleur~ THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!  
  
Announcement: OK, 19 will be cute and fluffy and leave you all warm inside, yay! OK, and as for the Snape fic.. Here's the deal, my idea, which I thought to be oh so original, has become unoriginal, b/c some one posted a similar story abnout 2 days after I started the Snape fic. SO, I'll either just say 'whatever' and post mine, too, or come up with something that won't make it seem like I'm copying! Hmph, also, S.T Squin and I are gonna be writing a HP/Pride and Prejudice fic, but only after our current stories are done!  
  
(Go read The Goddess Diaries, that Charlie Story by Hallie_U, and Remus Lupin's Apprentice) SO! May I Please please please may I have 15 reviews till 19? I PROMISE it'll be up soon!!!!!! THANKS SORRY BYE* 


	19. Here we are....

Synopsis: Draco and Hermione are bickering, yay, I love bickering! Ron broke up their last fight, how ncie of him!  
  
A/N: Once again, sorry about the wait!  
  
Disclaimer: This is JKR's except the dumb long-winded plot line  
  
"Ugh, Draco, it's nearly 2:30 in the morning and we haven't come up with ANYTHING."  
  
"I can tell time, you know."  
  
"Don't start with me, Malfoy," Hermione glared at him. It had been nearly a week since their big fight, Draco was learning not to push her buttons quite as much as he used to.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you'd rather be off somewhere reading a book or something, but you've got to stay here and help."  
  
Hermione suddenly gasped, "Draco! You're brilliant!!!"  
  
"'Scuse me?"  
  
"Books!"  
  
"Um, yeah Hermione, they've got pages in them... and words and everything."  
  
"NO! THAT can be what the Yule Ball is!"  
  
"People come as books?"  
  
Hermionen groaned and shook her head, "Are you REALLY the big of an idiot? NO, they come as characters from literature!! You know, Antony and Cleopatra, MacBeth and Lady MacBeth, Romeo and Juliet, Lizzie and Darcy, Elinor and Edward! It's brilliant! Oh, I could just kiss y-" Hermione abruptly broke off. "...Kiss your, er, shoes."  
  
All of a sudden, Hermione became extremely interested in the feathers on her quill. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Draco cleared his throat.  
  
"So, we have that meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow at eleven, which is bollox, it cuts into the Hogsmeade visit."  
  
"Oh, well, atleast we have something to report. That is, if the idea is all right with you?"  
  
"Sure, I don't care. I only hope the girl I go with likes recent books with normal-looking blokes in it."  
  
Hermione gave him a wry smile, "That's the spirit, Draco." She stifled a yawn. "Well, it's late, and, unless you have anything else, I'd like to go to bed."  
  
"No, I'm all for bed, too." He stood up and stretched. He extended a hand to Hermione to help her up off the floor where she was seated.  
  
"Wow," she said, "Your hands are really cold."  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry."  
  
She giggled a bit, "Nothing to be sorry for." She walked towards her door, and called over her shoulder, "Night, Draco."  
  
He rubbed his eyes and yawned again, "Night, Honey."  
  
She spun around, "WHAT did you just say?"  
  
"I said 'Night Hermione'." He replied to her, not looking phased, "What'd you think I said?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, good night."  
  
They each dissappeared into their rooms.  
  
'Holy shit, that was close,' Draco thought, 'I can't believe I said that out loud! It's not like I was THINKING it... Too many long nights.'  
  
Across the study, Hermione sank into her bed, 'I can't belive I said I could kiss him! It's not like I was THINKING it... Too many long nights.' She, too, drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione? Hermione?" Draco shouted through her door.  
  
Hermione sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes. "Wha'dyou want?"  
  
"Uh, it's quarter to eleven."  
  
"Errrrggggg. Bollox, I'll be out in a second!" She jumped out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe. Glancing around in it quickly, she pulled out grey trousers, a fitted white shirt, and a grey jumper (SWEATER!!). Hermione mumbled a cleaning charm at her hair, and threw it up into a bun. She walked out of her room two minutes later, where she found an impressed looking Draco waiting.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I don't think I've ever seen a girl get dressed so quickly, that's all."  
  
"Oh, you should talk, you take longer than I do getting ready in the morning! Come off it, I know you leave the water running in the shower while you do your hair, just to cover the noise!"  
  
Draco bristled, "I most certainly do NOT!"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, "Whatever you say, Fabio, can we go, please?" She walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Who is Fabio?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "No one, Draco, hurry up or we're going to be late."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He and Hermione walked briskly up to the gargoyle. "Kendall Mint Cake," Draco said, and it swung open.  
  
Dumbledore was waiting for Draco and Hermione at his desk.  
  
"Ah, good morning Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy."  
  
"Good morning, sir," they both responded.  
  
"Well, yes, I suspect you two want to go to Hogsmeade, so let us get down to business," Dumbledore said. "Have you two come up with some sort of theme or idea for the Ball?"  
  
"Yes sir," Hermione began, "It was actually Draco's idea."  
  
"Excellent! Why don't you tell me then, Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"Errrr, well, we were thinking that couples could come dressed up as, uh, pairs in literature? Like, er, Romeo and, uh, Elinor, or something?"  
  
Dumbledore looked extremely confused, while Hermione stifled her laughter.  
  
"Well, that sounds like a brilliant idea," Dumbledore said. "Now, there is one other issue I must discuss with you. May I ask who you two are both taking to the ball?"  
  
"I, uh, I guess I was planning on taking Pansy or something. Maybe Padma Patil? I haven't really asked anyone," Draco shrugged.  
  
"Me neither, I guess I was figuring Ron, or maybe Dean or Seamus."  
  
"Excellent!" Dumbledore excalimed. "Well, I'd ask, then, for you two to go with eachother. I think it would show a nice message to the school, and since no one is depending on you going with them, you shouldn't have any problems! Is that all right with you?"  
  
Both Hermione and Dsraco sat there, stunned, and did not answer.  
  
"Fabulous! Well, we are done here, I'll tell McGonagall and Snape of your progress. Have a nice time at Hogsmeade! Good bye!" He ushered them out the door.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked, dumbfounded, down to their room. Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
"So, uh, Draco... Who should we go as?"  
  
"Oh, good point. Errrr... This isn't going to be weird, is it?"  
  
"No, of course not, we're only REALLY going together for show, you can still dance with Pansy I'll still dance with Ron. I mean, we only really have to walk in together. So, what's your favorite book?"  
  
"I really don't have a favorite book. I think I'll let you pick out some one."  
  
Hermione flopped down on her chair and stared pensively at the ceiling for a moment. "Brilliant! I've got it! We can go as Lizzie and Darcy from Pride and Prejudice!"  
  
"Sure, whatever, I don't have to wear anything too frilly do I?"  
  
"I think we can find something masculine for you, Draco."  
  
"How spiffing," he said dryly. "Well, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Let me go grab my money purse."  
  
As Hermione walked into her room, there came a knock at the portrait. Draco walked over and opened it, and saw his mother and sister standing there.  
  
"Hi mum, hi Lils, come in."  
  
"Oh, Draco, do you think Lily and I could stay in here for the day while you're out? Peeves got into our room and there's some kind of goo all over the walls, Filch is going to clean it later. But she needs to take a nap, and I just need some place to sit down and read."  
  
"Sure, that'd be fine, mum, Hermione and I are leaving right now for Hogsmeade."  
  
"Oh, that's fine dear. Lily and I won't disturb your work, so don't worry."  
  
Hermione came bustling back out into the study. "Oh, hello Mrs. Malfoy, hello Lily!"  
  
"Hi, Hermione."  
  
"Hello, Hewmione!"  
  
"K, they're staying here while we're gone, and we have to go now, so bye mum, bye Lils." Draco pushed Hermione out the portrait as she called good- bye over her shoulder.  
  
"We have no time! I hate being late," Draco said exasperatedly, leading her to the front hall.  
  
"I know a shortcut we can take, if you really want to."  
  
Draco's eyes lit up and he nodded, and Hermione led the way to the hump- backed witch, and drew her wand.  
  
"Dissendium." The hump slid open.  
  
"So," Draco grunted as he slid down, "THIS is how Potter got back after he threw that mud at me third year."  
  
Hermione laughed, "No comment."  
  
They were soon out in Hogsmeade, and they walked along the main street. Hermione peered in a few windows when a thought struck her.  
  
"What do you want for Christmas?"  
  
Draco turned and gave her a blank look, "You're not gtting me a Christmas present!"  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"Well, because I'm already in you debt for the rest of my life, I can't have you buying me things! But what do YOU want for Christmas?"  
  
"I'm not telling you if you're not telling me!" Hermione retorted.  
  
"WHY do women have to be so damn difficult? Let's just go to Madam Malkin's and look for our robes, or whatever they wear in this book of yours. She just opened up a new shop in Hogsmeade"  
  
"Fine by me!"  
  
A/N: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!! I really can't do individuals, I kind of do them a lot!! BUT, really, 15 reviews till 20, I promise. It was originally part of 19, but it got way too long and such, so it's pretty much done anyways. THANK YOU ALL!!!  
  
Go read: The Goddess Diaries, and anything by my Scary Twin Squin, that Charlie fic by HallieU (Spiritus Aduro?), I Can't Let You Love Me. I'll think of some more for next chapter, lol. 


	20. Lover Lay Down

Synopsis: Draco and Hermione devised a brilliant plan that the Yule Ball should be literary-couples-themed, Dumbledore told them he wants them to go together. They're in Hogsmeade on their way to get their Yule Ball clothes.  
  
A/N: I've got nothing  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (the cutesy wootsy part at the end was all Squin's idea, she's much more creative than I am, you should go read her stuff!)  
  
The two walked down to Madam Malkin's, Draco looked like he was walking in to get his teeth pulled as he entered the store.  
  
"Good afternoon, dears, how may I help you?" Madam Malkin said.  
  
Hermione responded, "Well, the Yule Ball is coming up at Hogwarts, and the theme is literary couples, and Draco and I are going as Lizzie and Darcy from this Muggle book-"  
  
"Pride and Prejudice!" Madam Malkin exclaimed, "That's my favorite! What an excellent choice Miss Granger. I suppose this is going to require something different form standard dress robes! But, I do keep a stock of some types of Muggle formal wear, so lets go have a look, shall we?"  
  
The three of them walked towards a back corner of the store, where Madam Malkin began leafing through the racks. She yanked out a black garment in a bag and shoved it into Draco's hands.  
  
"Go try this on, dearie."  
  
Draco sulked off to the dressing rooms as Madam Malking continued to look for Hermione. She finally unearthed a dress, and gave it to Hermione, who walked into the dressing room to change.  
  
Draco walked out, sulking even more. He had on fitted khaki breeches, a white collared shirt, and a black tail coat. "You know what, if I have to wear this in public I'm no longer indebted to you, Granger!"  
  
Hermione laughed from inside her dressing room, "Oh, come on, it can't be that bad!" She walked out wearing a long burgundy velvet dress. It had a low, square neckline and an empire waist with gold embroidery along the edges and at the waist line. Hermione felt like she belonged in 19th century England. She looked appraisingly at Draco and her face broke into a wide grin.  
  
"You look FABULOUS!" She exclaimed.  
  
Draco, however seemed a bit preoccupied. "Wow, you really look... uhhhh, very nice in that dress, Hermione. Really."  
  
Hermione blushed slightly.  
  
Madam Malkin came over and looked at her clients, "Well, you two look just wonderful! You'll be the best-dressed pair there! I do say! Well, just bring those up after you've changed, yes?" She walked off to the front of the store, and Hermione and Draco returned to their dressing rooms.  
  
Hermione came out ands saw that Draco was not back there, and she walked up to the front, as he was waiting by the door.  
  
"Draco, where'd Madam Malkin go? I have to pay for this."  
  
"I, uh, already paid for it," he mumbled, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Draco! You didn't have to do that!"  
  
"I know, but I wanted to, don't argue, just take it."  
  
Hermione sighed, "I don't want you to pay me back MONETARILY," she said under her breath.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, "Thanks, Draco."  
  
He smiled and nodded at her. "Lets go to Three Broomsticks, I need a Butterbeer."  
  
"Fine, but I'm paying!"  
  
In Three Broomsticks, Hermione walked over to a booth by the front window. "Lets sit here."  
  
Draco looked out the window at all of the students passing by them. "Um, can we sit somewhere else?"  
  
Hermione looked confused, "Well, why?"  
  
She looked out the window as Crabbe and Goyle passed by, when she turned back around to Draco, he was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of his face.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is, Draco. You don't want your little Slytherin buddies to see you with the Mudblood."  
  
"No, Hermione, that's not it at all!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you won't have to worry about that, I'm going to go look for Ron and Harry."  
  
Hermione stood up and walked out the door. Draco flopped down in the booth and sighed.  
  
"I should have gone to an all-boys school."  
  
Hermione was marching through the streets looking for her friends, when she spotted Ron, Harry, and Ginny through the window of Honeydukes. She walked in and went over to them.  
  
"Hello," she said huffily.  
  
"What's up, Mione?" Ron asked her.  
  
"No, wait," Harry interrupted, "Another lovers' spat with Draco?" Harry smirked at Hermione.  
  
Hermione, however, was not so amused, "Harry Potter, if you EVER say anything like that in my presence again, I will shove this wand-"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, calm down Hermione," Ginny laughed. "He's only joking, aren't you Harry?"  
  
"Of course I am! But, I will take it that you and he had another fight?"  
  
"Yes! We were in Three Broomsticks, and he didn't want to sit near the window because he was afraid that his little friends would see him with the nerdy ugly Mudblood, or something."  
  
"Hermione, did it ever occur to you that maybe he thought that you wouldn't want to be seen with him? Or he felt bad because people would think poorly of you?" Ron asked.  
  
"I didn't ask you to defend him, Ron, and I don't think that's what he had in mind at all. But, have you lot had lunch yet?"  
  
"Lunch? Hermione, it's nearly seven!" Ginny said.  
  
"Is it? We must've been in Madam Malkin's longer than I thought."  
  
"You and Draco were in Madam Malkin's?" Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione.  
  
"Oh, well, I was just helping him pick out some robes for his mum."  
  
"Well, I'm hungry, let's go get dinner," Ron said.  
  
The four of them made their way back to Three Broomsticks, and, surely enough, Draco was still sitting in the booth by the window, looking glumly at his Butterbeer.  
  
Ron and Harry walked in first, and before Hermione could stop them, had sat down with Draco. Hermione glared at them and sat down.  
  
"Hi, Draco," Ron said brightly.  
  
"Hello W- Ron."  
  
"Well," Ron said loudly, "I'm just famished! We're going to have dinner, care to join us, Draco?"  
  
"Uh, well, I-"  
  
"Great! Glad to hear it. What should we all get?"  
  
Harry and Ginny couldn't answer because they were trying their hardest to stifle the laughter that was pressing to get out. Hermione was sitting with her arms crossed, staring out the window.  
  
Things finally relaxed a bit, and Draco was chatting with Harry and Ron about Quidditch, but Hermione, who had not said anything, sat picking at her food. She abruptly stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go back to school and go to the library, Madam Pince has some volumes on reserve for me."  
  
"No, Mione, just stay here for a bit longer!" Ron looked at her imploringly.  
  
"No, thank you, if I wanted to hear mindless drivelling about Quidditch I could find that almost anywhere. Good night." She spun around and left.  
  
Draco threw up his hands in frustration, "You know, I don't know how you lot can handle being friends with her! I was trying to save her from being harassed by everyone because she was out somewhere with Hogwarts' favorite Death Eater, and she takes it completely wrong!"  
  
"Yes, well," Harry said, "The brilliant Hermione C. Granger is extremely good at taking things the wrong way."  
  
Draco shook his head, "Well, it is past eight, I have to go work on my blue owl. So, thanks for the company, I'll see you all back at school, I guess." Draco left a few sickles on the table and walked away.  
  
Ron, Ginny and Harry exchanged knowing glances.  
  
Back up at Hogwarts, Hermione walked up in to her room, and was very surprised to see Lily sleeping soundly in her bed. Hermione walked over to the small girl and smiled. She gave Lily a small kiss on the forehead and left for the library.  
  
A few minutes later, Draco walked in to the study, and heard a tapping at the window. He opened it, and a dark school owl flew in, and dropped a piece of parchment, and flew off again. Draco picked up the parchment and read it.  
  
Mr. Malfoy-  
  
If you receive this before 9 pm, please come down to the dungeons. You have lots of Potions work to catch up on, and I'd hate to lower your grade.  
  
Professor S. Snape  
  
"Potions? Great," Draco groaned. He went in to his room to get his cauldron, and saw another note, from his mother, on the bed.  
  
Draco-  
  
Lily fell asleep on Hermione's bed. When you two get back, just come get me and I'll take her back up to our room. I hope you had a fun time at Hogsmeade, and you weren't harassing poor Hermione!  
  
Love you lots,  
  
Mum  
  
Draco took his cauldron, and peeked in to Hermione's room. Lily was fast asleep. He silently closed the bedroom door and made his way off to the dungeons.  
  
"Professor?" Draco poked his head through the door.  
  
"Is that you, Mister Malfoy?" a voice came from the back.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Snape came out of his office and smiled at Draco.  
  
"So, Draco, we have been working on medicinal potions for curing common ailments. The first one you'll need to make is the Otitis Amelioris potion, and the Antipeptis potion is next. I have the ingredients all written down for you. These potions are not really so much difficult to make, but more time consuming. Each has to simmer for over a half hour. If you have any questions, please come to my office."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Draco set to work, as Snape hurried off into his office.  
  
Draco sat working for a solid 2 hours straight. When he was done, he got Snape to come check over his work.  
  
"Excellent, Mister Malfoy."  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
Snape looked at Draco, "How are you doing, Draco?"  
  
"I'm fine, sir, really. Everything is going really well. I'm catching up on all of my work."  
  
"By yourself? That's quite impressive!"  
  
"Uh, well, not quite. Hermione is helping me."  
  
"Miss Granger? How nice of her."  
  
An awkward silence fell over the two, as Draco stared down at his potions.  
  
"Well, Draco, let me give you two bottles, you can take these back and use them if you have an ear ache or a stomach ache." Snape walked over towards his cupboard and pulled out two glass bottles with stoppers. He poured Draco's potions in carefully, and handed the bottles over.  
  
"Thanks, sir. Well, it's almost eleven thirty, I should get going."  
  
"Of course, good night, Mister Malfoy."  
  
"Good night Professor Snape."  
  
Draco left the dungeons quietly, and made his way back up to the room. He stopped in front of the portrait.  
  
"Is Hermione back?" He asked them.  
  
"Yes, dear," Helga Hufflepuff answered, "She's been in for over an hour."  
  
"Thanks, oxygen." The door swung open and Draco walked through.  
  
He saw that the fire was still burning, and he walked over. He was surprised not to see Hermione in her chair. Draco turned around, and then saw her.  
  
Hermione was lying, fast asleep on the sofa, wrapped up in Draco's Slytherin blanket. Draco looked down at Hermione and faintly smiled. The firelight was reflecting in her hair, making it almost golden looking, and she had a peaceful look on her face.  
  
Draco suddenly walked over to Hermione's door and opened it. Surely enough, Lily was still fast asleep in her bed.  
  
'I bet Hermione didn't want to wake up Lils,' he thought. Draco then walked in to his room, quickly dressed in his pajamas, and came back out into the study. He walked over to the couch where Hermione was soundly sleeping.  
  
He reached his arms under her, and gently lifted Hermione up. He was surprised at how light she was as he carried her over to his room. He breathed in the scent of her hair. 'So that's why she always smells like strawberries,' he thought. He carefully placed her down on his bed, and tucked her under his covers.  
  
"Good night, Hermione," he whispered, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Draco walked out in to the study, and began to set up his bed on the couch. Looking around, he grabbed Hermione's Gryffindor blanket off of her chair. He layed down on the couch, and fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to: Epequa, xaviera (s'il vous plait), Lighter Side of Darkness, Draco's Girl, delphi, Stecki, Night Spirit, Nirejski, ~*Lily of the Valley*~, *star*, Ruby Moon, Alanna Roseguard, Lady Knight, Nessers (can't tell, that'd be cheating!), Bunny, mp, Eiobhan, Allee Kat (Sorry you're grounded! I wish I could use British slang, too, LOL), Holly, Aerion, Camille, SweetWood, Draco's Queen, Anonymous, Chikata, me, kstar74, ChibiChibi, Aimie, Hermione13, Steffie Granger, Cithara, Bloody Angel, Princess of Darkness, Lyra, xStorm.Cloud.x, Emma, and Mariella.  
  
~dassy- In my first few chapters when I meant to have 3 periods "..." it only showed up as one, I am fully aware that Hermione's last name is Granger, and it's not Bullstrode, as in Millicent. Sorry about the confusion, the transfer between MS Word and ff.n is a bit funky.  
  
~OF course to my Scary Twin Squin... by the by, that Lady Marmalade song is ABSOLUTELY horrid, lol.  
  
~Go read The Goddess Diaries, I Can't Let You Love Me, Spiritus Aduro, Professor Lupin's Apprentice, and anything else that I've recommended!!  
  
PLEASE R/R I'll try my best to have 21 up asap! Hope you liked this lil bit o' fluff 


	21. A Long December

Synopsis: Where we left off, Draco had just put Hermione to sleep in his bed, because Lily was in hers, they also had a bit of a fight at Hogsmeade (what else is new?)  
  
A/N: Eek, so sorry about the delay, like I said, the file magically deleted, I had to copy and paste the WHOLE thing from ff.n on to another disk!! More a/n at the end, this chapter, as I said, is just a pretty long segue into the Yule Ball, 22 will prolly be up tomorrow, provided that people are actually still reading this!  
  
Disclaimer: plot and Lily are mine, everything else is JKR's  
  
Hermione woke with a start the next morning, and realized she was not in her own bed, but in Draco's.  
  
'But, I went to sleep on the couch last night.' she thought. 'He must've moved me..... how cute, I mean, how nice!... Oh, but I'm in HIS bed! He's a boy! I mean, and he put me here! This isn't like when I slept here before, oh man, I'm in his bed! He put me in his bed!'  
  
She flopped back down on the bed and stared around the room for a bit. Hermione then heard Draco's voice drifiting in, over the noise of the water from the shower he was taking.  
  
"Got a fist of pure emotion,  
  
Got a head of shattered dreams.  
  
Gotta leave it, gotta leave it all behind now.  
  
Whatever I said, Whatever I did, I didn't mean it  
  
I just want you back for good.  
  
Whenever I'm wrong, just tell me the song and I'll sing it  
  
You'll be right and understood"  
  
Hermione giggled as his voice trailed off. 'Huh, whaddya know, he actually IS a good baritone!' She jumped out of bed, and folded the duvet (COMFORTER) back to normal.  
  
As she strode across the study, she could hear Draco humming on the bathroom. She walked in to her room, to find that Lily was already gone. Hermione took one look around at the small mess that she had accumulated, and decided to walk back out in to the study.  
  
Hermione sat down in her chair, and pulled the Gryffindor blanket on to her lap. She picked up her Matilda from the table, and began to read it. Soon, Draco's voice cut in, since he'd turned off the water.  
  
"Here I stand, head in hand  
  
Turned my face to the wall.  
  
If she's gone I can't go on  
  
Feeling two foot small."  
  
By this point, Hermione was hatching a brilliant plan. She dashed to her room, and picked up her brush, and crept over to the bathroom door.  
  
"I can see them laugh at me  
  
And I hear them say."  
  
Hermione took this natural segue as her opportunity.  
  
She burst the door open, and began to sing loudly in to her brush.  
  
"Hey, you've got to hide your love away,  
  
Hey, you've got to hide your love away."  
  
It was only after this stunning performance that Hermione looked up at Draco. He was standing there, blushing with his mouth agape. He had on a towel. Just a towel (SQUINNNNYYYY!!).  
  
Hermione's mind was torn in two, one half saying 'Oh my God, get OUT!' and the other half saying 'Whew! SOMEBODY'S been working out!'  
  
She decided the only way to cover it, was to be non-chalant.  
  
"So, good song, huh?"  
  
"Uh, Hermione... WHAT are you doing?"  
  
"Singing?"  
  
Draco was noticeably flustered, "Well, d'you think you could LEAVE?"  
  
"Oh, sure." Hermione walked out and shut the door behind her.  
  
'I can't BELIEVE I just did that! Oh my God, he's going to think I'm a pervert of something! How embarassing! Oh, this is horrible, I might as well bury my head in the ground. Oh, Lord...' She quickly shut her bedroom door.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Draco was staring at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Oh, God, that was horrible!" he whispered. "She probably thinks I'm a huge idiot! I can't believe I was singing so loudly!" Draco rushed out of the bathroom, and in to his own to get dressed.  
  
After that, there was an unspoken agreement between the two never to discuss what happened in the bathroom, or the night before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few weeks passed awkwardly, Draco and Hermione both attempted not to get at eachother's throats, and it worked about half the time. But, they had to work with Snape and McGonagall to prepare for the Ball, so they did their best.  
  
Sooner than either of them expected, the day of the Yule Ball came. Hermione was at breakfast with her friends, eating pensively.  
  
"So, Hermione, you haven't even said anything yet, who are you going with to the Ball?" Harry asked her.  
  
She looked up sharply at him, "Well, um, as a matter of fact I am going with... some one that I'm not going with voluntarily, I mean, I HAVE to go with him, we were oredered to go together, and obviously I would not have, ever, under any normal circumstances, and I..."  
  
"She's trying to say that she's going with me," a voice came from behind them, "But obviously I require a lengthy disclaimer. I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't know I was THAT offensive to you."  
  
She looked up at Draco, who looked very angry, and surprisingly hurt.  
  
"Draco, I was just..."  
  
"Whatever, Hermione, I'll see you all later" Draco spun on his heel and walked off towards their room.  
  
Harry turned to her, "Mione, you could have just told us..."  
  
"Oh, sod off, Harry, don't try to act like he's your best friend now just because of his mum and Sirius. He OWES me, ok?"  
  
"Look, Hermione, he does not owe you anything! You should be glad that he's not a Death Eater, and that's he's not DEAD for God's sake! Where do you get off thinking anyone owes you anything! Since when does being decent require a reward! I know that you're above a lot of people on many levels, but, really, Hermione, that's awfully selfish of you!"  
  
"Oh, well, if you'd like to defend him so much, maybe YOU two should be friends! You could even make a little club! 'The Boy Who Lived' and 'The Boy Who Inherited,' how quaint!"  
  
"Hermione, don't take it out on me because you and Draco have all this ruddy sexual tension between the two of you! I didn't do anything to make you mad, so don't yell at me!"  
  
Hermione stood up, her cheeks blazing, "I will have you know, Harry Potter, that there is no 'sexual tension' between Draco and myself! I don't know how diluted hatred came to be attraction in YOUR mind, but I'm pretty sure you're wrong, I think I know Draco better than you do, and I surely know myself better than you do!"  
  
She turned around, and marched out of the Great Hall, with the whole Gryffindor table staring after her, in shock.  
  
"Well!" Ron broke in, "The Ball ought to be interesting!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione stalked down the hallways, but stopped abruptly.  
  
"Ugh, Draco's in our room, I can't very well go back there."  
  
She turned and walked to the prefects' bathroom, to which she knew the password. She slipped inside, and turned on the strawberry scented bubbles. After she took off her robes, she sank in to the tub.  
  
"Stupid Harry. Stupid Ron. Stupid Yule Ball. Stupid Draco. Stupid Mister Darcy. Stupid... stupid me," she sighed. "I suppose I could be more nice to him. It's not like anyone makes it easy! He's always so arrogant, and Harry has always hated him up to now, and now that HARRY likes him, I should, too? I should have gone to an all-girls' school!"  
  
After soaking for a little while more, Hermione got out, dried herself off, dressed, and walked back to their room. She apporached the portrait apprehensively.  
  
"Ah, hello, dear! You know, Mister Malfoy came back a while ago looking just frightful! I don't think I've ever seen him so affected," Rowena Ravcenclaw said.  
  
Hermione sighed, "OK. Oxygen."  
  
The portrait hole swung open, and just as Hermione entered, she heard Draco's door click shut. Hermione looked over to the fire, which was burning brightly. She walked over to Draco's chair and could see a dent, which meant that he'd just been sitting there. She looked at the table next to his chair, and was surprised to see her tattered copy of Matilda resting there. She allowed herself a small smile at the thought of Draco reading the storty about the tiny girl.  
  
Hermione sighed and stood up, and walked to Draco's door. She knocked softly.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
No answer.  
  
She knocked again, "Draco?"  
  
The door swung open, and Hermione found herself facing a glaring, angry Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize."  
  
Draco looked at her coldly, "I will be ready to escort you down to the Great Hall at six thirty. I'm going to sit with some Slytherins, you will sit with some Gryffindors. I assume that the sight of us walking in together will be enough to satiate Professor Dumbledore. Then, you'll be relieved of your duty. Agreed?"  
  
"Well, Draco, I..."  
  
"Good, I'm glad we concur, see you later." He shut the door in her face.  
  
Hermione stood there, motionless, for a moment, and sighed.  
  
"Whatever you want, Draco." She plodded back to her room, and shut the door.  
  
Hermione checked her clock, it was only eleven.  
  
"Might as well take this opportunity to get some things done." She dug under her bed, and brought out a few large bags containing the Christmas presents she'd purchased for everyone.  
  
Out of the first bag, she pulled a pair of Muggle jeans and a few shirts that she'd bought for Ginny on her trip to America. She carefully wrapped these in red wrapping paper, with a gold ribbon on top. Next, she took out a beautifully carved wooden box that read "Professor M. McGonagall." It was inlaid with Celtic designs that symbolized strength and integrity. Hermione had decided that she would buy McGonagall a present this year, since she's been one of Hermione's mentors throughout her time at Hogwarts. She wrapped this in a gold and red plaid paper.  
  
She took out Ron's gift, a new owl cage for Pig, who had made a mess of his last one by running in to the sides so frequently. She'd purchased that cage because instead of a regular rest and a swing, it had a broom sicking out from the side, and another one that floated around inside for the owl to perch one. She wrapped this up in orange Chudley Cannon Paper, and took out Harry's. She bought him a new leather-bound carrier for his broom, with a small golden plaque with "HJP" engraved on it. This took almost all of the roll of Snitch wrapping paper that she'd bought.  
  
Finally, she pulled out Draco's gifts, which she'd gotten through her parents. The first group was books, Muggle books. A Handmaid's Tale, by Margaret Atwood, The Collective Works of William Shakespeare , a compilation of poems by the American poet, Robert Frost, The Lord of the Rings trilogy, by J.R.R. Tolkien, War and Peace, by Leo Tolstoy, Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen, and, finally his very own copy of Matilda, in which she'd written  
  
"You can read this to Lily when she misses me!"  
  
Hermione then took out the next group, which were Muggle CD's that he could play on her bewitched stereo. She'd purchased the three Beatles Anthologies, and a collection of great works of the most famous Muggle composers, like Beethoven, Chopin, Lizst, and Bach. She smiled satisfactorily at her gifts for him, and grabbed her box full of wrapping accoutrements and pulled out the green wrapping paper, and wrapped the gifts. Next, she began looking for the silver ribbon.  
  
"I know it's in here", she muttered. But, she could not find it, instead, she pulled out a gold ribbon, and used that.  
  
She looked appraisingly over the pile of wrapped gifts, and checked the clock again.  
  
"It's only half past twelve? Well, I guess I'll just take a nap!"  
  
Hermione bewitched her stereo to go off at four thirty, and went to sleep.  
  
Four hours later, she woke up, and stumbled out of bed. Hermione took a quick shower, only washing her hair since she'd had the bath earlier. Back in her room, Hermione started on her hair. Since the BBC production of Pride and Prejudice was one of her favorites, she wanted to mimic Jennifer Ehle's hairstyle. Hermione spent almost 45 minutes pulling parts of her curly hair (ST) back in to a twist, and refining the front, with some tendrils (a/n: I hate that word) falling beside her face. She looked at the front and the back in the mirror and smiled happily.  
  
Next, Hermione turned to her make-up. 'Lizzie would NEVER wear too much make-up,' Hermione decided, so she sparingly applied some lipstick, rouge, and mascara. She walked over to her closet and pulled out the dress. She smiled at it as she took off the plastic bag covering it. Hermione slid the dress on, and zipped it up. She walked over to the mirror and grinned at her reflection.  
  
"Beautiful? I'd as soon call her mother a wit!" she laughed at her own joke, and twirled around a bit. (a/n: ^ That is a line from P&P)  
  
Hermione checked the clock, it was six fifteen. By the time she'd put on her jewellery, shoes, and gloves, it was time to go. Hermione took a deep breath, and stepped out in to the study.  
  
Almost simultaneously, Draco came out of his room. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Wow," she said.  
  
Draco had on the white shirt, the breeches, and the jacket. He'd also, unbeknownst to Hermione, gotten a top hat, a cane, and a pair of tall black leather boots.  
  
"I feel like a complete prat," he grumbled.  
  
"You look GREAT!" Hermione exclaimed happily.  
  
"Well, let's go, then, no need to dawdle around here."  
  
Hermione and Draco walked down to the doors to the Great Hall. They glanced at eachother before they went in.  
  
"Here we go," Hermione said, and she pushed open the doors.  
  
A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU to the mass of reviews that I have, sorry I'm taking so long. But now that my lovely city is buried under 6 feet (2-ish meters) of snow (we even made the news in Australia!) I should have more time to write! Sorry, I really can't do individual thanks, there's a lot, and I wanna get this up asap. And another note:  
  
I know this is long, I said it'd be long in the first chapter. If anyone doesn't like long, it is plain to see at ff.n that I now have 21 chapters and about 38k words. Obviously, for people who don't like long, this story is no good. ALSO, yes, they swear. In my mind, 17 year olds swear, they're not doing it every other word, I have them curse where I think it's appropriate, and MAY I add, that they DO swear in the books. And since the characters in HP speak English, just like Muggles, I can deduce that swearing is NOT only a Muggle thing! (Plus, the rating IS PG-13, not PG) So, I apologize to those who are perturbed or offended, but I did give fair warning, and I have legitimate precedence from the books.  
  
Go read The Goddess Diaries, Spiritus Aduro, I Can't Let You Love Me, Professor Lupin's Apprentice, and the mask story by Sanna (can't think of what it's called). 


	22. Enchanted Mistletoe (Yule Ball)

Synopsis: They're walking in to the Yule Ball.  
  
A/N: See, this is up super soon!!! Only a little bit in between! Yay! But don't expect this all that much, I'm gonna be starting up school again, and I'll prolly have work, ick! By the by, for those of you who asked, I'm from Buffalo (that's where I am right now) and I go to college in Pittsburgh. SEVEN FEET OF SNOW! That's what we have, yippee!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before, the song is george's  
  
Hermione and Draco stepped in to the Great Hall, and Draco took Hermione's arm. She looked up at him and smiled, he reciprocated with a genuine smile. As they walked over to the Headmaster, the eyes of every single student present was glued to the pair.  
  
"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said awkwardly.  
  
"Ah, my Head Boy and Head Girl, you two look just marvelous! I'm actually quite a fan of Miss Austen's work." He smiled down at his students.  
  
Looking up, he raised his voice to address the Hall, "Let's all have a round of applause for Draco and Hermione Malfoy!"  
  
The students all began to laugh, Dumbledore recovered, "Of course, I meant Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, I don't think they look quite enough alike to be brother and sister, eh?"  
  
Near the front, Ron leaned over to Harry, "I don't think people had brother and sister in mind," he said chuckling.  
  
Hermione and Draco were doing their best not to look horribly embarrassed as the students applauded them.  
  
After the clapping died down, Dumbledore said, "Well, let's get this party started!" And he cued the band, which began playing loudly. The couples began to filter on to the dance floor, and Dumbledore turned to Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Thank you both for coming together, I truly appreciate it."  
  
"No problem, sir," Draco said.  
  
"Well, you two have a good time, then, Professor Trelawney has told me that the Fates are making us share the first dance," he said with a laugh, and walked away.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco, "OK, well, I guess I'll see you later, then, have a good time."  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I think I might stick around for a bit more"  
  
Hermione looked taken aback, "Really?"  
  
"Well, unless you don't WANT me to," he trailed off.  
  
"Oh, no, you're more than welcome, let's go over to the table."  
  
The pair walked over to the table where Harry was. Hermione saw Harry and Ginny chatting happily, Ginny was in a long white gown, and she had magically dyed her hair blonde, Harry was in slightly grubby brown pants, a white shirt, and a vest.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Buttercup and Wesley from The Princess Bride!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Harry looked up at Draco and Hermione, "And if this outfit wasn't bad enough, the name Wesley is JUST horrible!"  
  
"At least you're not wearing tight pants," Draco grumbled. "And I don't even know what my name is!"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Fitzwilliam Darcy."  
  
"Oh, that's just suuuuuper."  
  
"Wow, Mione," Ginny said, "That dress looks just gorgeous on you!"  
  
"Yeah, it really does," agreed Harry. "Hey, Ron! Over here!"  
  
Hermione turned and laughed as she saw Ron walk over with none other than Lily Malfoy. Ron had on an orange and green check suit, and his hair was a silvery-blond, Lily had on a simple red dress, but her hair was very long, very straight, and very black.  
  
Hermione gasped as she realizes who they were.  
  
"Oh my God! You're Matilda and Mister Wormwood, that's GREAT!"  
  
"Yeah," Draco interjected, "Right after he dyes his hair!"  
  
Ron loked at Draco, "You mean, you've actually read this book?"  
  
Hermione smirked at Draco, and looked at him, anticipating his answer. Luckily for him, Ginny jumped in and asked Harry to dance, and Lily dragged Ron out on to the floor. Harry and Ginny stood up, and Ginny turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Mione, watch out for that enchan-"  
  
"That yellow punch, it's really bad," Harry cut in. Ginny shot him a confused look, and Harry pulled her out on the floor. "Catch you two later!"  
  
Hermione and Draco sat at the table, discussing their trip to Venice while the others danced. After about a half hour, they all sat down for dinner.  
  
"Hey," Ron said with his mouth half-full, "Who's that girl over there?"  
  
They turned and looked in the direction which Ron was pointing. There was a very pretty girl with curly black hair with fuchsia dress robes sitting at a table with Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, and Lavender, looking very forlorn.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh," Draco said, looking up from his food, "It's probably that new Gryffindor, Maya.... Jackman. She's a 7th year transfer from Australia. Her parents are Muggles, but they're on the board for the Association of International Muggle and Magic Cooperation."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, it was in a memo from Dumbledore that I, uh... didn't give to you," he smiled guiltily.  
  
"Ronnie, why don't you dance with her?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Don't call me Ronnie," Ron exclaimed, blushing.  
  
"Oh, you should, Ron, that'd be quite nice. It does look as though she's been stuck with poor Neville," Hermione said.  
  
Ron just shrugged, and resumed eating. After fifteen more minutes, everyone was done with their food, and Dumbledore stood up, everyone quieted down.  
  
"Now, in honor and recognition of all of their hard work, I'd like to call our Head Girl, Hermione Granger, and our Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, to the dance floor to begin the rest of the evening for us!"  
  
The school began to clap as Hermione and Draco exchanged a shocked look.  
  
"Well, go on!" Ginny said, and gave them a little shove.  
  
Draco took Hermione's arm and walked her to the dance floor.  
  
"Did he tell you he was doing this?" she whispered to him.  
  
"No! You?"  
  
"No. But you're a good dancer, right?"  
  
"I'm a Malfoy, of course."  
  
Hermione giggled slightly as she turned to Draco, but stopped when she looked at him. He slipped his arm around her waist, and took her hand in his. She tensed up for a moment, feeling quite awkward.  
  
"They're all watching us!" she hissed.  
  
"Calm down," he said as the music began.  
  
~Something in the way she move~  
  
~Attracts me like no other lover~  
  
Hermione was still so stiff that she could barely move.  
  
"Stop looking at them," Draco whispered to her.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes, and almost instantly relaxed.  
  
~Something in the way she moves me.~  
  
~Don't want to leave her now.~  
  
~You know I believe and how.~  
  
Draco smiled as he felt Hermione loosen up. Instinctively, he pulled Hermione closer to him. 'Strawberries,' he thought.  
  
~Somewhere in her smile she knows~  
  
~That I don't need no other lover.~  
  
~Something in her style that shows me.~  
  
Hermione slowly fell into the rhythm of the music, and completely forgot that they were surrounded by over a hundred people. She took her hand out of his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'That cologne...'  
  
~I don't want to leave her now,~  
  
~You know I believe and how.~  
  
Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder, and followed his lead. She felt his cheek against her forehead.  
  
'He's so cold.'  
  
'She's so warm.'  
  
~You're asking me will my love grow,~  
  
~I don't know, I don't know.~  
  
~You stick around now it may show,~  
  
~I don't know, I don't know.~  
  
~Something in the way she knows~  
  
~And all I have to do is think of her,~  
  
~Something in the things she shows me.~  
  
~I don't want to leave her now, ~  
  
~You know I believe and how.~  
  
The song drew to an end, and Hermione suddenly realized with a start where she was, and pulled away from Draco. The students and teacher began applauding.  
  
Up at the Head Table, Professor Sprout leaned over to Hagrid.  
  
"Told you so! Pay up, ten Galleons!"  
  
Hermione and Draco smiled at the people in the hall, their cheeks slightly pink. He took her arm, and they walked back over to the table.  
  
"So, Ron," Hermione began, "Why don't you go ask that girl to dance?"  
  
"I think I will."  
  
Harry and Ginny got up to dance, and Draco and Hermione were left sitting with Lily.  
  
"You two looked vewy pwetty dancing togethew!"  
  
"Thanks Lils," Draco said.  
  
"You should dance togethew mowe often, I think."  
  
"Well, uh, maybe Lils," Draco answered uneasily.  
  
They were saved by Narcissa, who came to collect Lily, as it was getting late.  
  
"Hello, dears. You two looked just lovely out there dancing!"  
  
Draco blushed slightly, "Thanks, mum."  
  
"You know, that's my and Sirius' song... Well, anyway, I'm taking Lily back. I don't want to disturb Ronm with his pretty new friend, but please tell him we said thank you. Good night dear, good night Hermione."  
  
Ron walked up the the girl at her table. She was sitting alone, looking around the room interestedly, and seemed very shocked when Ron approached her.  
  
"Er, hello, I'm Ron Weasley, are you new?"  
  
"Yes, hello, I'm Maya Jackman, I just arrived this arvo from Australia." (ST)  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if..."  
  
"Listen, I don't' want to assume anything or be rude, but I'm Muggle-born, and I know some of the students here don't think I should be at Hogwarts, so if this changes your desire to speak to me, I won't be offended."  
  
Ron looked confused, "Well, of course not. My dad IS Arthur Weasley, Muggle lover..."  
  
"Oh, I should have known! He's such a nice man! He said his son and daughter went here! So this mean's you're in Gryffindor, too, that's great. I met him yesterday when my parents stopped at the Ministry."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Ummm, do you wear clothes like that often?"  
  
Ron blushed, remembering his blond hair and orange and green suit, "Er, no, I'm from this book that I don't remember the name of. You see, my date is a five year old, long story, but I'm her mean father, and I dyed my hair, or something," he mumbled.  
  
"Oh! You're Mister Wormwood from Matilda. That's great!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I usually have red hair, like my dad, and I don't dress THIS poorly," he laughed.  
  
"Well, I think that suit is perfectly stylish!" she said with a laugh.  
  
He smiled back at her, "Well, d'you think, maybe, you'd, you know, want to dance?" Ron asked bashfully.  
  
She smiled dazzlingly up at him, "I'd love to. But I must warn you that I'm not much of a dancer!"  
  
Ron laughed, "That's not a problem, neither am I!"  
  
He took her arm and led her to the dance floor.  
  
"Well," Draco said from across the room, "I see Weasley's made a friend!"  
  
"Yes, it seems RON has made a friend," Hermione replied.  
  
"Gee, and I always thought he'd get with Lavender." (a/n: hahaha that was a little joke)  
  
"Well, now she's open for you to swoop in, Draco!" Hermione said smugly.  
  
"Ahem, I think I'll pass, I don't think Brown is my type. To, uh, Gryffindor."  
  
"Well," Hermione said with a smirk, "We Gryffindors don't go for you Slytherins either!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione, I've seen you eyeing Crabbe. 'Vinny and Mione.' Has a cute ring to it, don't you think?"  
  
Hermione giggled and whacked him on the arm, "Shhh, I don't want the word getting out! I'm testing a Love Potion after break."  
  
"Oh, really? Which Love Potion would that be?"  
  
"Number Nine." Hermione laughed at her own joke.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind, it's a Muggle thing."  
  
"It's a Muggle thing," he mimicked. "Whatever, do you want to go get some punch, I'm really thirsty"  
  
"Well, only because you didn't step on my toes when we danced," she smiled as she got up.  
  
"Of course I didn't, I am a superb dancer!"  
  
"Oh, Draco, you're a regular Fred Astaire."  
  
"Muggle thing?"  
  
"Yeah. Now, did Harry say not to drink the yellow punch or the blue punch?"  
  
"Yellow."  
  
Draco took a sip of the blue and made a face. "Ugh, this is horrible! You know, some one should speak to the house elves about this."  
  
"Well," Hermione said, bristling., "You'd probably made second-rate punch if YOU were a slave!"  
  
"Oh, you're not going to start THIS again, are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry if I find it hard to believe that people can condone this merciless slave labor!"  
  
"Hermione, you didn't grow up with house elves," he said as they walked around, "They LIKE it!"  
  
Hermione was confused as she suddenly saw a few students looking over at them and giggling. "Draco, quiet down, they can hear us."  
  
"Well, I'm just saying that since you were Muggle born."  
  
"Can we NOT turn this into a Muggle born/Pure Bl-whoa!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Inexplicably, Hermione found her self thrust at Draco, and then...  
  
'Oh my God! He's kissing me! Wow.'  
  
'Oh my God! She's kissing me! Wow.'  
  
In an instant, Hermione felt her mouth being covered by Draco's in a kiss. Her mind drew a complete blank, as she felt the eyes of the people in the Hall lock on her and Draco for the second time that night.  
  
When they finally broke away, she looked at Draco, breathless.  
  
"Wh- why did you KISS me?" she demanded.  
  
"Why did I kiss YOU? You kissed me!"  
  
Hermione suddenly became aware of a movement out of the corner of her eyes. She turned and saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny almmost doubled over laughing, pointing at the ceiling. She looked up.  
  
"Mistletoe! Enchanted mistletoe, THAT'S what Ginny was trying to say! Oh, God, I'm really sorry, Draco."  
  
"Uh., no need. But, how about we go sit down?"  
  
"Agreed," Hermione said, her cheeks blazingly red.  
  
They sat down, and Harry and Ron came over with their girls, wiping tears from their eyes.  
  
"Woooo!! Heh, sorry guys, but THAT, hahaha, was GREAT!" Harry said, laughing.  
  
Hermione was about to give Harry a piece of her mind, but Draco grabbed her arm, and spoke first.  
  
"Yeah, I'll give it to you, Potter, that was a pretty good one! Wasn't it, Mione?" He turned to Hermione and laughed, raising his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Fuuuunny!"  
  
"Oh!" Ron spoke up, "Everyone, this is Maya Jackman. Maya this is Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, yes THE Harry Potter, and my sister, Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Hi," they all said.  
  
"Hello, pleased to meet you!"  
  
"Oh, Hermione's Muggle born, too."  
  
"That's a relief, I didn't want to be the only one!"  
  
"OK, well, Gin and I are going to go dance, the last dance is next, you lot coming?"  
  
Ron took Maya's hand, "Of course! Mione, Draco?"  
  
She looked at Draco and shrugged apathetically, he shrugged back, "I guess not," she said, with the smallest tinge of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"OK, well, see you later!"  
  
Draco turned to her as soon as Harry'd gone, "We have to plan our revenge!"  
  
Hermione and Draco sat conspiratorily chatting during the final song. During the middle, she glanced up, and happened to catch Harry's eye. He gave her a smile and a wink, and she smiled back, and turned to Draco.  
  
She wasn't really listening to him, though, her thoughts were on a track of their own. 'Those two look so good together, I don't know why I thought that Harry and I would work out, we're like Luke and Leia from Star Wars or something! I wonder who I'll ever be right for, Lord knows it's probably staring me right in the face, and I don't even know it!'  
  
"Hermione? Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Oh! Oh, sorry, Draco."  
  
"Jeez, I'm right in your face, and you don't even know it!"  
  
'Oh, Lord!'  
  
"Are you daydreaming about Vinny again?"  
  
"Oh, of course! Oh, the Ball's ending, we should probably go say goodnight to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
The two bid goodnight to their teachers and friends, and walked back to their room, both practically exhausted.  
  
They got inside, and both went to their rooms and changed into their night clothes. Hermione and Draco came out of their doors at the same time, and walked to the bathroom. They groggily began brushing their teeth.  
  
"Sho, I think that wash pretty shuceshful." Draco said with his toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, it went well." Hermione agreed.  
  
The two finished washing up, and they walked out of the bathroom, to their own rooms.  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione."  
  
"Goodnight, Draco."  
  
Hermione opened her door, and stepped in.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
She stuck her head back out, "Yeah?"  
  
"You really looked nice tonight, sorry about that whole mistletoe thing."  
  
She smiled, "You looked good, too, and no need to be, we'll get him back when he least expects it. Night, Draco." She quietly closed her door, and went to bed.  
  
A/N: OHHHHH, LOOK, NOT A CLIFFHANGER ~COUGH COUGH COUGH~. Happy? ~smiles sweetly~ PLEASE R/R I really read every single one, and even discuss the fun reviews with my friends! (That's right, I have no life) But, I really appreciate it, and it takes me a long time to list all of you, but I do b/c you guys are the GREATEST!!!!! aaaaanyhoo, here goes the thanks:  
  
~m.i.s.u.n.d.a.s.t.o.o.d., sana, Xaviera Xylira, Lena, Hermie13, Holly, o00o °(_)° o00o, Kacella, Princess of Darkness, claire, Epequa, Draco's Queen, Ally McLean, Avalon, Arwen, Lilium, ~*Lily of the Valley*~, Ryoko, tess, jordan, *kittykat*, RubyMoon, tggg, Mariella, NightSpirit, Yoshi, Darkangel009988, hemlock, Daya, mysticalcancer, Lyra, carrie, delphi, Lindsey, rotc girl, j.j alan~ thanks for spreading the word!!, Camille- LOL, that was too funny, I'm glad you're, um, in to my story! Happy New Years to you, too!, Lady Knight- awww, that was so ncie of you to say!! Thanks for sticking with me!, SoleilPetal- Persona Non Grata, go read it, it's SOOOO good!!, kstar74- You've read this THREE times?? Wow, I feel so honored!!! Jenna- Um, I was a bit confused by the ass/arse thing... I don't know if this is what you're asking, but arse is ass in England, and I try to use as much British slang as I humanly can. I'd try to make the entire thing accurately English, but it'd be a big hassle if I had to remember to spell 'color' 'colour' or American words that end in -zing as -sing. I hope that answered your Q, but if it didn't, ask again, and thank you for your glorious review!, gregory- snog=kiss, akiri pie-chan- I hope you enjoy P&P! And if you do, keep your eyes peeled, because Squin and I are coming out with a HP/P&P crossover soon! Kearie- Still alive and well!!  
  
AAAAAAAAND of course, to. Squinny squin squin, who knows deep down that Farenheit is better, and that meters are the dumbest unit of measurement EVER!!  
  
LoPotter Recommends: I Can't Let You Love Me- Persona Non Grata, Spiritus Aduro- HallieU, The Goddess Diaries- Squin, Hidden Behind the Mask- Sanna, The Error of My Ways- Strega Brava, Their Room- aleximoon, We'll Always Have Paris- Melissa D. 


	23. The Next Day....

Synopsis: Yule Ball was last night, Draco and Hermioen kissed under the enchanted mistletoe. It's now December 24.  
  
A/N: Any spelling or grammatical errors in this chapter are ALL SQUINNY'S FAULT!  
  
Disclaimer: same  
  
  
  
The next morning, Draco woke quickly and stuck his head out into the study. It was silent.  
  
'Good, she's still asleep.'  
  
He walked back into his room, and took his hawk owl, Godfrey, out of his cage. He retrieved a piece of parchment from the desk, and wrote hastily on it.  
  
Potter-  
  
I really need your help with something, if you'd be so kind. Please owl me back and tell me if you can go to Hogsmeade with me today, it's very important! Thanks  
  
D.M.  
  
He let Godfrey out the window, and hopped into the shower. When he finished, in record time, he ran back to his room to find Godfrey there with his response. He quickly unrolled the paper.  
  
Malfoy-  
  
Going to Hogsmeade illegally? Well, I always enjoy a bit of trouble- making, but I have no idea what you're talking about. However, since I promised Mione that I'd extend the olive branch a bit, I suppose I'll go. If you try to hex me or something, I'll get Lupin to bite you or something. Kidding!! (Sort of)  
  
Harry  
  
Draco shook his head, "Not exactly dying to be in my presence, is he?" he muttered to himself. Draco sent word back with Godfrey for Harry to meet him outside Draco's portrait hole in 20 minutes.  
  
Draco dressed quickly, putting on his plainest clothes so as not to stand out in Hogsmeade while they were sneaking out. Of course, the mere sight of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, the two most famous 17-year-old boys in the Wizarding World, walking together in Hogsmeade was enough to attract attention.  
  
In 18 minutes time, Draco was ready and standing outside of the portrait hole. He heard footsteps and saw Harry approaching cautiously.  
  
"Good morning, Malfoy."  
  
"Hey, Potter."  
  
"So, why exactly am I sneaking to Hogsmeade with YOU of all people?"  
  
"Ineelpthrmineesprent"  
  
"Uh, would you mind translating that into English?"  
  
Draco sighed, "I need help with Hermione's present," he hissed.  
  
Harry stifled a laugh, "Sure thing, Malfoy. Let's go, then! Get under here," he said, brandishing his Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe you have one of these! I always wondered about the floating head thing. Impressive, Potter."  
  
"Yeah, well," Harry said, as they walked down to the hump-backed witch, "I can't belive I'm showing it to you, much less letting you use it! Dissendio."  
  
They both squeezed down into the passageway, and illuminated their wands.  
  
"So, what do you want to get her?"  
  
"I don't know. Money is not a problem, and I say this in the least Draco Malfoy way possible, by the way."  
  
"OK, well, you're with her more than I am these days, what do you think she wants?"  
  
"I am not with her more than you are, Potter, what's THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"Calm down, I was just saying that since you live with her, you're near her more often! No need to get your pretty knickers in a bunch, Malfoy," he laughed.  
  
"I do not wear pretty knickers! ...Nor do I want to discuss my underclothes with you, no offense."  
  
"None taken," said Harry, as he shoved the trap door up into the Honeydukes cellar.  
  
Harry and Draco spent three hours searching around Hogsmeade, and finally had two presents for Hermione.  
  
"Want to go get a Butterbeer?" Draco asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice."  
  
They walked into Three Broomsticks. Draco pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head, and ordered the Butterbeers, and brought them back to the table. The two drank in silence for a few minutes, Draco with his hood up, Harry under the cloak.  
  
"You know, Potter, if my mum and Sirius... get married or something..."  
  
"Yeah, I know. We'd have to, like, spend holidays together," Harry said.  
  
Draco shook his head and smiled wryly. "Funny how things work out, eh, Potter?"  
  
Harry felt a draft or air, and looked towards the door.  
  
"Oh, SHIT! Don't turn around," he hissed.  
  
"What is it?" Draco whispered.  
  
"Snape! ... With a GIRL!"  
  
"Oooh," Draco said, "This I've got to see!" He cautiously turned around.  
  
Snape was indeed there, with a woman who looked like she was about his age. She had jet black, poker-straight hair, and was very pretty. They both looked very serious as they walked towards a booth in the back.  
  
"She looks vaguely familiar," Harry said.  
  
Draco turned back to Harry, "Ol' Sev has a girlfriend, impressive!"  
  
Harry laughed, "It doesn't really look like they're about to have a mad snogging session in the corner, though. But, whatever. So, the Slytherin Quidditch team is, oddly enough, not up to par without you this year."  
  
"Was that a veiled complement, Potter?"  
  
"Almost. But, it was too easy of a win, really. I mean, last year, atleast you put up a fight! That fifth year girl, what's her name? Marjorie Flint. She's not very good."  
  
"Well, Potter, we WERE winning up until you got the Snitch at the last game sixth year."  
  
"Yes, and you proved to be an amiable match, even I could see that you actually might not have bought yourself on to the team."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Potter."  
  
"Your Beaters are-"  
  
"Well, well, well," came a voice from behind them. "Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter, I assume judging by the dent in the seat, how interesting to see you two in Hogsmeade on a day that Hogwarts students are not allowed to be here!"  
  
"Uh, h-hello Professor Snape." Draco stuttered.  
  
Harry slid the cloak off, and looked guiltily up at Snape.  
  
"So, our Head Boy and our resident celebrity are breaking school rules, how original!"  
  
"Please, sir," Draco said, "Potter was just helping me pick out a present for my mum." Draco smiled slightly, because he knew what good of friends Snape and Narcissa were.  
  
"Well, where are they?" Snape questioned.  
  
Draco held up the two bags next to him.  
  
"Well, why would you bring Potter along to pick out a gift for your mother?"  
  
"Well, uhhhh..." Draco began.  
  
"Because I was going to see what she liked so I could help Sirius pick something out for her!" Harry broke in.  
  
"Well, since I am feeling benevolent, you two will serve a detention with me, since it is not officially off school time until tomorrow, and you are out of bounds. I will not, however, tell the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall. I will not take points away from you, either. Now, I expect you to get back up to the castle and you should be there within the next half hour before I stop being so jolly, yes?"  
  
"Thanks, sir!" Harry said, astonished.  
  
"Bye, Professor Snape," Draco said, yanking Harry out the door. "Wow, I can't believe he let us off that easily!"  
  
They rushed back through Hogsmeade under the cloak, and back through Honeydukes, and finally, out of the witch.  
  
"Well, THAT was eventful. But now we'll have to do detentions! We can't very well tell people why. We have to make up a good excuse," Harry said.  
  
"Well, we can't say that we were fighting, or Hermione'll blow up, and we can't say that we were doing something together, because people will think it's weird."  
  
"How about we were both going to throw stinkbombs in Filch's office and we got caught?"  
  
"Brilliant! OK, well, I'm going to run back to my room, and go to lunch. I'll see you later."  
  
"Sure thing, bye Malfoy."  
  
"Hey, Potter!"  
  
"Yeah?" harry said, turning around.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me."  
  
"No problem, she'll really like those gifts. Catch you later."  
  
Draco walked back to his room, 'You know, Potter's not so bad after all, I guess.' He thought.  
  
"Oxygen." He walked into the study, Hermione was sitting in her chair.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked testily.  
  
"I was, uh, out."  
  
"Out, hmm? And what's in those bags?"  
  
"My, uh, mum's Christmas presents."  
  
"Well, Dumbledore owled us this morning, he wants to see us on the twenty- sixth, that's the day after tomorrow."  
  
"I know what day it is, Hermione."  
  
"I know that! Anyway, he wants to talk to us about getting started, and he has the itinerary for the conference."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Oh, and an owl came for you from Professor Snape, I put it on your bed."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"He's been scarily happy lately, hasn't he?" she said.  
  
Draco held back his laughter, "Maybe he's found a girlfriend!"  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"You're such a girl sometimes, you know that?"  
  
Hermione gave him A Look. "Well, I have to balance it out with all of those other times that I'm a man," she said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, speaking of which, you've got a bit of stubble on your chin, you might want to shave that off or something, you're getting five o'clock shadow."  
  
Hermione laughed, and threw a pillow at him, "Shut up, Malfoy, or I'm going to get Vinny to beat you up."  
  
Draco laughed, and walked into his room to put his bags down, he picked up the post from Snape, and opened it.  
  
Mr. Malfoy-  
  
You and Mr. Potter will be serving an extra-special holiday detention. Meet by the entrance to the Great Hall at 9:30 am on December 28th. Merry Christmas.  
  
SS  
  
"Merry Christmas, he says! Merry Christmas, here's a detention!"  
  
"Hey Draco?" Hermione called from the other room.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"D'you want to go get lunch?"  
  
"Sure thing, let me change first."  
  
"Sure, I have to get changed, too. We'll leave in ten minutes."  
  
Draco rifled through his clothes, now that school was over, he could wear whatever he wanted. He pulled out a pair of Calvin Klein flat-front khakis (a/n: my friend from England says 'car keys' and 'khakis' the exact same way... it's so cute!) and a blue-grey turtleneck sweater. He dressed and smiled satisfactorily at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
Hermione, feeling equally glad to be able to wear her Muggle clothes, put on a pair of jeans and a light purple sweater. She swept her hair up into a messy bun, and happily slid her feet into her tennis shoes, glad to not have to wear her school shoes.  
  
She met Draco in their study, and they walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
"So, uh, Hermione, I'm having dinner tonight with my mum and Lily if you'd like to come. Harry and Sirius might come later, if that makes you feel better."  
  
Hermione smiled at Draco, "Thanks, I'd love to have dinner with your family, Draco."  
  
They entered the Great Hall, to see that all but one of the house tables had been removed. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were there, as were Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Sprout. Hagrid was also sitting with the other professors. A few other students were scattered around the table, but most had gone home. Hermione and Draco plopped down next to Ron.  
  
"Hello mates!" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Hogwarts make-out king and queen!" Harry said with a laugh.  
  
Hermione and Draco just exchanged devious smiles and shrugged.  
  
Harry was about to make another joke when Maya joined the group.  
  
"Hello everyone!" she said cheerily.  
  
"Hi Maya," Ron responded, reddening a bit.  
  
"So, tell us how you're enjoying Hogwarts so far," Hermione prompted.  
  
"Oh, I'm really liking it! I can't wait to start Care of Magical Creatures, I love that kind of thing, but we didn't have it at my old school. I hope we learn about dragons, I love them."  
  
"Well, Ron knows LOADS about dragons!" Ginny broke in.  
  
"Really?" Maya asked.  
  
Ron blushed even harder, "Well, only what I picked up from my brother, Charlie, he works with dragons in Romania."  
  
"Wow, that's so fascinating! Maybe I can meet him sometime!"  
  
The group sat chatting for about 30 minutes, when Harry finally stood up.  
  
"Well, I have to wrap some presents, so I'll see you lot later!"  
  
"Ooh, so do I!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Draco grumbled.  
  
"I'm all done," Hermione said smugly.  
  
"Me, too," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, you're done, Ron?" Maya asked.  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"D'you think you could, maybe, show me around the paddocks down by Hagrid's hut?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be fun!"  
  
So, Ron set off with Maya to go outside, Harry and Ginny walked back to Gryffindor tower, and Hermione and Draco made their way back to their room.  
  
As soon as they got inside, Hermione and Draco went to their rooms. Hermione plopped down on her bed. Thirty seconds later, she heard a knock on the door. She went to get it, stopped, turned around, and grabbed something. She opened the door.  
  
"Hermione, do you have any-"  
  
She shoved her bag of wrapping paper at him, "Knock yourself out."  
  
He laughed, "Thanks Hermione."  
  
She smiled, nodded, and closed the door.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please r/r!! I'd love you forever and ever if you did!!!! And, look, ma, NOT a cliffhanger! I like them, so I'm going to start using them again. Dostoevsky used cliffhangers, you know!! Anyhoo, now that I have my Favorite Stories thing up, I'm not really going to list all the ones I like in each a/n, but if you want really awesome fics, go check out my favorites list, b/c all the fics on there are GREAT!!  
  
  
  
It's really quite a task thanking all of you, BUT since you guys review and I love reviews, I do my best to thank you guys, and thanks to everyone for sticking with me on this, really, you guys are the best! So, here we go:  
  
~Nuada, Dark Fire Goddess, Kalendria, Khatt, Fleur Delacour, Kstar74, LilyAyl, hemlock, Angelwenh, Nepchoon, Darkangel009988, kat, JoeBob1379, Caitlin, Sara,  
  
Bad Gurl who is too lazy ta sign in, Yoshi, Epequa, Night Spirit, hermione malfoy, akiri pie-chan, *kittykat*, annchan, bubblegirl, Meghan, ruby moon, j.j. alan, jordan, pinkloofa, Alisha, ~*vkn*~, animemelonhead, Tigre, Holly, Chrissy, Lyra, Icy Stormz, ryoko, katelyn, Akira, Bunny, carrie, Lillium, angel, Lena, Sana, grizzystar, SoleilPetal, delphi, kat097  
  
Fleur- LOL, I'm glad I'm more entertaining than drunken people ( I think...), Rachel- You CRIED??? Wow, that's so flattering! At what part? Thanks!, Jenna- The best story you've read? Jeez, thanks, that's quite kind of you to say! Rachel Hunt- gald to see you back!, LuLLuBaby- Wow, thanks for saying that, but no, I have no plans on becoming a writer, I think my writing is really bad, and I'm not just trying to be humble!, JennyKT- D/Hr forever!! I hope I'm doing ok!, Iscriptikus- I'm glad you think my writing of the characters is good, that really means a lot to me! No need to know - LOL, that's an awesome suggestion!, hermioneG89- Maya is gonna be a kiiiind of big part in the story, I mean, she'll prolly be a little bit smaller than Ron is currently, I keep adding in these subplots which just make this story longer, lol, but I felt bad giving everyone else a partner, and not Ron, b/c I just love Ron, he's too cute!, Shaz Kay Gee Bee- I hope Maya is going to be ok with you, lol, I'm gonna do my damndest not to make her Mary Sue, but I don't think she will be, she's not chipper and spritely or anything! Star Johnson- HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!  
  
Finally, of course, to my favorite Fluff-Queen Squinny, whom I've emailed about 500 times today- Ahhhhhhh... I have nothing to say, really, but you're the greatest!! "You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And, you are? Ron Weasley. Pleasure" I don't know why I just put that... I love Rupert Grint! Anyhoo, ur da bom persun an' I totully luv u, dat's da truth! DOWN WITH ONLINE SLANG!!! ~waves and smiles down~ it's -15 (your weird) degrees here, how's the beach?? December=WINTER! Here, now I'll post so you can review!! 


	24. Eat, drink, and be merry

Synopsis: Oooooooook, lemme think here. Last chapter, Draco and Harry went to get Hermione's presens, and they got caught by Snape in Hogsmeade, and they got detention. Aaaaaaannnndddd….. Oh, uh, Draco invited Hermione to dinner on Christmas Eve. Does anyone ever quesiton their religious orientation? I mean, it doesn't matter to me, but Christmas isn't exactly a pagan holiday, and if they are Christians, then don't you think there'd be Jews and Muslims and Hindus and Buddhists and Shintoists and Athiests and Jainists, and etc etc etc? I'm not trying to be politically correct, I'm just wondering, and going off on a horrible tangent, sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: Same ol' same ol'  
  
A/N: Um, sorry this one is short, but it was either I sit herre and finish typing up what would have been the second half of a longer chapter, or I just post this chunk now. My internet is down in my dorm room, so I am in a computer lab right now, and I have to go do reading at the library (A History of Anti-Semitism, incase you were wondering) and then I have a Philosophy class at 3, and I'm babbling again. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, I should have the next out soon, as soon as the techie hotties ~cough cough~ fix my internet!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several hours later, Hermione was awoken by a soft knock at her door.  
  
"Mione?" she heard Draco call  
  
She looked around herself, she was still wearing her clothes from earlier, she seemed to have fallen asleep while she was reading her Arithmancy notes.  
  
"Yes?" she replied sleepily.  
  
"Well, it's five thirty, and we're supposed to meet mum and Lils for dinner at quarter past six."  
  
"Oh! Thanks for waking me up," she called to him. "What are you wearing tonight? And what should I wear?"  
  
"Geez, Hermione, I don't know! Well, I'm wearing some Muggle designer's suit, Hugo something? Victor Hugo?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Victor Hugo wrote The Hunchback of Notre Dame, you prat."  
  
"Muggle stuff," he mimicked in a silly falsetto.  
  
"Alright, well, I'll be dressed and ready in a few minutes."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
She heard his footsteps retreating, and she walked over to her closet to look for a skirt. After about 10 minutes of mixing and matching outfits, Hermione decided on a fitted knee-length silver satin skirt and a snow- white angora sweater with small silver threads woven intermittently through. Hermione walked over to her mirror to deal with make up and hair.  
  
"Might as well look presentable, as it is Christmas," she said to herself.  
  
Hermione put a spell on her unruly curls that tamed them, so the spirals were a bit more cohesive, and put on a bit of sparkly eyeshadow, 'Only a bit, I don't want to look like some Muggle teenybopper,' she thought to herself. After a bit of lipgloss, she was ready to go. She checked her clock, 6:05.  
  
She walked out of her room, Draco was sitting in his chair with two large, wrapped boxes in his lap.  
  
"Oops" Hermione said, and ran and grabbed something from her room.  
  
"What's that?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's kind of a joint present for your mum and Lily."  
  
"Well, you didn't have to get them anything!"  
  
"I know, Draco, but I wanted to! Are we going to stand here and argue about this, or are we going to go?"  
  
He sighed, "You are so damn difficult! Let's go."  
  
Hermione and Draco walked up to the room which Dumbledore had provided for Lily and Narcissa. When they entered, they saw that Narcissa had cleared out the bedroom furniture to put a nicely sized table, set for four in the middle of the room.  
  
Narcissa walked over to them, and gave each of them a hug, and wished them Merry Christmas.  
  
"Come, sit down, we're all ready to eat! I spent all day down in the kitchens making this." Narcissa said.  
  
"You made this all yourself?" Hermione asked, impressed.  
  
"Yes, I was kind of out of practice, having those poor little house elves scuttling around all the time for me. I always feel so bad for them, I offered the ones working at the Manor compensation, but they refuse it!"  
  
"I know exactly what you mean!" Hermione said.  
  
She looked over at Draco who was glaring at her, and decided not to broach the subject any further.  
  
"Well, I wish I could cook, my mum's never been much for cooking," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, maybe I can teach you a few things sometime!" Narcissa said happily.  
  
Hermione smiled, "That'd be great!"  
  
"Well, enough chit chat, lets have some food!" Draco said.  
  
Dinner was wonderful, Narcissa was quite the gourmet chef. Lily entertained them by singing some Christmas songs she'd made up, one enjoyable one was about a snowman playing Quidditch.  
  
After dinner, Narcissa cleared out the table with her wand, and summoned a couch and two chairs. Narcissa sat down on one of the chairs, Hermione and Draco sat on the couch, and Lily plopped herself down on Hemrione's lap.  
  
Hermione turned around slightly, and called, "Accio present."  
  
She handed the gift to Lily, "Here you go, this is for you and your mum to share, Lily."  
  
"Oh, Hermione, you certainly didn't have to do that!" Narcissa exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry about it! My parents have no idea about our monetary system, so they always give me more than I could ever spend on myself anyway!"  
  
"Well, still, that was very thoughtful of you."  
  
"Mama, may I open it?"  
  
"Of course dear."  
  
Lily tore off the paper to reveal a long rectangular box, with all of Roald Dahl's book.  
  
Lily gasped, "Oooohhhhhh, you mean he wote mowe that Matilda?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, these are wonderful books, my favorite when I was a girl!"  
  
"Thank you Mine-ee!" Lily said, wrapping Hermione in a bear hug.  
  
"You're very welcome Miss Malfoy!"  
  
"Now, Lily," Narcissa said to her daughter, "Why don't you go get Hermione the gift we picked out for her!"  
  
"Oh, you really shouldn't have gotten me anything!" Hermione protested as Lily unearthed a small box.  
  
"Mewwy Cwistmas, Mine-ee!" Lily said proudly, thrusting the box into her hand.  
  
Hermione unwrapped and opened the small box. Inside was a gold chain with a charm on it. The charm was in the shape of a wand, and tiny beams, made of finely ground diamonds shot from the tip.  
  
"It's beautiful!" she gasped. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Hermione gave Lily a hug, and then got up, and gave Narcissa a hug, too.  
  
An owl suddenly tapped its beak on the window, and Hermione let it in from the snowy cold, she removed the parchment, gave the owl a sickle, and it flew off. Hermione handed the note to Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Hmmm, Sirius and Harry are stuck in London till tomorrow, the Floos are all in heavy use."  
  
"It's probably just as well," Draco yawned, "It's getting late, and I'm so tired!"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Me, too."  
  
"Well, then, I propose we all go to bed! I'm sure Lily and I will see you two in the morning.  
  
Hermione and Draco gathered up their things and left. While they were walking, Hermione opened bup her small box again to look at the necklace.  
  
"Draco, I can't believe your mum got this for me! It's so beautiful, and it must have cost a fortune!"  
  
"Hermione, really, I didn't act like a rich snot for the past six and a half years for nothing! But, in all seriousness, my mum really likes you, and my sister worships the ground you walk on! So, it's only natural, really. Oxygen."  
  
"Well, but still," she said as she walked through the portrait hole, "It's an extremely kind gesture."  
  
Draco shrugged, "Well, I'm going to bed, I am so tired," he yawned.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement, "Yeah, me too. Goodnight Draco."  
  
"Night, Mione."  
  
The two were soon fast asleep. (With visions of sugarplums dancing in their heads?)  
  
A/N: Wow, that chapter is so short… sorry. Next one'll be longer, I PROMISE!!! It was something or nothing, so I went with a short something as opposed to a nothing. Mmmmmk so, sorry there's no explicit (or unimplicit, if you prefer, ahaha) thanks this time, I'm gonna go with what I remember, and address anything I can recollect from the reviews, I'll do a big thanks next chapter… but you guys know I'm pretty good about that!  
  
Oreo- I'm sorry I forgot you!!! See, here, you're the first one I remembered!!! So, thank you EVER sosososo much for reviewing my dumb story!!!  
  
Thank you to all who praised my musical taste! I do think I have fabulous taste in music, if I do say so myself… ahem  
  
Alanna Roseguard- Remembered you, too, just b/c you hadn't reviewed in a while, which is fine, of course!! But, thanks, as always, for your kindness.  
  
Thanks to whoever it was that said they enjoyed my British slang despite me being an American…. I hope I am doing it right and I don't sound like a complete and utter moron.  
  
Nuada- No, I do not read Vogue, but I'm extremely curious as to why you asked!!! Lol, so review and tell me, I've been wondering for a while now (  
  
Oh, and to whoever asked, I don't know why I picked Godfrey, I just did, and it's kind of too late to change it. I'm not attached to the name, it's just what popped into my head.  
  
AND FINALLY: The khakis/car keys deal:  
  
~OK, this is a bit difficult to explain, but I will try. I am from Buffalo, and we have REALLY nasal "a" vowel sounds so, the way we say some "a"s sound like "ay-uh." Like, I mean, that's what it would sound like if you REALLY broke down our short "a" sound, and said it super-slow. but obviously as one sound…. but not like english people say "a" like "eh", we'd say 'cat' like "cay-ut" but, you know, one syllable. So, if you're still with me, I'll proceed. So 'khakis' would sound like "kay-uh-kees" (once again, only with 2 syllables, you kinda slur the first 2 together). As far as car keys go, we DO pronounce "r"s and I think for good reason, they are there in the word, after all. So, 'car keys' has a different vowel sound as 'khakis' does on the "a" this "a" is like "ah" so 'car keys' is just 'cahr keys' say it with the r, and you've got it!  
  
Summin it up: Buffalo= "Kay-uh-kis and cahrrrr keys"! My goodness, and you probably have NO clue what I'm trying to communicate….. I need to get out more.  
  
And of course, last-last-lastly to Squinny, who is my Bridget Jones idol, and is the scariest twin one could ever have, but also the most fabulously scariest twin! Fencing scene… mmmm… make chuk fence for you!!! 


	25. All good gifts

Synopsis: MMMMMMMMMmmmmmk, last chapter, Draco and Hermione had dinner w/ Lily and Narcissa, and I think that was it  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long, but MY INTERNET IS FINALLY BACK UP!!!!!!! Everyone give a round of applause to Mark from technology ~applauds~ And this chapter is 2661 words long, so it's a good length!!! Thanks at the end  
  
Disclaimer: You know it, I know it…. ~bangs head on keyboard~  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke and was surprised not to see the usual pile of present at the foot of her bed. She scuffed into the study, and saw them all piled up on her chair, and Draco's on his. Since Draco was not up yet, she plopped down on the couch, and magicked up a fire. In a few minutes, Draco emerged from his room, looking very sleepy, his hair was a mess, and one side of his face was pink for where he'd been sleeping on it.  
  
"Morning Draco."  
  
"G'mrning"  
  
He sprang to life when he saw his gifts on the chair, Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thought I'd wait for you to wake up," she said.  
  
He nodded and stumbled over to his chair, and sat on the floor next to it, like Hermione had. They eagerly began opening their gifts.  
  
From her parents, Hermione got a new school robe, Mansfield Park, a few jumpers, and a black light weight woolen pea coat. The note attached read, "For when you're out roaming the streets of Venice!"  
  
"Function, function, function," she mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mum and dad are forever buying me functional presents, never anything for fun, really. I'm surprised I didn't get the usual supply of toothbrushes and floss this year."  
  
She continued on, opening the gifts from her friends. From Harry, she'd gotten a new Gryffindor scarf, hat, and glove set, as her old ones had worn out. Ron got her a set of Sugar Quills as well as a lovely leather-bound journal with her initals embossed on it. From Ginny, she received an enchanted hanger that could always pick out a perfectly matching outfit, so one didn't have to spend time in the morning doing it. She also received the standard package from Mrs. Weasley, this year she'd gotten a sweater with "HG" on it, and Hermione wasn't sure if it stood for "Hermione Granger," or "Head Girl." When she was done unwrapping her gifts, she looked over at Draco.  
  
His pile was surprisingly small. He'd gotten a few books, a new set of Quills, and a higher-grade cauldron from his mother. He had not gotten any presents from his old friends in Slytherin.  
  
Draco inhaled and stood up, "Well, shall I give you your presents now or later?"  
  
"How about later? We can spread it out a bit. What time is it?"  
  
"Wow, it's almost a quarter past noon! We slept a long time," he told her.  
  
"Well, I've got to have a shower, and so do you. Shall I go first?"  
  
"Sure, I'll just clean up the paper."  
  
"Thanks, Draco," she said, disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
An hour later, both of them were dressed and ready, Hermione stuck her head in the Gryffindor Common Room, and since no one was there, she and Draco walked down to the Great Hall. There they found Harry and Maya watching Ron and Ginny play chess.  
  
"Where have you two been?" asked Harry, waggling an eyebrow at them.  
  
"We were shagging on Filch's desk," Hermione said passively, sitting down.  
  
"You WHAT?" Ron spluttered.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Ron, I wasn't being serious," she said intentionally patronizing him.  
  
"Thanks for clarifying that, Mione."  
  
Draco cleared his throat, "Well, SHE may very well have been thinking about that, but we just woke up late and were opening presents and taking showers….. separately." He smirked over to Hermione.  
  
"Sadly enough, it's true," Hermione said mock-wistfully. "So, mates, anything on the agenda today?"  
  
"I think we should have a good old fashioned snowball war," Ginny said.  
  
"That'd be great!" Ron said, "What should teams be?"  
  
"Not boys versus girls, we'd win too easily. I've got it! Me, Ron, and Draco versus you three," Ginny said  
  
"Why those teams?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny chuckled and smiled slyly, "Why, purebloods against non-purebloods, of course!"  
  
Hermione grinned, and looked over at Ginny, "You are SO on, you long- established wizarding scum," she threatened jokingly. "Meet outside the entrance at two o'clock. Malfoy and I still need to tuck in a bit."  
  
"Fine by me," Ron said, standing up, "But no poisoning his food."  
  
"If I haven't already, I won't now," she retored with a smile. "See you then!"  
  
The four others left, leaving Draco and Hermione to eat, as a House Elf brought them sandwiches and juice. They ate quickly and silently, and made their way back to the room to get dressed properly.  
  
Draco and Hermione emerged bundled up, she in her Gryffindor colors, he in his Slytherin.  
  
"Lets go," she said.  
  
"Ready to get your arse beat?" he challenged.  
  
"Bring it on, Malfoy, you are mine."  
  
"What, are you going to waddle after me?"  
  
Hermione frowned and looked down. She'd put on about five layers of clothes, and was indeed, waddling. She glared at Draco, who was grinning and twirling his wand around, looking considerably less puffy than she.  
  
"Oh! …..Shut up Draco."  
  
"What?" he said, smirking, "I didn't say a word."  
  
She threw him a withering look, and turned her wand on herself.  
  
"Compactio." Her clothes shrank down so they were about as thick as one layer. "Lets go," she told him.  
  
The two walked down, and met Ron, Maya, Ginny, and Harry outside.  
  
"OK, each team will have fifteen minutes to prepare, then it's a free-for- all," Harry told them. "So, teams have till two fifteen, go!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Maya hurried over to one side of the field, and began piling snow for a fort, and making snowballs, and Ron, Ginny, and Draco did the same.  
  
Sooner than they knew, the six of them were chasing eachother around, shrieking, and pelting snow at eachother.  
  
"Ron, that was an ice ball, no fair, that hurt!"  
  
"Stop being such a BABY, Maya!"  
  
"Oh, you're gonna get it now, Weasley!"  
  
Ginny was chasing Hermione around a large pile of snow. They were on opposite sides, both gasping for breath.  
  
"Hey, Gin," panted Hermione, "I think we should get Maya and gang up on the guys!"  
  
"Ooh, good idea, Mione!! You go tell her. But wait, what should the signal be?"  
  
"I'll cough twice, and then we ambush!"  
  
"Brilliant."  
  
Hermione ran off, and pulled Maya away from chasing Ron.  
  
"Maya," she hissed, "When I cough twice, me, you, and Gin all gang up on the guys, ok?"  
  
Maya snickered, "Fabulous plan! Now, go act like we're not conspiring," she laughed.  
  
When Hermione finally chased Draco over to where Ron, Ginny, and Maya were with Harry, she coughed loudly twice.  
  
The girls all unearthed huge pile of snoballs that they'd tucked in pockets and hoods, and began pummeling the boys.  
  
"What are you doing? Hey, stop it! Gerroff me! Ginny, you traitor!!"  
  
"Sorry, Ronniekins," she giggled, pelting snow at Harry.  
  
"Hermione, you're fraternizing with purebloods! Ginny, stop!! That went down my back!" Harry exclaimed  
  
Hermione was now stuck in the same position with Draco as she had been with Ginny. He was grinning wildly at her.  
  
"What're you gonna do now?"  
  
"I'm going to beat your arse, scummy pureblood," she smiled sweetly at him, making Draco laugh.  
  
While he was laughing, she charged over the top of the snow mound, and bore down on him, thowing her frozen ammunition. On the way down the other side, she slipped, and knocked Draco over.  
  
"Can't even ~grunt~ stand up straight, mudblood?" he laughed, and he pinned her to the ground.  
  
Hermione blew her dissheveled hair out of her face. "Well, I wasn't aware that gravity didn't affect purebloods such as yourself," she retorted haughtily.  
  
"Slytherin comes out on top again!" Draco replied.  
  
It was only then, that Hermione realized that he, literally, was on top of her. She could feel his breath on her face, it smelled like peppermint. He was so close. Inches away.  
  
'Just a few short inches,' she thought, 'A few inches to….. to…..'  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh, what are YOU two doing?" came Ginny's singsong voice behind them.  
  
Hermione and Draco both blushed and sat up.  
  
"Nothing," they both said at the same time, defensively.  
  
Looking up, they saw Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Maya looking down at the two of them, smirking like madmen. Draco quickly got up, and brushed himself off, he was trying his best to hide the fact that he was a bright shade of red.  
  
"Well, I think it's safe to say that the purebloods won," he said, his voice squeaking a bit.  
  
"Lets all go get some hot chocolate," Hermione added quickly, "It's freezing out here."  
  
Hermione turned and walked rapidly towards the castle, Draco followed behind, and the others trailed behind.  
  
Inside, they peeled off most of their soggy clothes and headed to the Great Hall. The House Elves soon brought them all steaming mugs of hot chocolate, which they drank in relative silence. Hermione checked her watch.  
  
"It's almost five, I didn't realize we were outside so long."  
  
"Well, you know, sometimes you just get lost in the moment," Ron said with a smirk. Ginny kicked him under the table.  
  
"Errrr, so, is anything going on tonight?" Maya broke in.  
  
"Well, there should be a big dinner in here, maybe after we could all do something," Hermione said. "But, I think I need to go take a shower, and I hope all of you think the same."  
  
"Yeah, Mione, you do smell pretty bad," Harry said with a grin.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, "You know what I meant!" She stood up, "I'll see you all back here at six."  
  
Draco stood up, too, "Bye guys."  
  
Their friends bid them goodbye, and Hermione and Draco gethered their soggy clothes and trekked back to the room.  
  
"I get to shower first!" Hermione called as soon as they'd walked in.  
  
Draco sighed, "Fine, but hurry up!"  
  
"Yes sir," she said, bowing to him.  
  
He plopped down in his chair, while she went to her room. She emerged seconds later, and walked into the bathroom. Draco heard the water turn on, as he began looking through the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Ahem," he heard from behind him.  
  
He spun around to see Hermione, in her bath robe, holding out her shampoo bottle.  
  
"You used my shampoo!" she said, with a smirk creeping over her lips.  
  
"I-I did not!"  
  
She walked over to him, and sniffed his head, "Strawberries."  
  
"Well, mine was all gone!"  
  
She looked at him with her eyebrows raised, "Whatever you say, Draco!" She walked back into the bathroom, smiling.  
  
Draco heard the water turn off a few minutes later, and put his notes aside. As he walked to his room, Hermione walked out of the bathroom and past him. He sniffed, something smelled decidedly masculine.  
  
"You used my soap?"  
  
"Mine was all gone!" she said innocently, and walked into her room.  
  
A half hour later, Draco was ready, and he went out into the study to find Hermione looking at his Potions notes.  
  
"No wonder you're Snape's favorite. These notes are more meticulous than mine are!"  
  
"Well, only in Potions, it's the only subject I really like, well, that and Ca- another one."  
  
She looked up at him, "WHAT other one?"  
  
"Nothing, just Potions."  
  
"You were going to say Care of Magical Creatures, weren't you?"  
  
Draco looked at his feet, "So, what if I was?"  
  
"That's so cute!"  
  
"It's not CUTE!" he said disdainfully.  
  
"You're right," she said in mock seriousness. "That's very masculine… I'm kidding, Draco. I think it's nice that you like that subject. But, I mean, I wouldn't peg you for it. Especially with that whole hippogriff deal third year."  
  
Draco shrugged, "Well, everyone makes mistakes, you know. Hmm, that was right around the time you slapped me."  
  
"Ooh, uh, sorry about that."  
  
"No hard feelings, I was a pretty big prick."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat, "No comment. Let's go, it's almost dinner time."  
  
They arrived in the Great Hall to find the professors, and their fellow students all there.  
  
"Well, our Head Girl and Boy have arrived, so, everyone: enjoy!" the Headmaster said.  
  
They all sat eating and chatting contentedly. When they were finally done, Harry spoke up.  
  
"Well, since we're the only Gryffindors here, do you want to just go up to the Common Room?"  
  
They all filed upstairs, and into the Common Room. The six of them spent the next few hours playing Chess, Exploding Snap, and Gobstones. After getting squirted for about he fiftieth time, Ron stood up.  
  
"I'm about done with this for the evening, it's getting late. Anyone else want to go to bed?"  
  
Harry stretched from behind the chess board, "I'm up for sleep."  
  
The other four nodded, most of them yawning.  
  
Hermione stood up from the other side of the chessboard, "Well, good night, everyone, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Good night, mates," Draco said.  
  
The two of them exited through Hermione's portrait hole.  
  
"So, should we exchange gifts now?" Hermione asked when they got into her room.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get yours, come out into the study."  
  
Hermione grabbed Draco's presents, and went into the study.  
  
He emerged from his room, holding three wrapped packages.  
  
"Here," she said, "You open first, I insist."  
  
He tore off the wrapping paper. He smiled broadly at the Beatles compilations, and nodded approvingly at the classical music. Next, he began opening the books. He raised his eyebrows at Hermione and smiled, but truly grinned when he got his copy of Matilda.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione, this is really too much, but they're all great. Really, thank you," he said sincerely. "OK, you now."  
  
Hermione took the packages apprehensively. She carefully opened the first one, it was a black box with 'MM' on it in scripty gold lettering.  
  
"Oh, this isn't your Christmas gift, it's a thank you gift. The other two are for Christmas."  
  
Hermione clicked her tongue, "Draco, I told you-"  
  
"Just take it, Hermione!"  
  
She shook her head, and opened the box. Inside she saw a very high-quality black school robe. She looked at Draco quizzically.  
  
"It's for the one you ripped to bandage my arm," he explained. "Go on, there's something else."  
  
She lifted up the robe, and smiled. She pulled out the orange Chudley Cannon shirt.  
  
"Thanks, I was starting to miss it," she told him.  
  
She shook her head in astonishment, and continued. The next package also turned out to be a black box with the gold letters.  
  
"Draco, Madam Malkin's is expensive! You really should not have."  
  
"Hermione, get over it, you can't even accept presents without an argument! Just open it."  
  
She lifted the lid, and pulled out a heavyweight deep blue cloak.  
  
"It's beautiful, Draco! Wow, I mean, it's beautiful, I can't accept this, it must have cost-"  
  
"I swear I am going to kill you!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry, I know. But, wow, THANK you, this is just gorgeous!"  
  
"I picked it out all by myself."  
  
She smiled, and took the last package and unwrapped it. It was a large leather-bound novel. It smelled very old.  
  
"Pride and Prejudice," she read off the title page, with a smile. "This is- oh my God! Draco, are you insane, this says eighteen thrteen on it! That would mean that this is an-"  
  
"Original copy," he said proudly. "It was my great-great-great-great- great grandmother's or something. I remembered seeing it on a bookshelf when I was little. I had my mum bring it. And you're keeping it, so don't argue!" he added as an afterthought.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but found that she couldn't seem to say anything. Instead, she grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Draco was surprised by the gesture and gave her that awkward patting-the- back thing that guys do instead of hugging. (~cough, dumb chuk and bean, cough~)  
  
"Thank you, it's really too much," she said.  
  
He shook his head, "It's really not, but you're welcome. Now, I think it's time for bed. We have a meeting tomorrow, remember."  
  
Hermione nodded, "OK," she said, standing up, "Good night, Draco, and thank you."  
  
They both headed off for their rooms.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for spending Christmas with me."  
  
She smiled back at him, "It was my pleasure. Night."  
  
  
  
A/N: Mmmmmmk, Please R/R, it really makes my day to read them all, and I do read every single one of them! I have almost 900!!! Can you guys believe that?? You're all the greatest, especially the ones who've been with me since the beginning! So, on to the thanks!  
  
(Just so you know, if I just list your name, then I wanted to thank you, but don't necessarily have something to respond to, if I write you a sentence, that's just b/c I thought something needed a response, it's not that I like certain people better and I wanna give them longer thanks, fyi)  
  
Soooooooooooo thanks toooo:  
  
~Slavy, Dragona, Robyn, Priya-Chan, Aphrael, Lexi, Sianna Jay Felton, ~Roxy~, Jessie, porkypop, Starlight, Reese, akiri pie-chan, ~*Draco'z chick*~, cat, RaliNeoBlade, Ryoko, whatever22, Cool Cat, grizziestar, Mjade, arian, carrie, p.e.n.n.y, ~*~Sugar Plums~*~, Material Girl, Mariella, Aerion, Night Spirit, PrincessDarkness, Daya, Jenna Malfoy, lydia, Chrissy, LilyAyl, Rachel Hunt, Bluebubblegrl, Piri Malfoy, DarkAngel009988, Beauty Full, Alanna Roseguard, McGranger929, Manda Black, Lily Isabel, Tara, Jordan, allee kat, Erika Moonbeam, blackkitty, Kstar74, and hemlock  
  
~Ghost- ~frowns~ Sorry, I know that wasn't the most interesting chapter, but I hope that doesn't deter you from reading, I'm trying to make it as good as I can! ~ Sandy Summers- Honestly, I can't put a date at the end b/c I usually have NO clue when I'll be posting again. As of the moment I post this, I have about half of 26 written, so it might be a few days, but it's usually never more than a week unless I'm exceptionally bad ~ Khatt- I should have about 10 more chapters left in me. I do have the ~cough~ most important chapter written, and the epilogue (which is too fluffy and needs tweaking) ~ Fleur- I had to laugh when I read that b/c all I can picture is Fleur Delacour running around madly asking me to post again….. anyhoo, sorry for the delay! ~ Trav- wow, thanks for saying so, but we all know the JKR isn't gonna stick good ol D and Hr together ~sighs~ oh, well ~ Veronica- no worries, they will end up together, I have that chapter written and everything! ~ Holly- they're coming, they're coming….. (the kisses I mean) ~ Constantine1453- Thanks for the long review, I love them!!! Now that my internet is up, I'll try to go read your stories, ok? Thanks for reviewing! ~ :P – I am a DMB fn, btu I used to like them a lot better before they got super trendy-popular ~ Sumi-chan – Hey, I'm all for constructive criticism, so could you give me some examples from the story for what to work on, maybe? I'd really appreciate it, thanks! ~ moom- LOL, I'm glad we upstaters are acceptable! And thanks for saying that about my musiucal taste and slang, yay, that means a lot to me!! ~ OREO OF LOVE- There I put you in caps lock! I feel so bad for omitting you! Thanks for your kind reviews!! ~ Kearie- you know, I kind of feel bad for not writing that Mxas Carol… maybe I will for next chapter! ~ katelyn- I have a few other fics in progress, a Snape one to run parallel to this story, a Fred/Hr one (Just b/c it's ALWAYS G/Hr, and I think Fred deserves some play, too!) aaaaaand, when we get to it, Squinny and I are writing a HP/ Pride& Prejudice crossover ~ Nuada- lol, I was wondering like 'where did vogue come from?' but, I don't read it, but I have heard the phrase before ~ krissy- I know he's OOC, but I kind of gave a reason, sooooo, I dunno, this'll never happen anyway, so why not take some liberties! ~Amaiko- LOL, sorry, no drunkenness! ~ firefaerie96- it's pretty much the equivalent to bullshit  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, of course, to Squinny- who you can all thank b.c she emailed me and told me to get my rear in gear and post, otherwise I prolly woulda been too lazy! I don't have anything to say to you, of course, except GO FOR JONNO!!!! ~winks~  
  
Side note- I think the car keys/khakis thing was a bit confusing, and my explanation made it sound a bit too southern…… but that's irrelevant, really….  
  
Soooooooooooo PLEASE R/R I'll love you foreveraneveraneveranever!!  
  
I bid thee adieu until 26! 


	26. Odd Ones Out

Synopsis: They exchanged gifts  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine…… Maya's not even really MINE, just the plot and Lils when she's here  
  
A/N: GUESS WHAT??? I cut my hair off it's short again, yay!! Now I will be donating about a foot of ugly curly red hair to people who really need it! Anyone with long hair who's looking to get it cut, I recommend Locks of Love, esp if you were just gonna throw it out anyway. More at the end…..  
  
The next morning, Hermione and Draco woke up, and each got ready for the day. At eleven, they met in the study.  
  
"Do we need to bring anything to the meeting?" Draco asked.  
  
"Parchment and quills, I'd guess."  
  
As soon as they were organized, the two of them walked up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Mmmmm….. what was it? Oh, candy cane!" Hermione said to the gargoyle, which promptly swung open.  
  
They walked up and seated themselves in Dumbledore's office, where Fawkes was waiting patiently for them.  
  
"Good morning Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy," the Headmaster said as he walked in.  
  
"Good morning, sir," they answered in unison.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore said, sitting down, "let me see. Ah, yes, I will tell you all of the information you need to know, so you might want to write this down. You'll be leaving January twenty-fifth in the evening, and staying until February fourth. On the twenty-sixth, you'll be having an introductory luncheon, the Italian Ministers will all be there, as well as the delegates from the other schools. From the twenty-sixth until the thirty-first, you'll be doing some tours, and learning about the different countries which will be represented. On each country's day, they will do their presentation, so you will be speaking on the thirty-first, you'll be last. For the last four days, you'll be going to a few international cooperation seminars, but it's mostly free time. The other headmasters and I all agreed that your preparation should be rewarded with some free time. Any questions so far?"  
  
Draco and Hermione looked up from their parchment and shook their heads.  
  
"Very well. Now, your presentation is, as I told you, on modern defense against the Dark Arts. Of course, no one expects you to come up with a solution for vanquishing Voldemort, but a thorough overview, and some suggestions on what might be done will be excellent. It should be about ten minutes in length, and preferably both of you should speak, it's not mandatory. Any questions on this?"  
  
"Yes sir," Hermione said, "Will we be able to have access to the Restricted Section of the library? And, also, can arrangements be made for interviews with some people at the Ministry perhaps?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "You may have access to the Restricted Section, yes. I will try my best to contact the Ministry about meeting with some officials, I should be able to pull a few strings. Also, please feel free to talk to Professors Snape and Lupin. I'm sure Hagrid and Sirius will be more than willing to oblige, though I don't know how much Sirius will be able to tell you about his work. And, as always, if I can be of any help, I'm more than willing. Anything else?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, and looked at Draco.  
  
"No, sir," he said.  
  
"Excellent! Well, we can head down to the Great Hall, it's nearly time for lunch!"  
  
The trio walked down, but when they reached the Hall, they were the only ones there.  
  
"Please excuse me for a moment, I must go speak with Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione and Draco sat down at the table, and both looked over their notes.  
  
"I don't even know where we should start!" Hermione sighed.  
  
"I think we should do as many interviews as possible, primary sources are always good. I mean, I could even, you know, include some of the things that I know," he said awkwardly.  
  
"Well, if you'd feel uncomfortable….."  
  
"I wouldn't, this is important to me, you know?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "I'm so excited about all the free time, I'm sure there are loads of museums and things to go see! And the canals will be fun to see."  
  
Draco smiled, "Yeah, I should brush up on my Italian. You know, 'donde esta el baño?' and such."  
  
Hermione giggled, "That's Spanish, Draco."  
  
He smiled and shrugged, "Whatever, Granger."  
  
"Well, you'll be the one pissing themself!"  
  
"So, Draco hasn't figured out how to use the bathroom yet, eh?" Harry's voice came from behind them.  
  
"We were just discussing Draco's linguistic ineptitude," Hermione said.  
  
"'Linguistic ineptitude'? Gimme a break Hermione, you couldn't just say, 'we were discussing how Draco can't speak Italian'?"  
  
"Well, I have to keep you in your place," she replied with a smirk.  
  
Harry and Draco rolled their eyes at her, and Harry sat down.  
  
"So how was your meeting with Dumbledore?"  
  
"It was fine," Hermione told him, "He gave us the itinerary, so we're pretty much on our own from here."  
  
"Oh….. Hey, listen, you guys aren't still, you know, mad about that mistletoe or anything, are you?"  
  
Hermione fought hard against the smirk that was aching to cross her face, "Harry, we DO have a sense of humor you know!" she replied genuinely, exchanging a Look with Draco.  
  
"Really, Potter, it's not like we can't take a joke," Draco added, being very aloof.  
  
"Oh, well, good!" Harry smiled. "Here come the rest of them."  
  
Maya, Ginny, and Ron filed into the Hall, looking groggy. Hermione noticed that Ginny had a certain look on her face that she couldn't figure out. Hermione threw Ginny a questioning look, and Ginny shook her head and mouthed "Later."  
  
After breakfast, Hermione went back to her room to organize some of her questions for interviews, and she heard a knock on her portrait. She opened it and saw a very flushed Ginny.  
  
Hermione plopped down on her bed, "WELL???"  
  
Ginny inhaled, and squeaked, "Harry asked me OUT!"  
  
Hermione grinned, "Oh, Gin, that's GREAT! Oh, wow, congratulations! You must be so happy!"  
  
"Oh, Mione, it was SO sweet!"  
  
"Tell, tell!"  
  
"Well, we had all gone back to the Common Room, and Ron and Maya went up to bed, so we were just kind of sitting there, and, get this….."  
  
"Getting….."  
  
"He turns to me and says 'So, Gin,did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?' and I just said 'Yeah, I guess so.' And I noticed that he looked kind of sad, just a bit, and I said, 'Did you?' and he said, 'No, not yet.' And I said 'Not yet? Well, Harry, it's almost midnight, so you might not want to hold out hope.' You know, just kidding. So HE says 'Well, that all depends on you, actually.' And I asked why, and then he turns to me and says 'Well, because the present I didn't get was a girlfriend, and I was wondering if you could solve that problem for me.' And, then he KISSED ME!"  
  
"Ohhhhhh!!!" Hermione squealed and gave Ginny a big hug. "Aww, Gin, that's great!"  
  
Just then, another knock came on the portrait. Hermione opened it, and a grinning Maya came in.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Your brother," she replied dreamily.  
  
"Why, did he put some smiling hex on you? I know that'd be the only reason I'd smile about Ron."  
  
"Nooooooooo…… HE ASKED ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Eek!" Hermione squealed again.  
  
"Ewww," Ginny groaned.  
  
Hermione whacked her with a pillow, "That's great, Maya, ignore Ginny, she's in Harry-land."  
  
Maya laughed, "Yeah, she told me last night."  
  
"How come you didn't tell me last night?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We came down and knocked, but you didn't answer, so we, uh, assumed, you and Draco were ~ahem~ exchanging gifts." Ginny was unable to hide the smirk on her face, nor was Maya.  
  
Hermione glared at them, "We were exchanging gifts, actually. You know, real gifts, like, solid presents."  
  
Ginny's eyes grew wide, "Well, what'd he GET you? We have to interpret it!"  
  
"Interpret?"  
  
"Yeah, to see how much he LIKES you, duh," Maya chimed in.  
  
"Oh, what's that? Lavender and Parvati? I didn't even see you two walk in, I could have sworn it was Ginny and Maya."  
  
"Oh, Mione, come off it, everyone knows you two want eachother!" Ginny said.  
  
Hermione spluttered, "We most certainly do not!"  
  
Ginny threw her a skeptical look, "Sure thing, champ."  
  
"The Mudblood and the Malfoy? That's novel. Maya, Ginny's just messed up, but you don't understand the past that he and I have."  
  
"I don't need to know about the past, Hermione, I could tell at the Yule Ball! It's obvious."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Whatever, I can see that this is a losing argument. But, unlike the two of you, I have work to do, so, go snog your boyfriends or something," she said with a smile.  
  
Ginny and Maya just grinned at Hermione, and left.  
  
Hermione sighed to herself, "I do not know what is wrong with them."  
  
Hermione and Draco spent the next day and a half compiling research, and preparing questions for Lupin and Snape.  
  
"Ugh, I just can't wait until we can just go and get this over with," Draco groaned the next evening.  
  
"Are you kidding? I know when we get there I'll never want to leave! Venice! It'll be great! The Piazza San Marco, I mean, it's been around almost a thousand years! And the Palazzo Grassi, it's got loads of art! And the Cathedral of San Marco, and there's a Guggenheim Collection there! They've got "Empire of Light" by René Magritte, it's my favorite painting!" (A/N: That's true, they do have that painting….. and it's my favoUrite)  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Draco interrupted, "And the rivers and those gorgonzola boats."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped open, "You're KIDDING, right?" she asked disdainfully.  
  
Draco shrugged, "What?"  
  
"Draco! They're CANALS, first of all, and they're called GONDOLAS, gorgonzola is a cheese."  
  
"Muggle thing, Muggle thing, aaaaaalways a Muggle thing."  
  
Hermione sighed and shook her head at him.  
  
"OK, Granger, it's time to call it a night, I have, uh….. something to do in the morning."  
  
"What are you doing in the morning that necessitates you going to bed at eleven?"  
  
"Are you my mother? Maybe I'm going to give Snape a haircut or something, what does it matter?"  
  
"Touchy, touchy, just asking! Go to bed, you're no use to me when you're crabby."  
  
He laughed a bit at that, "Night, Hermione."  
  
"Night Draco," she replied as she smiled secretly at his retreating figure.  
  
'Hope you have a good time at detention with Harry tomorrow!' she thought to herself, and retreated into her own room.  
  
A/N: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmkkkkkkkkk…. First things first, it has come to my attention that some stories are SEVERELY under-reviewed. The two I'd like to address at this point in time are "Spiritus Aduro" by HallieU and "I Can't Let You Love Me" by Persona Non Grata. SA is a Charlie/Original fic and ICLYLM is a Snape/Original fic. And I'm not doing this to kiss ass, b/c neither writers read this story, but you should all REALLY go read them!! And if anyone else feels that other stories are being under- reviewed, tell me so I can check them out! (Though, I must warn you, I'm not an Hr/H or an L/J fan, but if it's good I'll like it). Second thing's second- they're not gonna kiss for another 4 chapters or so…. I have it written, but they've got a lot to do between now and then! Sorry if that doesn't float your boat, but…….. it's really cute, I think! Third thing's third, if you want me to email you when I update PLEASE email me at KnL837@yahoo.com and tell me b/c it's really a pain in the ass to go back to get everyone's email addresses off of reviews. PLEASE R/R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!  
  
SO, on to thanks……  
  
~Rachel Hunt, Trip, Asuka Soryu, Starlight, Ryoko, Daya, kat, Jordan, Susan, Amaiko, grizziestar, Night Spirit, firefaerie96, Trippinwithcats, JamieGirl, moon, Lion1990, Shaz Kay Gee ~*~SugarPlums~*~, Kearie, Viverz, Draco'z Chick, AngelicGirl, Mae Noelle, Priya-Chan, Avalon, DarkIllusion, Beauty Full, Chrissy, Jessie, Jenna Malfoy, Starbrite, Medea Malfoy, Sweet'n'Sour, LilyAyl, Lena, Lydia, Alanna Roseguard, Hermione Malfoy, carissa, wild barry, khatt, melanie, BuffySummers168, krissy  
  
~Holly- If you're really interested I LOVE long reviews! Oh, and DO read P&P it's one of the best!~ Akiri Pie-Chan- Yipes! Hope those classes go well! ~ Resonance- Yay!! I love it when I convert people to D/Hr!! ~ Fleur- Good lord! I'm glad you squealed, though!!! ~ The Cat- I'll think about boxers…… ~ porkypop- LOL, you feeling ok?? ~ PauvreChanteuse- Ooh, are you a singer? I know a few people on Broadway and in tours…. Don't I feel cool…. ~ shattered-heart- Well, I'm glad you finally decided to review!! I hope you keep it up!! ~ me!- thanks….. whoever you are! ~ theslayerinback- FINALLY!! Some one who thinks I get my chapters up quickly! It's hard, and you know., I try to do it, like once every 5 days… some of my faves haven't updated since july! But, I just kinda write a chapter and a little bit of the next one at a time, so I know where I'm going with it. ~ Epequa- Thanks for reading, and great job w/ "DOTR"!! ~ Gryphon- Glad you stumbled in, welcome!! ~ michee- awwwwwwww, that's so nice of you to say!! Thanks! I'm glad you like it! ~  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Squinny- Everyone's e-crush love interest, thanks for everything and everything and so on and so forth. Cairo or bust!! "THERE'S AN AMERICAN ON THE PHONE!" me=ron, you=harry, your fam=uncle vernon…. yikes 


	27. Anagnorisis (Well, it's not EXACTLY an a...

Synopsis: You know, I have no clue what happened last chapter  
  
A/N: HOOOOOOOLLY SHIT!!!!!!! I HAVE 1014 REVIEWS!!!! You guys are JUST the greatest!!! Thank you all sososososossoso much for sticking with me! And, here's a cute little present for you all, from me!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
The next morning, Draco woke up early, and quietly got dressed. He crept out into the study and walked to Hermione's door, and listened. He heard nothing.  
  
'Good, she's still asleep,' he thought to himself, as he silently left the room.  
  
He met up with Harry on their was down to the hall.  
  
"Morning, Potter."  
  
"Hi, Malfoy. I wonder what we're doing."  
  
Harry shrugged, and the boys continued down in a groggy silence. Malfoy swung the door to the entrance hall open, and Harry walked in.  
  
"Hey! What're YOU doing here?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Wh-? How did you know?" Malfoy added.  
  
"Well, good morning to you, too, boys!" Hermione responded with a smile.  
  
The boys stared at her, agape, wondering how she knew what was going on.  
  
"Harry, a tip, don't leave the Marauder's Map out on the table in the Common Room where anyone can see. And Draco, you're a bad liar sometimes."  
  
"Well, what are we doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can explain that for you, young sirs," came a voice from behind.  
  
Snape swept in front of the students with a small smile on his face. "Well, are we ready to go?"  
  
Snape led the entourage out the door, with Hermione walking up front, smiling happily, and Draco and Harry exchanging curious looks.  
  
"Where are we going?" Draco finally asked.  
  
"To the deflated Quaffle over there," Snape responded.  
  
Harry and Draco looked more confused than ever as Hermione and Snape picked up the Quaffle.  
  
"Well, are you going to HOLD it or not?" Hermione asked snootily.  
  
"Oh! Is it a Portkey?" Harry questioned.  
  
"No, Mister Potter, we're just picking up trash, but, you know, team- style." Snape said witheringly.  
  
Harry forced himself not to glare at Snape as Hermione and Draco snickered at him. He grabbed hold, and in a moment, the four of them were being jerked forward quickly. Harry's stomach was churning as his feet landed on solid ground.  
  
After they took a moment to orient themselves, they began looking around. Draco had never seen such a place before. There were run-down buildings, and broken stony roads. Some half-up fences and overgrown grass surrounded them, there was a thin layer of snow on the ground.  
  
"Where are we?" Draco whispered, aghast at his surroundings.  
  
Suddenly an old man in a tattered jumper and old trousers walked up to them.  
  
"Got 'ny cheenge?" he asked them gruffly.  
  
Hermione looked at him sympathetically, and dug into her pocket, and fished out a five-pound note, and handed it to the man. Snape ushered them along towards a building.  
  
"What did you just give that unkempt old man?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Some money, Draco," Hermione said.  
  
"That was money? Where are we?"  
  
"We are in Glasgow, Mister Malfoy," Snape replied cooly. He stopped in front of a glass door.  
  
Harry looked up and read the sign aloud, "Saint Helga's Center for Children (a/n: SHAGS, heehee). What is this?"  
  
"It's an orphanage, Harry." Hermione told him.  
  
They walked in. Hermione frowned at what she saw. There was a single Christmas tree standing in the corner, and a few tattered decorations hung from the walls. There were about 40 children running around, playing games with eachother, while a few harried-looking adults attempted futilely to keep them in control.  
  
"Why are all of these children running around like maniacs?" Draco asked, looking mildly disconcerted.  
  
Hermione giggled, "Because they're KIDS, Draco."  
  
"Well, why are they here? Shouldn't their parents be looking after them? Or bathing them, for goodness sakes. It smells in here," he complained. "I mean, really, the condition of this place is quite shoddy. No school should be kept like this."  
  
Hermione looked at him sadly, "Draco, they don't HAVE parents. That's why they're here… They live here."  
  
Draco's eyes widened, and he looked around the room. A look of immense sadness crossed his face, as he saw the children laughing and playing.  
  
"You mean, they haven't anywhere to live? No family?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head, as a tall woman walked over to them smiling.  
  
"Hello! I'm Gemma MacGregor, I'm the director here at Saint Helga's. You all must be from Saint… Mungo's School?"  
  
Hermioen stifled a giggle, "Yes ma'am. I'm Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you."  
  
"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Hello, dears, welcome. Are the other two with you?"  
  
Harry and Snape walked over to them.  
  
Snape shook hands with the woman, "Hello, my name is Severus Snape, these are my pupils. I'm the, err, chem-is-try professor?"  
  
Harry quickly covered Snape's faltering, "I'm Harry Potter, how d'you do?"  
  
"Fine, thank you! Now, today is our Christmas party, so the children are a bit more riled up than usual. You can just play with them and such. They each get one gift to open, so you can hand those out, that'd be a great help."  
  
The four took a moment to digest the Scottish woman's fast voice and accent, and nodded. She walked towards the other staff, leaving the four of them alone.  
  
"Well, I'm going now, I'll be back at four in the afternoon to pick you up. Good luck!" Snape swished quickly out the door.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Draco went over to the large sacks of presents, and took one each, and began to walk around the room.  
  
Hermione walked up to a small girl with curly red hair, who appeared to be about six.  
  
"Hello, what's your name?"  
  
"Michaela Robbins," she responded in almost a whisper.  
  
"Well, hello, Michaela, my name is Hermione. Would you like a present?"  
  
The small girl nodded emphatically, and eagerly took her present from Hermione.  
  
She moved on to the next child, a small boy with light brown skin and dark hair who looked about four. He immediately smiled up at Hermione.  
  
"Hello, I'm Hermione, what's your name?"  
  
"Jonah!" he exclaimed. "May I have a present?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Of course you may!" She handed the child a brightly wrapped package, gave him a smile, and moved on to a table of older girls. She sat down in an empty chair.  
  
"Hi! I'm Hermione. What are all of your names?"  
  
The girls, all about 12, went around and introduced themselves.  
  
"Kelly, I've been here my whole life."  
  
"Angeline, been here ten years."  
  
"Danielle, here since I was four."  
  
"Opal, here since three."  
  
"Daisy, I've been here two years."  
  
Hermione smiled at the girls, "Hi, I'm Hermione Gr-"  
  
"You with that cute guy over there?" Angeline asked her, pointing to Draco.  
  
Hermione smiled a bit, "Yes, I am, his name is Draco."  
  
"And that other one, with the green eyes?" Opal asked.  
  
"That's Harry, but he's got a girlfriend."  
  
"But Draco doesn't?" Danielle asked excitedly.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Well, THAT'S dumb!! Do you have a boyfriend, Hermione?" Kelly asked her.  
  
"No, no, I don't."  
  
"Well, you should go out with Draco!" she yelled loudly. So loudly, infact, that both Draco and Harry turned to look at Hermione who began blushing violently.  
  
"Kelly!" Hermione hissed, "Keep your voice down!"  
  
The girls all giggled at Hermione's red face.  
  
"Ooh, look," Daisy said, "He's talking to Charlie, that's a waste of time!"  
  
Hermione turned to see Draco approaching a rather diffident-looking boy with sandy brown hair.  
  
"Well, what's wrong with Charlie?"  
  
"His parents just died about a year ago. He doesn't talk to anyone. Not to Miss MacGregor, not to the other boys, no one. He's got a nasty attitude." Kelly informed her.  
  
Hermione watched as Draco said something to the boy, and was ignored. He held out a present, but Charlie did not take it. Draco said something again, then shrugged and walked away. Hermione furrowed her brow and turned to look at Harry, who was playing a game of football on a lagre patch of clear floor.  
  
"Well, girls, I've got a few more gifts to hand out, I'll be back to chat in a bit!"  
  
She handed out the rest of her gifts, then approached Draco, who looked very put-out.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That kid over there, with the green shirt on. He wouldn't talk to me."  
  
She sighed and sat down next to him.  
  
"His name's Charlie. His parents only just died a year ago. He doesn't talk to anyone, apparently."  
  
Draco still looked upset, "Well, I want him to talk to me!"  
  
Hermione smiled up at Draco, and put her hand on his arm, "That's… that's really sweet of you, Draco. Maybe you could try again?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment and nodded resolutely. He stood up and walked back to the boy.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
Charlie glared up at him, "You TOLD me that already."  
  
"Ah! So, you can speak! Well, why don't you tell me about yourself?"  
  
"Why should I tell YOU anything? I don't know anything about you."  
  
"Fine. I'm Draco Benjamin Malfoy. I'm in my seventh year at Ho- Saint Mungo's. I'm Head Boy, those are my friends Hermione and Harry. I've got a little sister named Lily… And my dad died this past summer."  
  
Charlie looked up at him, surprised. "But… you don't look like-like…"  
  
"Like one of my parents is dead?" Draco supplied.  
  
Charlie shrugged, "I guess." He paused for a moment, sizing up Draco, "I'm Charlie, er, Charles Paul Garrety. I'm thirteen. My, my mum and dad… died a year ago, o-on Christmas."  
  
For a moment, his exterior cracked, and Draco saw a thirteen year old boy who was scared, and who missed his parents, missed having a family. Draco saw himself sitting there. In a flash, Charlie had resumed his stoic countenance.  
  
"Well," Draco said hesitantly, "do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No, I don't want to talk about it! Why does everyone always ask that? It's no one's business but my own!" Charlie yelled angrily at Draco.  
  
"Well, I was just offering… I think I can empathize with what you're going through," he replied, trying to calm the boy.  
  
"You can't," Charlie responded bitterly. "If it wasn't for me, they'd still be alive. Your dad didn't die because of you."  
  
Draco sighed, "Actually, Charlie, he did. This… man was going to hurt me, but, he killed my dad first, and then I got away."  
  
"Oh." A pregnant pause held in the air, but Charlie decided to continue. "I had a big indoor football match in Beckingham, Kent the day after Christmas. I wanted them to come, and so they told my coach they'd drive me down. Well, it was really rainy, and… and… Well, if it hadn't been for me, they never would have been driving," he said sadly.  
  
Draco moved so that he was next to Charlie, and put his arm around the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Charlie, that wasn't your fault, not at all. Accidents happen all the time. See that bloke over there, Harry? His mum and dad died when he was only a baby. But, you know, he knows he can't go on dwelling on it. You were lucky enough to have yours around for twelve years, Charlie. I can't believe that they would have wanted you to stay so upset about it. You must remember all the time you shared with them, but you must'nt be sad. You must believe that they'll be waiting for you, that they're always watching over you… that they're proud of you, Charlie."  
  
Draco looked at the boy next to him, who's eyes were shining with tears. Charlie nodded mutely at Draco, and sniffed.  
  
"Are you going to come back?" he asked Draco.  
  
"If you want me to, Charlie, I will."  
  
Across the room, Hermione sat silently, and watched everything that happened. She couldn't hear Draco, but she'd never seen him so… involved.  
  
'I can't believe he's getting that boy to open up. Draco Malfoy relating to a common Muggle. If you told me that a year ago, I would never have believed it. He's so different now, I feel like I really know him, the way he always should have been.'  
  
Harry, coming over and sitting down, broke her train of thought.  
  
"Gee, Malfoy, who would have thought, huh?"  
  
"Yeah… I know, I was just thinking about that."  
  
"You know, Mione, he's ok. I mean, I never thought I'd say that, but, he's really, you know, proved himself. And, I guess, now I see why he was the way he was. The Dursleys weren't kind or loving by any means, but he grew up, you know, fearing for his LIFE… that's not bound to make some one a swell guy, is it?"  
  
Hermione stared forward at Draco, Harry watched her intently, watching him.  
  
"It's ok, Mione… HE'S ok."  
  
Hermione looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
Harry stood up and shrugged, "I dunno, just talking I guess. But, I've got to get back to football, we're leaving soon anyway." He went back to the group of loudly playing children.  
  
Hermione's gaze never left Draco, who was speaking intensely with Charlie.  
  
'It's amazing how this year is turning out. Who would have thought Harry Potter would be sitting here, approving of Draco Malfoy. Approving of him! But, why? Because he's a good person. Because he deserves it. Because he's led a harder life than any of us had imagined. Because I'm Head Girl with him. Because I'm friends with him. Because I…'  
  
Draco suddenly looked up at Hermione, right into her eyes. He gave her a true, genuine, sweet smile, and turned back to Charlie.  
  
'… Because I… because… because I, I love him.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ~was feeling fuzzy~ SO, I hope you liked that! OK, on to business…  
  
1. General announcement- OK, you guys KNOW I love you all, and am extremely grateful for your reviews, BUT… once again, may I say that I'm going to take my sweet damn time with this, no matter how much pleading and begging and harassing goes on, they're NOT going to kiss until I post that chapter up. So, really, no offense, but to everyone who's telling me to hurry up with getting them some action, it's not doing you any good. I really really TRULY love the reviews, and I'm SO glad people like it, but I just can't have them get together at some random moment….. sorry! (Oh, and the mistletoe revenge is in…. 2 chaps, it'll be 29)  
  
2. This chapter's recommendations are: Blurring Perceptions and Insensible Emotions by Nuada, they're both QUITE good, and deserve many reviews! Also, you should read "A Remus Story" by Xaviera Xylira, it's SO cute and yay-inducing! And all of the other recommendations I've made still stand.  
  
3. THIS ONE IS IMPORTANT, SO READ IT!!! OK, so, one of the things that people have said they'd like more of, is stuff about the other 4 people (R,H,G, and M). Well, truthfully, I don't have the time/room/ideas to write them separate chapters. So, here's the deal: I've already got some one writing the Ron/Maya chapter, but if some one would like to write a Harry/Ginny supplement to NiaP, and have me post it with the story (I'd give you creidt, of course), you could send them to me to look at. I don't want this to sound odd, like I'd be 'letting' you write for my fic, but I really do feel bad not having anything on the other 4, but truthfully, I don't really know what I'd say! So, if you're interested, could you e-mail me? Knl837@yahoo.com. If you wanted to, I could tell you a bit more about what's going to happen, if you wanted to write a mor far-reaching chapter. But, if you're interested, email me, and we'll chat, ok? Thanks!  
  
4. On to thanks, now! (You know, do you guys read this? I feel like it's jumbled-looking and people don't bother reading it… so, could you tell me?)  
  
BoByN (lol), krissy, Cairo, Sweet'n'Sour, Erika Moonbeam, M'ika Q, black_ice, Hermione Malfoy, Monie, Mirielle, lion1990, katelyn, xAngelicDevilx, Avalon, Chrissy, firefaerie96, Kearie, ~*~Sugar Plums~*~, Rachel Hunt, BuffySummers168, Kstarrr74 (3 r's now? ;^P), Alanna Roseguard, AngeliGirl, BlueBubbleGrl, Beauty Full, Draco's Queen, jecy, DarkIllusion, Veronice, porkypop, carissa (grazie), Jade, Resonance  
  
Ryoko- D/HR IS THE BEST!!!! It's perfectly normal, and I encourage it!! Lol  
  
Jenna Malfoy- Pranks will be in 2 chaps! And, thanks for the long review, I love em! And tell your anti-d/hr friend that I said thanks anyways, lol!  
  
Shaz Kay Gee Bee- Yessssssssss, I'll try to make the Italy chapters VERY LONG, just b/c you asked oh so nicely! ;^P  
  
Akiri-pie chan- I have no clue what PWP means, lol… any takers on that one?  
  
p.e.n.n.y- LOL, I just about wet myself when I read that animal sex thing!! Glad you approve!  
  
OREO OF LOVE- I'M CAPS LOCKING YOU B/C I FEEL LIKE SCHMUCK B/C THIS IS THE 5 MILLIONTH TIME I'VE LEFT YOU OUT AND I FEEL REALLY BAD!!! LOL, 'DRACO THE BODY PILLOW' WAS V. FUNNY!  
  
Fleur- Hey, exclamation marks are fine by me!! And, you'll just have to wait and see what happens in Venice, now won't you!! ~winks and smirks~  
  
Holly- Oooh, thanks for the long review…. Donde esta el bano means where is the bathroom. As far as H/G goes…. Well, I mean, they were kind of default… I don't really like Harry with anyone. I've never had gorgonzola cheese, so I couldn't tell ya!  
  
Nuada- ^^^ You're up there!!! And v. glad you liked Empire of Light…. Some of the prints of it are too light, it's sposed to be darker on the bottom, so it's a starker contrast between the night of the houses and trees, and the dayy time sky. (or that's what I think)  
  
Melanie- Fucking evil? LOL…. Thanks…. I guess?  
  
Xaviera Xylira- Awwwwwwww that was awfully sweet of you to say! And your fic is SO awesome!!! You have to post again soon!  
  
Herby- LOL, that was a really good call! I'd never noticed that I do that a lot…. Must be stupid reading that over and over again… you'll note the next few chaps not ending with them going to bed, lol… thanks for the tip!!  
  
Coolkid189- Hey, no I LOVE long reviews!! I read your fic, and I reviewed, sooo…. Well, there we are then!! If you have any more Q's feel free to ask, ok?  
  
Natasha- Whew! Glad you liked it! Hope you got some sleep after staying up so long!  
  
Rhiannon Greenleaf- Ooh, well, I'm glad I pass! I am also an aspiring LOTR fan, I'm just finishing Fellowship… you know, for some REALLY odd reason, that book makes me want to cry. I don't know why, it's quite inexplicable…  
  
Camille- LOL, ~waves to you under the desk! Sorry about the math hw…. I never have to take math again in my life!! ~devilish laughter~  
  
Squinny- Whew! I almost forgot you, heh heh…. Uhhhhhh…. Yeah… digging… must be soon, and josh needs to come home!! Stop being a tool!!! Heeheehee CHUKLINGS  
  
5. The next chapter will be up on the 28th for those of you who asked. It's NiaP's 2 month birthday. Awww, look at how big she's getting! Seems like only yesterday…. And before I know it, I'll be paying college tution! Ooooook, I need to get out more… ahem, sorry, see you on the 28th! Oh, and it'll be the 28th chapter! How apropos! Adios*  
  
PLEASE R/R !!! You guys are the wind beneath my wings! HAHAHAHAHAHA that was a joke…. Oy vey, I should just post this now, shall I? Yes. 


	28. Ahead by a Century

HAPPY TWO MONTH BDAY NIAP!!!!  
  
Synopsis: Elle l'aime! Oh, mon Dieu!  
  
Disclaimer: NO $ 4 me 4 \/  
  
A/N: ~Bowing down to kiss approx 200 feet!~ Wow, I got OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER!! You guys are too sweet, you have no idea how much it makes me smile to read them, really… thank you SO much!! The title is from the song by The Tragically Hip, a TOTALLY AWESOME Canadian band. Rest @ end as usual  
  
  
  
"Oh, God," she whispered to herself. "Oh, God. That can't be true, it's not, oh God."  
  
A tap on her shoulder interrupted her quiet musings. She spun around to find Professor Snape standing there.  
  
"It's four."  
  
"Oh! Oh, of course, sir. Thanks for considering my idea, Professor. I think that this meant a lot to them, Draco in particular."  
  
Snape nodded, and went to get Draco. Harry joined Hermione, and they waited for Snape and Draco.  
  
They wistfully left St. Helga's, promising to come back, and walked back to the portkey point. Harry, unnoticed by Hermione, kept glancing over at her. She kept her eyes set firmly on the ground until they reached the empty Weetabix box. They all grabbed on, and were whisked back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, I hope you'll think again before abusing the comforts that you have here at Hogwarts. If, perchance, you'd like to return, you may ask the Headmaster. I will see the three of you at dinner."  
  
"Right, then. I'm going back to Gryffindor, I'll see you two later," Harry said.  
  
"Bye Harry."  
  
"Bye Potter."  
  
Draco and Hermione walked back to their room in silence.  
  
"Are you ok, Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a bit… tired."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are YOU ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I must be tired, too."  
  
They walked into the study, and Hermione plopped down on the couch.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, ok, Mione?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, fine Draco."  
  
Hermione sat watching the fire, listening to the sound of the running water. She became entranced by the constant sound and flickering, and found herself absorbed in her solitude. The shut off water brought her back to reality. A few moments later, she heard the bathroom door open.  
  
"Mione, have you seen my robe?"  
  
Hermione started, "Your robe?? Then what are you…"  
  
She turned around and saw Draco.  
  
He was looking around the room through his slightly foggy glasses for his robe.  
  
He was wearing leaf green boxers.  
  
That's it.  
  
Hermione sucked in a low gasp, "Oh God."  
  
She'd forgotten what a good body he had, the towel incident hadn't offered a good view. But she could see now, his nicely sculpted abs and arms. And he looked so cute with his glasses on!  
  
"You checkin' me out, Granger?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
She recovered and gave him an apathetic look, "No, just wondering what it is about guys' ankles. I mean, the leg hair just stops!"  
  
He gave her a confused look and shrugged, "Socks?... Anyway, no robe?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"OK, I'm going to put on some clothes."  
  
Hermione got up and hurried into her room. Thinking quickly, she opened the portrait into thr Gryffindor Common Room. She looked around, and saw Maya by the fire.  
  
"Maya!" she hissed.  
  
"Yeah, Mione?"  
  
"Can… can you come here?"  
  
Maya got up and walked into Hermione's room, "Sure, what's up?"  
  
Hermione began pacing around the room.  
  
"Well, you know how you said that you think that Draco and I… like eachother? Why do you say that?"  
  
"Mione, we were just joking, if you say that you don't like him…"  
  
"Just tell-… I just want to know why."  
  
"Well, I mean, you two fight like a couple. And, well, the things you don't notice. The way you look at him when he says something stupid, or the way he looks at you when you do something funny. And, this one time, you guys were working on notes in the Great Hall, and I walked in, but I hadn't said anything yet, and you were looking down at your notes, chewing on your quill, and he was just… giving you this look, he was just focused on YOU, you know? And then, you looked up for a second, and he looked down, and then you looked at him the exact same way. I know I haven't been here long at all, but I kind of pick up on people's emotions easily, it's been something I could do my whole life, and I just get that kind of vibe from you and Draco. But, if you honestly say you don't like him, I believe you."  
  
Hermione frowned down at her duvet, "I don't know anymore, Maya. I thought I knew. But, you didn't see it, today, we were at an orphanage in Glasgow, and there was this boy. His name was Charlie… his parents died last Christmas, and he-he wouldn't talk to anyone… and Draco, I mean, he TALKED to him, and… he was just a little Muggle boy. A-and Draco, he used to hate Muggles! He used to hate me, and I-I hated him, too. But, now, it's just that I… don't hate him, obviously. And, well, I don't want to sound vapid or trite, or, you know, seventeen-year-old-girl, but I… think that I love him."  
  
Maya's jaw dropped open, and she gasped, "Holy…"  
  
"Well, I mean, my mum and dad were together when they were our age. And, I've always believed that if you find The One, it's never too early. But, I feel… well, I don't know what I feel… confused. Maya, this is like… McGonagall falling in love with Voldemort!"  
  
Maya cracked up, "Hermione, you're not nearly as evil as Voldemort, and Draco's not as feminine as McGonagall, don't sell yourselves short," she laughed.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Well, I don't know what to do now. I know he doesn't feel the same thing… he's just not, er, pre-disposed to thinking like that about a stupid Mudblood."  
  
"Hermione! Do not say that! You know he's different now, people CHANGE, Mione."  
  
Hermione shrugged sadly, "You know, I'm sure it's just a phase, or a crush or something."  
  
"Her- Well, whatever you want to think, you can think. But I'm-I'm not usually wrong on these things."  
  
Hermione traced the patterns on her duvet, and Maya stared at her.  
  
"Well, Mione, we're having roast chicken for dinner, and I'm famished, so lets go."  
  
Hermioen got up and put on her shoes.  
  
"Wait, Maya, how'd you know we're having chicken?"  
  
"Oh, I think they said so at lunch."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
Hermione and Maya made their way down to the Great Hall, where Ginny, Harry, and Ron were already sitting.  
  
"Hey, Mione, where's Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"I, uh, don't know," she stuttered.  
  
Harry shrugged, and went to help himself to some potatoes and chicken.  
  
"We should all do something nice for New Year's Eve! It's the last night of vacation anyway," Ginny suggested.  
  
"Oh! Good idea, Gin! We should have a little party in the common room." Maya added.  
  
"I bet we could get Sirius or Mrs. Malfoy to get us some Butterbeer, and the house elves would be more than happy to make us some food," Harry said, as he glanced uneasily at Hermione, smiling a bit.  
  
"Sounds like a party! Are adults invited?" came the Headmaster's voice from behind them. "Kidding, of course. Miss Jackman, I'd like to see you after dinner for a few minutes, if that's alright with you?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Maya nodded, "Sure thing, Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
After the Headmaster left, Ron turned to Maya, "What's that about?"  
  
Maya shrugged, "No idea. Probably some message from my parents or something."  
  
After they finished eating, Draco still had not appeared in the Great Hall.  
  
"I wonder where he is," Hermione mumbled. She stacked a plate with chicken, potatoes, and bread. "Well, I'm going to go look for everyone's favorite Slytherin, I'll stop by the Common Room later, I think."  
  
She got up, and walked back to the room quickly.  
  
"Oxygen."  
  
She stepped in, and saw Draco sitting in his chair, staring at the fire, much like she'd been before.  
  
"I brought you some food, Draco. I was worri- I was wondering why you weren't at dinner."  
  
He didn't respond, only nodded his head slightly to acknowledge that she had spoken to him. Hermione sat down in her chair, and put the plate on the table in between.  
  
After about five minutes of crackling fire silence, Draco began to speak.  
  
"Was I like Charlie?" he asked, not taking his eyes from the fire.  
  
Hermione frowned in thought for a moment, not quite sure how to answer. "Well, yeah, you were. We all saw you like those girls see Charlie. Like, he's too good to talk to them, but he's just, you know, mad at the world, and he takes it out on other people."  
  
"Sorry for psychoanalyzing you," she added as an afterthought  
  
Draco chuckled a bit, "It's fine, you're right. I guess I never saw myself objectively before. But, Charlie has something that I don't. I'm kind of jealous of that."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Grief, guilt."  
  
"You're jealous of his grief?"  
  
"Yeah. I wish I could miss my dad, you know? I wish I could say 'my dad died because he really wanted to be there for me.' His mum and dad didn't have to drive to his game, they did because they wanted to support him. My dad died because he couldn't kill me fast enough. I have no fond memories of Lucius Malfoy, we never played Quidditch, he never taught me, you know, a charm to make a bouquet for my mum. 'Callousness, apathy, strength!' Those were his favorites, he said you lived by those three traits. And I don't miss him, I'm glad he's dead. So, for me to see Charlie guilty over his parents' death… it's like he has a luxury that I don't."  
  
"I-I don't know what to say to that, truthfully."  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I'm really just taking advantage of having something animate to talk at… I meant that in a good way."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Why don't you have something to eat, you haven't eaten all day."  
  
"Thanks, mum, I will," he said, reaching for the food.  
  
"That's a good boy," she responded in her best old-lady voice.  
  
"Oh, God! I just pictured the both of us 110 years old, sitting in a parlor somewhere and bickering," Draco laughed. "Hey! I look good… you're a bit pruney, though."  
  
Hermione giggled, and reached behind her and grabbed her pillow. "Yeah, if I let you stay alive that long!" she exclaimed as she whacked him in the head.  
  
"I'm too mature to dignify that with a response," Draco announced hoitily.  
  
Hermione grinned mischievously, "Well, if that's they way you feel, I'll take that to mean it's a free-for-all!"  
  
She proceeded to hit him repeatedly in the head , while he scrunched his eyes shut, and kept saying, "I'm not going to stoop to your level!"  
  
After about ten more hits, Draco grabbed his pillow.  
  
"Fuck it, you're going down, Granger!"  
  
He stood up, and beagn chasing Hermione around, whacking her on the back of the head. She'd turn around every few steps, and get in a good hit, and continue running.  
  
"Stop it! Hey, you said you weren't going to respond!! Liar!"  
  
"Better than a cheap hitter!"  
  
Hermione dashed into her room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Ha! I'm safe!" she exclaimed, leaning her weight against the door.  
  
"Granger, I'm way stronger than you."  
  
"Oh, you are n- WHOA!" she yelled, as she was flung forward by the door pushing her over, Draco ran in, triumphantly, and began his attack again.  
  
Hermioen could hardly stand, for laughing so hard, and she was getting pummeled by his huge "D" pillow.  
  
"Draco stop, I need oxygen!"  
  
Of course, at that moment, Draco started his final charge. He bore down on Hermione with his pillow, and they both fell with the weight of his force.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Right through the opened portrait, into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Maya were all seated around the fireplace, and looked up, startled, when their bodies flew into the room, Draco landing right on top of Hermione. The four Gryffindors looked curiously at their friends, who were laughing hysterically, and were out of breath.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh, are we interrupting something?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco rolled off of Hermione, still laughing to hard to get up. After a few seconds, Hermione gained her composure, and stood up.  
  
"Ahem, sorry, mates!" she said.  
  
Maya raised her eyebrows at Hermione, "I see you found Draco!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: As follows…  
  
1. OK, well, a lot of people have been asking Q's about Snape, like what's he doing, why did he let them go to the orphanage, etc. Heh heh, well, I do have an ulterior motive to not putting this info in BECAUSE, I will be posting the Snape story called "All I Want" (After the toad the wet sprocket song) that runs mostly parallel to this one, by the end of February. It starts at the end of their 6th year, and runs through the summer, and then continues on with what Snape's doing while NiaP is happening. It's VERY difficult to write, you know, keeping Snape in character and such. But there will be a romance. It was originally going to be Snape/ M Rosmerta, but then some one posted a fic like that, and I didn't want it to seem like I was copying, so I changed it, so now it's a surprise!! So, I hope you'll all read it, it won't just be a repeat of NiaP from another POV, it'll be v. original and fun!  
  
2. OK, well, the polite method didn't work, so let's try the repetitive method, ahem:  
  
They're not going to kiss until I want them to kiss. They're not going to kiss until I want them to kiss. They're not going to kiss until I want them to kiss. They're not going to kiss until I want them to kiss. They're not going to kiss until I want them to kiss. They're not going to kiss until I want them to kiss. They're not going to kiss until I want them to kiss. They're not going to kiss until I want them to kiss. They're not going to kiss until I want them to kiss. They're not going to kiss until I want them to kiss. They're not going to kiss until I want them to kiss. They're not going to kiss until I want them to kiss. They're not going to kiss until I want them to kiss. They're not going to kiss until I want them to kiss. They're not going to kiss until I want them to kiss.  
  
I don't mind people saying "Oh, they have to kiss soon, I'm dying!" But when people say "Oh, is THAT all?" it's kinda like, you know, "Um…. Sorry" I dunno what that will accomplish besides making me think that I'm not writing this story well enough. Well, I don't want them, to borrow a phrase, just going "Oh, look Draco's hot," and "Oh, look Hermione's hot," and then they go have hot animal sex on the rug infront of the fire in one of those secret rooms Draco always seems to have. So, please, bear with me, and if you can't bear with me, thanks for reading this far, but I don't want to waste your time, b/c it's not gonna happen for a little while longer.  
  
  
  
3. This chapter's recommendations are: Same as usual, go check out Nuada and my faves list b/c they're all GREAT fics!!  
  
4. Guess no one's taking me up on the H/G offer, so they'll just have to carry on their lives blissfully apart from my fic!  
  
5. Right, then, on to the 5 bajillion reviews!! (OH, one note first, it was Rachel Hunt's b day about 2 weeks ago, and I didn't know, SO I dind't wish her a happy bday, so HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!)  
  
~Howler Wolf Maraud, #1kerofan, Vlana, azalai, Amaiko, Resonance, Volcana, DarkCloud, lion1990, hopeless-romantic, Scarlet, kikimachi, Hermione Malfoy, Caetlin Vermeer, coolkid189, BoByN (heeheehee), Blackkitty, Camilla, Gnomey, black-ice, krissy, akiri pie-chan, arime setta, DarkAngel009988, pinkloofa, Beauty full, Nedesico, KStar74, Bluebubblegrl, grace, REI, porkypop, kelly, biancaNatasha, Constant Chaos, goaliegloves, Xaviera, Epequa, Kearie, Dragon from the Black Lagoon, hi, LilyAyl, Angelicgirl, jordan, Holly, Mae Noelle, Fleur, firefaerie96, Shaz Kay Gee Bee, oreo of love, Daya, JamieGirl, Erika Moonbeam, Jessie, priya-chan, ~*~Draco'z chick~*~, lizz, p.e.n.n.y., Avalon, Sweet'n'Sour, Alanna Roseguard, naira, Chrissy, Camille, Kat097, Kristen, Dark, Elli Valentine, allee kat, animemelonhead, Christine  
  
Ryoko- lol, thanks for the long review!!! And isn't Fellowship SO good? And I know, Legolas is Soooooooo fine heehee.  
  
Gem- Ooooohhhh… bookmarked?? I feel v. special! Thanks!  
  
Paige Summers- Like I said many times, I'm not going to get it 'over and done with' because that would just make this even more unrealistic than it already is. And the orPHanage was just a literary device of sorts.  
  
Grammarplease- Oooohhh, thanks! I actually don't have a beta-reader, I just check it over myself before I post. But thanks for saying that, I'm really particular about spelling, grammar, etc.!  
  
Toadie- LOL, that was SO funny, I cracked up when I read your review!  
  
Blueearthgoddess- Thanks for the big ol review! And, uh, happy 13 month anniversary, lol!  
  
Gryphon- You've got Slytherin socks? Ooh, I'm jealous!  
  
Lizzi- don't finish it?!?!?! Heeheehee… well… we'll just see. Maybe I'll post another epilogue every so often if I feel like writing more D/Hr. But I'd have to stop eventually b/c I don't think could bring myself to write them dying… but maybe I'll consider lots of little epilogues.  
  
Katelyn- Well, if it's the highlight of your day, I should give you your own line!!  
  
Seeker4reality- Hey! Thanks for the review, that was so nice of you to say! But, really, everyone besides my reviewers thinks I'm a shitty writeer, too, so don't be so hard on yourself!  
  
Christine- Hey, thanks! I'm 18, and I go to college in Pittsburgh, Pa  
  
Michee- HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rachel Hunt- Ahem, sorry, I'll try not to be so corrupting next time!! ;^P You shoulda told me it was your bday!  
  
Trav- Awww, thank you for thanking me! That was so nice of you!!!  
  
Nuada- Yeah, I'm a camp counselor so I have LOTS of experience with children ages 8-16…. They're like that everywhere! Lol  
  
Jenna Malfoy- Heehee. Thanks for allowing me to live, it really means a lot!  
  
Rhiannon Greenleaf- lol, I know you didn't mean it like that, silly. I was juuuust kiddin!  
  
LadyLily- Thanks for the review, I'm really glad you read my recommendations!  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaand  
  
Squinnles- V. good to talk to you! Ooh, look, it's a croc, CROIKEY! Heeheehee… I've got nothing to say HBJ =Natasha=BITCH!!!!!!! S+C FOREVER Valentines Day? uh oh 


	29. Everything Falls Apart

Synopsis: OK, so, they were pillow fighting, and umm…. S'about it… are these synopses necessary?  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
A/N: Wooo, I got exactly 80 reviews on 28… I love reviews so much! This jiggity joint is almost FOUR THOUSAND words long, b/c I was originally gonna split it up… well, you'll see when you get there.  
  
OH! And this chapter is dedicated to Lex, in protest of all asshole guys and bitch girls everywhere, may they drown in the cesspool after the rest of us find our Mr. Darcy's.  
  
******OK, I CHANGED THIS, I HAVE NO IDEA IF I WAS BEING STUPID OR I DIDN'T NOTICE, BUT HARRY WAS THE ONE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE… WELL, I CAN'T GIVE IT AWAY IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET, BUT I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I CHANGED WHEN YOU GET THERE!!*****  
  
The group spent the next two days finishing up the work they'd been assigned over the holiday. Hermione was shocked when she'd entered the Great Hall, and she saw Ron and Draco working on Care of Magical Creatures together. Maya, who was sitting with the, working on her Potions assignment, looked up at Hermione and flashed her a knowing smile.  
  
At 5:30 on December 31, the six students came down to the Great Hall to find it decorated with blue and silver decorations for ringing in the New Year. When they'd all sat down, Dumbledore gave a bit of a speech.  
  
"I'd like everyone present to raise their glass in honor of the coming year. May it offer good will, hope, and prosperity! To the new year!"  
  
"To the new year!" everyone chimed in, raising their glasses.  
  
They all began to chatter, and Hermione noticed that Dumbledore had charmed his hat to say "Happy New Year" in blinking lights.  
  
"So, Draco, your mum's gotten all of the provisions, right?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
Draco nodded, "They're all in my bedroom, we'll just bring them straight into the Common Room at ten, ok?"  
  
They all nodded in assent, and began trying a bit too hard to look inconspicuous. Dumbledore, apparently, noticed.  
  
"I say, Gryffindors, is there something wrong with the food? You all seem to be gazing in every which direction," he said with a smile.  
  
"No, sir, it's delicious!" Ron exclaimed, and proceeded to shovel a large forkful of pie into his mouth, chewing ostentatiously, and nodding.  
  
Hermione laughed and shook her head at Ron. Dumbledore caught her eye, and they exchanged a small smile. Dumbledore nodded and shrugged, as if in recognition of the fact that he wouldn't impede on their merriment, and went back to his Yorkshire pudding.  
  
After she'd stuffed herself full, Hermione stood up, "I've got a few things still to finish that I don't want to waste tomorrow on, so I'll see you in a bit!" She turned and left the Great Hall.  
  
"So, Draco," said Maya, turning to him, "are you excited about Venice?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "I guess so, I don't know much about it. Not half as much as Hermione, in any event. But, most people don't know half as much as Hermione does about anything, really," he added with a laugh.  
  
"Hmm, you know, I don't know anything about Venice, either." Maya continued, "The only time I've ever ever seen it or the things in it was in that Muggle movie Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, ever see it?"  
  
Draco, Ginny, and Ron looked confused and shook their heads.  
  
"I love those films!" Harry exclaimed, "That American bloke, isn't his name Harry, too? Well, I think he's brilliant! And that older Scottish chap plays his dad in that movie. What's his name?"  
  
Maya laughed, "The American is Harrison Ford, I don't think anyone calls him Harry, though. And the older chap, as you call him, is Sean Connery, and he is Scottish."  
  
"Well, what do they have to say about Venice?" Draco asked.  
  
This was, of course, the segue Maya had been waiting for, "Well, they call it the City of Love, and Indy shags this woman rotten in their hotel room!" Maya said happily.  
  
Harry chortled a bit, Ginny laughed out loud, Ron spit out his juice at hearing his girlfriend say 'shags this woman rotten,' and Draco suddenly became very interested in looking at his carrots… or hiding the bright red blush covering his face.  
  
"It's a bloody brilliant film," Maya concluded unabashedly.  
  
Draco abruptly changed the subject, "I wonder where Professor Snape is."  
  
The others glanced up to the head of the table to see that Snape was, indeed, not there.  
  
"Maybe he's visiting family," Ginny suggested. "Has he anyone like that, Draco?"  
  
"No, Ginny, didn't you know he was born by sporulation?" he responded with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, sod off, you know what I meant," she giggled.  
  
Draco shrugged, "I'm not sure, really, he never talks about his personal life. There was that woman that we saw him with, remember Potter?"  
  
"Yeah, I wonder who that was. She looked so familiar!" Harry shrugged, "Well, he's not here, nobody's the better or worse for it! Now, I have to go finish my Divination chart, see you all in a few hours!"  
  
Draco, Ron, Ginny, and Maya all finished quickly, and each returned to finish out his or her own work.  
  
At about 8:45, Hermione heard a knock on her portrait. She opened it up, and Ginny and Maya walked in.  
  
"Hi," Hermione greeted them, "what's up?"  
  
Ginny, whom Hermione had told earlier about Draco, gave Hermione a crafty smile, "We're giving you a make-over for tonight!" Maya nodded in assent.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No. You're not. I'm throwing my hair up in a bun and wearing some pajamas, no make up, no sparkles, no nothing."  
  
Maya smiled, "That's what you think… Petrificus Corpus!"  
  
Hermione tried to move to shoo them out, but found that only hear head was mobile.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she screeched.  
  
"Yelling won't help, so you'd better just keep still!" Ginny told her matter-of-factly.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped, and she looked like a fish gasping for air, trying to find something to say.  
  
"I'm going to kill you when we're done here, you know that, don't you?"  
  
Maya nodded happily and smiled, "Well, we're all getting dressed up, so you have to as well."  
  
"Ron, Harry, and Draco will not be dressed up!"  
  
"Yes, they will, we convinced them to wear something nice."  
  
"Well… why are you torturing me?" she whined.  
  
"Because we love you, Hermione!" Maya said.  
  
Ginny giggled and added, "Just like Draco!"  
  
Hermione, unable to do anything else, gave Ginny a withering look, "No, he does not."  
  
Ginny looked passively at her immobile friend, "Oh, quiet down now, you, or we'll put on the full-body bind."  
  
Not wanting to be any more uncomfortable than she already was, Hermione shut her mouth, as Maya and Ginny smeared their Lav and Pav goop all over her face.  
  
"Now, Hermione, can Ginny and I trust you to wear the outfit we chose for you?"  
  
"Depends on what it is," she answered warily.  
  
Ginny held out a short black skirt, and Maya held out a silver-speckled black shirt.  
  
"Where is the other corner?" Hermione asked Maya.  
  
Maya laughed at Hermione, "It's an asymmetrical cut, silly!"  
  
"I'm not wearing that, Hermione Granger does NOT wear things like that!"  
  
Suddenly, Hermione clamped her mouth shut. 'We can just add those two to the group! Brilliant!' she thought.  
  
"Fine," she told the two of them, "I'll wear it."  
  
"You WILL?" Ginny asked incredulously.  
  
Hermione nodded, and Ginny freed her from the bind. Ginny and Maya thrust the clothes into Hermione's hands.  
  
"Now," Maya commanded.  
  
Hermione did so, and was finally allowed to look in the mirror.  
  
She had to admit, she didn't look all that bad. It was a bit more trampy than she was used to, but not too much. They'd twisted some of her hair back in a rather pretty style, but the make up was a lot more than she was used to.  
  
"See? You like it!" Maya exclaimed.  
  
Hermione gave her a half-glare/half-smile, "You are the devil, you know that? And it's half past nine! We have to go soon."  
  
"We know, we're going to go get ready and trust that you will stay the way you are!" Ginny told her.  
  
Hermione nodded reluctantly, and her friends left.  
  
True to her word, a half hour later, when she entered the Common Room, Hermione was just as they'd left her. She was surprised to see Lily, Sirius, and Narcissa there when she walked in.  
  
"Mine-ee! Mine-ee!" Lily exclaimed, throwing herself at Hermione.  
  
She scooped Lily up in her arms and gave her a big hug, "Hiya, Lils! How are you doing?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well," she corrected.  
  
"Well, what?" Lily asked as she hopped on to the floor.  
  
Hermione giggled, "Nothing, Lils." She turned to Narcissa, "Hi, Mrs. Malfoy!"  
  
Narcissa gave Hermione a hug, "Hello, dear. I see Draco's being fashionably late as usual."  
  
Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Well, would you expect any less?"  
  
Sirius approached them, "Good evening, Hermione."  
  
"Hullo, Sirius! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. Cissa, where's Draco? I had a question I needed to ask him about, er, Hippogriffs."  
  
"I think he's still in his room, dear." Narcissa replied.  
  
"You can go through my room and get him, if you'd like, Sirius," Hermione offered.  
  
Sirius nodded eagerly, "That'd be great."  
  
Hermione led him to the portrait, and let him in. She walked over to the couch, and began chatting with Lily, watching the people around her simultaneously.  
  
She smiled to herself, watching Harry cautiously take Ginny's hand in his own as they sat on a chair in front of the fire. She turned her gaze to Ron and Maya, who seemed to be having the save football vs. Quidditch argument that Ron had with Dean occasionally. Except, now, Ron seemed to be smiling a lot more, and even blushing a bit. She turned her gaze again, and was surprised to lock eyes with Narcissa, who had apparently been watching her with Lily. Hermione flashed her a smile that Narcissa returned.  
  
A few minutes later, Sirius and Draco emerged from Hermione's portrait hole, and Draco had an odd look on his face, that Hermione couldn't place. Sirius looked positively nauseous. Sirius gave Draco a quick pat on the shoulder, and walked to Narcissa's side.  
  
Hermione watched Draco as he walked over to her. He had on an ice-blue V- neck jumper, with a white shirt underneath, and a pair of charcoal-grey trousers. He plopped down on the couch next to Hermione and Lily.  
  
"You look nice this evening, Granger."  
  
"Was that a compliment?"  
  
Draco smirked, "My mum told me to say it, you know, politeness and all."  
  
Hermione couldn't control the stone that fell in her stomach, "Oh."  
  
"I'm kidding, Granger! You do look nice. Good acting, by the way, almost thought there for a minute that you cared!"  
  
Hermione forced a laugh, "Right."  
  
"Are you ok, Hermione?" he asked her. "Oh, hold on," he said before she could answer.  
  
"Mum, there's a really nice view of, um, a meteor shower tonight, you should go look at it!" he called to his mother.  
  
Narcissa threw him a confused look, "I didn't know you enjoyed astronomy, Draco."  
  
"Oh, well, I do, you should go see it. Before it's midnight, you know."  
  
Narcissa took Sirius' hand, and walked towards the small balcony off of the Common Room. When they walked outside, Draco let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"What was that about? You hate astronomy," Hermione asked.  
  
"You'll see. And, how do you know that I hate astronomy?"  
  
"You mumble to yourself when you do your homework," Hermione admitted a bit embarrassedly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lily yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Mine-ee I'm tiwed," she said pitifully.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment, "OK, Lils, come with me, I'll put you down in my room, you can borrow a shirt of mine to sleep in, is that ok, sweetie?"  
  
Lily nodded sleepily, as her eyes began to droop. Hermione stood to pick up Lily, but Draco got her first, and Lily quickly fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Soundlessly, Hermione and Draco walked over to the portrait hole, and entered Hermione's room. She walked over to her chest-of-drawers, and pulled out a Gryffindor t-shirt. Draco held Lily as Hermione slipped off her shoes and outer layers. Hermione carefully pulled the shirt over Lily's head, and tugged her arms through the holes.  
  
"Nice shirt," Draco whispered to Hermione with a laugh.  
  
Hermione smiled up at him, and laid Lily down in her bed, and she stirred a bit.  
  
"Mine-ee," she pleaded groggily, "Sing me a song, pwease."  
  
Hermione sat down on the bed, and Draco moved to the portrait, but Lily began to whimper.  
  
"Pwease stay, Dwaco."  
  
Draco sat down on a chair, and Hermione rubbed Lily's back as she began to sing.  
  
"By yon bonnie banks, and yon bonnie braes  
  
Where the sun shines bright on Loch Lomond  
  
Where me and my true love were ever wont to gae  
  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomond.  
  
Oh, ye'll take the high road, and I'll take the low road  
  
And I'll be in Scotland afore ye  
  
But me and my true love will never meet again  
  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond.  
  
'Twas then that we parted in yon shady glen,  
  
On the steep, steep side of Ben Lomond,  
  
Where deep in purple hue the Highland hills we view,  
  
And the moon coming out in the gloaming  
  
Oh, ye'll take the high road, and I'll take the low road  
  
And I'll be in Scotland afore ye  
  
But me and my true love will never meet again  
  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond."  
  
Hermione looked down at Lily, fast asleep on the bed, and stood up carefully. She and Draco went back into the Common Room. (A/N: You guys know I can't help the fluff…)  
  
"That was really good, Hermione!"  
  
She blushed a bit, and looked down at the floor, "I couldn't remember the words to the third verse," she told him, and shrugged.  
  
"It's a beautiful place," Draco said, as he sat down.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Loch Lomond."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Luckily for them, Harry pre-empted the pending awkward silence.  
  
"Hey! Look who's back, how's, uh, Jupiter?" he called to Sirius and Narcissa, who had just re-entered.  
  
Hermione turned to look at Narcissa, who looked very happy inspite of the fact that her eye makeup was smeared badly.  
  
Sirius put his arm around Narcissa's waist, and his face broke into a huge grin, "We're getting married!" he exclaimed.  
  
Hermione squealed and jumped up, and ran to Narcissa, and gave the older woman a bone-crunching hug, while Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Maya all went to congratulate the couple.  
  
When she'd let go, Narcissa took Hermione's hands in her own, "Dear, I would be so honored if you would be my maid of honor."  
  
Hermione gasped, "I don't know what to say! I'd love to, you know that!" She embraced Narcissa again.  
  
Sirius turned to Harry and smiled, "I'd like to ask Harry to be my best man, as Draco has already consented to be a groomsman, and we'd be honored if the rest of you would be in the wedding, as well. Ron, Ginny, of course your whole family will be invited, yours as well, Maya, I've met your parents and they're lovely people. We want everyone we know to come." (HERE'S WHERE I CHANGED, I ORIGINALLY HAD SIRIUS ASKING DRACO TO BE THE BEST MAN, BUT THAT'S DUMB, SORRY!)  
  
Narcissa began to discuss dresses with Maya and Ginny, Hermione went back over to Draco.  
  
"Meteor showers, eh?"  
  
Draco smiled and shrugged, "It was a bit of a plot. He came to ask me for my permission, and then asked for my help."  
  
Hermione squealed, "He asked for your permission? Oh, that's so sweet!"  
  
Draco had a disgusted look on his face, "I guess if you like that type of thing, he asked Snape, too, that must've been fun. Who could refuse a man who asked SNAPE for your mum's hand in marriage? I'm not much for romance myself, I think I'll use the more direct route 'You, there! Marry me!' How's that?"  
  
Hermione was about to respond, when Harry broke in.  
  
"Come on, then, fifteen seconds left!" Harry exclaimed, and they all began to countdown.  
  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!"  
  
Hermione looked around, Narcissa was kissing Sirius, Harry was kissing Ginny, and Ron was kissing Maya. 'Oh, dear me,' she thought. She turned to put her glass down, but instead turned right into Draco. She looked up at his face.  
  
"H-happy New Year," she choked out.  
  
"Happy New Year, Hermione," he responded.  
  
Then, it ended more quickly than it began, Draco tipped his head down a bit, and gave Hermione a small peck on the cheek. They each turned away quickly, moving on to other people. Maya and Ginny, of course, rushed over to Hermione.  
  
"What was THAT?" Ginny squealed in her ear.  
  
"Nothing, Happy New Year."  
  
Draco was giving his mum a hug, but his mind was elsewhere, 'What was THAT?'  
  
He looked up at his mother, who was smiling at him.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, mum."  
  
"Of course, sorry, Draco," she said, still smiling.  
  
"Mum, I'm really, really happy for you. Congratulations."  
  
Narcissa's eyes welled up as she hugged her son again.  
  
"Oof, don't cry mum. Come on, you have to get Lils."  
  
She sniffled and nodded, and he escorted her to Hermione's room to get Lily.  
  
When they came back out, everyone was saying good night. Hermione and Draco said goodnight to everyone, and went back to their room.  
  
"Right, so we'll work on our little payback when we get up, right?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione yawned and nodded, "Night, Draco. Happy New Year."  
  
"You, too, Mione."  
  
Hermione fell asleep with a slight tingling sensation on her cheek.  
  
(A/N: I'd normally end here, considering this is already over 2800 words, but I'm NOT ending with them going to bed, lol, and I promised that the revenge would be in 29, and I'm feeling nice! So, moving on…)  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning to pounding on her door. She groggily stood up, and opened it, to see a very harried-looking Draco.  
  
"What is is?" she asked.  
  
"It's almost two in the afternoon! No more Butterbeer for us!"  
  
"Ooh, well, let me take a shower, and we'll work on it. Oh, and I forgot to tell you last night, we have to do it to Maya and Ginny, too, they hexed me."  
  
"Right, hurry up, then! I'm clean already."  
  
She sighed and walked into the bathroom.  
  
A half hour later, she and Draco were sitting on the floor next to their table.  
  
"So, you're going to get Dobby? I've got a few old socks and a jumper or something, you know the house elves don't like me."  
  
"No, really, Granger? Yes, and then you'll cue it all up and do the Sonorus charm. But we need to pick another person, too, you know."  
  
"I know, I'd say McGonagall, but the Headmaster didn't say that was ok."  
  
"Hmm, I've got it!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Trelawney!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you're brilliant!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, the Great Hall was crowded with the students fresh back from their holiday. Hermione was concentrating on looking like she wasn't concentrating on anything. She nearly broke out laughing when Dobby came over to serve them their juice.  
  
No one was very happy to be resuming classes, so the banter was rather idle. After she'd gauged that they'd had a sufficient amount of the juice, she cleared her throat and turned to her friends.  
  
"Oh, look," she said, "Professor Trelawney is here. She loves that Muggle song 'Karma Chameleon' by Culture Club!"  
  
Suddenly, the oddest looks passed over the faces of Ron, Ginny, Maya, and Harry.  
  
Harry whipped his head towards Hermione, "What'd you do?"  
  
Hermione smirked, and aimed her wand at the large doors, which burst open, and a very loud, horrible synthesizer beat filled the Great Hall. Laughing, Hermione pointed her wand at each of her friends.  
  
"Sonorus!" she yelled.  
  
Harry, Ron, Maya, and Ginny were all inexplicably jerked to their feet, and they began dancing haphazardly up to Professor Trelawney with the intro. Suddenly, they all began to sing along with Boy George, their voices echoing loudly across the Great Hall.  
  
"Desert loving in your eyes all the way  
  
If I listen to your lies would you say  
  
I'm a man without conviction  
  
I'm a man who doesn't know  
  
How to sell a contradiction  
  
You come and go  
  
You come and go  
  
Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon  
  
You come and go  
  
You come and go  
  
Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream  
  
Red, gold and green  
  
Red, gold and green  
  
Didn't hear your wicked words every day  
  
And you used to be so sweet I heard you say  
  
That my love was an addiction  
  
When we cling our love is strong  
  
When you go you're gone forever  
  
You string along  
  
You string along  
  
Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon  
  
You come and go  
  
You come and go  
  
Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream  
  
Red, gold and green  
  
Red, gold and green  
  
Every day is like a survival  
  
You're my lover not my rival  
  
Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon  
  
You come and go  
  
You come and go  
  
Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream  
  
Red, gold and green  
  
Red, gold and green"  
  
During the performance, the varied reactions across the Hall were as amusing as the show. Hermione and Draco were on the floor, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their cheeks. All of the other students were laughing loudly, as well. Slytherins taking special pleasure in the fact that a group of Gryffindors were making total arses out of themselves, especially Harry. Dumbledore was smiling very slightly, of course, he could not have said that he was aparty to the prank. Snape looked like he had rotten meat under his nose, and McGonagall was horrified. The best reaction, of course, came from Professor Trelawney, who looked positively horrified, and was trying to distance herself from the quartet, who kept on following her where ever she went, eliciting more laughter from the school as they watched the Gryffindors virtually chase her around the Great Hall singing Culture Club. The Muggle-born students were having an especially fun time. Harry, Ron, Maya, and Ginny had anxious looks on their face, and were glaring at Hermione and Draco, but still singing the upbeat 80's song.  
  
When the song was finally over, they stomped over to Hermione, as the entire school gave them a standing ovation.  
  
"WHAT was THAT, Hermione Granger?" Harry demanded.  
  
Clutching the bench for support, Hermione pulled herself up, "Heh, sorry guys, but THAT, hahaha, was GREAT!" she exclaimed, still laughing. "D-did you SEE Trelawney? Bet she didn't predict THAT!"  
  
The students all began to filter out of the Great Hall, Hermione left to find Draco. She was about to round a corner, when she heard Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"That was pretty funny, Draco, was that your idea?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess… I mean, yeah, it was."  
  
"Well, I'd want to get back at Potty and his little gang if he made ME kiss a Mudblood, that's for sure," she said sweetly.  
  
Hermione waited with bated breath for Draco's response.  
  
"Yeah," he said, "It was pretty sickening."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Draco," Pansy cooed, "You really should spend more time in Slytherin, though, we don't want people thinking your loyalties have switched."  
  
"Right, well, I've got to go to class, Pansy, I'll stop by the Common Room later to catch up with everyone. Bye."  
  
Hermione tried to move, but found that she was rooted to the spot. Her mouth was dry, and she felt nauseous. She let out a strangled gasp as Draco rounded the corner.  
  
"Oh, God, Hermione…" he reached out to her.  
  
"DON'T touch me, you…you…"  
  
Suddenly Pansy appeared behind Draco, "Having a spat with the Mudblood, Draco?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Draco's eyes shifted from Pansy to Hermione, and back again, "I, uh…"  
  
"No, everything's fine, Pansy. Draco and I don't really get along, you know. He hates me, and I hate him, no worries," she spun on her heel, and walked off, leaving Pansy smirking behind her back.  
  
"Don't cry, Mudblood!" Pansy called after her.  
  
Hermione walked to the prefect's bathroom, and did just that.  
  
  
  
A/N: Awwwwwwwww shiiiiiiit, heehee… you didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you? OK, well, on to things.  
  
Disclaimer cont'd: "Loch Lomond," I do not believe, is copyrighted by anyone, it might be, but you all know I didn't write it. "Karma Chameleon" is owned, I assume, by Boy George and his Culture Club contemporaries, not me, obviously, but, let me say, that the Boy George "Behind the Music" is my favorite.  
  
Umm, for any of you interested in writing the G/H thing, it'll be another chapter inside NiaP, and could you please e mail me? KnL837@yahoo.com  
  
Errrrrrrrr……. What else? PLEASE r/r you guys don't understand, I check like every 2 minutes to see if I get reviews… I'm obsessed with them. I love them SO much!  
  
Right, so, sorry about Pansy, but I had to throw another cog in the works, it was getting to comfortable. BUT, they will be made up (BIG time) by the end of January, heeheehee.  
  
On to thanks:  
  
Mrs. O-Town/KStar74, grammarplease, Hannah Reitman, Twilight-Sunrize, Mel@, dasani black, Holly, JamieGirl, Tess, Blackkitty, Crystal Ruby, starlight, Lizzi, angelofthedark, kitty, Ravenclawgrly, Nuada, Ana, KozmickGrrl, mimi, Draco'z Chick, Aaliyah, serenity, Kearie, pika, Toadie, IshtarSindarin, porkypop, Mionee, Mirielle, LadyLily, draco's princess, cat, TheLostGirl, Alex, akiri pie-chan, Slavy, Hypothia Malfoy, Epequa, Roxy, Sculder, Darkangel009988, Gryphon, Christine, Kristen, Rachel Hunt, AngelicGirl, Chrissy, Jenie, mysticalcancer, Jess, krissy, xAngelicDevilx, Erika Moonbeam, Nedesico, Priya-chan, Rhiannon Greenleaf, firefaerie96, Starbrite  
  
Amaiko- Oooohhh, I'm very glad you like my taste in music!  
  
moon- Oooh, I love the Gin Blossoms and Sublime, and I kight end up using a Gin Blossoms song as a title, sometimes I use the song b/c its appropriate, or just the title or a line from the song fits… I'm blathering  
  
seeker4reality- LOL, I'm glad I keep you occupied this thing certainly is long enough! Umm, about the sex, I have no idea, I dunno how well that'd work with 10 year olds, but who knows?  
  
Queen Dork- Well, I already thanked you, but thanks again!!  
  
Shaz Kay Gee Bee- Ummm… there will be a BIT more mention of Snape's personal dealing in NiaP, but mostly just in AIW… and, what was my 2nd point that you're "amen"ing? Lol, I never remember what I write.  
  
blueearthgoddess- Yeah, heehee, I meant to put the big gap in, you know, for suspense and whatnot (Yeah, I'm a loser)  
  
Veronica- Well, you certainly raised an interesting point. I don't really know If I'm gonna write another D/Hr fic. I don't know if I could make one sufficiently different from this one. But maybe I could do a post-Hogwarts one that less fluffy than this one. But I'm working on my Snape fic, and a Fred/Hr fic, too. So, we'll see! But, you got me thinking!  
  
Elizabeth L. Digby- Wow, I'd feel SO cool if I converted you to D/Hr!!! I do like G/D, too. Ummmm, and as far as Maya goes, you'll all have to wait and seeeeeee! ~winks~  
  
Alanna Roseguard- Awwwwww, you're making me blush!!! THANKS!!  
  
michee- there's your Sirius and Cissa!!  
  
Natasha- Hope we cleared up that bitch thing! Whoopsies! One again, you're not a bitch!  
  
Jenna Malfoy- Yeah, that diary entry of Snape's was pretty damn funny, lol. I say Mione like my-knee (or mine-ee if you're Lily) and Draco like dray- co.  
  
carrie- Snape will be explained in All I Want mostly. 2 reasons being: I'm not smart enough to incorporate it into this fic well enough, and I am madly desperate for reviews and I hope people will read the other story!  
  
Fleur- You know, I think you're the only one who metioned the growing old part, that was my fave part in the whole damn chapter!! Lol, you crack me up, as usual.  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand Squinnles- Uh… I really have nothing to say this time, love you much!  
  
PLEASE R/R PEOPLE I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!! 


	30. Sunday Morning (for the song, not the ac...

Synopsis: Welp, Draco's being an ass.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
A/N: I'd like to announce that this chapter is dedicated to Jenie who noticed where I got the New Year's scene from!!! It's from the movie "The Cutting Edge" which I love so much!! More at the end, as usual  
  
The seventh-year Gryffindors were filing into Transfiguration, where they were finishing up transfiguring scissors into roses, when Lavender burst in. She looked around quickly.  
  
"Maya!" she hissed.  
  
Maya turned to look at Lavender, whom she never really talked to, "What is it?"  
  
"It's Hermione, she ran to the Prefect's bathroom bawling her eyes out!" she whispered.  
  
Maya's face fell, "Professor McGonagall, may I run up to the Hospital Wing. I've got a headache."  
  
"Of course, Miss Jackman, you've already finished, haven't you?"  
  
Maya nodded, and high tailed it out of the room. She ran to the Prefect's bathroom, and put her ear to the door, sure enough, she heard sobbing sounds.  
  
She knocked lightly, "Mione, can I come in?"  
  
Inside, Hermione stood up quickly, "Hold on, Maya, I'll be right out."  
  
She walked over to the sink, and splashed some water on her face, and straightened out her hair. She picked up her things and walked outside.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, Maya, I just had a bit of a headache."  
  
"Lavender saw you running to the bathroom, Hermione."  
  
"You know how Lavender exaggerates things, it's fine. Let's go to Transfiguration."  
  
They walked uneasily back to class, and Hermione walked up to McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry, Professor, I forgot my notes for the presentation in my room, and I wanted to head up to the library after lunch."  
  
"That's fine, Miss Granger. You may either have a study period, or start on your next project."  
  
Hermione nodded, and took a piece of white parchment, and began to transfigure it into a dove.  
  
Her next class, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs passed by in a blur, as she dazed in and out of paying attention. 'I can't believe I was so stupid as to think he'd changed. Don't I remember the past six years? I mean, when he hexed my teeth fourth year, and last year when he put that 'Mudblood's House' banner over the Gryffindor table. He's just a cruel person, Death Eater or not. There's only a few more months left, then I'll never have to deal with Draco Malfoy again.'  
  
At the end of the period, the Slytherin seventh-years all walked up from Charms into the Great Hall. Draco looked around for Hermione. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table, reading The Daily Prophet. He shot a look over to Pansy, when she saw him looking at her, she batted her eyelashes, and gave him a sickening smile.  
  
Draco sighed, and put his head in his hand, and began to poke his food around the plate. 'Why did I do that? Why do I care what the Slytherins think? I don't plan on being friends with Pansy, Crabbe, or Goyle after graduation. I had planned on being friends with Hermione…doesn't look like that will happen, though, does it? She'll have to talk to me again sometime, won't she?'  
  
"Mione, why is Draco staring at you?" Ron asked his quiet friend.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Dunno, ask him."  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yes! For God's sake! I am O-bloody-K!" She stood up huffily, "I have to go to the library, see you all later."  
  
Draco watched her march out of the Great Hall, and impulsively got up to go after her. He jogged out into the hall, and finally saw her halfway down the hall to the library.  
  
"Hermione!" he called after her. She didn't respond, so he ran up to her.  
  
"Hermione, let me explain," he said, as they both continued walking. He looked up, the doors to the library were only a few steps away.  
  
"Hermione, please," she still was not responding, she looked straight forward and did not acknowledge his presence.  
  
Draco, frustrated, grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall, "PLEASE listen to me!"  
  
Hermione looked right at Draco, but before he could speak, her hand connected with his cheek. Draco lost his grip on her as his hand went to his face where she'd just slapped him. Taking advantage of his momentary disorientation, Hermione ran quickly to the library, leaving a stunned Draco in the hall.  
  
He sighed, and plodded back to their room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week had passed already, and Hermione hadn't said one single word to Draco. He was beginning to wonder how they'd ever put their final presentation together. He finally decided that he had no other choice.  
  
Natalya Zimmerman, a first year Gryffindor was walking to her portrait hole after Charms, when she saw the Slytherin Head Boy standing outside.  
  
"Hey! You're in Gryffindor, right?" he asked her.  
  
Natalya nodded her head, afraid that she was going to get in trouble.  
  
"Great, I'm Draco Malfoy. I was wondering if you could go in there and get Ginny Weasley for me?"  
  
Natalya nodded slowly, and walked in. She ran up the stairs to the Sixth- year dormitory, and knocked.  
  
"Come in," came a voice.  
  
Natalya stepped in, and saw Ginny on her bed, "Um, Ginny, Draco Malfoy is outside the portrait hole, and he wants to talk to you."  
  
Ginny looked up at her, confused, "Oh, thanks Natalya."  
  
Ginny bounced down the stairs, and went outside, where she found Draco scuffing the floor.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Weasley, I've done something…bad. Can we go somewhere and talk?"  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, let's go to an empty classroom so we can have some privacy."  
  
They walked in silence to an empty room, and sat down. Draco took a deep breath, and the whole Pansy and Hermione story spilled out.  
  
When he was done, Ginny shook her head, and let out a slow breath, "Well, you've certainly outdone yourself this time, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I know," he groaned.  
  
"She hasn't said one word to you? Not one thing?"  
  
"Not a single syllable, or one noise, she doesn't even cough in my presence."  
  
Ginny sighed, "I can try to talk to her, but, I don't think I've ever known her to be so stubborn. She trusted you, Draco, and, well, you've pretty much fucked that up big time."  
  
Draco merely nodded solemnly, "Well, thanks for listening, Ginny. I've got to go do some work."  
  
Draco and Ginny each left their separate ways. Ginny headed off to the library, where she found Hermione in her corner.  
  
"Hey Mione," she said as she flopped down in a chair.  
  
"Hi, Gin. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I just had an interesting conversation… with Draco."  
  
Hermione looked up sharply at her friend, "Did you, now? Did Mister Malfoy have anything interesting to say?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us, Hermione?"  
  
She shrugged passively, "I didn't see the need to."  
  
"Well, he's really really sorry, Mione."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Sorry I wasted my time."  
  
"But maybe you could just give him a chance?"  
  
"No, Ginny, I will not. In effect, he called me a Mudblood again, and said I was sickening! That's not something I'm willing to forgive too readily. He and his Slytherin buddies have tried to be the ruin of me and my friends a million times over, but I let it go, didn't I? If he wants me to forget what he said, he's got another thing coming. I might talk to him a bit before the conference, but if he thinks I'm going to be his friend again, he's sorely mistaken."  
  
Ginny sighed. "I don't think I'm going to be able to convince you on this one."  
  
Hermione laughed bitterly, "Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. He's got his precious Pansy, he can have a nice life. I've got to go now, I'll talk to you later, Gin."  
  
Hermione stood up and flounced out of the library. Ginny stared after her as she left, and shook her head. Ginny began walking towards the door, when a hand pulled her back behind a shelf suddenly.  
  
"God, Malfoy, you scared me!" She saw the somber expression on his face. "I guess you heard that."  
  
"Yeah, I deserve it, I guess."  
  
"You GUESS? Draco, you insulted her in front of Pansy Parkinson of all people! Do you realize that she must have gone back to the Slytherin Common Room and told every person willing to listen what you said? Do you realize that they're calling her 'sickening Mudblood' now? Do you know that they're saying it to her face, Draco?"  
  
She paused for a moment, glaring at his abashed face, and continued.  
  
"She's Head Girl for fuck's sake, and one out of every four students at this school has absolutely no respect for her, none! It's worse than it's ever been. Those Slytherins worship the ground you walk on, Malfoy. Do you even know what you did? Not only did you crush her feelings because she truly respected you as a friend Draco, not even some one to work with, but as a friend, but you made her look bad. She didn't kiss you on purpose, and you didn't look too disgusted when it happened, if I may add! So, in my opinion you ruined her reputation AND you're a liar! I hope you're proud of yourself."  
  
"Well, Christ, Weasley, you can't teach an old dog new damn tricks! Isn't that what they say? I am a Slytherin, I was put there for a reason! Don't you think it was hard enough to reckon my Slytherin traits with my feelings for Hermione Granger, a Mudblood, a Gryffindor Mudblood. Don't you think it was hard for me to feel friendship for her? And not even just friendship, but… Well, it was hard! And I felt like I was betraying my house. They always showed me respect, Weasley, not just because I was a Malfoy, but because I deserved it!"  
  
"Like your father?" Ginny spat bitterly.  
  
"Don't you dare, Weasley, don't EVEN dare. This is not about him!"  
  
"You can lie to yourself, and you can even lie to Hermione, but you can't lie to the rest of us. You're just afraid that you might actually CARE about somebody for once, you might actually give a damn if they're there the next morning. And what's worse, they might actually care about, you, too! You can't handle it!"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about, Weasley," Draco said weakly.  
  
"Right, of course not. You know, maybe I am wrong, maybe you are just the Pureblood arse everyone always thought you were. If that's the case, you disgust me. At the beginning of the year, she would defend you, she stayed by your bed twenty-four hours a DAY, Draco Malfoy. Do you know what it takes to have Hermione Granger MISS classes? She thought you were worth it, but you seem bent on proving her wrong. I don't know why I agreed to help you. I think I should go now, though."  
  
"No, Ginny, please, I'm sorry. I need your help, what can I do?"  
  
Ginny looked at him stoically, "I have no clue, I haven't seen her this determined since she enforced the quiet hours in the Common Room the week before OWLs. And you KNOW she got perfect scores, don't you?"  
  
"So you've got nothing?"  
  
Ginny took a pensive breath, "I think you should talk to Maya."  
  
"Maya Jackman?"  
  
"Do you know any other ones?" (A/N: I REEEEAAALLLYY wanted to have her say "No, Maya the Bee." But Ginny wouldn't know who that is…)  
  
"Why Maya, she doesn't really know any of us?"  
  
"Trust me. Come on."  
  
Ginney led Draco silently to Gryffindor Tower, and they entered the Common Room. Thankfully there weren't too many people there to give them confused looks.  
  
"Wait here," Ginny ordered him, and she ran up the stairs to the seventh- year dormitories.  
  
"Maya, I need your help."  
  
"Gin, look, I only told you because…"  
  
"Just come with me for a second, ok?"  
  
Maya sighed and out her book down, and Ginny took her hand, and led her down to the Common Room. Maya saw Draco standing there, and turned to Ginny.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
  
  
A/N: Right, so here we are:  
  
-I went back and changed ch. 29. I had Sirius having Draco as his best man, when that OBVIOUSLY wouldn't happen, so it's Harry now.  
  
-Ummmmm, for those who are interested, the whole Ginny/Harry thing is on hold for now. Sorry, but I'll get back to you  
  
- One to reviews… I GOT MY FIRST FLAME!!!!! I was so excited, but it was a bit of a let-down, all it said was "um.. this sux" but, I do have a response to 'me' who wrote the review…  
  
Now, 'me' I saw that the review was for Chapter 29. Now, that's sixty-one THOUSAND words into the story. If it sucked so badly, you could have stopped reading at, you know, 2 or 3, or even at 5, or 10, or even TWENTY, but you read 29 chapters of this, and I think that kind of reneges your right to say it sucked, b/c if you're reading it that far and you hate it, you're obviously some kind of literary masochist. ON the other hand, if you read, say, one chapter, or even less that one, or in any event, not all 29 chapters in their entirety, you have no right to flame me b/c you don't know the whole story. So, I just feel sorry for you, because you either wasted an awful lot of your time reading my story which 'sux' as you so eloquently put it, or you're too judgmental to give it a chance!! But, in any event, have a nice day, if you're going to criticize me again, at least put in some suggestions I would like some, actually, and use correct grammar so you don't look like a total ass, ok?  
  
On to my wonderful fabulous reviewers….  
  
Fluffybun, ^-~, DMRox, KStar74, animemelonhead, Kristina, witch, bloodredroses, Gregory, Ally-sama, kitty, firefaerie96, Angelicgirl, JamieGirl, trippinwithcats, Alorya Malfoy, Blackkitty, ~*~Sugar Plums~*~, Bohemian Goddess, Mionee, whatever22, daredevil, grizziestar, Hermione13, herm, Kat097, Liz Malfoy, Bluebubblegrl, Tara, Ruth Owl, Weasley-Gurl, Draco's Queen, Amber, little me, michelle chau, porkypop, JoeBob1379, Mariella, hermioneG89, Xaviera, Silver Starlight, Epequa, blueearthgoddess, Avalon, michee, No need to know, Natasha, Rachel Hunt, Rhiannon Greenleaf, Kearie, Lizzi, Shaz Kay Gee Bee, citywitch110, Priya-chan, VanillaLily, Dark-angel, Ana, Jessie, Beauty Full, Icy Stormz, katelyn, Dragon from the Black Lagoon, Queen Dork, Toadie, Erika Moonbeam, kittykat, sucker for romance, mimi, kikimachi, Hannah Reitman, Alanna Roseguard  
  
  
  
Luckyme07- You know, you should watch out, b/c there was a point in time in which I found fanfiction completely ludicrous, and now I'm sucked in, so be careful!! Heehee  
  
Jenie- Yay!! You got the Cutting Edge thing, I was hoping some one would!! Ooh, and I'm glad there's another Loch Lomond fan out there!  
  
krissy- I'm confused as to why you're confused… I did fix the best man thing, though  
  
goaliegloves- There will be some more Voldie, but I've saved most of that plot for the Snape fic  
  
Holly- lol, did you finish reading it?  
  
Christine- Awww, that was super nice of you to say! I don't think I have the most reviews, but I am SOOOOOO amazingly happy about how many I have  
  
grammarplease- thanks for saying that, I really do read every review, and try to comment as much as possible, I'm glad you noticed  
  
Sugar- Thanks! But, I'm not going into writing, and despite what all of you guys say, lol, I really can't write for shit!  
  
DarkAngel009988- Well, she asked Hermione b/c she doesn't really have any other female friends… well, she does, but she doesn't know it… but I dunno if the story behind that will be in this or my Snape fic… I'm cruel  
  
Han- You QUOTE me??? Wow, what quotes? I'm so flattered!! Wow!  
  
Elizabeth L. Digby- Ooh, more Maya for you coming soon!  
  
Fleur- Well, I wouldn't want to deprive you of your bragging rights over Trav, lol!  
  
Ryoko- I READ EVERY SINGLE REVIEW FOR THIS STORY!! Lol, done yelling. I do!!! Well, not EVERY one, b/c a few got posted multiple times this chapter, but I read them ALL at LEAST twice… once originally, and then once when I go back to write all the thank-yous out! How would I know which ones to respond to if I didn't read them all, silly!!!  
  
Veronica- I'll be posting the Snape fic after I have 5 chapters written for it, I'm on 3 now, but I know where I'm going. The Fred fic is absolute crap, so that's got to have a huge overhaul… I don't think it'll be out for a few months.  
  
KozmickGrrl- Eep!! Better than JKR? Heehee, I think not, but that was V. kind of you to say!!!  
  
Nuada- LOL, I read your review and I thought to myself "Ooh, 'Can't Hurry Love' I should use that song!" Then it dawned on me that I already have… I've been writing this fic for too long!! Heehee  
  
Gryphon- LOL, I don't think I can properly convey the tune of Loch Lomond in writing, BUT, if you wanna download it, for the more traditional version, look for the Swingle Singers a capella version, and for a more entertaining one, get the live version by Runrig.  
  
~*Draco'z Chick*~- OK, your review was SO funny… I dunno why, but it was just really really funny.  
  
And Squinnles- Almost forgot you again!! Best friends, woo hoo! And the pact! Our kids will have the greatest middle names ever!! Love you lots* (still haven't forgiven you for septic tank, though! ~winks~)  
  
You guys are SO GREAT!!!! Thank you all so much for reviewing it really means a lot to me to read what you think of each chapter. So, as always, please r/r this one!! THANKS!!! 


	31. You Learn Something New Every Day

Synopsis: Well, Draco's getting some advice from the ladies  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
A/N: I'm rrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyyyyyy sorry about the wait, but, now that I have a job, I think it might take me a bit longer to post. I'm also trying to plan more carefully where the plot is going, b/c the story is honestly beginning to annoy me a bit  
  
Maya took Draco over to a secluded corner of the Common Room, and they sat down on plush chairs facing eachother. Ginny decided it was better to leave them alone. Maya sat for a moment, looking at Draco.  
  
"Look, no offense Maya, but I don't really how you could know more than Ginny."  
  
She nodded silently, and continued to look at him, not speaking. Then, she shut her eyes, and cocked her head, as if trying to hear a very faint noise.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something, but she put her hand up, pre-empting him. Draco looked confusedly at the closed-eye girl in front of him. She finally opened her eyes back up. He suddenly realized what she was doing.  
  
"You're-?"  
  
Maya nodded, "A Seer. Dumbledore just told me the other day. BUT, I'm not trained yet, so I can't really see the future. It just manifests itself in extrasensory perception of the present, obviously."  
  
"Wow," Draco said, obviously awed.  
  
"Right, so, before we get down to business... you can't speak, or you'll interrupt my train of thought. You do not know about me. I know what kind of powers I have, I don't have a problem using them here, because this is not a universe-altering thing, and I'm just kind of giving you my opinion. But, please, do not tell anyone, I'm already in danger because I'm a high-profile Mudblood, ok?"  
  
Draco cringed at her use of that word, but nodded.  
  
Maya thought for a moment and spoke in a very frank tone, as if summarizing a chapter from a history book, "She honestly has no plans on speaking to you. I don't think she will before the conference." She paused again, and `listened' some more, "She's been looking at your notes during the night, so she knows what she has to do and where to fill in, and she knows that she doesn't have to talk to you about it." She inhaled deeply, "You broke her heart, and she thinks she was wrong about you all along. But, she's not upset by her public reputation, so to speak, but the fact that she thinks you were saying what you really felt to Pansy... I know you didn't mean it, by the way." Maya furrowed her brow, "Yes, that's it... you've broken her heart, not her mind, she'll ignore you till it kills her emotionally, but she feels that that's what she has to do. I can't offer you any suggestions on how to solve it, that's not fair. But, I can say that I know you have it in you. Finis."  
  
Draco sucked in a breath through his teeth, "Impressive, Jackman, impressive. Broken her heart... that's a pretty big deal."  
  
"It's an especially big deal for Hermione, Draco. How many times do you think anyone has considered that she actually has one? Everyone focuses on her mind, and leaves out her other human emotions."  
  
"But she's not going to talk to me?"  
  
Maya shook her head, "No, I'm almost positive. I know you thought you had her on the conference thing, but, like I said, her brain is in top form."  
  
"Right, well, I guess that's it for now-"  
  
"No, stay, we should talk about you, too."  
  
"Me? Well, I don't really want to talk about me."  
  
"I know, too bad. I did you a favor, you do me one."  
  
"Fine. But, if you're the Seer, then this shouldn't have to be a two-sided conversation," he said with a smirk.  
  
She smirked right back, "Ah, excellent. You're much easier to read than Hermione anyway!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Shh, no interrupting!" She smiled at the put-off Draco. "Well, let's start with your attitude. You're kind of... mood-swingy, and it really brings everyone else around you down. You've got a very strong "if I fall, you're going down with me" disposition. Aaaaaaaaand... the reason for THIS is because you've got such a dominating personality, which you have to overcompensate for your numerous insecurities, don't interrupt me, I know you're thinking about it."  
  
Draco scowled at Maya, but did not interrupt  
  
"You're- oh my! You're totally afraid of Hermione, aren't you? You are... completely afraid of her, because, besides your family and the people that look up to your last name, SHE'S the only one who really cares about you and respects you, and you know it. And you're really worried that you've fucked it up royally this time."  
  
She looked up at Draco and shrugged. "Well, you have. That's it for now, I'm completely wiped. This takes a lot out of me."  
  
Draco stood up, "Thanks a lot, Maya."  
  
"No problem. Oh, and Draco? You spare me the Professor Trelawney comments, and I won't tell anyone you like Gryffindor colors better."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something, but thought the better of it. He grinned at Maya, and left.  
  
It was not for lack of attempts on Draco's behalf that they still were not talking in a week and a half. He'd attempted to talk to her many times, she'd ignored him. He picked up her books for her when she dropped them, she promptly snatched them out of his hands, threw them on the floor again, and picked them back up.  
  
And so, 6 pm on January 25 rolled around with no improvement in the situation, as Maya said. Draco, Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Sirius, Narcissa, Lily, Ron, Harry, Maya, and Ginny were gathered in the front hall.  
  
"Now, the portkey is right outside the door," Dumbledore began, "It will take you directly to the train station in Belgium. The train should be there upon your arrival. You'll meet the Belgian delegation at the station. You'll stop in Paris on the way to Italy to pick up the Beauxbatons delegation, then go straight on to Venice. Say your goodbyes quickly, you've got to get the portkey in about five minutes."  
  
Draco and Hermione went around, thanked their teachers, and said goodbye to their friends. Hermione was giving Maya and Ginny a huge hug, when Maya squealed.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing! It's nothing, I just thought to a funny joke." Maya said.  
  
Hermione nodded and turned to Harry and Ron, too late to see Maya wink at Ginny.  
  
In a few minutes, Hermione and Draco went outside with their compacted, weightless luggage to get the portkey. They saw an object lying in the grass, and walked over to it. It was a large carving of the Gryffindor and Slytherin house seals.  
  
Hermione sighed, and took hold of it, Draco followed. He looked up into her face and smiled hopefully.  
  
"This is pretty exciting, huh?"  
  
She looked expressionlessly back at him, and checked her watch. Draco was going to say something else, when the portkey tugged them forward.  
  
Hermione's feet landed with a thud on stone pavement, and she lost her center, and toppled forward, skinning her knee.  
  
"Are you ok?" Draco asked, concerned, and offered his hand to her.  
  
Hermione glared at him, and stood up on her own. Brushing herself off, she muttered a spell to fix her bleeding knee, and repair the hole in her tights. She grabbed her bags, and marched off towards the train, Draco following.  
  
They were directed to their compartment, the train was set up just like the Hogwarts express, Hermione noted. The duo settled in, and Hermione stared quietly out the window, watching the landscape roll by.  
  
"So, I wonder when we'll meet the Belgians. Don't you think that's weird, I mean, a Belgian school of Magic? I know about Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, but there's all these tiny ones in weird countries."  
  
Hermione snorted, and rolled her eyes, "Are you ALWAYS so ethnocentric?" she finally spoke to him.  
  
Draco looked slightly hurt, "No... does this mean you're talking to me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Draco sighed, and unearthed a book from his bag, and started reading. Hermione's curiosity got the best of her, and she covertly peered at the cover. He was reading the Pride and Prejudice she'd bought him for Christmas.  
  
"Yes, I'm using my gifts, Hermione. Have you burned yours yet?" he asked, only half-kidding, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Of course not," she mumbled begrudgingly. What he didn't know was that she slept in the Cannons shirt almost nightly, and she treated the book with more reverence than all of her text books combined.  
  
They fell back into silence, but a knock soon came at the door. It opened, and two girls walked in.  
  
The tall redhead spoke first, "Hi, I'm Marine, we're from Flanders Field Academy."  
  
The shorter brunette spoke up, "I'm Eleanor, it's nice to meet you!"  
  
Draco stood up, and extended his hand to the girls, "I'm Draco Malfoy, it's my pleasure."  
  
Hermione followed Draco's lead, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, we're both from Hogwarts. You go to Flanders? Isn't that primarily for the study of History of Magic?"  
  
The girls nodded, "Yes," Marine said, "That's what we're presenting on. What are you doing?"  
  
"Modern Defense Against the Dark Arts," Draco responded.  
  
They exchanged a few more pleasantries, and the other girls left.  
  
"How do you know about the other schools?" Draco asked her, only half-expecting a response.  
  
Hermione shrugged in response, and laid her head back on the seat. After a half hour, she was asleep.  
  
Draco fell into a state of ponderance watching her. `What did Jackman mean I'm afraid of her? How could anyone be afraid of Hermione? Look at her, she's so... well, she's just non-threatening. If anything, I'd think that she should watch out for people threatening her, but if anyone ever tried anything, I'd kill them with my bare hands! She better stay with me in Venice, she doesn't know her way around. Hmm, well, I guess that's if she talks to me... Her hair looks blonde in the sunlight, that's kind of odd, blonde Hermione... I really blew it this time, didn't I?"  
  
Draco silenced his thoughts, and stared out the window. The Seine River Valley rolled by, and lulled him to sleep.  
  
Hermione awoke a half hour later, and carefully glanced at Draco. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady. He'd fallen asleep with the book splayed across his chest. She was curious as to where he was in the plot, so she carefully picked the book up, and scanned the text.  
  
"Ah, Mister Darcy isn't dancing with `slighted women.' Can't say I know what THAT'S like," she muttered sarcastically.  
  
As she put the book back on his chest, he moved slightly, and his hand fell on top of Hermione's. She gasped quietly as his soft hand idly passed over hers. She quickly pulled her hand out from under his, and sat back. She turned her head abruptly to face the window.  
  
She did not see Draco raise his eyelid only slightly and allow himself a small smile. `That was fun,' he thought to himself, `Scared her, didn't I? She's got awfully soft hands... She didn't burn the gifts, either. She can't hate me that much then, can she? She's said eight words to me in the past few hours, that's an 800% improvement rate from the previous three weeks! Well, and that comment about Mister Darcy... what's that supposed to mean anyway?'  
  
Draco felt the train roll to a stop. Feigning grogginess, he sat up and stretched. He looked out the window, and saw that they were in a train station, all the signs on the wall were in French. Some one knocked at the door, and opened it.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, we will be staying in Paris only for a few minutes, if you wish to get out, you have a quarter hour," an attendant told them, then left.  
  
"Are you going to go outside?" Draco asked Hermione hopefully.  
  
She, needless to say, said nothing. Her eyes remained fixed out the window.  
  
Draco was beginning to get irritated, her calm composure was like a thousand little pricks under his skin. He looked at her, her jaw muscle was clenched, and she was steadily focusing on a fixed point through the class. He didn't think he could take it anymore.  
  
He stood up, "You know what, Hermione, you can't ignore me forever! You can't hold this against me forever!"  
  
"Oh, yes, I can Draco Malfoy, and your arrogance in thinking I can't simply astounds me!" she yelled back, standing up to match him.  
  
"What the hell would have had me say? `Yes, Pansy, I really really LIKED kissing Hermione, as a matter of fact! We've actually started being friends, I can't believe I'd ever even called her a Mudblood before! The very thought repulses me. The past few months I've spent with her have been the greatest in my life!' Did you want me to say THAT Hermione? Tell her the truth? Well, I couldn't, I can't, I am a Slytherin, you are a Gryffindor. Lucius Malfoy or not, there are some things that are not done, I would expect you to understand." He was yelling so loud that his face was a brighter red than Hermione had ever seen.  
  
"You're afraid of your own damn heart Malfoy, you know that? They don't control you, and you're too weak to realize it. And for that, I cannot be your friend, and I cannot talk to you. Please leave me alone." She opened the door and stomped down the corridor to an empty compartment.  
  
She'd been gazing out the window, when a boy and a girl walked in.  
  
"'Ello, are you going to zee confairence?" the boy asked in a thick accent.  
  
Hermione turned her head to the strangers, "Yes, I'm Hermione Granger from Hogwarts, pleasure to meet you."  
  
The boy smiled, "I am Guy Duras."  
  
"And I am Sophie Letourner, eet eez very nice to meet you. Are you here by yourself?"  
  
"No, my partner is in compartment one twenty-one, we don't get along."  
  
"Oh, I am very sorry to hear zat," Guy said  
  
Hermione shrugged, "C'est la vie," she said with a smile.  
  
Sophie gave a little laugh, "Do you speak French?"  
  
"Oui, but not very well," Hermione said.  
  
"We'll have to practice sometime, but we should go meet your friend now, yes?" Guy motioned towards the door.  
  
"Au revoir," Hermione said, and the French duo left.  
  
As she watched the river valley fade into rolling hills, the yelling match she'd had with Draco hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Oh my God!" she whispered to herself, "He said he liked kissing me!"  
  
She thumped her head against the window, "This is going to be a long trip."  
  
A/N: OK, well, here we are...  
  
OK, that whole flame thing was kind of just a joke, I don't care if people flame me! Go ahead, the only reason I had an issue with it is because it wasn't even constructive. I certainly did not mean to imply that people aren't allowed to flame me, I just found it odd that some one would read 30 chapters of something that was bad! I certainly wouldn't! Really, my feelings won't be hurt if people don't like this, I don't like it myself! I'm sorry if anyone was offended by what I said in response, but, really, I think saying "this sucks" does nothing, at least tell me what sucks! I was not complaining, I am THRILLED to have as many positive reviews as I do, please don't think I don't appreciate them, I sincerely do, and I read them all.  
  
Many thanks to:  
  
~Christine, MariLeyle, Halfling, anixiel, luckieme07, hopeless-romantic, p.e.n.n.y, Chrissy, allee kat, Rugi Gwena, starbrite, June Selphia Melody Tudor, Queen Dork, ^-~, Naurhen, lukestwin, `mione, Dark-angel, DMRox, Relena of Rivendell, Draco'z chick, siya, Drakangel009988, LadyLiyl, Rugi, Beauty full, Draconita Riddle, kitty, mimi, Volcana, Mrs. O-Town, animemelonhead, sarah, Reena, someone, porkypop, Draco's Angel, Kat097, Shaz Kay Gee Bee, Trippinwithcats, krissy, Lady Knight, Sugar Plums, Bobyn, VanillaLily, jennyKT, Jessie, Amaiko, Kristina, Fainting Maid, AngelzGaze, Lizzi, Kearie, Gryphon, Christine, Lena, katelyn, Rachel Hunt, LilyAyl, michee, akiri pie-chan, Jenie, Nedesico, Mionee, blueearthgoddess, G*Ness, and Veronica.  
  
seeker4reality- Eep! OK, I posted!! Sorry!! I'm not really sure who gets Hermione. Though, I firmly believe that Hermione and Snape are soulmates, though as of right now, I'm not good enough to write a Snape fic.  
Holly- Maya the Bee was a cartoon on Nick Jr. when I was little, it was v. cool  
Ryoko- I don't know what you're talking about, truth be told, lol. I've never taken offense to anything you've said in reviews! You're one of my faithful, for which I am eternally grateful!  
Star123- Why would I be insulted about the Princess Bride thing? I love that movie (watch out for those land wars in Asia)  
teethshaver- I honestly have NO clue how I get so many reviews. It's kinda funny b/c at first, I posted 1 & 2, and then, I got one review, and I was so happy, that I posted 3 that same day, and I look at how many I get now, and I STILL get that excited, even after 1400 reviews!  
Sweet'n'Sour- LOL, that's so funny about your friends! Tell them I said hi!  
Epequa- What part of A Walk to Remember? OMG, I just saw that and can we say `bawled my eyes out'? Oh, it was SO sad!!  
Dasani Black- Wow! You printed me out? How nice!  
Alanna Roseguard- LOL, well, I hope no one's hurting you for doing the LoPotter's posting dace :^P  
Han- you know, reading that review really made my day! I think being quoted is one of the most flattering things ever to happen to me!  
moon- I'm 18, I'm glad you enjoy my taste in music!!  
aerion- good call, they are v. mood swingy, but I kinda think it's appropriate, but you ARE right, I'm trying to get this back on track...  
Cally- Errrr... I don't really know what to say to that, I never said it was finished, sorry, I think? I'll write when it's finished on the summary.  
Avalon- oopsies! I know I said that, but... well, I've been going off on horrid tangents, they'll kiss relatively soon, I promise!  
Aaren- It was called "Sunday Morning" after the song by No Doubt "You came in with the breeze on Sunday morning, you sure have changed since yesterday without any warning. I thought I knew you, I've got a new view." Were the lines in particular that I was thinking about, it's a great song.  
little green faerie- people at your school talk about me?!?!?!?!!? Wow, that makesme feel SO immensely cool, you have NO idea! I'm majoring in History and Middle Eastern Studies, by the way.  
Jade- I certainly don't deny that `me' had a right to flame, I just meant to say that, in all honesty, I'm sorry they wasted their time. I wouldn't ever read 29 chapters of something that sucked, and I was just pointing out that it was pointless for them b/c they didn't even offer me anything to better the story with. But I see what you mean.  
Fleur- LOL, as usual... liked the comment about holding Pansy in the toilet. Don't worry, guys don't chase me down the hall either...  
Jenna Malfoy- OOOHHH I'm so sorry!!! I hate it when I do that, it makes me feel so bad, so sorry!  
firefaerie96- lol, I think they make strawberry shampoo... Sunday Morning is by No Doubt, the Snape fic should be out within 2 weeks, the fred fic will prolly never be out at this point!!  
Hannah Reitman- Mean rebukes? Never! I agree with you 100%, I'm starting to blather, I know it, and I need to stop! Eek! Ummm, well, I think that she didn't punch him b/c I don't really think it's Hermione's style, but I dunno... maybe she'll end up punching him, lol, if she does, I'll dedicate it to you! Thanks for your honesty, I REALLY do appreciate it!  
and  
~~***~~*~*~*~Squinny~~**~~*~*~*- You're a lap-sitting goddess, what can I say? Love you much*  
  
PLEASE R/R!!!  
  
Ummm I'll try to have 32 out ASAP, no promises, I'm really sorry this is taking so long, but I'm starting work this week, and I have a LOT of reading to do. I'll really try to do it as quickly as possible! In the mean time, check out my favorites list, find something fun there! Also, you can go to [1]www.witchfics.org/riley/ptq for one of the BEST damn Hermione/Snape fics out there!  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.witchfics.org/riley/ptq 


	32. Everything You Want

Synopsis: On the train.  
  
Disclaimer: This does not belong to me. And, let me just say now, incase the comments come pouring in: There is another "Draco and Hermione Go To a Conference" fic out there called "We'll Always Have Paris," I came up with the idea for NiaP before reading this fic, but I have, nevertheless, written to the author telling her that I was writing something vaguely similar, and she's cool about it. Also, her fic is, seriously, WAY better than this, I mean, it's totally awesome. You should go read it, it's by Melissa D.  
  
A/N: At the end... I dunno why I bother putting this first A/N in anyway. Oh THE chapter to end all chapters (well, not really, the chap to end all chaps will be the last one, but you know what I mean) should be up in, like 3 or 4 chaps, depending on how long I want to make the trip to Italy.  
  
A few hours later, the train slid into the station. Hermione stood up and stretched. She gathered her belongings, and walked out on to the platform. Draco walked up next to her silently, and stood there. Guy, Sophie, Marine, and Eleanor soon joined them.  
  
"How are we getting to wherever we're going?" Marine asked.  
  
"Zee Eetalian Meenistry eez sending some bewitched cars for us," Guy said.  
  
Hermione looked around, and she spotted a wizard with a large sign bearing the names "Hogwarts," "Flanders," and "Beauxbatons."  
  
"Ooh, over there," she said to her peers.  
  
The six delegates piled into a car, which zipped along the roads of Venice, to the center of the city. When it finally came to a halt, the students stepped out in front of a large and very ornate hotel. Hermione could barely read the sign by the dim light of the lamp.  
  
"Welcome to the Plaza!" announced the concierge.  
  
Hermione greeted him as they all filed in. They gathered their keys at the front desk, and made their way up to their rooms. Hermione was very dismayed to discover that there was a door linking her room to Draco's, and locked it promptly. Upon checking the clock, she discovered that it was 1 am. She decided to just get dressed and go to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke to a sound she hadn't heard in a while: a telephone ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, who's this?"  
  
"Hi, it's Marine, from Flanders."  
  
"Oh, good morning Marine."  
  
"Listen, Eleanor and I were going to get breakfast at ten, would you like to come?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to, should I meet you down there?"  
  
"That'd be great! If you want to ask Draco to come, you can. We understand if you don't."  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"The French delegation came to see us after they saw you, and they mentioned it."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'll see you in a little bit, Marine. Thanks for calling me!"  
  
"Bye, Hermione."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Hermione got dressed in a pair of khakis and a dark green sweater after her shower. She caught the elevator, and went to the dining room. Eleanor waved to her, and Hermione walked to the table where five girls were sitting. Hermione took a seat next to Marine, and greeted her new Belgian friends. She turned to the other three girls and smiled at them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm from Hogwarts."  
  
A tall brunette spoke first, "Hi, I'm Daisy O'Hara, I'm from SSM, the Salem School of Magic, in America."  
  
The dark skinned girl next to her joined in, "I'm Gwendolyn Chanfort, I'm from Morocco, L'ecole des Sorciers du Moroc is my school."  
  
The third girl had deep olive skin and shiny dark brown hair, she gave Hermione a pleasant, if not artificial, smile, "I'm Maria Venzetti, I'm from Curino, Italy. I attend the Insituto di Magia here in Venice. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Hermione smiled again at the girls, and began to eat.  
  
Maria spoke up a few minutes later, "Who it that, ahh... biondo? Blond! Who is that blond boy over there?"  
  
Hermione stifled a growl; she didn't even need to look to see who she was speaking of. "Draco Malfoy, he's with me."  
  
Maria looked slightly disappointed, "Oh. Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
Hermione looked at Maria warily, and Eleanor and Marine exchanged looks, "No, he certainly is not."  
  
Maria smirked and raised her eyebrows, "Good." She pushed her chair out, and strutted over to the table where the boys were sitting.  
  
Hermione glared at the sashaying girl, but turned back to eating.  
  
Draco looked up from his eggs when he heard a very feminine voice from behind him.  
  
"Benvenuto! Welcome to Italy, gentlemen."  
  
He turned and saw a very Mediterranean girl in a very clingy outfit smiling at the table. Surprisingly, she turned to him.  
  
"You are Draco? Hi, I'm Maria Venzetti."  
  
He extended his hand to her, "Pleased to meet you."  
  
She batted her eyelashes at him and delicately shook his hand.  
  
`There's something very familiar about this girl. She reminds me of some one... PANSY! That's it. Wow, they could be twins! Well, aside from looks, I suppose. Ugh.'  
  
"If you should need any help finding your way around Venezia, you can ask me for assistance any time."  
  
"Thanks Maria. I'll be sure to take you up on your offer."  
  
She turned and sauntered back to the unappreciative glares of the other girls at her table.  
  
When they'd finished shoveling food into their mouths, the boys took turns introducing themselves.  
  
A stocky redhead that reminded Draco vaguely of a Weasley began the round of introductions, "Hey, I'm Kevin Hughes, America."  
  
"I'm Jerome Grenier, from Morocco, nice to meet you all."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I'm from England."  
  
"I'm Kurt, I go to Durmstrang, I live in Berlin."  
  
"Hello, my name is Alex, I attend Durmstrang, but I'm from Kiev."  
  
"Franco Alaimo, I'm from Palermo."  
  
An elderly wizard stepped to the podium in the front of the room, and performed the Sonorus Charm on himself.  
  
"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, I am Ottavio Principio, Head Minister of Magic here in Italy. Today at noon, the Ministry will be hosting a luncheon for you all, then you'll have a tour of the canal system, dinner, and then be treated to our first presentation, to be given by our friends from Flanders Academy! Have a good day!"  
  
Hermione and Draco spent the duration of the morning with their new friends. The girls soon discovered that they had a common room-type area, and they sat around gossiping. A few other girls joined their group along the way.  
  
"So, Hermione, what's Hogwarts like? It's so famous!" asked Li Xian, a girl from Taiwan.  
  
"It's great. I love it there, we have four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. I'm in Gryffindor, Draco's in Slytherin."  
  
"Isn't Slytherin the house that You-Know-Who was in?" asked Eleanor.  
  
"Yeah. Not ALL Slytherins are bad... just most of them. But, my two best friends, Harry and Ron are in Gryffindor with me."  
  
"You don't mean Harry POTTER, do you?" exclaimed Caroline, an Australian girl (:^P)  
  
Hermione laughed a bit, "Yes, I do mean Harry Potter."  
  
"Does he have a girlfriend?" Marine giggled.  
  
"He does, my friend Ron's younger sister. Actually, Caroline, Ron is seeing an Australian transfer student."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Maya Jackman."  
  
"Oh! I was never too close with her, but she always seemed very nice." Caroline said.  
  
Her partner, Katy nodded, "She was in my Astronomy class. I liked her a lot. She was in my Divination class, but she'd always get really weird, so they let her drop it."  
  
"Isn't she a Mudblood?" came a voice from behind them.  
  
Hermione turned swiftly to see Maria standing in the doorway. Hermione inhaled slowly. "Yes, her parents are Muggles. She's an excellent and talented witch."  
  
All of the girls looked very uncomfortable as the tension grew between Maria and Hermione.  
  
"Well, I don't see what could be so special about a Mudblood. She's almost as famous as Harry Potter, just because of her parents. But, really, Mudbloods rarely excel in Wizarding arts."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked slightly facetiously.  
  
"Well," Maria said haughtily, "at my school, there are no Mudbloods in the top ten of our form. I'd assume it was the same everywhere else."  
  
"For your information, a Muggle-Born is the top student in MY form at Hogwarts," Hermione replied icily.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
Hermione smirked at Maria, "Hermione Granger."  
  
The other girls let out stifled gasps, and looked between each other, wondering if Hermione was going to hex Maria into next year or not. Maria's smirk didn't waver for a moment.  
  
"Well, Draco's a Pureblood, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, his inbreeding goes back over a thousand years, I believe," Hermione retorted.  
  
Maria glared at her, spun on her heel and left. The other girls dissolved into fits of laughter.  
  
"Zat was great `Ermione!" Sophie said.  
  
"You guys don't mind that I'm a Mudblood, do you?"  
  
"Why would we?" asked Daisy.  
  
"Yeah, anyone who puts Maria in her place is fine!" chimed in Eleanor.  
  
"OK, `Ermione, you `ave to tell us. What eez zere between you and Draco?" Sophie asked slyly.  
  
"Nothing!" Hermione said quickly. She looked around and saw the girls giving her skeptical looks. "We were enemies, then we were friends, now we're enemies! It's as simple as that."  
  
"THAT is what you call simple?" Daisy asked. "You two have a history. He'll break down and confess his love soon enough."  
  
Hermione snorted, "Right. I'm sure he'll busy himself with Maria soon enough. Plus, even Mister Darcy is more romantic than Draco. It'll never happen, you can be sure of that."  
  
The boys had also found a common room, and were gathered discussing Quidditch and the like. A student from Canada, Aaron, approached Draco.  
  
"So, Malfoy, what's with you and that girl you're with? I saw you two eyeing daggers at each other. She an ex-girlfriend?"  
  
Draco bristled, "No, Hermione and I were never together."  
  
Guy laughed, "I don't see why not! She eez vairy beautiful. How long `ave you known her?"  
  
"Six and a half years," he told the Frenchman.  
  
"And in seex and a half years, you `ave nevair courted her? That eez more restraint than I could show, monsieur!"  
  
Kevin joined in their conversation, "Seriously, Draco, she likes you, I can tell."  
  
"You can? Uh, I- no she doesn't."  
  
"Oh, so why isn't she talking to you?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"You did something, and it hurt her feelings. Now she's gonna try to act like she doesn't give a shit about you because she likes you!" Kevin said knowledgeably. "I have a twin sister, she tells me these things."  
  
Draco shrugged, "I doubt it. It's getting late, lets go down."  
  
The delegates made their way down to the banquet hall, where lots of important-looking people were milling around. Hermione was startled to see Draco walking over to her.  
  
"Look, I know you're not talking to me, but I think it would be best if we put on a unified front for the Ministry officials. Agreed?"  
  
She nodded, and they set off to meet and greet. `An afternoon chock-full of fun awaits me!' Hermione thought to herself, glancing at Draco.  
  
"Hello, sir, I'm Hermione Granger..."  
  
A/N: Weeeeelllllllp, here we are again. I went to get a Pepsi and I thought of a plot twist that I might use, hmm, we'll see. I'm listening to "Happy Now?" by No Doubt, it's really good... I seem to be on a ND binge lately. That, and KOILEE "Ah jus cayn gichoo outta mah hea..." Good lord! (la la la la la la la la) Gee, I do wonder why she's not big in the States, those lyrics are truly powerful, heehee.  
  
SORRY!! Going off on tangents... like story, like author, I spose! Sorry, I'm wacky, it's been an interesting day and a half, eh Schquinnay? I've been really emotional. Like, could the Aussie judge have been any more anti-US during men's skating last night?? That hot guy Tim something was SO much better than the Russian dude with the ugly blue flowy shirt, and the Ozzie judge gave the Russian guy WAY higher marks when the guy fell flat on his ass!! I got SOOO pissed off, but I was really happy to watch figure skating, I love it for some sick reason. Wow, I need to shut up, on to thanks:  
  
~Peaceful Storm, Johnny Apple Chunks, pore lil tall girl, sweet cherry, Margaret, azalai, Christine, fanfi(_luver, Draco's angel, little trumpeter, Bobyn, Veronica, Beauty Full, SilverStarlightAngel, kat, Chrissy akiri pie-chan, Elaine, ~*fluffybun*~, G*Ness, porkypop, moon, Halfling, Avalon, VanillaLily, Hermione, Darkangel009988, Jessie, michee, Gryphon, Kristina, ally-sama, Natasha, Octavia Pearl, kitty, mimi, Draco's sweetie, Icy Stormz, Jenna Malfoy, kikimachi, Rachel Hunt, Ruth Owl, Nedesico, bluebubblegrl, citywitch110, Crescent Malfoy, mystical cancer, naira, Christine, firefaerie96, animemelonhead, Alanna Roseguard  
  
RebeccaSL8- Hmm... about Tom Felton, I thought he was good, but he was a bit too cherubic (angelic)-looking for my taste, his face should have been pointier. My fave character from the movie (which I've seen 5 times to date) is DEFINITELY Rupert Grint, could he be ANY cuter?? And he was PERFECT, when I think Ron, that is JUST how I imagined him, I thought Daniel Radcliffe left something to be desired, though. And don't get me started about the no green eyes thing...  
  
LilyAyl- You'll have to wait and see what Maya giggled at! ~devilish grin~ and Riley just updated PtQ at witchfics, like, a week ago or sooner. I think she has 29-31 up now or something like that.  
  
~Roxy~- Well, I hardly think I can write this forever! It should be done... Jeez, I don't know, probably my Mid-March?  
  
Aaren- It's always my greatest jpy to see the "I'm not usually a D/Hr fan, but" line in a review! Thanks! They will, worry not!  
  
Seeker4reality- LOL, here are your 5 million reviews again! Which I love, worry not! That happened to me about the whole plot thing. I was gonna write a Snape/Rosmerta fic, but some one else posted one, so I changed it. I guess I should post the new one before someone else writes it! Dania is who?  
  
Margale- Aw, thanks, that's super nice of you to say! I don't think I can write when I rule the world, though, so... :^P But, we'll see how long I go one for, I have 3 fics that need to be finished as of right now, so I'll do all of those!  
  
Amaiko- I LOVE "Turn My Head" and it is on my long list of potential chapter-title-songs, as a matter of fact! Ooh, it's soooo good!  
  
ELIZABETH L. DIGBY- I AM SORRY I FORGOT YOU LAST TIME! EEP!  
  
Shaz Kay Gee Bee- Ooh, I feel cool for converting people! But when I go back and read the books I just think "God, what an asshole!!"  
  
Beljustin- Ooh, hold on, let me go check for the part where I said this was super-original and completely unpredictable ::voice filled with heavy sarcasm::  
  
Ryoko- I meant that I don't like it, which is true... but, as long as you guys like it, I'm happy.  
  
Slavy- Maya said that she wouldn't tell anyone that Draco liked Gryffindor colors better, he likes them more than Slytherin, I assume she likes them anyway.  
  
Starbrite- I can't figure out how to get bold and italic to transfer, I save this as a word document, not html... So, sorry for the inconvenience, I know it's hard to read.  
  
Noelle- I was going to put more French dialogue in, but I'm too lazy to do the keystrokes for all of the accents and such, lol.  
  
Allee kat- wow, you totally shot up on my cool list by quoting Mr. Darcy!! I am SO obsessed w/ P&P. And Colin, too, of course!  
  
Hannah Reitman- You sure? I'm counting on you to be my brutally honest one now, ok? I'm trying, I swear!! I think they kiss will be in about 3 more chapters. And if you don't like fluff, you won't like this kiss, but I think it's REALLY cute and it makes up for about 35 chapters of hostility!  
  
Fleur- lol, I'm so flattered that you talk about me in school! But you should be paying attention in Français!  
  
RHIANNON GREENLEAF- SORRY AGAIN ABOUT FORGETTING YOU!! D'OH!  
  
p.e.n.n.y- hmmmm... I will look into the mary-sueism for you... I don't think she'll get any more perfect, though, lol.  
  
Teethshaver- They should be getting friendly in a few chapters. And thanks for saying that about my reviewers, I hope everyone appreciates it that I thank everyone, I know I get a bit like "well why do I bother reviewing?" if authors don't even thank their reviewers in general, so thanks for saying so!! 


	33. Masterpiece

Synopsis: I dunno, stuff.... If you didn't like the past 2 chaps, you prolly won't like this one either  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine... Title is after the song "Masterpiece" by Atlantic Starr. I'm prolly the only one who remembers it. ~Reminisces~  
  
A/N: This delay was NOT my fault for once!! ~pats self on back~ But, sorry it's late anyway!.... Ummm... Last chapter wasn't a cliffhanger. I mean, it wasn't like "OH MY GOD WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN AT THE LUNCHEON?!?!?!?!?" I dunno if some of you were expecting something dramatic to happen, lol, b/c nothing dramatic happens at the luncheon. I only put it in there b/c Dumbeldore said they'd be going... more at the end!  
  
The luncheon went as to be expected, Hermione and Draco put on their front, and acted like the best of buddies. But, as soon as they were done, each went their separate ways. Hermione joined with a few of the girls, and they stayed in a group throughout the tour of the canals.  
  
Hermione was sitting facing Daisy in a gondola. She wrinkled her nose up a bit.  
  
"You know, they never say anything about the smell. It's not exactly... pleasant," she hissed.  
  
Daisy giggled, "Just think romance, moonlight, gondoliers singing arias... Draco," Daisy replied with a smirk.  
  
Hermione gave her friend a Look, and turned to listen to the tour guide.  
  
After the tour, they were allowed to go anywhere for dinner. Hermione, Daisy, Gwendolyn, Marine, Eleanor, and Sophie went to a small bistro. Eleanor, who was occasionally too kind for her own good, asked Maria to join them. The vain girl barely gave Eleanor a second glance when she responded.  
  
"I'm taking the boys to a different restaurant. I hope you won't be a nuisance and follow us," and she swished off in a cloud of perfume.  
  
Daisy had the response everyone was too polite to say, "God, that girl's a BITCH!"  
  
Hermione just glared at her, and they walked on.  
  
The evening passed smoothly. Hermione found herself engrossed in Eleanor and Marine's presentation about the use of magic in Muggle wars from the Middle Ages to the present.  
  
The next morning was what Hermione was truly looking forward to: the trip to the Guggenheim Museum with all the Muggle art in it. The students traveled by Muggle bus. Hermione wanted to take the opportunity to really absorb the art, so she went off on her own. She scoured the building for almost an hour, then finally found it.  
  
"Empire of Light!" she gasped, staring at the large painting on the wall.  
  
She stood there, completely still, looking at the house, and the trees and the lamp, awed by the impressiveness of the painting in person. Her reverie was interrupted by a gratingly sweet Italian accented voice.  
  
"Hello Hermione," Maria greeted the other girl.  
  
Hermione turned around, Maria was holding Draco's arm, smiling smugly at Hermione.  
  
"Hello Maria."  
  
"You like Magritte?" she asked.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, this is my favorite painting of all time, as a matter of fact. You're so lucky to be able to go to school here in Venice, the museums are fabulous."  
  
Maria shrugged, "I like it for the shopping. Muggle art is so boring, don't you agree, Draco?"  
  
Draco looked surprised at being addressed, "I, uh, well, it's nice. Some of it. I like this one a lot."  
  
Maria crinkled her nose, "If you like that sort of thing. Well, lets leave Hermione to her house and trees, shall we?" Maria began tugging at Draco's arm.  
  
"Hold on a minute, Maria, I'd like to look at this. It comes highly recommend by a very reliable source."  
  
He peeked out of the corner of his eye, and saw Hermione give the faintest hint of a smile. He turned his whole head towards her and grinned. She looked at him and smiled in spite of herself.  
  
Hermione left her painting, not wanting to hear any of Maria's astute comments on the work of Magritte, or, even worse, about the new Prada shoes she bought the other day. (But I love MY Sketchers... heehee, sorry) She wandered the modern art museum, admiring Picassos and Dalis and Kandinskys. She was admittedly reluctant to leave, but they had another lecture to attend.  
  
In the conference room, Hermione and Daisy took a seat in the second row, they wanted to be up close for Gwendolyn and Jerome's presentation. Hermione heard some chattering behind her as the rows began to fill in. Daisy turned her head slightly and groaned.  
  
"Draco and Princess Maria are sitting behind us," she groaned.  
  
"...And then Cook forgot to put the garlic in the leek tart! Can you believe it?" she exclaimed, giggling like a ninny.  
  
"Does the witty banter NEVER end?" Hermione muttered to Daisy.  
  
Daisy chuckled and shook her head.  
  
Gwendolyn and Jerome took the stage. They had a fascinating presentation on International Wizard Relations. Hermione was engrossed in what they were saying, until she heard an all-too-familiar voice whispering loudly behind her.  
  
"Come on, we should sneak out and go to a disco, this is so boring!" she wheedled.  
  
"Not now, Maria, I'm trying to listen," Draco hissed back.  
  
"But this isn't interesting!"  
  
Hermione decided she had enough. She whipped her head around and glared at Maria.  
  
"Listen," she whispered fiercely, "if you're going to be rude and interrupt, I suggest you leave. You're obviously not here for intellectual stimulation, but the rest of us are!" She turned back around.  
  
Maria shot daggers at the back of Hermione's head with her eyes, but continued to talk. In front of her, Hermione was fuming. Daisy put a hand on Hermione's to try to calm her down. A few of the people around them looked blatantly at Maria, hoping she'd get the message. She did not.  
  
"There is the most fun club down the block from here-"  
  
Daisy had had enough. She turned her whole body around to face Maria, "Look, princess, Hermione was nice, I am not. Shut the hell up, right now. Is your English good enough to understand that? Shut. Up. Now."  
  
Maria's mouth dropped open, "Well, of all the..." She grumpily folded her arms over her chest, but she shut up.  
  
The rest of the lecture went really well. All of the girls went up to congratulate Gwendolyn and Jerome after. They all decided to stay in that night, and they'd all meet in the common area.  
  
Hermione changed into the Cannons shirt and a pair of grey lounge pants, and made her way into the room where Daisy and Sophie were already seated.  
  
"Hi, you two, what are you talking about?" Hermione greeted them.  
  
"That beast Maria," Daisy said with a laugh.  
  
"She eez vairy rude! I do not know why, I thought zat we French people were supposed to be zee rude ones," Sophie said with a laugh.  
  
Eleanor, Gwendolyn, and Marine all walked in and sat down on the chairs and sofas.  
  
"Eleanor, you didn't ask Maria to join us tonight, did you?" Hermione asked.  
  
Eleanor giggled, "No, but when I saw her, she was practicing her smile in the mirror!"  
  
"Oh, Gwen, your speech today was really great," Marine said.  
  
Gwendolyn smiled gratefully, "I'm so glad you think so, we were so nervous!"  
  
"How did you compile all of your-"  
  
"Has anyone seen my earrings?" Maria asked, barging in to the room. She had on tight black pants and a pink strappy top, and was very heavily made up.  
  
"No," Sophie said curtly.  
  
Maria gave them all a patronizing look, "Oh, are you all staying in for the night? That's too bad. I'd invite you to come out with me, Draco, Guy, Jerome, and Kurt, but... you're just not welcome!"  
  
Hermione stood up, "I don't think any of us WANT to be welcome in your little group, Maria, why don't you just leave?"  
  
Maria looked at Hermione disdainfully, "You chatting about Quidditch, Granger? Nice shirt."  
  
"It was a gift," she muttered.  
  
"From who? Your little impoverished Weasley friend? We even know what that family is like in my country. Or maybe Harry Potter, whom you no doubt cling to because you can't make friends otherwise."  
  
"No, it was from Draco, as a matter of fact."  
  
Maria gave a malicious laugh, "Oh, Draco. That's a fun subject. You're really deluding yourself, you know that? He just thinks you're a worthless, overachieving Mudblood."  
  
Hermione stood her ground, "No, he doesn't."  
  
"Keep thinking that, Granger."  
  
"Look, Maria, why don't you just leave," spoke up Eleanor.  
  
"Oh, Granger's chubby little friend is defending her, how sweet."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Daisy reach for her wand. She held up a hand to stop her.  
  
"You know what, Maria? You're just a petty little bitch with no real friends. You can go take the boys around Venice for all we care, but you stay the hell out of my way, and you stay out of my friends' way, do you understand me? I may be a Mudblood, but I'm damn sure I have about ten times as much magical knowledge as you, and I will have NO issues with hexing you into next week, do you understand me?" Hermione was glowering at the other girl, her teeth were clenched, and her face was red with rage.  
  
"He will never care for a Mudblood like you, Granger, get over it."  
  
"And he will never care for a spoiled little brat like you, now get out!" Hermione pointed her wand at the door, which flew open furiously.  
  
Maria gave one last glare, and stomped off. As the door shut behind her, the girls let out little sighs of relief.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you, Hermione," Daisy said proudly.  
  
Over by a small table, Eleanor held up her hand in triumph, "Her earrings! Ooh, they're real diamonds. Real HUGE diamonds!" She paused for a moment, and took out her wand. Pointing it at the earrings, she muttered a quick spell. "Ta da!" She held up the earrings which were no longer diamonds, but garish pink parrots.  
  
The girls all laughed, and the rest of the night went off without a hitch. But, Hermione couldn't seem to get Maria's words out of her head.  
  
`He will never care for a Mudblood like you, Granger....'  
  
A/N: Ouch, so Maria is quite the leetle beech, isn't she? I'm sorry, I had to write a bitch, they're so easy to write, and Pansy doesn't get too much air time in this fic, so I can't use her.  
  
Errrrm... OK, so there was some confusion over my A/N last chapter... 35 isn't the LAST chapter, it's just THE important chapter, nudge, nudge.  
  
HUGE FAVOR TIME!!! OK, I'm going to post chapter 1 of "All I Want" this Monday... I'd really appreciate if all of you Snape people would read it and review. Though it'll have some intersecting plot elements, it's gonna be a lot different than NiaP (hopefully). This fic is mostly schmaltzy fluffy crap, but I'm hoping AIW will be a decent piece of writing, so I'm trying really hard on it. It will be romance, bit of mystery. I'm not gonna tell who the girl is, b/c that spoils the mystery. SO, if you're interested, I encourage you to read!  
  
Ooh, and there are two AWESOME Percy/Oliver fics on my faves list (my new favorite couple heehee) You should go check them out! Well, and the other ones on my favorites list, lol.  
  
On to thanks!  
  
~D Suzanna, akiri pie-chan, smiley13, ac_gal, Rachel Hunt, Jade, Bobyn, little green fairie, Christine, fearless kitty, hyper shark, grammarplease, Arwen, Starbrite, ChimaeraGurl, Faeren Height, kitty, Chrissy, KStarr74, The Charmed One, cad, Johnny Apple Chunks, Star of Light, lion1990, Dark Illusion, Christine, Kristina, Steph C, IcyStormz, Elizabeth L. Digby, azalai, Ryoko, Jessie, Amaiko, LilyAyl, Ondine, Quidditch Angel, RebeccaSL8, cat, VanillaLily, michee, kikimachi, animemelonhead, Epequa, Madam Padfott, , Caroline, divisaderorose, *kittykat*, Jenna Malfoy, Alanna Roseguard, pore lill tall girl, porkypop, Carissa, Ally-sama, DarkAngel009988, Kearie, Sandy, firefaerie96, mione, Rhiannon Greenleaf, citywitch110, Hermione, katelyn, teethshaver, mimi, Nedesico, Alorya Malfoy, IshtarSindarin, Teri, Ayod Botla, wild barry  
  
Poetic Phoenix- Well, I don't know if you're far enough alonmg to read this review, but thanks for all the comments. I know there's a few errors here and there, but 99% of this story, once posted, will never get changed!  
  
Hannah Reitman- lol, I didn't mean "brutally honest" like Stalin or something... it was just a figure of speech, but I realllllly appreciate your criticisms. I kind of figured that it was better to have the chapter be too long than too short, and I wanted to set up the dynamic between Hermione and Maria, and Hermione and the other girls.The plot twist isn't Maria, I've had her in mind all along, the thing I have in mind comes in a few more chapters, if I decide to use it, but I dunno if it's too melodramatic or not. Haven't decided if I can write it well enough. Thanks SOSOSOOO much for your input!  
  
Seeker4reality- Hope you're still alive!! LOL, and, of course I know how many fucking reviews I have... I check them about once every 2 minutes for God's sake... If I had to choose between food and reviews, I think I'd choose reviews  
  
Gryphon- Hey, I read your one fic, did you get the reviews? I'll make sure to check back!  
  
Ginnyale- I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!! Lol, kidding of course. That's cool, I'm glad you finally decided to review! I like to know who's reading me!  
  
Loubi Lou- lol, I laughed when I saw your name... my nickname is Loobie. And your stamp my feet and pout comment was v. funny.  
  
Moon- shakira being who? Lol, I honestly have heard, like, 2 new songs in the past half year... I'm very out of pop music!  
  
Cat- I loooooooove Scotland, what a beautiful place. When I get rich/Marry Wils I would love to have a house there, maybe up in Oban right on the coast.... Sighhhh. Oh, and Hogwarts is IN Scotland, you know... they never mention it, though, but I guess it's in the "Magical Beasts" book.  
  
Gabbie- Ooh, Their Room is my favorite fic overall, and We'll Always Have Paris is ALMOST tied, they're both SO good, I'm really flattered that you have me in the same category!  
  
Serenity- Ooh, I'm really sorry for forgetting you! And I know it's taking a long time, but, I mean, you can't honestly expect two people like them to go at it after only being friends for a few weeks, in my opinion... But I'm glad you like it, I think you'll be relieved after 35! :^P  
  
Roxy- I'll be sure to stop before the chapter 100 mark! I won't tell anyone about you wanting to date one of my characters, don't worry, lol.  
  
AmiAmiNSusu- OK, scuse my ignorance, but what the HELL does "Kawaii" mean???? I'm not much of a online slang fan, so I guess I'm out of the loop...  
  
Nuada- Update BP yet? COUGH COUGH COUGH!! I could be mean and say that I won't post 35 till you update... heeheehee  
  
DMRox- OK, I thought tom Felton was SO busted, ick! (Lets ignore the fact that these kids are about 6 years younger than me) And, though I have absolutely NOTHING against people with bad teeth, Tom Felton had worse teeth than Emma Watson, and, what's the deal with that? We can't have Draco calling Hermione a beaver or whatever when he has worse teeth than her, IMO. But, Sean Biggerstaff was BY FAR the cutest guy in the movie. The kid that plays Percy was OK, his nose was kinda pointy, but he was cute, and I didn't like Daniel Radcliffe at all, really.  
  
Allee kat- Have I seen Bridget Jones???? Well, of COURSE!! I've been in love with Colin Firth for, like, 6 fricking years!!! Ever since the BBC P&P came out!  
  
Shaz Kay Gee Bee- lol, I'm glad you like the Americans... I've loosely based Daisy on myself. I'm kind of a nosy bitch myself :^P So, the way Daisy acts is pretty much the way I'd act, so no one can say I'm stereotyping Americans, because I am one, you see, lol.  
  
Yuina- Tu puedes escribir en Espanol, si prefieres ! Gracias!  
  
Kattcy- LOL, my butt is up, my butt is up !! eek!!  
  
AND  
  
Squinny- Whom I forgot last chapter! Sowwy ~thinks of something to talk about~ uhhhhhhh... We do have things to talk about, I swear!!!! Hope your American teacher isn't too Dubya/Bring it On/MTV/Septic Tank for you!! LOVE YOU LOTS AND LOTS! 


	34. Kiss From A Rose

Synopsis: K, so we've established that Maria's a bitch.  
  
A/N: HERE IT BLOODY IS!!!! HAHAHAHA!!! YOU CAN NEVER YELL AT ME AGAIN!!! AAAAAAHAHAHAH ~calming down~ Ooh, "I Want You Back" by NSync just came on, how apropos. Yes, well, I was feeling too wordy, so I cut most of 34 out and combined 34 and 35 for the treat of a lifetime! If you don't like fluff, I'm telling you now: DON'T READ THIS!!! Uh, if you find that the second ¾ of this fic is weird-sounding it's b/c I wrote this puppy about… I dunno… 2 months ago? So anyway, here it is! Oh, and I finally incorporated the title song, lol!  
  
Disclaimer: HP is JKR's, "Never is a Promise" belongs to Fiona Apple  
  
*********THIS IS HORRIBLY OOC AND I DON'T CARE! SO DON'T BOTHER REVIEWING AND TELLING ME IT'S OOC B/C I KNOW!! HEEHEE******  
  
  
  
"Come on, hurry up!" Maria called back.  
  
Draco and Guy sighed a bit, and picked up their pace, Jerome and Kurt followed suit.  
  
They approached a pounding disco with a large fluorescent sign shaped like an exclamation point. This was the third time in four days that they'd been there, none of the boys were too excited, but seeing as how Maria was the only one who knew her way around, they followed her.  
  
After about an hour of dancing with no one special, Draco went over to the bar and ordered himself a drink. Maria sat down next to him.  
  
"I didn't know your Mudblood friend had the top scores at Hogwarts, Draco. I thought you did," she said smoothly.  
  
Draco shrugged, "No, Hermione's a lot smarter than I am."  
  
"I've heard you're very smart, though," she continued sycophantically.  
  
Draco gave her a confused look, "From who?"  
  
"My cousin, she goes to Hogwarts."  
  
"Who's your cousin?" Draco asked, taking a sip of his whiskey.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Draco spit his drink out in shock, "What?"  
  
"Her mother is my father's sister. She's told me all about you."  
  
He became slightly worried at the tone of her voice. "What exactly did she tell you?"  
  
"Oh, just that everyone loves you and you're Head Boy. She told me about what you said about Granger to her in the corridor, and how Hermione found out," she laughed cruelly. "She's really pathetic, you know. She wears this orange shirt ALL the time, and tries to act like you gave it to her."  
  
"She wears that shirt? All the time?"  
  
Maria nodded, "Yes, when she's in the common area with her little friends, she looks terrible in it. She's quite a little homebody, I bet all she does is study. Anyway, let's not talk about Hermione. My presentation is tomorrow, aren't you excited?"  
  
Draco cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah… sorry, what's it on again?"  
  
Maria pouted, "Don't you pay attention to me, Draco? It's on International Wizard Commerce, my Daddy helped my out a lot with it, so my part will be good. I don't know about Franco's, he's stupid anyway, I have no idea why he got chosen to come here, too."  
  
"He seemed smart enough to me, Maria," Draco suggested.  
  
"He's not, and his family is only about one step up from those Weasleys you told me about."  
  
"They're not so bad, really."  
  
Maria laughed uproariously, "That's what I love about you Draco, you're so funny!"  
  
"You know, it's funny how I didn't pick up that you and Pansy were cousins sooner," he said with an internal smirk.  
  
Maria smiled widely, and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "It's a good thing good looks run in our family, I suppose. Pretty, rich, pure-blooded… I'm sure it's what your poor, honorable father would have wanted for you, Draco," she said lowly.  
  
Draco stared hard down at the bar, as if only just then remembering that most of the Dark Side didn't know the circumstances of Lucius' death. Voldemort didn't want anyone to know that a 17-year-old had escaped his wrath.  
  
"Father made it quite clear to me what he wanted me to do with my life before he passed on. I certainly take his words into consideration every day," he replied stonily.  
  
Maria placed her hand on his thigh, "That's good to know. I know many Pureblooded families would hate to see the Malfoy name tainted. I'm glad you know where your priorities lie."  
  
Draco shifted uncomfortably, "I guess. Uh, let's go find Kurt and Jerome and Guy."  
  
They found their friends heading out the door.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Draco asked frantically.  
  
"We're going to get some food, want to come?" Kurt said.  
  
"No! One more dance, Draco. We'll meet you back at the hotel, bye!"  
  
Draco shot Guy a look, as Maria dragged him back to the dance floor.  
  
Hermione was once again spending the night with her new friends. She was with Kevin, Daisy, Eleanor, and Marine. Sophie was out on a date with Alex from Durmstrang, and everyone else was tired after their long day.  
  
"So, Hermione, how are things going with Draco?" Kevin asked.  
  
Hermione looked up, surprised, "Uh… things? What things?"  
  
Kevin smirked, "What things do you THINK I mean?"  
  
She stuck her nose in the air, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Kevin laughed heartily, "Right, right. Everyone can see it, you know… we're all waiting!"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Look, Hermione," Daisy broke in, "Everyone knows, you two should just get it over with."  
  
"'It,' as you two so eloquently put it, is never going to happen!"  
  
Eleanor joined in, "Come on, Hermione you could slice the tension with a knife!"  
  
"What would you do if I told you I knew for a fact?" Kevin said.  
  
Hermione pinked, "I would say you're a liar."  
  
He shook his head, "Listen, you don't have to believe me, but it's there. He likes you, you like him! Two plus two still equals four in my book."  
  
"Look, I know what you all think, but, it's too complicated, and it just… won't ever happen, ok?" She was practically yelling at that point. "I'm going on a walk, I'll see you guys later, sorry," she whispered, running out the door.  
  
Her friends sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"K, I've got dibs on tonight," Kevin said.  
  
"No, they won't get together till tomorrow after Maria's speech. He'll realize she's a complete moron, and sweep Hermione into his arms!" Daisy exclaimed.  
  
Eleanor shook her had, "No, tonight's the night!"  
  
Marine nodded, "It will, we've all been waiting too long!"  
  
Kevin smiled smugly, "We'll see!"  
  
  
  
Hermione was walking alone down the cobbled road in the dusky evening light. The air was chilly, but not too cold. Up ahead, she saw two people walking together, holding hands.  
  
"Why does this city have to be so damn romantic?" she spoke to herself miserably, "It makes me sick."  
  
Only then did she get a closer look at the couple in front of her, and when she did, her stomach lurched so far, she thought she'd vomit. It was Draco and Maria. Hermione looked all around her, there were none of those little alleys to walk through, it was either walk past them, walk behind them, or turn around and go all the way back. Hermione quickly decided that quickly walking past would be her best option. She began to speed up, and she walked over to the other side of the road. She came to about 10 feet behind them, when they stopped.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what happened next. She looked over, and saw them kissing. 'They look perfect,' she thought, 'Standing there under the lamp post.' Hermione hung her head and walked past. She quickly reached the hotel, and got on the elevator, her lower lip was trembling. As the lift reached her floor, she dashed off and ran to her room.  
  
Hermione made sure that all the doors were locked before she flopped down on her bed, weeping unabashedly. 'I can't believe I was actually so stupid as to think….. I mean, I KNEW it would never have happened!' she thought, as she pounded her fists in to her pillow. Bleary-eyed, Hermione sat up and walked over the CD player that finally worked correctly, and without being charmed. She stuck in a CD, clicked it to the right number, and pushed repeat.  
  
You'll never see the courage I know  
  
Its colours' richness won't appear within your view  
  
I'll never glow the way that you glow  
  
Your presence dominates the judgements made on you  
  
But as the scenery grows, I see in different lights  
  
The shades and shadows undulate in my perception  
  
My feelings swell and stretch; I see from greater heights  
  
I understand what I am still too proud to mention to you  
  
You'll say you understand, but you don't understand  
  
You'll say you'd never give up seeing eye to eye  
  
But never is a promise, and you can't afford to lie  
  
You'll never touch these things that I hold  
  
The skin of my emotions lies beneath my own  
  
You'll never feel the heat of this soul  
  
My fever burns me deeper than I've ever shown to you  
  
You'll say, Don't fear your dreams, it's easier than it seems  
  
You'll say you'd never let me fall from hopes so high  
  
But never is a promise and you can't afford to lie  
  
You'll never live the life that I live  
  
I'll never live the life that wakes me in the night  
  
You'll never hear the message I give  
  
You'll say it looks as though I might give up this fight  
  
But as the scenery grows, I see in different lights  
  
The shades and shadows undulate in my perception  
  
My feelings swell and stretch, I see from greater heights  
  
I realize what I am now too smart to mention - to you  
  
You'll say you understand, you'll never understand  
  
I'll say I'll never wake up knowing how or why  
  
I don't know what to believe in, you don't know who I am  
  
You'll say I need appeasing when I start to cry  
  
But never is a promise and I'll never need a lie  
  
As the song played over and over, Hermione stared out at the now-black sky. 'Just a few more days,' she thought.  
  
Draco was walking down the cobbled road with Maria, who was talking his ear off.  
  
"…..And then I said to Franco that HE was spending too much time with the Austrian delegation. But that was unimportant, really. I went shopping today, and I got the most beautiful….. Draco, are you listening?"  
  
'NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! No, I am NOT listening to you!' his mind screamed.  
  
"Of course I am," he lied.  
  
"Hmm, well, lets stop here for a moment." They paused under the light of a street lamp.  
  
Draco looked out over the canal. "Venice is so beautiful."  
  
He turned to look at Maria, but she was already about two inches away from him.  
  
"I think I know what you mean," she said coyly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to a kiss.  
  
It took Draco a second to realize what was going on, and he pulled away, "Wha-what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, isn't that what you WANTED?"  
  
"Um, no, I just meant that the city was beautiful!"  
  
"Well, you sure didn't act like that!" Maria put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
It was then that Draco heard rapid footsteps behind them. He turned to see Hermione's swiftly retreating figure. 'Fuck!'  
  
"Look, Maria, I really like you a lot, but I don't like you, you know, like THAT."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'm really sorry I, uh, kind of have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Maria."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, and he turned and ran off to the hotel.  
  
He got up to their floor, and ran in to his room over to the door that connected his room to Hermione's. He listened for a moment. He could hear Hermione's song playing, and could hear something else, faintly, underneath. He took a chance and knocked.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hermione? Open the door."  
  
Nothing.  
  
Draco sighed and looked around exasperatedly. His eyes fell upon his wand, which he grabbed. Draco pointed it at the doorknob.  
  
"Alohomora!" The lock clicked open.  
  
Draco opened the door and saw Hermione lying down on her bed, her face was in her pillow, and her shoulders were shaking almost violently. He walked over to the bed.  
  
"Hermione….."  
  
She sat up, surprised, "What do you want? Get out of my room!"  
  
"Hermione, I can explain!"  
  
"I don't want to hear your explanations; in fact, I don't even know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Hermione, I saw you down by the canal."  
  
"Really, you seemed far to preoccupied with other things to notice ME!"  
  
Draco looked in to her eyes. He had never seen her with a more hurt expression on her face, and it gave him a funny pain in his stomach. Hermione stared right in to his eyes, and sniffled.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered, "Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."  
  
"You don't seem to have a problem being the most common cause of the tears, do you? Shouldn't you be out with your girlfriend Maria anyway?"  
  
"How could Maria be my girlfriend… if I have the most perfect girl sitting in front of me here, ripping my heart out because I made her cry?"  
  
This, of course, only served to make her cry even harder. "I ~sob~ hate ~sob~ you ~sob~ Draco ~sob~ Malfoy ~sob~!"  
  
Draco wrapped Hermione up in his arms, and let her cry in to his shoulder as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Shhhh, don't cry, please don't cry."  
  
"Why not?" she wailed.  
  
"Because it only makes you more beautiful, and I don't know if I can handle that," he smiled.  
  
Hermione pulled away from Draco, "But my eyes are all red and my cheeks are blotchy. I think Maria would be a better candidate for 'beautiful' right now," she said thickly.  
  
Draco wiped Hermione's cheek. "I hope you'll allow me to disagree. Besides, there is one huge difference between you and her that will never change."  
  
"What?" Hermione sniffled.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, "I am completely, desperately in love with you. You are the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing I think of before I go to sleep. You are beautiful, smart, kind, and everything that I am not. You have saved my life in more ways than one, and I never show you my appreciation. I've hurt you so many times, and I don't deserve to be sitting in here with you. You are my soul mate, and I am so in love with you, Hermione Granger, and I'm sorry that I make you cry."  
  
Hermione looked up in to his eyes, speechless. "I forgive you," she whispered.  
  
He put his hands on her cheeks. "I have been waiting for this since the Yule Ball," he said, and kissed her softly.  
  
When they finally broke away, Hermione looked in to his eyes and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and flopped her head back down on the pillow, bringing him with her.  
  
"We're going to sleep now," she told him with a smile.  
  
They snuggled under the covers, wrapped in each others arms.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah, Mione?"  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
She felt him smile, and she settled in to his arms, and they fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWW! Well wasn't that sweet? ~rolls eyes at self~ Sheesh, took me long enough, huh? But there you have it, a declaration of love and a consensual smooch!  
  
And, don't worry, Maria still has hers coming… f'ing bitch! Heeheehee  
  
Thanks to all who r/r'd All I Want! Now, on to thanks!  
  
~Arime Setta, Midnight Auror, Beauty Full, Draco'z Chick, Blue-Chick 89, michee, kitty, Chrissy, Azalai, Roxy, lukestwin, moon, Gryphon, Porkypop, Jessie, DarkAngel009988, Volcana, Serenity, Kristina, Camilla, LilyAyl, DMRox, lovinhp, starbrite, cad, Lain, A Malfoy, steph, Veronica, HpRuLz4eVa, Caetlin Vermeer, Silver Starlight, Dasani Black, Caroline, Angelicgirl, shinoda's baby girl78, Elizabeth Choi, LJ, Christine, 'mione, Kstarr74, mimi, Ruth Owl, Aradia, Rugi Gwena, Epequa, mjc, citywitch110, AmiAmiNSusu, Jenna Malfoy, Jordan, Fearless Kitty, Alanna Roseguard, HarryPotterCC1, Gryffindor Quidditch Angel, Icy Stormz, Madame Padfoot, The Charmed One, Jax, Mrs. Amanda Malfoy, =), p.e.n.n.y, catchytune, Kat097, kikimachi, DarkIllusion, blueearthgoddess, akiri pie-chan, lion1990  
  
  
  
Seeker4reality- Ooh, I have a banner? How fun!! Lol… you freaking kill me, lol.  
  
Ayod Botla- I kiiiiiind of have a beta, I send all of the chaps to Squin when I finish writing them, and I only have about 7 more chapters of this left in me, so ~shrug~ If I ever redo it, I might get one. I also might get one for "All I Want" but I don't know about that either… we'll see, lol.  
  
Rhiannon Greenleaf- LOL, I haven't forgotten! Don't worry!  
  
Elizabeth L. Digby- Ooooh!! Thanks for advertising! I'm glad I compel you to write reviews, lol!  
  
Ryoko- yeah, she did say Prada backpack, I was just going off on random tangents. "You see, there's a difference between like and love. Cause, I like my Sketchers, but I LOVE my Prada backpack! But I love my Sketchers… That's because you don't HAVE a Prada backpack! Ohhhh." Ahem, sorry.  
  
Fleur- I am never going to forgive you!!! Lol, jk. I dunno what it is about P/O, but I LOVE them!! I might even love them more than S/Hr, which is my current fave b/c I'm sick of D/Hr, lol (even though most of my faves are D/Hr). But Percy and Oliver are PERFECT for each other… Note that I didn't' say anything about ~drool~ Sean Biggerstaff. He doesn't have to be gay, lol, just Oliver :^P  
  
Arwen- I'm thickening, I swear!! Just not yet, I had to get that over with.  
  
Nedesico- Aw, I'm sorry you had a crap week. If it makes you feel better, I have a 10 page paper due on Descartes' "Meditations" in 2 days that I haven't started. Don't EVER take philosophy, ok? Just don't.  
  
PRIYA-CHAN- I'M SORRY!!! I FORGET SOMEONE ALL THE TIME AND THEN I COMPENSATE BY TYPING IN CAPS LOCK AND MAKING MYSELF LOOK LIKE AN ASS!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
Dragonrider Sakura- do you still need those chapters??  
  
Nuada- Ha! See, I updated right after you so now I get to threaten you some more! Jk jk, great job on both the stories! You know I love them!  
  
Firefaerie96- AH!! NO!!!! This is SO not better than Their Room!! Lol, I'll let you have your own opinion, but that's like saying Trelawney is cooler than Snape! Lol, I'm a dork.  
  
Noelle- Je sais, je sais! Oh, j'aime le français, c'est meilleur que l'anglais, n'est-ce pas?  
  
D Suzanna L.- LOL ! Since when am I "everyone's favourite D/Hr author"? That's v. flattering! Thank you for saying so, but I must humbly and honestly disagree :^P  
  
RebeccaSl8- I'm 18 and I live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in the US.  
  
Johnny Apple Chunks- lol, you spelled it right. I am SUCH a stickler for spelling and grammar. Oooohhh…. It drives me nuts! ~calming down~  
  
Christine- Ch. 1 of my Snape fic is up, it's called "All I Want"  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaand  
  
Squinny- Soooooo, ahem, how's the weather? Dark-skinned babies!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And in the words of Jenna Malfoy, "Stay tuned for the next episode of 'Never is a Promise'!" 


	35. Can't think of one, must do this quickly...

A/N: I AM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO INCREDIBLY SORRY!!! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!! I really am, I feel like an ass, here you guys are so great, and you always read and review, and I'm a total schmuck and I don't even post for TWO MONTHS!!!!!! I'm a bitch, I'm sorry, I really am. From now on, I'm REALLY going to try to get this out bi-weekly, there are still a few more chapters left. I am SO incredibly sorry!!! So, here it is:  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm really sorry I, uh, kind of have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Maria."  
  
Maria glared at Draco as he turned and sped away. A movement about a block in front of Draco caught Maria's eye.  
  
"That Mudblood bitch!" she gasped.  
  
She followed the brunette with her eyes as she disappeared into the hotel, and then watched as Draco entered a minute later.  
  
"Daddy will be interested to hear about THIS."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly, and her eyes immediately fell on the clock, which read nine o'clock.  
  
"Mmm, good, I have another hour to sleep," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" came a voice from behind her.  
  
She started and gasped, but quickly realized what had transpired the night before. She felt a pair of arms around her waist and smiled.  
  
"Just thinking about you, Harry."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Hermione giggled and turned around to face the indignant Draco. She smiled at him.  
  
"Kidding!" she exclaimed brightly, and gave him a peck on the nose.  
  
"You can do better than THAT, can't you?" he asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Not with that morning breath, I can't," she laughed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, not only are you beautiful and intelligent, you also manage not to have bad breath in the morning," Draco replied.  
  
"Being skilled at charms and having dentist parents has its advantages," and she blew a stream of minty fresh air into his face.  
  
"You charm your breath? You're such a girl, Hermione!" he laughed.  
  
"Lucky you, I guess!" she flopped over on her side to look at Draco, and smiled.  
  
"What're you smiling at?"  
  
Hermione giggled and shook her head, "Am I not allowed to smile?"  
  
"I don't like joy, Granger, you should know that."  
  
"Right, Draco Malfoy, glutton for punishment. It's a wonder you didn't stay back to tutor Neville in Potions instead of coming to Venice with me!"  
  
"Well," Draco said, rolling over on to his back, "Longbottom's not much of a kisser, truthfully, I thought I'd have to snog you for a bit."  
  
Hermione smiled at him, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Though, I do think Neville has a nicer arse than I do."  
  
Draco laughed, and his eyes crinkled up in the corners, Hermione noticed. She laid there, staring at him for a few moments, then wrapped her arms around him, and put her head on his chest.  
  
Draco looked down at the girl in his arms. "Mione… I meant what I said last night, you know."  
  
She lifted her head up to look at him, "I know, Draco, me, too." She put her head back down, and dozed off.  
  
  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! KEVIN, YOU WIN!!!"  
  
Hermione awoke with a start from her sleep to find Daisy standing in her doorway, grinning madly. A split second later, Kevin appeared behind her, peering in at Draco and Hermione, who had begun trying to extricate themselves from each other.  
  
"Nice! Where is everyone, I am owed some serious money for this! Marine! Eleanor! Sophie! Guy! Jerome! You all have to pay up."  
  
Hermione tumbled out of her bed, Draco following, as they grumpily trudged into the common area. Hermione shot Kevin a glare.  
  
"You BET on us?"  
  
Kevin laughed, "Of course! I knew it was coming. Besides, what's a little extortion among friends?"  
  
The others ran into the common room, and upon seeing Hermione and Draco still in their clothes from the night before, began to applaud and whistle loudly. Hermione turned a bright shade of scarlet, Draco, however found the whole thing quite amusing. He turned to Hermione, whose gaze was locked on the floor, and swept her up into an embrace, and kissed her passionately on the mouth, eliciting more yells from the spectators.  
  
Hermione shot Draco a Look, but couldn't help but smile. "OK, show's over! We have to listen to the lovely Maria in an hour, so make sure not to eat too much at breakfast!"  
  
They each returned to their individual rooms to get ready for the day. Hermione closed her door behind her, and sat on her bed for a moment. She lifted up the tearstained pillow left over from last night; it smelled like him, she thought with a smile.  
  
After breakfast, they filed into the conference room again. Draco and Hermione sat next to each other, and in between their Belgian and American friends.  
  
"So, Hermione, should we all start coughing really loud in the middle of The Bitch's speech?" Daisy hissed, her eyes glinting.  
  
"Don't, she doesn't need any more reasons to hate us."  
  
"So, Draco, now that you're taken, think she'll go for me?" Kevin asked with a grin.  
  
Hermione and Daisy glanced at Eleanor, whom, they knew, had developed a bit of a crush on Kevin.  
  
"Well, I dunno, Kev, I think she's still hot for me. And maybe Franco's more your type?" Draco laughed.  
  
Kevin whacked Draco on the knee, "No, Draky, I think YOU'RE more my type."  
  
"Excuse me!" A loud bossy voice rang from the front. Maria was standing there, looking down over the entire audience.  
  
"We will begin now, I ask you all to remain silent during the presentation," she commanded.  
  
Daisy let out a loud snort, and Maria glared at her. Franco stepped up to the podium.  
  
"Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman, I'm Franco Alaimo, and this is Mar-"  
  
"I am Maria Venzetti, and I welcome you all to my home, the city of Venice. I will be presenting today about International Wizard Business."  
  
Franco and Maria began their speech. The students noticed that Maria seemed to interrupt her partner every other sentence, practically. Franco kept shooting Maria glares, and the presentation slowly seemed to turn in Maria's presentation of her father's assets, and how wealthy her family was, and exactly what they did to acquire their wealth. Maria dimmed the lights for a slide presentation.  
  
"Mione, can we, uh… go?" Draco whispered.  
  
"No, we have to stay, you know that."  
  
"But I really really don't like Maria."  
  
Hermione laughed, "You think I do?"  
  
"But you didn't have to listen to her brag."  
  
Hermione turned to face him, with her eyebrows raised, "So, when was the last time she called you a worthless, overachieving Mudblood, insulted your friends, and told you that people only pretended to be your friend?" she asked pointedly.  
  
Draco's eyes darkened. "Did she say that to you?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Yeah, but I don't care, Draco."  
  
"I swear to God, I'll kill her," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, surprised, she'd never seen him this worked up over something, she could see through the dark that his face had turned bright red, and his eyes were flashing with anger.  
  
She took his hand, and rubbed it, "Draco, I don't care what she thinks. She's just nasty and prejudiced, I don't care." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "It doesn't matter, we won't have to see her after this."  
  
"I can't very well stand by and have the stupid b-"  
  
"Draco," she hissed warningly, and elbowed him.  
  
"That stupid PRAT insult my girlfriend," he whispered threateningly.  
  
Hermione's eyes softened, "I'm your girlfriend?"  
  
Draco looked at his lap, trying to hide the blush on his face. "Of course you are… I love you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione's eyes began to well up, and she squeezed his hand tightly.  
  
"Ow," he hissed, "you're cutting off my circulation! And don't cry, I'm not that great."  
  
"You are to me," she mumbled.  
  
Draco raised her hand up, and kissed it, "Thanks."  
  
Just then, the lights came up, and Draco and Hermione could see that their friends had been watching them the whole time, Marine's eyes were a bit glassy.  
  
"That was so sweet," she choked out.  
  
Hermione gaped at them, "I can't believe you were eavesdropping!"  
  
"Well, we-"  
  
Someone cleared their throat loudly at the front of the room, and the group looked up to see Maria glowering at them, while Franco was delivering his ending statements. They all quieted down, and paid attention for the last few minutes of the presentation.  
  
  
  
"So, as you can see here…" Maria wasn't paying attention to Franco. She looked out over the darkened room, and saw the Mudblood and Draco sitting awfully close.  
  
'What the Hell does he think he's doing?' she though viciously.  
  
She had to stifle a gasp when she saw him kiss her hand.  
  
'So, it seems that a Malfoy has taken to a Mudblood. I wonder what papa and his friends will have to say when I tell them this. I'm sure they wouldn't want Lucius Malfoy's memory tarnished.' She smirked in spite of her anger. If she couldn't have Draco, then she would make him pay for making the wrong choice.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah., well, this is for those of you who didn't hate her enough already, haha. Ummmmm…… you guys know I always do individual thanks, but I'm leaving in 20 minutes, and there are, like 5 billion reviews for 35, so regular thanks will be back next chapter. But, thank you all SO much for reviewing, and letting me know that you're still there. I'm SO thankful to all of you, especially those of you who've been with me since the start, you're all SO great and SO fabulous, and once again, I'm really really sorry about the delay! Thanks SO much again, and I hope you all have a great week!! 


	36. I still can't come up with chapter names...

A/N: Well, here it is! Hasn't been 2 months, And, yes I am alive and well, thank you to all of those who thought I was dead, but became joyful upon proof otherwise! heh heh… ahem… Right, so, chapter 36:  
  
Disclaimer: I think you know by now that JKR would NEVER write shit like this, this is mine, I'm borrowing her stuff.  
  
A small green snake slithered through the cold dewy grass along the stone pathway. Sharp footsteps reverberated through the ground, moving the earth under her stomach. She slithered up the post to the porch, and inconspicuously glided over the threshold as the tall man walked though the opened doorway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Pop.' A tall, darkly colored man took a brief look around, and wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight of his own breath in the evening air. He quickly turned and walked up the path towards the dimly lit house. He stomped up the front porch and pounded on the door. He didn't bother acknowledging the house elf that opened the door as he walked straight for the parlour.  
  
"W-what do you want, Alessandro?"  
  
"I am not here to speak to you, Pettigrew, so take me to the Master right now."  
  
Wormtail mumbled a response, and led the imposing man to a small study off of the parlour.  
  
The man knelt down on the floor at the foot of a chair, "Good evening, Master."  
  
"Get on with it, Venzetti," came the bored, icy voice, "I haven't got all night."  
  
"I have received word that Draco Malfoy, who was once so promising, has taken up with a Mudblood from that school of his."  
  
The Dark Lord said nothing, but sat pensively for a moment. "So, young Draco has made his decision. I have no tolerance for traitors. I'm sure you'll remember the incident back after my… unfortunate debacle with those idiot Potter's. What was that man's name? Ferrars? Foster? In any event, I'm sure Foster's stupid wife regrets ever sticking her nose where it didn't belong. And I hope his time in Azkaban has been making him think. In a few months, we will act; the time to strike is drawing more near. We will take Azkaban and Hogwarts, and everyone who has betrayed me and our cause will live to regret it… but not for long."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stood in front of the mirror and examined herself. She had on cuffed grey trousers, a fitted white button down shirt, and a long black cardigan. Her hair was pulled back into a braid; she put on some clear lip gloss and face powder, and tossed on her glasses to look more studious. The butterflies in her stomach seemed almost tangible: it was the day of their presentation.  
  
She double checked that she had all of her notes with her, and set off for breakfast. She found Draco, Kevin, and a very pink-cheeked Eleanor sitting at the table.  
  
"Good morning," Hermione said, sitting next to Draco.  
  
Kevin flashed her a grin, "Morning Hermione."  
  
"What are you two doing?" Hermione demanded, looking at Eleanor, who was studying her toast.  
  
"Nothing," Kevin said with feigned innocence.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at Draco.  
  
"Well, Mione, we were just wondering if Eleanor's found any… you know, diversions, here in Venice," Draco said, chuckling.  
  
Hermione groaned inwardly, and wondered to herself if Kevin was really THAT oblivious. She decided it would be best to change the subject.  
  
"Draco, did you look over your notes?"  
  
"Nice try, Hermione," Kevin interrupted, "but this is too fun. Come on, Eleanor, you've got to tell us! What about that Russian guy? What's his name? Probably Vassily or Vladimir or Ivan. Maybe that Peruvian guy with the longer hair? Or maybe-"  
  
"Excuse me, I've got to go." Eleanor interrupted Kevin, and quickly walked away from the table.  
  
Hermione turned to glare at him, "Don't you men know when to stop for God's sake? Now you've completely embarrassed poor Eleanor!"  
  
"Well, she could have just told us," Kevin said defensively.  
  
"Oh, you are just INSANELY oblivious, Kevin!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Kevin spent the remainder of the meal pestering Hermione to tell him why he was oblivious, but she knew that it was not her place to alert Kevin of his rather blatantly infatuated Belgian admirer.  
  
When they were done, Hermione grabbed Draco and pulled him into the conference room to set up. She was racing about frantically ordering him around, like he was Neville in Potions class.  
  
"The podium is not centered, Draco! How can you expect them to give us credibility if the podium's not centered! And, look, our water glasses are different, this isn't coordinating! And, look, you've spelled Leicestershire wrong on your note card! What if someone looked at this?" She kept exclaiming things at him hurriedly.  
  
Draco merely stood there with his arms crossed across his chest, smirking at her broadly.  
  
She stopped short and glared at him, "I don't appreciate your patronizing attitude, buster."  
  
Draco laughed at loud at her manner of address. He took her hands in his, "Hermione, it's fine, no one will notice if our water glasses are different, and no one will know that I spelled Leicestershire wrong on my card. Everything will be fine, you're brilliant, and everyone will be amazed by your presentation."  
  
"It's our presentation, Draco," she reminded him.  
  
"You did most of the work, Mione."  
  
"I did not, so shut it now. Your research has kicked mine in the arse, you know way more about this than I do. I hate it when you shortchange yourself, you know."  
  
Draco sighed, "Well, of course I know more about this than you do. I don't recall your father being Voldemort's right-hand man," he replied sadly, staring down at his feet.  
  
It struck Hermione how insecure Draco still was with matters concerning Lucius. She gave him a tight hug, and kissed him on the cheek, "You're not him, Draco."  
  
He looked at her with almost pleading eyes, as if he wanted to be reassured that she didn't really think that. Hermione smiled at him, and pulled him up behind the podium.  
  
"They'll be in here any minute, Draco."  
  
He nodded, and silence fell over them for a few moments. Hermione abruptly turned to him with panic in her eyes.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick!"  
  
Draco chuckled and kissed her on the forehead, "I think you're going to be just fine, Granger. Here they come. Break a leg, baby."  
  
Hermione looked out over the familiar faces filling in the chairs. She locked eyes with Maria suddenly, and she gave Hermione a malicious smile that made Hermione's stomach twitch.  
  
'Something's wrong,' Hermione thought to herself. She shook the feeling off, and stepped to the podium.  
  
"There's a Muggle adage that says 'united we stand, divided we fall.' The Wizard world, though we often overlook it, is divided on many planes. Different countries separate us, different school houses create friction, different alliances and preferences cause conflict. We must learn that in order to combat the Dark Arts, our strength is in our diversity. My name is Hermione Granger; I'm a representative from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is my… partner, Draco Malfoy. Today, ladies and gentlemen, we will be speaking about Modern Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
With the introduction complete, Hermione relaxed into her half of the presentation. She and Draco went back and forth smoothly complimenting each other's presentation. Their audience remained in captive silence throughout their speeches. Many seemed especially moved by Draco's narratives on the power of the Dark Arts to destroy, and the importance of acceptance and unity.  
  
When the presentation was over, the room erupted into tumultuous applause. Draco stared at Hermione as her face lit up. She turned to face him, grinning like a maniac. He took her and gave her a platonic hug.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," she whispered into his ear.  
  
They pulled away, and Hermione noticed that Draco's eyes looked slightly glassy.  
  
After Hermione and Draco had finally made their way through the crowd, after chatting with Ministers and reporters, each retired to their respective common rooms.  
  
"Hermione, you guys were so great," Daisy said in an awed voice.  
  
"Thanks, I'm so glad you guys liked it. I was so nervous."  
  
Hermione glanced over at Eleanor, who was toying with the fringe on the rug.  
  
"What's wrong, Eleanor?" she inquired.  
  
Eleanor sighed, "Well, it's just… tomorrow's the last night here, and I'm just worried about the ball, that's all."  
  
"You're worried about Kevin, you mean," Marine said.  
  
Eleanor shrugged.  
  
"I could ask him for you, El," Daisy offered.  
  
The round-faced girl shook her head, "No, I'd rather not know that be flat- out rejected," she said miserably.  
  
Sophie stood up abruptly, "Eleanor, you must stop zis! You are a wonderful person, and eef Keveen eez going to be stupeed, zen 'e eez not worth your time! But, since I cannot fathom zat 'e EEZ zat stupeed, eet will surely work out!" she exclaimed.  
  
All of the girls stifled their laughter. It was fairly amusing to see the little French girl get so worked up.  
  
"And eef not, zen you seemply say to 'im, 'Keveen, va te faire foutre, branleur!' (A/N: Special recognition to anyone who knows the translation of this particular piece of French foul-mouthing!) And walk away," Sophie finished with a smirk.  
  
Eleanor gasped a bit, "I can't say THAT in public, Sophie!" She looked very scandalized.  
  
Hermione, Daisy, and Marine, who all spoke French were rolling around on the floor laughing. Caroline, the girl from Australia looked very confused, until Marine whispered the translation to her, and she joined them. Vulgarity and Eleanor didn't seem to mesh well.  
  
"Well, we must plan something for tonight, girls, it's our last free night together. I think Draco, Jerome, Guy, Kevin, and Franco are all going to some international Muggle football game or something. I think Franco's got a Muggle uncle who has tickets. So, we have to do something lovely!" Hermione exclaimed. So, the girls set forth planning their last night out together.  
  
A/N: Righto, so this is just more segue into the beginning of the end of this fine, fine story I'm writing. Next chapter will be their last in Venice (have to get the farewell ball in there). Ermmm……… I dunno what else I have to say in this particular Author's Note. I hope, in my absence, while checking to see if I posted during those 2 months, you guys checked out some of my favorites, there are some seriously under-reviewed fics out there that are really, really great. Right, well……. On to the thanks that I promised I'd put in.  
  
My eternal gratitude is owed to:  
  
Rebecca Anne, hp4eva, wild cherry berry, lili, Khatt, Lyndzie, D109, Periwinka, PrudenceOfCharms, Shadowcat7130, rackel, fawkesfire1, smallgal, laura, Veronica , joey demz 4lyfe, gracie, Bianca, superHPfan, wellduh... , Christine, waiting, BoByN, Calypso in Love, Saria, Jeni's diary is my muse, Manzy Malfoy, FrickFack252098, Willangel101, moo, VirtualFarie, zelija, mionegurl, Julia, can't think of a darn sn, The Charmed One, juliast, VenusDeMilo, katalina o'riley, socalsister, Tanya, cho, sly, allycat739, Arime setta, PunkyPrincesss14, Jennifer, Jordan, Arial, meskup, Michelle, Lydia, Nuri, Mionewannabe, Kichigai kimita, HerbieWerbie, Chrissy, firefaerie96, akiri pie-chan, britt, Christine, LJ, Amaiko, lion1990, Gnomey, gracie, Kat097, kikimachi, Sonya Kapoor, Dawn Bridges, Rachel, citywitch110, lolo, Jessica B., reena, hyper_shark, blue earth goddess, CrystalWolf, G*Ness, mad mandy, Quimberly, kitty, amaryllis, Kearie, Alanna Roseguard, Bunny, Avalon, mimi, Kristen, Elizabeth, Christine, starbrite, ChimaeraGurl, Icy Stormz, Dragon Eyes, Draco'z chick, magicalpen16, porkypop.  
  
Gracie- I will not intervene in any LoPotter's #1 Fan fights, lol, but I'm really very grateful to everyone who takes the time to review!  
  
Seeker4reality- "We have new people" lol, it feels like it's the "old LoPotter people-who-have-been-reading-for-a-long-time club" or something ( I'm glad to see that you're still with me!! Sorry bout the wait. Oh, and I don't think I'm a great writer.. but you guys all know that already  
  
Cyrano de Bergerac- Well, I've heard Francophone Belgians speak English before, but I couldn't really think of how to express it in writing, hence my lack of accent on Marine and Eleanor. If you notice, only Sophie and Guy had accents in the text. This is mostly because I'm too lazy to think of how to spell English with accents, heehee.  
  
Nedesico- I'm glad to now know your complete feelings on the Spiderman movie, lol… I'm going to see it tonight, I just love Tobey Maguire. And please tell Mila/Naiomi that I wish her a very happy birthday!  
  
Raven Delanuit- I will certainly not come in between your fight over Draco…. Though, I'm kind of rooting for our dear friend Hermione ;-) And I forgive you for not reviewing every chapter. I certainly couldn't ask for any more than I have!  
  
Jenna Malfoy- I was pretty much just sitting around on my ass checking my reviews for a long time. I wasn't really in HP mode, I have to be HP- focused in order to write, and nothing was coming, but then it finally did. So… here I am! So maybe now YOU can go post some second chapters, eh? This is my 36th! You have no excuse, lol!  
  
Laureate- haha, I laughed my ass off when I was reading your review. I enjoy the exclamation "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Equally, I enjoy "Jesus, Maria, y Jose!" I am the personification of multiculturalism, aren't i? riiiiight…  
  
Gryphon- I'm quite glad you like the peanut gallery, I'm quite fond of them myself. I'll be sad to see them go, but I'll make sure they keep in touch. And if I ever get around to writing a wedding scene, I'll make sure they're there in honor of you!  
  
Johnny apple Chunk- This is 2 weeks, a slight upgrade from 2 months!! ~pats self on back~ And real relationships will NEVER work out this way because men are ASSHOLES, ahem, NOT that I'm bitter  
  
RainDancer- Once again, thanks for your review, I'm glad that you like this story so much, it truly means a lot to me  
  
Shaz Kay Gee Bee- I dunno why but I found it hysterical that you congratulated me on getting 35 out, lol. It's kinda like when you congratulate a 3 year old for learning to use a toilet or something… haha, maybe I'm imagining things.  
  
Mediterranean Queen- Hmmm… I liked Rhiannon Greenleaf, that was a good name, lol. Anyhoo, yes, I definitely know what the rest of the story will be, I am going somewhere, I PROMISE!! Oooh, and thank you for throwing things at me, I always like practice avoiding flailing objects  
  
Aaren- Don't worry, I WILL finish this, I know exactly what's going to happen. And, I have the last 3 chapters written anyway, so it'd be a waste if I didn't post them!  
  
Madame Padfoot- Wow, you READ this thing to someone?!?!?!? You're nuts!! Well, I hope it was an enjoyable experience in any event, lol!  
  
DMRox- Your 7 reviews on 34 were very helpful in motivating me. I kept thinking, "If DMRox has to review one more time, I think I'm going to get my ass whupped," haha so, here I am! And I'm glad NiaP helped get you in to ff!  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand  
  
Squinny- hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha… It's apparently been such a long time since you've thought about this first half of this MARVELLOUS story that you forgot that Malfoy Sr. is dead, member? Hee hee hee, I forgive you, though, Squinny, you know I love you!!! 


	37. Never Tear Us Apart (by INXS, I forgot t...

A/N: ~Sniffles~ they're gone from fabulous Italy… so, here we are.  
  
Disclaimer: HA!!! I OWN EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE!!!!  
  
The next morning, the girls woke up bright and early. The group rushed to get dressed and ready, ate a bit of breakfast, and set out on the streets of Venice.  
  
"OK, who has the directions to get to that little wizarding quarter?" Daisy asked.  
  
"No! No dress robes!" Marine said exasperatedly.  
  
"You want to go nude?" Hermione asked with a smirk.  
  
"No, I want to go in a dress, a Muggle dress," she responded.  
  
Eleanor looked apprehensive, "I don't know Marine, don't we have to wear dress robes?"  
  
"No, Ellie, we don't, it only said that it was a black tie ball. Plus, no one else will be wearing dresses, and we'll stand out."  
  
"What if we don't WANT to stand out," Eleanor mumbled.  
  
"Oh, cheer up, Ellie, you'll knock him dead," Daisy said supportively.  
  
"I sink eet eez a wonderful idea, let's go!" Sophie exclaimed, walking out in front of them.  
  
The girls traipsed through the shopping district, stopping in every store they could find.  
  
First, Sophie found a long fitted navy velvet dress. It was strapless with tiny rhinestones along the neckline, and a small train in the back. She saw it on the rack, and squealed loudly. She stepped out of the dressing room and paraded around like royalty on display.  
  
"Eet eez like een zat Muggle film 'Anastasia'!" Hermione was the only one who had any idea what she was talking about.  
  
Eleanor, begrudgingly, was next. She discovered a periwinkle off-the- shoulder satin gown with a nice flowy skirt. She tried to hide her smile as she emerged from the dressing room to a round of wolf whistles from her friends, and blushed.  
  
"I look stupid… But I GUESS I'll buy it."  
  
The other girls laughed loudly. "You know you look like a fox, Ellie!" Daisy exclaimed.  
  
Marine was next on the dress discovery list. She, like Sophie, squealed when she saw the light sage green satin and tulle dress that had a skirt with what must have been at least seven foot circumference.  
  
Daisy found her dress in the next store, a pale yellow satin corset dress with tiny straps that had little flowers embroidered on the front.  
  
"I look like a girl," she said matter-of-factly, and then paused a bit. "Yay!"  
  
Sophie snorted, "Daisy, you always look like a girl!"  
  
Daisy smirked at her friends, "Good, I'm glad I have you all fooled! OK, Mione, you HAVE to find a dress now, it's almost four."  
  
Hermione sighed and looked around at the racks of dresses. "I know, I'm trying, but nothing really strikes my fancy."  
  
"Strikes your fancy? Who SAYS that?!" Daisy said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the store, her friends in tow.  
  
By five, she was no closer to finding a dress, and she knew that her friends were getting antsy to go to get ready for the ball. Hermione stopped abruptly.  
  
"Look, I brought dress robes with me, lets go back to the hotel, we only have an hour and a half."  
  
"Hermione, we're getting you a dress!" Daisy exclaimed.  
  
Hermione shook her head resolutely, "No, I refuse, I'm going to need time to get ready, too, so lets go, I really don't mind," she replied, lying a bit.  
  
The four other girls sighed and shrugged, and they headed back to the hotel.  
  
They spent the next hour primping and chatting about the ball, then the girls retreated to their rooms to get dressed. Hermione walked glumy back to her closet and opened it up, and emitted a loud shriek at what she saw hanging there.  
  
The other girls rushed in quickly. "What's wrong?" Marine asked.  
  
Hermione pointed, confused, at some thing that looked like a sack dress fashioned out of a large garbage bag, only it was swirling odd colors around.  
  
Sophie gasped, "OH… MY… GOD! I can't BELIEVE zis, why didn't you tell us you had one of 'zose?"  
  
"An ugly swirly-dress? I've never seen it before in my life!"  
  
Sophie looked like she was about to keel over, the other four looked confused.  
  
"Eet's a MOOD DRESS, Hermione. You put eet on and eet changes with your mood. These things cost more than three FireboltX12's combined! 'ow did you get zis?"  
  
"I have no idea, I don't have that much mon-… hold on a minute."  
  
She walked over to the door between her room and Draco's, "Alohomora!"  
  
She found Draco sitting on his bed reading Quidditch Weekly. He looked up at her.  
  
"Hi, how was your morning?" he asked.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "Do not 'how was your morning' ME, Draco Malfoy, how did that get in to my closet?"  
  
"How did what get into your closet?" he asked all-too-innocently.  
  
Hermione shut the door behind her, to discourage eavesdropping. She sat down on his bed.  
  
"Draco, I don't want you spending your money on me, I can't do anything to repay it, and I KNOW you don't want to get repaid, but I feel guilty."  
  
Draco shrugged, "You're not going to win this one, I'm telling you right now," he said aloofly.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, "Draco, I will not have you telling me what I win and what I do not win!"  
  
He simply smiled placidly up at her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll meet you in a half hour." He ushered her back into her room where her giggling friends were waiting, and closed the door behind him.  
  
Marine thrust the dress into Hermione's hands promptly. "If you don't wear this, I WILL kill you, Granger."  
  
Hermione sighed relcutantly and took unbuttoned the long shirt she was wearing, and threw on the dress.  
  
It felt like a cool breeze passed over her entire body as the colors began to swirl rapidly. The dress morphed into a long, golden, sleeveless A-line gown.  
  
"Wow, that is SO fucking cool," Daisy gasped.  
  
"Vulgar, vulgar," Eleanor tsked.  
  
Hermione looked into her mirror, astonished. "Wow, that's amazing… Hey! All of you, stop gawking, go get dressed, we have men to impress," she giggled.  
  
The girls met up twenty minutes later in their common room, where they were planning on meeting a group of their friends. Hermione and Draco were the only ones actually going together. The girls crowded together and did some last-minute examinations and purse checks.  
  
Draco, Jerome, Franco, Kevin, and Guy all shuffled in a few minutes later, looking slightly irked to be in their dress robes. They all tried to hide their looks of astonishment at their decked-out female counterparts. Draco grinned when he saw Hermione in the dress.  
  
"Nice dress," he said cheekily.  
  
"One of my boyfriends bought it for me," she replied airily.  
  
"ONE of your boyfriends, eh? Lucky you."  
  
She clasped Draco's hand, "Lets go, you prat."  
  
The group walked down to the large ball room, chatting happily. They sat down at a table with Gwendolyn, who was from the same school as Jerome, and her date, Alex from Durmstrang.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen," came the voice of the Italian Minister over a speaker. "I'd like to congratulate all of our students on a wonderful conference, and to lead off the ball, I invite our Italian representatives, Maria and Franco, to choose a partner each, in order to reflect our sense of wizarding community. Maria and Franco, if you would do the honors?"  
  
Franco stood up, and extended his hand to Sophie, who blushed profusely. Maria stood up, smirking smugly. Her eyes travelled the room, and landed on their table. She strutted over in her designer robe. Hermione saw Maria catch Eleanor's eye and smile cruelly.  
  
'No, please don't let her ask Kevin,' she pleaded silently, watching poor Eleanor's face fall.  
  
Maria smiled at Kevin, "May I have this dance?"  
  
Kevin cleared his throat, "Actually, I'd been saving the first dance for someone special, so I can't."  
  
Maria's face turned beet red, "Excuse me?" she hissed.  
  
Kevin looked at her blankly, "I'm. Saving. The. First. Dance. For. Someone. Special. aka, NOT you, Maria," he said slowly, like he was explaining something to a three-year old.  
  
By this time, the entire hall was trying to stifle their laughter as the indignant Maria stood there shocked.  
  
"And may I ask WHO this person is, who is apparently much more special than I am?"  
  
"Well, if you MUST know, I was planning on asking Eleanor to dance, if she'll accept my invitation," he said a bit sheepisly, glancing over at Eleanor, who looked as if she'd just died and gone to heaven.  
  
"You would rather dance with THAT than me?" Maria hissed.  
  
Kevin narrowed his eyes dangerously, "You couldn't pay me all of your daddy's money to dance with you, Maria. I can't see how anyone could think that I would ever choose a heartless spolied brat over someone as kind and beautiful as Eleanor. Now, I suggest you go find some other poor schmuck to dance with."  
  
Maria turned on her heel and stomped out the door. The Italian Minister, who apparently was not a fan of Maria, or her father, stepped to the front, trying to suppress a smile.  
  
"Well, uh, lets just skip that intro dance, and have everyone begin! Enjoy yourselves, ladies and gentlemen."  
  
Franco led Sophie out to the dance floor, and Draco took Hermione's hand. Hermione turned around quickly and gave Eleanor a wink before heading out.  
  
Kevin walked around the table and stood in front of Eleanor, who was studiously examining her napkin.  
  
He cleared his throat, "I really hope that after almost getting my ass beat by Maria for that, you'll at least dance with me once, Ellie."  
  
She looked up at him finally, her eyes were wide and almost fearful, "I think I could manage that," she choked out.  
  
Kevin grinned and took her hand. Marine and Daisy squealed delightedly when they were out of range.  
  
"THAT was the single greatest thing Kevin has EVER done in his life!" Daisy exclaimed.  
  
"Did you see the look on Maria's face? And on Ellie's face? That was so fabulous! Oh, this is the best night of my life!"  
  
"Would you allow me to ruin it by asking you to dance?" Jerome came up behind the two girls.  
  
"Why, of course, monsieur!" Marine replied.  
  
Guy tapped Daisy on the shoulder, "May I 'ave zis dance, Daisee?"  
  
"Naturellement, mon ami!"  
  
The night went on, almost too quickly. Before they all knew it, the last song was announced.  
  
Hermione smiled at Draco as the last song came on, and her dress changed to a pouffy light pink dress, and they danced their last dance together in Italy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't ask me  
  
What you know is true  
  
Don't have to tell you  
  
I love your precious heart  
  
I..........I was standing  
  
You were there  
  
Two worlds collided  
  
And they could never tear us apart  
  
We could live for a thousand years  
  
But if I hurt you  
  
I'd make wine from your tears  
  
I told you  
  
That we could fly  
  
Cause we all have wings  
  
But some of us don't know why  
  
I..........I was standing  
  
You were there  
  
Two worlds collided  
  
And they could never tear us apart  
  
I don't ask me  
  
I was standing  
  
You know it's true  
  
You were there  
  
Worlds collided  
  
Two worlds collided  
  
We're shining through  
  
And they could never tear us apart  
  
You don't ask me  
  
You were standing  
  
You know it's true  
  
I was there  
  
Worlds collided  
  
Two worlds collided  
  
We're shining through  
  
And they could never tear us apart  
  
The next morning, the group of friends bid their final tearful farewells, as they were all travelling back to their homes via portkey. Hermione gave all of her friends one last hug, promised to keep in contact, and walked to their portkey with Draco. The last thing she saw before she got whisked away was Kevin giving Eleanor a little kiss, right in front of everyone.  
  
When the swirling stopped, Hermione looked anxiously up at the massive Hogwarts gates in front of them. Draco took her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"It's good to be back."  
  
  
  
A/N: First thing's first, "Va te faire foutre, branleur" is (and avert your eyes if you don't like profanity) roughly translated "Go fuck yourself, wanker." But, you can see that it wasn't necessary, our fine Kevin came through for poor lil Eleanor, AND gave Maria what was coming to her in the process! So, moving on… Ummmm, there's still a lot to do here, so I dunno how many chaps are left. At least 2, since I have to post a next chapter, and the epilogue, lol, but I can't really finish in one more chap, I really have no clue what's left in me, I'm hoping it'll be done before summer ends so I can focus more on All I Want and the fred fic I wanna do, and the Percy/Oliver fic I wanna do (since they're the best). And, I kinda wanna do a Snape/Hermione fic, but those have to be good, and I dunno if I'm up to snuff yet, haha. Right, so, I'm babbling, if you have any questions/comments, please review. If you don't have any questions/comments, please review :-D  
  
Oh, and go here for some cool pics, some of which were influenced by the ~cough~ ever-fabulous "Never is a Promise" http://www.angelfire.com/art2/jadechopsticks/HarryArt (copy and paste the link into Explorer, it didn't work with Netscape) Many thanks to Charisse Jade Ling!  
  
And, of course, many thanks to:  
  
Chadlindberghfan01, wiccanprincessbuttercup, lilyayl, love is hopeful, volcana, HD4eva, Christine, imososweet, mandy, amo il ragazzo, Quimberly, Cyrano de Bergerac, Mage of Fire, AllyCat739, BoByN, mad mandy, FrickFrack252098, Loves_Kiss, Gryffindor Quidditch Angel, meskup, leah, Gryphon, dmbabe, Willangel101, christine (draco lover [thanks for the distinguishing, lol]), akiri pie-chan, dasani black, Cyropi, Kat097, Lizzie, Sandy, lolo, Jenna Malfoy, SilverLining, Sila-chan, landry anne, Juliast, PunkyPrincess14, mimi, citywitch110, Noelle, Chrissy, Chibi-Chi, Herbie Werbie, Mediterranean Queen, and RainDancer  
  
DMRox- Gee, I almost didn't recognize your pen name when it was signed it! :^P jk thanks for the reviews!  
  
Gracie- hahahaha your review was too freaking funny. I'm sorry if I'm not getting the chaps out fast enough, but I work at a camp, and we don't have computers, so I have to write this on my day off!  
  
Calypso in love- LOL, nightmares, huh? I'm truly truly sorry :^P  
  
Michee- I honestly can't believe anyone has read this more than once…. That's simply astounding, it's very flattering, but still surprising, lol!  
  
Honey31- you're not the only one who's printed this monstrosity out, oddly enough! I'm glad you enjoy it!  
  
Lizzi- Well, I'm glad you checked back, too! Sorry abt the delay!  
  
Kearie- Well, it's not that Draco was ever BACK in his good graces, this is kind of the straw that broke the camel's back kind of thing  
  
Darksorceress- No one's going to die! Well, no that's a lie… but Draco won't die, in any event.  
  
Anne- thanks for saying I'm your fave author, it means a lot to me! But, "…Paris" is still wayyyy better, lol.  
  
Rackel- 1. I call her squinny because her nickname is squin, and squinny's just a nickname for her nickname, lol; 2. Yes, I have the epilogue written already; 3. A few people have printed this whole thing out, lol… how many pages was it??  
  
Ryoko- lol, I was afraid I'd lose people during my 2 month break, but I'm glad you came back!! Squinny's pen name is Squin, and she's got a bunch of fabulous stuff. She's a R/Hr shipper (for some unknown reason, lol). But, her stuff is highly recommended, especially the Goddess Diaries, it's hysterical!  
  
Alanna Roseguard- Damn, you've been reading this fic a long time, lol… that's my intelligent comment for the day  
  
VyingQuill- Draco could be 'tan for someone so pale' because he's usually pale, but was surprisingly tan… I guess. And, the first few chaps of this fic reeeeeeeally suck, just in general. Though I'm not sure if you actually finished the damn thing, so I dunno if writing this is relevant or not! Haha, I'm babbling.  
  
Madame Padfoot- I hope you and your husband are enjoying the fic, and this lastest installment wasn't too tedious to read, heehee (  
  
Kikimachi- Well, I HOPE it comes to a definite conclusion, lol… but I think it will, you'll have to let me know!  
  
Amaryllis- hahahahahahahaha I hope your mom doesn't think I'm some horrid trash mouth now!!  
  
Damselindistress-asif- LOL, I know I'm not much of a summary buff… and there will be no angsty ending here, worry not!  
  
Aaaaaaaaaand, of course:  
  
Squin- To whom I have nothing to say! Love ya lots! 


	38. A Touch of Grey (not really relevant)

A/N: They're back! I've got only a few more chapters left, and I hope it turns out like I planned!  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine except the crap :^P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione and Draco walked up the path to the castle, the grounds seemed eerily quiet on the chilly morning.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
Draco shrugged, "I'm sure they're all inside. It IS Saturday, you know."  
  
Hermione smiled at Draco halfheartedly, and they walked through the entrace to the castle. It was dead silent inside.  
  
"Draco," she whispered, panicked, "where IS everyone?"  
  
Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "I have no idea. get your wand out, though."  
  
The duo took out their wands, and Hermione put her ear to the door of the Great Hall.  
  
She looked up at him hesitantly, and slowly opened the door.  
  
"SURPRISE!!" yelled the whole school.  
  
"Ahh! Good Lord!" yelled Draco.  
  
"Eep! Petrificus Totalus!" shrieked Hermione.  
  
The lights came up on the Great Hall with enough time to see the Headmaster tumbling over on to the floor, his legs locked together. The Hall erupted into loud shouts of laughter.  
  
"Oh my- Professor! Finite Incantatum! I am SO sorry!" Hermione squealed, her cheeks blazing red.  
  
The Professor smiled at her, dusting himself off, "Quite alright, Miss Granger. And welcome back to you, too!"  
  
Hermione looked over her shoulder, and saw her friend standing in a group, Ron and Harry were laughing so hard that they were doubled up on the floor. Ginny and Maya were standing there, smiling patiently at the hysterical boys.  
  
Hermione went over to greet them, and gave the girls each a hug.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see someone didn't think it was that funny!" Hermioen said, still a bit embarassed.  
  
"Well, actually we had quite a good laugh about it this morning when Maya told me it would happen," Ginny said cheekily.  
  
Hermione laughed, and turned to greet Harry and Ron, who were still laughing.  
  
"It's so nice to feel welcomed back."  
  
"Y- you petrified Professor Dumbledore!" Ron roared with laughter.  
  
"Oh, well spotted," she replied acidly.  
  
Harry and Ron stood up to greet their friend, wiping tears from their eyes from laughter, and each gave her a hug.  
  
"How'd everything go with you and everyone's favorite Slytherin?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and frowned a bit, "Harry. There's something I have to tell you and Ron, but I don't think I should do it here."  
  
"It's ok, Mione, we know already," Ron replied.  
  
"How? Did Maya tell you?" Hermione was slightly shocked. First of all, that they knew, and secondly, that they weren't hexing Draco yet.  
  
Harry began to smirk a bit, "Well, he Owled us while you were over there, asking for our permission to, ahem, 'court you,' I believe was the term he used," Harry snickered.  
  
Hermione turned to look at Draco, who was talking with his mother and sister, and flashed him a grin, he smiled sheepishly in return.  
  
"We figured that he must have been serious if was willing to go to all that trouble to kiss our arses. Besides, I don't think ol' Lil would have taken well to a refusal. She can't stop talking about you! Every time she and Mrs. Malfoy come back, that's all she talks about," Ron added with a chuckle.  
  
Hermione motioned for her friends to follow as she went over to see Draco, Narcissa, and Lily.  
  
"Mine-ee!" a flash of blonde flew over to Hermione and firmly attached itself to her waist.  
  
"Hiya Lils!"  
  
"I missed you," Lily said with an earnest look on her young face.  
  
"I missed you, too. But don't worry, I brought you presents!"  
  
"Ooh, pwesents! We can open them aftew dinnew."  
  
"You got it!"  
  
She turned to Narcissa and gave her a hug, "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy, I hope you're well."  
  
"I'm fine, dear, how are you? How was your trip? I can't wait to hear all about it!"  
  
"Let's give our Head Girl and Boy a chance to get re-settled, and I'm sure they'll be happy to giove us a brief synopsis of their trip before dinner," Dumbledore suggested.  
  
Hermione and Draco smiled gratefully at the old man, and took their things back to their room, promising to meet their friends in a few minutes.  
  
"Oxygen," the spoke simultaneously at the Founders, and the picture swung open.  
  
Hermione and Draco went into their rooms to drop off their luggage, and flopped back down on the large sofa in their study a moment later.  
  
Hermione let our a large sigh, "Wow."  
  
"Yeah," Draco replied.  
  
They each sat there for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Well, lets be pragmatic for a moment, we have to figure out what to say to the school," Hermione said.  
  
"I've got another idea. how about YOU be pragmatic, and I'll watch you be pragmatic!"  
  
"BRILLIANT idea, ferret boy," Hermione replied with a smile.  
  
"You just called me ferret boy!" Draco cried in mock offense, "I was just going to call you the most lovely pragmatist I've ever seen, but now I'm not going to say it," he said with a pout.  
  
Hermione laughed, and whacked him with a pillow. "If you plan this with me, we can have some spare time to concern ourselves with more interesting things," she said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Draco was not about to pass down THIS line of reasoning, and they finished quickly, then settled down to a nice long snogging session.  
  
In an hour, they each went to their respective Common Rooms to talk to their friends. Draco entered the Slytherin room with a bit of trepidation. He saw that most of the house was in there doing work, playing games, or chatting. He walked over to where the Slytherin seventh years were, and say down.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Millicent, good to see you all," he said in a friendly yet officious manner.  
  
"Hi Draco," Pansy simpered.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle grunted a greeting, and Millicent smiled grotesquely at him.  
  
"So. anything interesting to report in my absence?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, not yet. Snape's doing individual interviews with everyone, but I don't know why," Millicent responded.  
  
"He's acting a bit strangely," Pansy said, "but I think it's because we're all on alert now."  
  
Draco was confused, "On alert for what?"  
  
Pansy looked at him, shocked, then she looked sympathetic, "I forgot that you don't hear any news, now that your father. Well, our side has gained a few important alliances, and it's going to be soon," she said in a hushed voice.  
  
Draco's eyes widened, "Ah, I see. Yes, you're right, after my father's death, I haven't really been privy to too much information regarding. our side."  
  
"Well, I think Snape's interviewing us to test and see if we're truly willing to sacrifice ourselves, and he's going to, you know, report back. I think he's starting tomorrow. I bet we'll get to go first, you know, the seventh years with loyal families," Pansy smirked.  
  
Draco nodded, "Excellent. Well, it was nice talking to you all, I have to go see the Headmaster about some duty or another. See you all later." He walked towards the door.  
  
"Hey Draco," Goyle called after him, "How did your trip go with the Mudblood?"  
  
Draco smirked a bit, "I got a change to tell her exactly what I think of her."  
  
The other laughed appreciatively, as Draco walked out the portrait hole.  
  
"How was I ever friends with them?" he muttered to himself, as he strode quickly off in the direction of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Hermione walked into her Common Room to a much more welcoming crowd. She plopped down on the couch next to Harry.  
  
"So. you're not under the Imperius, are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," Hermione replied.  
  
"Is he a good kisser?" Ginny asked eagerly.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open, "Ginny!"  
  
Ginny smiled innocently at him, "It's only a question! And I think you're a fabulous kisser, Harry."  
  
"GINNY!" Harry and Ron yelled simultaneously.  
  
Ron looked incredulous, "You KISS my SISTER?"  
  
Maya snorted (a ladylike snort, not Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality snort*), "What do you think they do in the Astronomy Tower, Ron?"  
  
"Anyway!" Hermione interrupted, "The trip was fabulous, Venice is lovely. Although there was this girl that I'm a bit wary of."  
  
Her friends looked concerned.  
  
"What was her name?" Ron asked.  
  
"Maria Venzetti," she replied.  
  
Ron and Ginny gasped loudly and paled.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, now worried.  
  
Ron and Ginny both became very preoccupied with the floor and biting their lips.  
  
"Ronald and Virgina Weasley, you had better tell me right now!"  
  
Ginny looked fearfully up at Hermione, "That's Alessandro Venzetti's daughter. He, um. he killed our mum's twin sister, and her husband and children when we were younger," she whispered.  
  
Hermione's stomach dropped as Ron continued, "Mum used to be an Auror, but after Aunt Grace died. well, she just sai she couldn't do it anymore. That's why she's so overprotective."  
  
"Well, are they Death Eaters?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny nodded solemnly, "Our Uncle Alex, Aunt Gracie's husband, was a Muggle. The kids were so young, Alice was four and Simon was only 10 months old."  
  
Ginny put her head down and sniffled a bit, Harry put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Hermione said.  
  
"Did she do anything to you, Mione?" Ron said.  
  
"Well. I mean, besides the standard 'dirty Mudblood' thing, no. She was just rude and mean, but not violent or anything."  
  
"Does she know about you and Mal- Draco?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nodded, "She does. She was none too pleased about it, either."  
  
"This can't be good," Harry said.  
  
All of a sudden, Maya, who had been sitting there quietly, gave a loud moan, and her eyes rolled back into her head while the others looked at her in shock.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione screamed as Maya began to shake a bit, "we have to get her to Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"No, she's having a vision, we have to take her to Dumbledore, lets go!" Ron said, as he picked Maya up into his arms, and carried the girl through the portrait hole.  
  
The group ran through the winding halls, in the back of her mind Hermione was surprised that Ron was still able to carry Maya all that way. They stopped in front of Dumbledore's goblin statue.  
  
"Toffee Chew!" Harry yelled breathlessly.  
  
They dashed up the stairs, and were surprised to find Dumbledore, Draco, and Professor Snape there, already deep in conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" yelled the entire school.  
  
"Ah! Good Lord!" barked Draco.  
  
"Eep! Petrificus Totalus!" yelped Hermione.  
  
The lights came up just in time to see Professor Dumbledore tumble over, with a very amused statement on his face.  
  
Hermione looked horrified, "Oh my- Professor! Finite Incantatum!"  
  
She blushed deep red as the Headmaster stood up, and the Great Hall roared with laughter. Dumbledore laughed as he adjusted his hat.  
  
"Pleasure to see you, too, Miss Granger," he said with a smile.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I am SO sorry, I didn't know where people were, and I was a bit edgy."  
  
Dumbledore held up a quieting hand, "No harm done, Hermione. Welcome back to the both of you! We're so pleased to have our Head Girl and Head Boy back with us."  
  
Draco looked around, the entire school was there, and the Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin and Gryffindor colors, it was vaguely reminiscent of Christmas. There were large "WELCOME BACK DRACO AND HERMIONE" and "CONGRATULATIONS ON A JOB WELL DONE!" banners hung about the place.  
  
Hermione looked at a group emitting a particularly raucous round of laughter, and saw Harry and Ron doubled over on the floor. She smiled as she strode over.  
  
"I'm glad you find this so amusing, you two. Pleasure to see you both," she said with a bit of good-natured bite in her voice.  
  
Ron had tears running down his face, "You- you just hexed Professor Dumbledore, Mione! That was absolutely priceless!" he roared even louder with laughter, Harry joined in.  
  
Hermione smiled up at Maya and Ginny, both of whom were smiling and shaking their heads. Hermione gave her friends each a big hug.  
  
"Not as amused as these fine gentlemen, I see," Hermione said motioning to the hysterical Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well, we had a good laugh about it this morning when Maya told me it would happen," Ginny said with a laugh.  
  
Maya shrugged, "I can't help it!" She gave Hermione a little smirk, and leaned over to whisper something to Hermione, "Some things I'll leave to you to tell everyone," and she winked at the blushing Head Girl.  
  
  
  
A/N: Oooohhhhh.. I'm horrible, but I don't have time to do thanks! I will next chapter, though, ok? I'm sorry, you know that I read allllllll of the reviews and everything, but now I'm at camp, and I don't have time to get them all off of ff.n because I'm not the only one using the computer now. But thank you all SO much, those of you who've been with me a long time 


	39. Long Time Running (You really all should...

A/N: Whoops! Heh heh... I guess I could've updated this a bit sooner, n'est-ce pas? I'm really sorry, but I had to get stuff ready for school. I'll have 40 (jeez, I'm on the 40th chapter already?!?!?!!?) up WAY sooner than 39, I promise. Please r/r you know I love you all!!  
  
Disclaimer: Doesn't anyone get sick of seeing these?  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape, Dumbledore, and Draco all looked up, surprised, at the sudden influx of the Gryffindors. Dumbledore saw that Ron was carrying Maya and conjured up a cot for her, and Ron put her down, as she continued shaking and babbling incoherantly.  
  
"How did this begin, Mister Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"We were talking about... the Venzettis and my aunt and everything, and then she just started to get the vision. It was about two minutes ago."  
  
Dumbledore looked pensive, "What's the longest she's ever had a vision?"  
  
Ron's lower lip trembled a bit, "About thirty seconds... never this long."  
  
Dumbledore looked up at Snape, then to Draco, then back to Maya. He shook his head somberly.  
  
"We have to take Miss Jackman to the Infirmary and wait for her to come out of..."  
  
Maya sat up suddenly and gasped, "No!" She whipped her head around and stared right at Draco. "He'll... he's going to... I can't..." she broke down sobbing into her hands.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, his face had turned sheet-white. Hermione took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze, he did not respond.  
  
Dumbledore spoke up after a moment of silence, "I think we should all have a discussion. I'm going to summon Sirius and Narcissa. Miss Jackman, I'm going to need you to tell us about your vision."  
  
Maya shook her head mutely, "I can't," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
Snape whispered somethign in ther Headmaster's ear and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Miss Jackman, Professor Snape is willing to administer the Veritaserum for you, if that could make it easier for you."  
  
Maya looked worried, and she glanced at Ron, who nodded. Maya reluctantly nodded her assent.  
  
Snape left, and returned a few minutes later with a bottle of clear liquid. Siruis and Narcissa followed closely behind him.  
  
"First things first," Dumbledore sighed, as he held out the Veritaserum to Maya who drank it in one gulp.  
  
"Now, Maya, please tell us what you saw in your vision."  
  
"It's Hogwarts. It's warm out. Breezy. There's about two hundred people around for some sort of gathering. Mrs. Malfoy is standing with Sirius, Professor Snape, Lily, Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore. She's telling them a story. I'm with Ron and Ginny, we're talking to Professor Lupin. Everyone's dressed up, smiling, laughing. We hear a big thunder crack, but there's no clouds. There's the sound of screaming... it's Millicent Bulstrode, I think. Everyone runs to where they hear her voice. Voldemort's there with a group of Death Eaters, they're in masks and cloaks. He says something... I can't remember..."  
  
She paused, and the silence hung heavy in the air.  
  
"Go on, Miss Jackman," Dumbledore said soothingly.  
  
"V-voldemort raises his wand and s-says Avada Kedavra... and Draco falls to the ground. That's it."  
  
Mrs Malfoy began sobbing, and Sirius held her so she didn't fall to the ground. Ron rubbed Maya's back as the girl rocked back and forth in, what appeared to be, mental agony. Hermione and Draco stared blankly at eachother.  
  
As she took in Draco's passivity, Hermione felt the bile rise in her throat. She made a dash to the wastepaper basket, and was sick. Harry and Ginny rushed to her side to calm her down.  
  
After they'd all settled back into their seats, the Headmaster spoke.  
  
"So, he's strong enough to attack Hogwarts... or atleast he will be in the near future. We must ready ourselves. Severus, you know what you must do. Narcissa, I'm going to have to ask you and Lily to stay here, I fear for your safety outside the grounds." He turned to look at Draco. "Mister Malfoy, you do understand the implications of this, don't you?"  
  
Draco nodded, "He's going to kill me... there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
"Draco! Do NOT say things like that, do you uderstand me?" his mother repremanded him sharply.  
  
Draco's face remained stoic, and he turned to Maya, "Have you ever been wrong before?"  
  
Maya, who had taken the Veritaserum antidote, looked down at her hands, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then there we have it," Draco responded acidly. "Are we done here? I have work to catch up on."  
  
Not waiting for a response, Draco stood and marched out of the Headmaster's office.  
  
The others stared after him, as the door slammed shut. They looked at Dumbledore for some sort of wisdom. The old man sighed and shook his head.  
  
He spoke gravely, "We WILL win this... we will."  
  
"What about Draco, sir?" Ginny asked meekly.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Ginny, then up to Hermione, "Hope springs eternal, I suppose."  
  
Still reeling from the shock, all of the students left Dumbledore's office. Harry and Ron held their arms protectively around Hermione's shoulders. She said nothing as they led her back to her room.  
  
When they reached the door, she whispered the password, smiled sadly at her friends as a gesture of gratitude, and walked inside, not knowing what to expect.  
  
Draco was sitting at his desk, poring over his Potions textbook. He didn't even look up when she walked in.  
  
"Draco..." Hermione began.  
  
"Just stop now, Hermione. Don't even start. You know how I feel about people pitying me. It's not like I wasn't going to die someday. So, maybe it's a bit sooner than I'd thought, but it's out of my hands."  
  
"You don't even CARE?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling.  
  
Draco shrugged, "Guess not."  
  
"Well, if you're going to leave me here by myself in a few months, you might as well start now!" Hermione dashed into her room, sobbing.  
  
Draco watched after her, and heavily got to his feet. He took hesitant steps towards her door. He turned the handle, and let himself in to find her, curled up in the fetal position on her bed, shaking with hysterics.  
  
He sat down on the bed, and ran his hands through her hair, she turned her tear-stained face to him.  
  
"What would you have me do?" he asked her. She saw the desperation hidden under the string façade.  
  
Hermione grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace. Draco felt the frustrated lump rising in his throat, and coughed in order to keep himself in control. Hermione held him even tighter.  
  
"It'll be alright," she whispered to him.  
  
Draco managed a smile, "Of course it will, Mione. And I'll always be with you no matter what."  
  
  
  
After the students had left, Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape, and Narcissa sat down.  
  
"I have to call the members of the Order here," Dumbledore said gravely. Sirius and Snape nodded their begrudged assent, and Dumbledore strode over to the fire.  
  
Tossing some powder in, he called, "The Order of the Phoenix."  
  
After a few minutes, people began Apparating into the room, utilizing the special charm bestowed upon each of them that allowed ubniversal Apparating rights.  
  
Bill and Charlie Weasley greeted their father and sat down. Arabella Figg sat next to Snape, Mundungus Fletcher next to him. Professors McGonagall, Lupin, Flitwick, Sprout, and Sinistra walked in, looking worried. Mad-Eye Moody also Apparated in, far more subdued than his usual temperment allowed. Madame Rosmerta was the last to arrive. The group settled down silently, staring at the Headmaster.  
  
"Maya Jackman, the 7th year girl, who is an unformed Seer, saw, today, a vision of Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts. There wasn't much detail; there are lots of people around, the weather is nice. They hear a noise, then Millicent Bulstrode screams, she rushed over, and sees Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Voldemort performs the Avada Kedavra on Draco Malfoy, and that is the extent of her vision."  
  
"You know nothing of this, correct, Severus?" Madame Rosmerta asked. Snape shook his head in response.  
  
"Please pardon my question, but why hasn't he made an attempt on Draco yet?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Dumbledore paused in consideration for a moment, "Draco is currently seeing Hermione Granger who, as you all know, is of Muggle parentage. I believe that's the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. He knows that Hermione is a very powerful witch, he wants to keep any future alliances against him to a minimum."  
  
"How could he possibly know about it? None of the Slytherins know!" Sirius said.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and glanced at the Weasleys hesitantly, "Maria Venzetti was at the conference with them. I can only assume she reported back to her father."  
  
Mr. Weasley paled, Bill and Charlie looked furious.  
  
"If I EVER see that rat-bastard son of a bitch." Charlie said.  
  
"Charles Andrew Weasley, you watch your mouth right now," his father barked at him  
  
Charlie shut right up. An angry Arthur Weasley was a rare and honestly quite frightening sight.  
  
"So," Moody said finally, "What shall we do?"  
  
A/N: I know I usually do a lot of thanks, and thank individuals and stuff, but I've got lots of reading to do, and I want to post this. But I am ETERNALLY SO GRATEFUL for reviews. I read evey single one. If you don't believe me, ask Squin. She'kk tell you that I'm obsessed, which I AM. I love getting reviews more than anything. Your feedback means so much to me, and I'm so happy that so many people like this story.  
  
Eternal, undying thanks to my Squinny who is just, in all honesty, the greatest person ever.  
  
Ooh, and go read my fic "Hot Stuff" it's too damn cute!! (ha, I love the shameless self-plug) 


	40. Silver Lining David Gray

Damn, I'm on chapter FORTY!!!!! Wow, where has tie gone? Disclaimer: HA! JKR would NEVER write crap like this!! :^P A/N: OK, I know, I know, I am the world's hugest asshole, I really am sorry, though. I just think that I'll have lots of time to write, but my damn work schedule sucks, and class.. Well, I don't have much time, I'm really sorry. But, if it makes you feel any better, when it comes time for me to post the Epilogue, you won't have to wait because it's already written!! I'd say that 41 will be up sooner, but, honestly, I have no clue when I'll be done. OK, on to the story, sorry again..  
  
  
  
Spring came slowly to Hogwarts that year. The frost stayed thick, flowers were reticent to bloom, as if they knew something was coming that they did not want to be present for.  
  
It was difficult for Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Maya to carry on as if they had no idea what was going to happen, especially when rumors began to spread about Slytherin 7th years disappearing for days at a time.  
  
Draco, for his part, had reverted back to certain aspects of his old persona. After Maya's vision, he'd firmly refused to let anyone else know of his and Hermione's involvement, which had, of course, prompted a fight.  
  
"Draco, I refuse to be the girl you won't talk about, I'm not your mistress! If I'm an embarrassment, maybe we shouldn't be together!"  
  
Draco glared sharply at her, "Don't even fucking insinuate that, Hermione. What are you thinking? How can you be SO stupid? Don't you understand? There are Death Eaters at this school, Hermione! DEATH EATERS! Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode. do you not get it? They want you DEAD, Hermione! They want you dead, they want Harry dead, they want all of the Muggle-borns dead! If you think for a minute that you baiting me with the 'obviously you don't love me' line is going to work, you're sorely mistaken. This is not an issue, I refuse to let anyone besides Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Maya know. It's amazing that Voldemort hasn't told them yet. This issue is closed, however, it's not going to happen until after." Draco paused.  
  
"Until after you DIE?" Hermione shouted.  
  
He eyed daggers at her, but responded calmly, "I'm not discussing this anymore, Hermione.  
  
That was the last time Hermione had brought up the implications of Maya's vision.  
  
The students were not the only ones who had grown wary. Professor Snape looked worse than ever. If not for Dumbledore's intervention on their behalf, all four houses would have been in the negative numbers for points. Their Potions Master looked older than his 39 years and the black circles under his eyes were obvious. As a result, Neville had, unfortunately, been banished from Potions class until April.  
  
"I'm never going to get this, Hermione."  
  
"Oh, Neville, just keep trying, please?"  
  
He sighed, as he looked at the cauldron simmering over the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, "I'm practically a fucking Squib!"  
  
"Shut up, you great git, you are not," Ginny chided him from an armchair.  
  
Neville sighed, and went back to dicing the mongoose liver on the table Hermione had set up in the Common Room to help him.  
  
"I wish Snape wasn't in such a foul mood, then we could've at least used the Potions classroom. Wonder what's wrong with him. He's, unfathomably, worse than usual," Neville grumbled.  
  
Hermione and Ginny exchanged pensive glances, but said nothing.  
  
Then, they heard a muffled voice behind the portrait that led to Hermione's room, and Draco burst into the Common Room.  
  
"It's got to be graduation."  
  
"Uh, Draco," Neville ventured cautiously, "Graduation's not for another two and a half months."  
  
Draco, ignoring Neville, rose his eyebrows at Hermione who was startled not only by the intrusion, but also by the fact that this was the first time Draco had really brought up the issue under his own volition ("I took a change of position!" Sorry, digressing.)  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny, then at Draco. After a brief pause, she nodded her head in assent.  
  
"Um, Neville, transfigure the cauldron and the liver back, we'll work more tomorrow evening, if that's alright with you?"  
  
"Sure, Hermione. Thanks very much!"  
  
Hermione motioned to Ginny and Draco, and they left the Common Room for Hermione's room.  
  
"Should we go to Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He must know," Draco said, "I think they just want us not to worry."  
  
"Fat lot of good that's doing," Hermione grumbled.  
  
"Well, lets find Ron, Harry, and Maya and go anyway," Ginny said resolutely.  
  
Harry was quickly found up in his room, Maya and Ron were, ahem, found in Maya's room. After the two of them freshened up a bit from the snog session, the group went to Dumbledore's office.  
  
They were in luck, as they approached McGonagall was just exiting, and they were saved the guesswork of figuring out the password. They headed straight up after passing through the Transfiguration professor's critical look.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was feeding his phoenix as the students entered.  
  
"Professor," Draco said breathlessly, "Professor, I think the attack is going to be at graduation."  
  
Dumbledore said nothing, but looked appraisingly at the group.  
  
"Yes, your professors and I have been pondering the implications of Miss Jackman's vision. You haven't been having any more, have you Maya?"  
  
Maya's eyes went to the floor, "Not, erm. exactly."  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at her, "Do you think you might clarify?"  
  
"I've- I've been having dreams about it," she said softly.  
  
Hermione and Ginny gasped. She hadn't told anyone!  
  
"Maya!" Ron exclaimed, "Why wouldn't you tell us?"  
  
"I didn't want you to send me t-to Saint Mungo's," she said, lip trembling, "And, I don't want to talk about them, they're horrible. I don't want to even think about them more than I have to."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Miss Jackman, I wish you would have told us. Please, now I must insist that you tell us what you see, is there more than what you saw in your vision?"  
  
Maya nodded, sniffled, and began to recount her dreams. "It starts off with what I saw in the vision, w-with Draco. and after he. falls to the ground there's all this shouting. Someone yells for all of the students to go into the castle. And Harry motions for the five of us that are left to stay outside. Sirius and Professor Lupin start to battle with some men in black hoods. And then Ginny yells for me to watch out, and I turn around, and P-Pansy Parkinson t-tried to use Avada Kedavra on me, but it misses me. So, I use Stupefy on her, and we all start fighting. Then, a lot more people show up. There's a few men with red hair, like Ron, and a man with a wooden leg, and two women, one who l-looks like she's probably Sirius' age, and one a-a bit younger, and they start fighting. Then, there's screaming from the castle, and I turn to look, and Professor Snape comes out, and then McGongall. And- I don't know, everyone's screaming, and there are people dying all over. there are so many bodies and so much blood, and I just shut my eyes. and that's when I wake up."  
  
The only sound in the office was the sniffling coming from Maya. Hermione dared to look at Dumbledore, who looked almost scared, and that scared Hermione more than anything she'd just heard.  
  
"Can you tell any more about what day it might be, Miss Jackman?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
  
"I- Well. Draco was h-holding some kind of scroll. It might have been a diploma. It's warm, though. And the teachers are all wearing formal robes. if that helps. We're all dressed up, too."  
  
"Can't we just evacuate Hogwarts, sir?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, Mister Weasley. We now know that there are many that are loyal to Voldemort here at Hogwarts. If he were to catch wind of anything, I have no doubt that he'd willingly speed up the attack."  
  
As if summoned by ESP, Professor Snape barged into the office.  
  
"Tell me what's going on, Albus."  
  
Maya's dream was quickly retold, Snape paused in thought for a moment.  
  
"Do you know how many of the Death Eaters are there, Miss Jackman? Can you try to estimate."  
  
Maya thought hard for a moment, "At least twenty five, sir."  
  
Snape's face fell, "His Inner Circle is growing. He'd never take anyone he didn't absolutely trust on a mission to Hogwarts. This attack will be invite-only. Which also means that if I don't get invited. he knows."  
  
"So there's nothing we can do but wait?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said. "Maya, if you have any more dreams, please inform me at once."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you all. That will be enough for now, you may return to your Common Room. As usual, I must ask you to keep this to yourselves, we cannot risk anyone finding out. Even Gryffindors can be turned to the service of Voldemort, it's becoming more difficult to know who to trust."  
  
Draco and Hermione parted ways with their friends at the Gryffindor portrait hole. They entered their own common area.  
  
"I'm going to go work on my Herbology, I'll see you in a bit," Draco said, and disappeared in his room.  
  
Hermione went into her room and plunked down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She heard a knock on her portrait hole, coming from Gryffindor, so she opened it. Maya was standing there with very red eyes.  
  
"Maya, come in, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm s-so sorry, Hermione. I don't want to tell people these things! I, I never wanted to have to tell anyone that someone they love is g-going to d- die!"  
  
"Oh, Maya. You can't help it. It's better knowing, I think."  
  
"B-but I don't know what I'd do if I saw Ron die. I don't know what I'd do! I wish I'd never gotten these stupid powers at all."  
  
The girls sat in silence for a few minutes, with tears streaming down their cheeks. Hermione spoke first.  
  
"So, he really. DOES get killed? You're sure?"  
  
"The spell. Oh, Hermione. it hits him right in the chest, and he-he falls to the ground. I'm so sorry."  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, I haven't done thanks in a while, which I feel horrible for, since you guys spend way more time reviewing than I do thanking you for reading and being so awesome. Just a note, for all those of you who haven't been enjoying any portion of the story, please tell me! I don't mind constructive criticism. I DO mind "Your story sucks, I hope you die!" But if you tell me what you don't like, I'd appreciate it. Sorry for those of you who don't like the sadness, it won't last much longer, I promise! So without further ado  
  
THOUSANDS OF THANKS GO TO: Wicked-Willow, Raee, Jamie.Gurath, gracie, lil-miss-devil, Jammar Starlines, missy, Ice Dewinter, Mormonwizard, ann, katina, Mistress Desdemona, f0xyness39, DancinBlondeGurl, Khatt, Hermy-own-ninny, the charmed one, Herbie, draconas, sana, Tweetgurl, Ava-Starling, jj Alan, Am oil Ragazzo, Rosa, EvilFireWitch, kikimachi, Tara, Christine, Googooliebokee, Camilla blue eyes, firey fairy, mad mandy, Dracaena Draco, Multiple Lilys, Veronica, Gooey Gooey Coca Beans, jenn, slytherin_undercover, Jenna Malfoy, Rebecca, Aaren, lilpinkbunny, Alanna Roseguard, Fairy Tale, Arwen, lazy, poopookachoo, Veronica James, MagicalMe, blueberry girl, Ronnie, PunkyPrincesss13, Hermione, cho, Draco'z chick.  
  
  
  
DMRox- Hahaha, I was WONDERING where you were with the other reviews!! How many chapters do I have left you ask? Well, god, I honestly don't know. maybe five? Not more than ten, though. I HOPE not! Marlo- No, I know it's going fast. I know this is crappy, but, truthfully, I'm just trying to get it finished. If I'd have had any foresight, I would have made the beginning shorter, but I can't really change that. I'm sorry it's so cursory, I just need to move on to other fics. Angel-eyes- I have no idea what 36 and 27 were about, lol, but I have no doubt that they were boring! Thanks for the reviews! Karrai- I know, it's all too convenient, I'm rushing to get it done truth be told, sorry about that! Fleur- fear not, I was once a faithful updater, and am no longer so. we all relinquish our duties sometimes :^P Willy Chan- I've been taking French for 13 years, just so you know :^P I speak Spanish, too, and I'm currently taking Arabic. Emma- It means "Go f*ck yourself, wanker" bad word! Jasmine- I read the reviews as they come in. I'm practically obsessed with them, I check a few times a day, lol!  
  
And Squinny- Nothing to say, of course. But I love ya! And, well, rhyming is the best way to have a conversation. 


	41. Robot Roll Call: Cambot, Gypsy, Tom Serv...

A/N: Damn, I'm really sorry this took so long. Sad thing is, I've had it done since, like 3 days after I posted last! But, in my defense, I had midterms and lots of other crap. I'll try to be better next time! The general outcome of this chap is much more lighthearted than usual, I felt some comic relief was in the cards.  
  
  
  
Time, for Draco Malfoy was passing in greats spurts. If it was possible, it seemed as though the minutes dragged on for hours, but the days flew by like seconds.  
  
'It's almost April,' he thought to himself, while staring off into space over his open Potion notes. 'You have one more month left to live. What do you think about that, Malfoy?'  
  
He looked across the Slytherin Common Room. He was on duty, which meant that he was there for the evening incase anyone wanted to talk to him. Thankfully, he'd avoided his "friends" for over an hour now. It was nearing 9:30, when he was allowed to leave. However, much to his chagrin, Pansy and Millicent strode over.  
  
"Hello Draco," Pansy said in, what she thought, was an attractive voice. She slid next to him on the couch, Millicent taking a plush green wing chair.  
  
"So, Draco," Pansy lowered her voice conspiratorially, "Do you want to see it?"  
  
Draco was about to say, "Pansy, I think I've seen all you have to offer," but he stopped short. she was referring to the Dark Mark.  
  
Before he had a chance to decline the offer, she pulled up her sleeve. He was a bit surprised, he'd never seen the Dark Mark on a woman before. It was different from his father's and Professor Snape's. Pansy's was a snake wrapped around a dagger that was dripping blood. white blood.  
  
"Millicent's looks just like mine. There's a girl in Ravenclaw who's got one too," Pansy giggled, "Isn't it. beautiful?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"It doesn't look. like m-my father's did," Draco choked out, appalled at what he saw before him.  
  
Pansy, obviously mistaking his disgust for sorrow over the death of his father, rubbed his arm soothingly, "Women and men have different ones. This is to represent our responsibility for bearing the next generation of those who are pure in blood. Our Lord told me that he sees great things for me if I am able to produce strong heirs," Pansy gloated.  
  
"So, how have you been?" Millicent squawked at Draco.  
  
"I've been, fine, thank you, Millicent. It's a. shame. that I can't spend more time with my fellow Slytherins," he lied.  
  
"We were beginning to wonder whether that dirty Mudblood had tied you up in your rooms! Where have you been, anyway?"  
  
"Well, I've got lots of work to do. I'm working with Professor Snape on something, if you catch my drift."  
  
"Ohhhhh," Millicent said, "I see. Professor Snape went through the House and asked us about our loyalties to the Dark Lord. Of course, he knew already that Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and me had all ready became Death Eaters."  
  
"Millicent, for God's sake, it's 'Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and I had already become Death Eaters,' sometimes I wonder why you're not in Hufflepuff."  
  
Seemingly the female counterpart to Goyle, the correction and insult whizzed right over Millicent's head. She nodded dumbly, staring at Pansy in admiration.  
  
Draco checked his watch, "Well, ladies, I'm afraid I have to go. I'm glad we got to catch up, I'll see you at breakfast."  
  
"Good night, Draco!" they chorused, and he exited to his room.  
  
He walked into the common area to find Hermione sitting on the couch in front of the fire, engrossed in a book. He watched her for a minute, unnoticed.  
  
'God, she's so beautiful,' he thought, 'She has no idea how much this hurts me. Knowing I can't do anything about it. Who am I kidding? It's not like she'll never find anyone else. Might as well make the best of what I've got left.'  
  
He cleared his throat, and she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Join me?" she queried.  
  
He smiled at her, "Yeah, let me change out of my robes."  
  
He re-emerged into the common room wearing dark green fleece pants, a grey long-sleeve t-shirt, and his glasses. He plopped down on the couch next to Hermione.  
  
"Will you sit on my feet?" she asked him sweetly.  
  
He burst out laughing, "Why?!"  
  
"They're cold."  
  
He shook his head and sighed, but complied dutifully.  
  
"Accio blanket," he called, and a large throw flew over to him, and he tossed it over himself and Hermione.  
  
He looked at his girlfriend and realized that she truly WAS the love of his life and though it made his heart ache, it gave him serenity as well.  
  
"Hermione." he began.  
  
"Yeah Draco?" She looked up from her book, smiling slightly at him.  
  
"I. well. never mind, go back to your book."  
  
"No, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing."  
  
She leaned over and gave him a small kiss, "You're such a bad liar sometimes it makes me wonder how you're so good at it the rest of the time."  
  
He chuckled and looked at the girl next to him.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that you make me feel like. everything will be worth it all in the end."  
  
Her smiled faded, and her lower lip began to tremble, "Draco."  
  
"Shh, don't say anything, please."  
  
She nodded quietly as the tears poured down her cheeks. He moved and wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry into his chest until she fell asleep.  
  
When he was sure she was asleep, he took the opportunity to study her face. She had small brown freckles on her nose and long eyelashes. Her cheeks were a bit too full, but he thought a bit too full was the way cheeks should be.  
  
"We don't want our children to look sunken-in like I." he trailed off sadly.  
  
He picked her up, and carried her into his room. He took off her slippers and slipped her under his duvet, turned the lights off, and joined her, falling asleep immediately with his arms wrapped around his most precious possession.  
  
The next morning, they woke up slowly, relishing the fact that it was Saturday. After they each took a shower, they ventured over to the Gryffindor Common Room, where Harry and Ron were looking very put-out.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Hermione asked as Maya and Ginny snickered.  
  
"We got caught trying to sneak to Hogsmeade," Ron grumbled.  
  
"Not by Snape?" Hermione gasped, knowing what a foul mood their Professor was in.  
  
"Luckily, no. It was Dumbledore. But we still have detention tomorrow. He suggested that the four of you might come, too. I have no clue what it is," Harry said.  
  
"He says it's off school grounds," Ron says.  
  
Suddenly realization dawned on Hermione and she whispered her suspicions in Draco's ear.  
  
"We'd love to go!" she said cheerily.  
  
"Only YOU would be happy about detention, Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"Is anyone else hungry?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm always hungry," Ron said, chuckling, "Let's go to the Great Hall."  
  
The sextet walked to the Great Hall just in time to see Dumbledore exiting through another doorway with a very pretty woman who was probably about 40.  
  
"Who was that, Harry?" Ginny asked as they sat down.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Never seen her before."  
  
"Oh my God!" Maya gasped, "She's been in my dreams! She's there. during the battle. She must be an Auror."  
  
"I dunno, I thought between me and Ron, we knew all of the Aurors," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, that's not important, will everyone just order? I have things to do this afternoon," Ginny said exasperatedly.  
  
"Oooh, yes Ma'am!" Ron said pompously.  
  
The group spent the rest of the day doing homework and playing Exploding Snap. Later on, they decided to watch a film on the new enchanted television that Mr. Weasley snuck in to Ron and Ginny. There were only a few movies to choose from, and bickering ensued.  
  
"I think we should watch this Legally Blonde movie," Ginny said.  
  
"No way! I think Breakfast at Tiffany's sounds good!"  
  
"Ron, it's not about food, it's a love story."  
  
"Oh, never mind then."  
  
"I think," Harry announced, "that since Draco here has the least experience with the wonderful world of the Muggles that he should choose the film."  
  
Draco thumbed through the collection of plastic cases, stumbling on one that looked good.  
  
"The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Sounds good to me!"  
  
"Oh, that book is supposed to be very interesting," Hermione said.  
  
"A book I've read that you haven't?" Harry said, mock-aghast, "What's the world coming to? I've read all three, they're excellent"  
  
"Just put it in, smartass," Hermione replied with a smirk.  
  
So, they settled in and began watching.  
  
"Ick, he's not wearing any shoes!"  
  
"Shut UP Ginny!"  
  
"Stuff it, Ron."  
  
"Ooh, that dark brooding is quite a looker!"  
  
"Got a thing for Snape-types now, Mione?"  
  
"Shut up Ginny."  
  
"Those poor hairy-toed chaps keep missing their meals!"  
  
"Shut UP Ron!"  
  
"Heh, too bad HOUSE elves don't look like that!"  
  
"That's disgusting Draco!"  
  
"I wish I could do wandless magic."  
  
"Being a Seer's not enough?"  
  
"Shut up Ron."  
  
"Sorry, Maya."  
  
"That's right you are."  
  
"~cough~ whipped ~cough~"  
  
"You should talk, Malfoy!"  
  
"Shut UP both of you, this is a good part!"  
  
"Holy shit! I don't even think Hagrid would like THAT dragon!"  
  
"Oh no! That nice old man fell down into the bottomless pit!"  
  
"Haha, that was the stupidest thing you've ever said, Mione."  
  
"Shut up Harry, it's sad!"  
  
"Oh my GOD, those things are SO UGLY!"  
  
"They're not real Gin."  
  
"They look like demon-pigs!"  
  
"Haha, they lose a bit of their ferocity when you call them demon-pigs."  
  
"No, he's going to shoot.! Oh, wow. that looks like it hurt. Oh, and that one, too. yikes, that one, too."  
  
"You're not CRYING are you, Maya?"  
  
"It's sad!"  
  
"Oh, no, that little man is going to drown! Save him Freddie!"  
  
"It's Frodo, Mione, Frodo."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"They're only been saying it for the WHOLE MOVIE!"  
  
"Shut up Ron."  
  
"Ooh, that was good, I hope they make a sequel."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"What d'you mean, Harry?"  
  
"The books are in a bloody TRILOGY, you great prat!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know?"  
  
"Because I said so at the beginning of the movie. that's what trilogy means, Ron, three."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Shut up, Harry."  
  
  
  
A/N: I dunno what came over me, I just felt compelled to do that little MST- ish scene. So, everyone please R/R! Well, you've already donme the first R, so if the urge compels you, drop me a line, ok? Thank you all so much, I truly appreciate your input! You guys are the BEST!!!!! 


	42. A Long Time Running

Disclaimer: Sighhh, not mine.

A/N: ~Cowers in fear~ Well, I thought that OoP would be enough to get me off my lazy @$$ to continue, and surely enough, here I am. IÕm really very sorry, but I just went through a period in which I simply didnÕt know what to write or what to do with the story, even though I already have the end written. I sincerely apologize, and I want to thank everyone who has kept on reviewing, itÕs so flattering and it really means a lot to me. Thanks to the 127 (holy crap!) of you who put me on their favorites list! ThatÕs really so cool, and IÕm glad so many people like this fic. Obviously if youÕre reading this, you had the patience to stick with me for so long, so thank you SO MUCH!!!! Once again, IÕm sorry for the delay. Now, for those of you who have NOT finished OoP (Order of the Phoenix) and do not want the ending spoiled, IÕm going to say something that WILL spoil the ending for you, so IÕll allow some scroll room before the spoiling part and before I start the next chapterÉ.

S

C

R

O

L

L

P

A

S

T

T

O

M

I

S

S

S

P

O

I

L

E

R

*

*

*

*

*

V

SPOILER INFO BELOW, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OOP 

OK, so those of you that are reading this know who ~sniffle~ died at the end of OoP (I cried SO hard at the end of that book) And, you guys know that he plays kind of an important role in this fic, so, after careful consideration, IÕve decided NOT to kill him off again, just so it corroborates with OoP. And, please also ignore the fact that the relationship in my fic would be incest, seeing as how they turned out to be cousins!!! My fic will just run in a parallel universe to the actual series!! So, weÕll continue on with the story! (oh, and my brotherÕs dog looks just like Snuffles, itÕs very very sad)

K

E

E

P

S

C

R

O

L

L

I

N

G

K

E

E

E

E

E

E

E

E

E

E

E

E

E

P

S

C

R

O

L

L

I

N

G

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Draco awoke eagerly the next morning and got dressed. He was excited, since he knew heÕd be travelling back to Glasgow and heÕd be able to see Charlie again. Though it wasnÕt one of the times he was _most_ pleased to see Gryffindors get detention, it ranked fairly high on the scale, if only for the fact that heÕd be able to check back in at the orphanage.

This time around, the students were gathered together following Professor Dumbledore out to the Portkey that was awaiting the groupÕs arrival to transport them to St. HelgaÕs. They gathered around a large, rusty cauldron handle, and each held on. They were quickly whisked away to Glasgow, where Harry, Draco, and Hermione led the other 5 down the street to the building.

Once inside, they were met by a woman hermione remembered as being called Ms. MacGregor. She explained that they were having their annual EverybodyÕs Birthday Party.

ÒWhy is it called that?Ó asked Ron.

ÒOh, welll dear,Ó Ms. MacGregor said, Òmany of our children donÕt actually know when their birthdays are. Two of our girls, Kelly and Angeline, thought it up. The children love it, weÕve been doing it for years!Ó

ÒOh, I see,Ó Ron replied with an embarrassed look on his face.

ÒWell, yes, everyone just do what you please, the children love having visitors! TheyÕre all very kind and chatty, have fun!Ó Ms. Macgregor walked ovr to a group of small boys fighting over a jumprope, and left the Hogwarts visitors to themselves.

Dumbledore made a beeline for a group of small children, no older than seven years old, who were playing a game of hopscotch. Ron and Ginny walked over to two redheaded children, the boy was about ten and the girl about eight, who were bickering furiously.

ÒHello,Ó Ginny said brightly, ÒcouldnÕt help but overhear you two!Ó

The little girl stuck her lip out, ÒDon wonÕt give me back my doll! He stole it!Ó

ÒStop whining, Jenny!Ó Don retorted.

Ron laughed, ÒYou two are named Don and Jenny? Are you brother and sister?Ó

ÒNo,Ó said Don, as Jenny was saying ÒyesÓ in a rather defeated tone.

ÒAh, well, IÕm Ginny and this is Ron, weÕre brother and sister, too!Ó

Jenny smiled up and Ginny, and they all began talking.

Harry and Maya had joined Dumbledore, which left Hermione and Draco standing there, observing the room. Draco had a pensive look on his face.

ÒWhatÕre you looking for?Ó Hermione asked him.

ÒThat boy Charlie that I talked to last time I was here.Ó

He squinted around the room for a few more moments, then walked over to ask Ms. MacGregor where Charlie was.

He returned to Hermione to inform her that Charlie was in the infirmary upstairs.

ÒIs he alright?Ó

ÒHeÕs fine, just broke his arm. IÕm going to go visit him. IÕll see you in a bit?Ó

Hermione nodded and smiled, and Draco went off. He took the staircase up one flight, and found the infirmary easily. Charlie was in a bed next to the window, drawing on a chart with lots of lines and squiggles on it.

ÒHi, Charlie, do you remember me?Ó Draco asked.

Charlie looked up at Draco and grinned, ÒOf course I do! How are you, Draco?Ó

ÒIÕm fine, IÕm more curious about how you are, though!Ó

ÒOh, this is nothing. I just broke it playing football. IÕm the teamÕs captain!Ó he said proudly, showing Draco his chart with his tactical drawings on it.

ÒWow, looks like you play rough!Ó

Charlie grinned, ÒYeah, IÕve only been playing again for about three monthsÉ I figured mum and dad wouldÕve wanted me to, they always loved watching me play,Ó he said slightly wistfully.

Draco gave him an encouraging smile, ÒThatÕs really great Charlie, I bet youÕre the best on the field! What else have you been up to?Ó

Charlie perked up at the chance to update his older, cooler friend, ÒWell, IÕm getting top marks in three classes now! Just not math, I hate math. And, uhhhÉ I kind of have a girlfriend,Ó he smiled sheepishly.

Draco raised his eyebrows and laughed, ÒA girlfriend, eh? WhatÕs her name?Ó

ÒOh, well, her name is Kelly. She talked about me with that other girl you were here withÉ Hormoney?Ó

Draco snorted, ÒHermione. I wonÕt tell her you called her that.Ó

Draco and Charlie enjoyed a nice, long conversation, and before he knew it, it was time to leave.

ÒOK, Charlie,Ó Draco said with a sigh, ÒIÕm really sorry, but I have to go now.Ó

ÒWell, thatÕs ok, Draco. Are you going to come back?Ó

Draco grinned, ÒOf course I am, Charlie!Ó

They bid farewell, and Draco joined his comrades downstairs, they waved goodbye to the kids, and walked back to the Portkey site.

As they walked back up to the castle entrance, Hermione asked Draco how his visit with Charlie went.

ÒOh, great, really great, heÕs doing loads better. That, and he called you Hormoney!Ó

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Maya began laughing riotously and even Dumbledore couldnÕt help a small laugh. Hermione glared at them.

ÒFive points from Gryffindor!Ó she said with an amused glare.

ÒNice try, Miss Granger,Ó Dumbledore said with a laugh, and they all went inside. 

There was a parchment waiting for Draco when they entered the Common Room from Professor Snape.

ÒHmm, I have to meet him in his office at half four. What time is it?Ó

ÒOoh, youÕd better hurry, Draco, itÕs quarter past.Ó

Draco took some parchment and a quill and set off down towards the dungeons. He arrived at SnapeÕs office a few minutes early, and knocked.

ÒEnter.Ó

Draco walked in and sat down at SnapeÕs desk. ÒGood afternoon, Professor.Ó

ÒHello, Mister Malfoy, I trust you had a good morning?Ó

ÒYes, sir.Ó

Snape looked up at Draco, the dim light of his office made Snape appear old and almost sickly. Draco could tell he was very worn out.

Snape sighed, ÒAlright, I know that I donÕt need to remind you that this meeting is not public information.Ó He paused, ÒIÕve done interviews with most of the members of our house regarding their, shall we say, Ôaffiliation.Õ It is disheartening to say the least. Many of your peers have already taken their oaths to the Dark Lord, as IÕm sure you know. Miss Parkinson and Miss Bulstrode can barely contain their excitement. Crabbe and Goyle will follow the same path as their fathers, as will many in the 5th, 6th, and 7th years.Ó

Draco nodded, ÒI canÕt say IÕm surprised, sir. WeÕve all been raised with the Slytherin mentality.Ó

ÒNow, IÕve weighed our options, and I believe the best plan is that you keep up a front of passive support for the Dark Side. Too much and word will get to Voldemort that youÕre trying to dupe his newest Death Eaters, too little and they will become suspicious. IÕd even recommend a bit more socializing with Slytherins and a bit less with Miss Granger. You have been fortunate that, thus far, Slytherin House has been far too preoccupied with its newest celebrities to notice that youÕre fraternizing with Gryffindors.Ó

Draco felt stung at what Snape said, but knew that it was true, ÒYes, sir.Ó

ÒI belive that IÕll be summoned out of Hogwarts soon enough to meet with the Dark Lord. I still canÕt tell if he still has faith in me, or if heÕs playing us all for fools. But, like I said, if he gives me any information on the supposed attack on the castle, I think thatÕs a good sign.Ó He laughed morbidly, ÒA bit ironic, really.Ó

Draco and Snape finished their meeting and Draco went back to his Common Room, where he found Hermione reading her Arithmancy notes. She smiled at him when he walked in, and he sat down on his chair and leaned forward.

ÒIÕm not going to be able to see as much of you for a while,Õ he said sullenly.

Hermione sighed deeply, ÒI knew that was coming. I understand.Ó

Draco looked up at her, ÒIÕm sorry, Mione. SnapeÕs just very worried thatÉÓ

ÒDraco, I understand, I donÕt except you to put any more lives in jeopardy so you can walk around Hogsmeade and talk to Ron and Harry.Ó

Draco nodded, and silence fell over the duo.

ÒDo you think that, seeing as this might be our last time together for a while, that we could maybe borrow the Invisibility Cloak from Harry and take a walk?Ó Hermione asked.

Draco smiled, ÒOf course. The weatherÕs supposed to be really nice all week.Ó

She smiled back at Draco, and walked towards Gryffindor to borrow the Cloak.

ÒWhenÕs it going to happen?Ó he asked himself, exasperatedly. He shook his head, sighed, and waited for Hermione to return.

A/N: OK, I PROMISE that there wonÕt be another, like 6 month wait for me to get my rear in gear. You guys (or some of you) know that I love to thank my individual reviewers but since thereÕs been so many since the last time I posted, IÕll have to resume that another chapter! But, seriously, I read ALL of the reviews, every single one, and IÕm so grateful for everyone who takes the time out to comment and even just to read this damn thing!!! So, once again, I apologize for taking so long, and I thank you for reading this! Please review/flame/say hi/whatever ifyou have the time, I havenÕt heard from a lot of you in a long time!! IÕd like to know whoÕs still out there, lol! BYE, SEE YOU SOON!!!!!


	43. I Won't Back Down Tom Petty, no relevanc...

A/N: Heh heh............... well, now that everyone and their mother is sending me death threats, I guess I'll update. Seriously, I do apologize for the delay, BUT I don't know if the way to get me to update is harassment! Though, this time I know better than to promise when to update!  
  
And, on another note, I'd like to thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews. I can't believe I have over 3000, I'm so flattered. So thank you all for your support. I wish I could list you all by name like I did back when, like 5 people read this, but it's be too hard. I read ALL of the reviews, please don't think I'm one of those authors who doesn't. So, thank you ALL again, and I apologize for the delay, hopefully ~sniffles~ I'll be wrapping up soon!  
  
After Draco's meeting with Professor Snape, Hermione knew that she'd see less of him, but she didn't really know how much. He spent every evening in Slytherin, trying to glean some information from his housemates. Unfortunately, he wasn't very successful.  
  
"So, Pansy, have you heard anything interesting lately?" Draco asked one night.  
  
Pansy smirked, "Actually, since you ask," and she paused, looking around her, "Father's told me that the Weird Sisters are coming out with a Greatest Hits album!"  
  
That was certainly not what Draco had in mind. "Hmm. Anything else? You know, relating to, you know who?"  
  
"Ohhhhh," said Pansy, his insinuation making sense, "No, I haven't heard anything as of late. But I'm sure as soon as something comes up we'll know.  
  
Draco briefly pondered if Pansy would lie to him. Certainly she was capable, but to him? Draco looked at her smiling face. She looked so simple, he thought. If she was lying, he'd know.  
  
Over in Gryffindor, the waiting game was no easier. Hermione felt very guilty; she often found herself absent-mindedly staring at Maya, as if she was some sort of fortune-telling machine, waiting for her to jump up and say "Wait! I was wrong!"  
  
No such thing happened.  
  
Nor was Maya having more premonitions. She looked very tired and sick usually, and it seemed like she didn't have enough in her to make another prediction. It was disconcerting for the lot of them because, in this scenario, no news wasn't good news.  
  
"The stage is set, Master, we've planned everything."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Yes, Master. Everyone is coordinated and waiting for your cue."  
  
"Have you spoken to the family recently?"  
  
The slimy-looking man smiled, "I have, indeed, Master."  
  
A thin smile spread on the emaciated face, "Excellent. I trust that will go as I'd planned."  
  
"Yes, Master, I believe it will in a most efficient manner."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Hermione watched her fellow students gabbing happily in the Great Hall at breakfast. She gazed up in the air, waiting for that morning's Daily Prophet the owl dropped it on her plate, and narrowly escaped being knocked out of the air by a giant black owl, gliding towards the Slytherin table. Hermione patted the Prophet owl comfortingly while glaring at the black one that dropped a roll of parchment into Pansy Parkinson's hand.  
  
Hermione glanced over the front page furtively. Nothing, it seemed, ever happened these days. She wished that she didn't know something terrible was coming. She wished she didn't have to read the newspaper with a pit in her stomach, waiting to see something, anything that might mean Voldemort was stirring.  
  
Ron was munching on some toast, looking thoughtful.  
  
"You know," he said in between bites, N.E.W.T.s are coming up rather a bit sooner than I'd like."  
  
Harry, Neville, and Seamus all nodded miserably. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly, we're been preparing for them all term! This isn't a shock to any of you."  
  
"Well that doesn't mean that we're prepared, oh great one," Harry said with a smile.  
  
Ron perked up for a moment, "Mione!! Do you still have that timey-turney thing?"  
  
Maya jabbed Ron in the ribs with her elbow, "It wouldn't kill you to just, you know, study, Ron."  
  
"But you'll be sorry if it does! I can see the headlines "Tragic Parchment Cut Accident Takes the Life of Ron Weasley."  
  
They all laughed and Ginny said "Really Ron, if that would happen to anyone, I do believe it would happen to you!"  
  
"Anyway!" Ron segued, "Hogsmeade weekend coming up, what are we doing?"  
  
"I'd like to go to Zonko's and Three Broomsticks. I've been dying for Butterbeer lately," Maya said.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Harry replied while the others nodded. "Mione? That OK with you?"  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione looked up from the newspaper. "Sure, that's fine."  
  
An awkward silence settled over the group briefly.  
  
"Anything in the news?" Ginny carefully asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione shook her head and shrugged, "Never is, it seems."  
  
She glanced at Maya, who seemed to be preoccupied with something in her lap, then checked the time.  
  
"Time for Potions, lets get a move on!"  
  
They walked briskly down to the dungeons, not wanting to be late. They arrived at the door at the same time as a pack of Slytherins. Draco opened the door for the Slytherin girls. When Pansy walked it, she gave Hermione a particularly nasty glare and flounced off. Draco followed them in but dared to give Hermione the tiniest of nods. The Gryffindors took their seats, and the lesson began.  
  
"Now, today we will be dealing with Botanical Healing Draughts." Snape began. He shot the Gryffindors a scathing look, "That means, Mr. Longbottom that we will be dealing with plants, your supposed area of expertise. Perhaps you'll shock me and not fail too miserably."  
  
The Slytherins snickered as Neville turned beet red.  
  
"Now, you will find the directions on the board and the supplies in the cupboard. You will all turn in one labeled flask containing the Melonroot Cleansing Draught by the end of the period. You may begin."  
  
After gathering their supplies, Harry, Hermione, and Ron gathered back at the table with their cauldrons.  
  
"He's pretty snippy today," Harry whispered, gesturing towards Snape.  
  
"Poor Neville," Hermione said, shaking her head. She glanced over at him, his hands were shaking like mad, and he kept casting nervous glances at Snape.  
  
At the end of the period, Hermione handed in her flask of shimmery green potion. Harry's looked more purple than green, but he handed it anyway, Ron's wasn't much better, looking like dirty pond water. Neville, of course, tried to hand in something magenta that was the consistency of sludge. Snape tossed it in the bin and sneered.  
  
"Excellent job, Mr. Longbottom. 16 inches of parchment on Melonroot due next class."  
  
Neville sighed sadly and walked out with his head hung low. Hermione longed to tell him that Snape was on their side, that he was only tough because he had to be. She knew that she couldn't.  
  
"Don't worry, Neville. I know you'll get it soon," she said to her friend.  
  
Neville looked at her, his eyes were glassy, "I won't get it, Hermione, I just won't! I'm no bloody good at Potions. I just want to lock myself up in the Greenhouses and never deal with that git again! Why is he making me take this class? I'll never pass the N.E.W.T! Why won't he leave me alone?"  
  
"I-I don't know, Neville. Trust me, though. I'm going to help you get through this N.E.W.T if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
Neville gave her a small smile as they headed to their next class, "Thanks, Hermione."  
  
After lunch that day, Narcissa stopped Hermione in the corridor to chat.  
  
"Hello, dear, how are you?"  
  
Hermione glanced around, looking for Slytherins, "I'm fine, Mrs. Malfoy. How are you and Lily?"  
  
"We're well, thanks! She's helping me get ready for the wedding. Well, helping out as much as a little girl can," she laughed. "But, thankfully, it keeps her amused."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Do you know when you'll have it?"  
  
"Probably in July some time. I have to see when a few friends of mine will be able to make it, but mid-July, I think."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Excellent. It'll be beautiful then."  
  
There was a horrible tension in the air between the two of them. How could they talk about the wedding like this? How can they think about it? Draco might not live to see his mother's wedding. Hermione wondered if Draco would be the only casualty of the battle. Perhaps, she thought sadly, there would be no wedding after all.  
  
A/N: OK! So, like I said, no promises, BUT I will try to finish writing this within the next week. I think there are.... 2 or 3 more chapters after this? That sounds about right. And I have an epilogue, so that, too! Please review, tell me what you think!! Thank you all for reading! 


	44. Don't Worry Baby

Disclaimer: I think we all know to whom these characters, settings, etc belong, and it is certainly not me!  
  
A/N: Sighhh I'm horrible at this now, aren't I? Well, I'm really going to try to finish this... good lord, before the end of the year?? I'm going abroad this summer and won't have time to put up another chapter, I really don't know how many I have left, hopefully only a few! But thank you all SO much for the reviews, even the one that told me that my story sucks :-D Though I feel ok about that one, since 43 chapters is a long time, and I'm glad I wasted someone's time!! But, anyway, I'm really glad to know that new people keep finding the story and liking it and old people keep reading. Thank you all so much! Here we gooooo.......  
  
Hermione sighed, "No, you see, you have to be more careful with stirring Neville! Pay attention to where you start. The way I like to do it is that I always start at twelve o'clock, so I know how many time to go around precisely."  
  
Neville furrowed his brown and frowned. "But... but..."  
  
Hermione took her wand and pointed at Neville's cauldron, "Fuegos." A small tick mark was melted into the pewter. "There, now you have a starting point."  
  
Neville smiled a bit, "Thanks Hermione, that was a good idea!"  
  
Hermione smiled back. "Well, I think that's enough Potions for one night, don't you?"  
  
Neville smiled gratefully and nodded. He gathered up his things as Hermione bid him goodnight, and left to the Gryffindor Common Room through the portrait in Hermione's room.  
  
Hermione walked back out into the Head Boy and Girl's Common Room, where her Arithmancy notes were sitting underneath a small bottle of Pepperup Potion. She'd been feeling ill lately, but decided that she needed some good, old-fashioned Muggle coffee instead.  
  
She walked down to the Great Hall, noting how eerie it was to walk through Hogwarts this time of year. Since OWLS and NEWTS were coming up, the students who weren't studying were under constant threat of bodily harm, should they decide to make too much noise.  
  
On her way down, she passed a door, slightly ajar, and hear voices coming from inside. She took out her wand, to be safe, and pushed to door open to find Pansy Parkinson sitting in a chair in front of a fire. She jumped, hearing Hermione and turned around to see who the intruder was.  
  
"Can I help you, Granger?" she said nastily.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"That's none of your business, now is it, Mudblood?"  
  
"I'm Head Girl, and I can make it my business. I heard you talking to someone, who was it?"  
  
"I was talking to myself, Granger, I'm studying. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to it."  
  
"I know you're lying, Pansy, I know what I heard."  
  
Pansy gave her a malevolent smirk, "Prove it."  
  
"Well, we both know I can't do that. But I'm going to find out what you're hiding, Pansy."  
  
"Well, it seems like everybody's hiding something these days, doesn't it, Granger?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Pansy laughed, "I think we both know exactly what the means, Granger. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my Common Room."  
  
After she flounced out, Hermione sat down in the chair to think for a minute.  
  
"She can't know... She can't know about Draco," she muttered to herself.  
  
Something moved in front of her, and she looked up quickly into the flickering fire, and could have sworn that she saw a head ducking out quickly.  
  
"Bollocks! She was talking to someone through the floo!"  
  
Hermione got up and dashed back to her room.  
  
Draco's door was closed, so she knocked on it. He came to the door with a surprised look on his face. He and Hermione had barely spoken five words to each other in the past few weeks. Seeing him made her breath catch and her heart ache: she missed him so much.  
  
"Hi, "he said awkwardly.  
  
"Hi."  
  
They stood there looking at each other for a moment before Hermione realized why she was there.  
  
"Listen Draco I was just walking down to the Great Hall, and I passed this door and I heard people talking, so I went inside and I found Pansy there. And I asked her what she was doing, but she wouldn't tell me, and I told her that I'd find out what she was hiding, and then she said 'it seems like everybody's hiding something these days.' And then when I asked her what she meant, she said that we both know what she means! Do you think she knows?"  
  
Draco bit his lip. "I can't see how she could know, unless someone in Gryffindor said something."  
  
"You know no one would ever do that.... But how could she know?"  
  
Draco nodded, as if he understood something, "Maria."  
  
"Maria? Maria who?"  
  
"Venzetti! She's Pansy's cousin, remember?"  
  
"So then Pansy knows," Hermione whispered. She looked frantically at Draco, "She knows! What're we going to do?"  
  
"Ha, well, I'm going to die, and then everyone else is going to be attacked, fantastic!"  
  
"Draco, that's not funny."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione for a second, "Well, what would you like me to say?"  
  
"Well, since you've said nothing to me for weeks, I suppose I'll take what I can get! How about a 'dirty Mudblood' for old time's sake?"  
  
"Whoa, I don't know where this is all coming from, Hermione, but I don't need to bear the brunt of whatever the hell you're mad about."  
  
"Well, it's hard to be carrying on like nothing is wrong when the person you love is supposed to DIE soon and he hasn't said a thing to you in a month!"  
  
Draco sighed. "Well, I haven't got the faintest clue about what to do, and you getting all stroppy won't help, you know!"  
  
"I am not stroppy," Hermione said defiantly.  
  
Draco gave her a Look and wisely decided not to pursue it. He walked out into the common room and sat on the sofa.  
  
"I think I should go tell Professor Snape. What do you think?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip, "Will he be able to do anything?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "I've no idea, but it seems like the best course of action right now. Though I'll have to do it carefully, if Pansy sees me, she'll know what's going on. "  
  
Hermione nodded, "Do you think she's told the other Slytherins?"  
  
"That's an excellent question... for which I have no answer. But I have an idea."  
  
He walked over to the fireplace, and dipped his hand into a small bowl on the mantel. Throwing some dust into the fire, he called his mother's name. Her head popped up a moment later.  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"Mum, I'm sorry it's late, but I need you to summon Professor Snape to your quarters. I need to speak with him, but I can't do it in Slytherin or in his office."  
  
She looked concerned, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"I'll explain more when I get there. Tell him to get there as soon as he can, I'll be up in a few minutes"  
  
Narcissa nodded and her head disappeared. Draco turned to Hermione, "Will you wait up for me?"  
  
"Of course I will, I've got loads of studying to do anyway."  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to Professor Snape and see what he thinks. We've got to figure out a way to see what my housemates know and if any of them are privy to any information about the attack on Hogwarts."  
  
Draco returned briefly to his room to grab his robe and then walked towards the door. He had his hand on the knob and turned to look at Hermione. She gave him a small, reassuring smile that didn't reach her worried eyes.  
  
Draco paused for a moment, then walked quickly over to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as possible," he said and left without waiting for an answer.  
  
Draco wanted his walk up to his mother's quarters to be as unobtrusive and quick as possible, so he set off quickly, taking as few of the main corridors as he could and checking behind him every few steps to make sure that no one else was around.  
  
Snape was there when he got to his mother's, and he looked up as Draco entered.  
  
"I trust this is urgent, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Mrs. Malfoy clicked her tongue in irritation, "Of course it is, Severus, he's not going to call you up here just because he needs help with his Potions home-"  
  
Draco butt in before she could continue, "Yes, it's important, Professor."  
  
"Very well," Snape said and he gave Draco an expectant look.  
  
"Well, Hermione found out tonight that Pansy Parkinson knows about our relationship."  
  
"And?"  
  
Draco faltered, "And... well, that's it, really. Don't you think we should be concerned?"  
  
Snape sighed and shrugged, "They were going to find out eventually, Draco."  
  
"Well, what should I do?"  
  
"I suggest you take yourself and Miss Granger out of the crossfire as much as possible. Beyond that, it's not all that consequential. Of course we don't know how much they know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, for example, it might be worthwhile to know if the Slytherins merely think that you're having a little romantic liaison with Miss Granger, or if they know what happened between you and the Dark Lord when your father was killed."  
  
"But how am I supposed to find out now?"  
  
Snape looked at him appraisingly, "I should think you could figure something out on your own. And I'd rather it be sooner than later. Mr. Malfoy." He rose from his chair and headed towards the door.  
  
"Good night Narcissa, good night Mr. Malfoy," he said, and left in a swoosh of black.  
  
Draco looked up, "Well, mum, any thoughts?"  
  
"I don't know, love. I hope those Slytherins don't do anything to poor Hermione."  
  
"Thanks for showing some concern for your own son!"  
  
"Well, you're not the one walking around with a look on your face like your kitten died, love."  
  
"She does not walk around like that."  
  
Narcissa chuckled, "No one's made of steel, Draco... except maybe dear Sev. He really is rather, well, severe, for lack of a better term, isn't he?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'll figure something out."  
  
"I think you can, dear. Now, if you don't mind, I'm quite tired, and it's getting late." She bent down and gave her son a peck on the cheek.  
  
Draco walked towards the door, saying good night to his mother, then left her chambers. The halls around him were still quiet as he made his was carefully back to his quarters and he was cautious not to run into other students.  
  
"Wish I had an Invisibility Cloak like Potter's," he muttered to himself. He stopped in his tracks for a moment, "That's it! I'll borrow his cloak to get in to the Common Room."  
  
Draco arrived at the portrait and took a glance around himself before entering. He smiled when he saw Hermione, asleep on the sofa, with her Arithmancy notes opened in her lap. He walked over and picked the notes up, and shook her gently to wake her up.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Her eyes opened halfway and she gave him a sleepy smile, "Hi, love, come lie down." She grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down on the couch, and promptly fell back asleep.  
  
Draco laughed to himself and decided that telling her about the meeting could wait until the morning and that he should take advantage of the fact that Hermione was too tired to say something snippy, and lie down on the couch with his girlfriend. He gingerly kicked off his shoes, so as not to wake her up, then quietly summoned his alarm clock on to the coffee table. He smiled as Hermione started to snore a bit, then fell asleep next to her.  
  
A/N: OK, so I think that I know where I'm going. There should still be a few more chapters left, and I'm going to get those out as soon as humanly possible. I'm sorry if this is getting tediously long!!  
  
But PLEASE review, I really really really reeeeeeeeealllllllllyyyyyy appreciate the reviews, and I honest-to-jkr read every single one! Thank you all for sticking with me, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the story in the past, the response has been overwhelming!!  
  
PS- ENJOY THE POA MOVIE EVERYONE!!!!!! :-D (Yay Rupert Grint!) 


	45. Secret Agent Man

Disclaimer: Do we need this anymore:-D After several years, I think we know that this is my fake-o HP world, and could not hold even a little birthday candle to real HP and JKR.

A/N: Well, is my face red! I've had most of this written since last year, but I forgot that I'd written it, so I kept putting it off. Oopsies. Anyway, I apologize for the delay, life is busy and hectic. Thanks, as always, for the reviews. I read them all! I hope you all enjoy HBP, here's to hoping that no one wonderful gets killed off!

The next morning, Draco woke up to Hermione poking him in the head.

"Get of me, you great lout, you're squashing my feet!" she squealed.

He laughed at her and looked in mock innocence, "I was only trying to keep them warm."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Very funny, Malfoy. So, what happened? I told you to wake me up!"

"I tried, but you attacked me and dragged me on to the sofa with you!"

"So, what happened?"

"Well, Professor Snape said that he thought that it would have happened eventually, but that I should try to find out exactly how much the Slytherins know, as far as what went on the night my father died. So, I was thinking that maybe you could ask Potter to use the Invisibility Cloak so I could wear it into the Slytherin Common Room to try to get some information?"

"I think YOU can ask Harry that."

"Mione, come on, he won't-"

"You'll never know unless you try!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Walk up to him in the Great Hall and say 'Oy, Potter, mind if I borrow that Invisibility Cloak of yours?' right in front of the entire school?"

Hermione pursed her lips, "No, I suppose not. Fine, I'll ask him, but I'm going to tell him what you're planning to do with it."

"That's fine," he gave her a peck on the forehead, "Thank you."

Hermione felt a tingly sensation where his lips had touched her skin, and felt sad all over again. Without thinking, she reached up and touched her forehead.

"Sorry, did I spit on you?"

"No… it's just that…. I don't know."

He furrowed his brows, "What is it?"

Hermione shrugged sadly, "I just miss you, that's all."

"I miss you, too. I've been with Mum a lot, but with N.E.W.Ts coming up, I'll be around here more often. Maybe I'll even help you study for Potions."

"Ha! Right Malfoy, the only thing you're good for is a half-rate Jelly Legs Jinx!"

"Tut tut, don't forget _Serpensortia_! Though I didn't get much use out of that one after I found out Potter could just tell the damn snake to bite me instead."

"Aww, poor Slythies are jealous of Harry's Parseltongue!"

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "That'll do, Granger," he said with a smile, "I'm off to get ready, I'll see you this afternoon? Double Potions!"

"Oh frabjous day," she replied sarcastically.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's a Muggle thing. I'll see you later!"

Hermione dressed quickly, so she could see the boys before they left for breakfast. She entered the Gryffindor Common Room as a few third years, who had slept the blissful sleep of students _not_ preparing for end-of-term exams, were trickling down. A few of them smiled at Hermione and said hello. After five minutes, she decided to head up to Ron and Harry's room to see if she'd missed them.

When she got to the door she heard voices and knocked. A voice, still think from sleep, told her to come in. Harry was tiredly pulling on his socks and giving Ron, who was still in bed, the occasional zap with his wand. Dean was sniggering at the half-asleep redhead who was mumbling in a daze.

"Muuuummmm… jus' make Ginny do it, 'm tired."

Dean and Harry seemed perfectly content with laughing at Ron until their first lesson, so Hermione felt it was time to step in.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" she exclaimed as she marched over to Ron. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you get up this moment, you foolish git!"

Ron opened one eye to glance up at Hermione. He thought for a moment, then plopped his head back on the pillow.

"Nuh uh, you're not my mum."

Hermione glared at him, while the other boys howled with laughter.

"Get up now, I mean it! We're going to miss breakfast."

"Unnngghhhh, I'm not eating."

Hermione looked at Harry, confused. "Ron? Not eating? Is he sick?"

Harry, laughing so hard now that he was crying, wiped his eyes and composed himself long enough to respond. "Well, our mate Ron here seems to be suffering the after-effects of drinking all the Butterbeer that Fred and George sent him in one sitting, pffft…" he trailed off into more gales of laughter.

"Well, that's not funny! He could be sick and get in to trouble! How many bottles did they send? Ten? Fifteen? This isn't very good."

Dean and Harry were now positively beside themselves, Dean choked out "Haha, oh no, they sent three bottles! Good old Ron here can hold his Butterbeer about as well as that House Elf Twinky!"

Hermione had a difficult time suppressing a smile. "Her name is _Winky_ Dean. For heaven's sakes Ron, just get dressed, I have Pepperup Potion in my room, I'll grab some for you in a minute, if you meet me in the Common Room."

Ron nodded groggily as Dean collected his bag and left, still snorting. Hermione shut the door behind him and turned to Harry.

"Harry, would it be all right if Draco borrowed your Invisibility Cloak?"

"Hmm, what for?"

Hermione sighed, "Well, he needs to go in to the Slytherin Common Room with it on to sort of… try to find out how much they know about him. If it's just stuff about me or if they know anything about Voldemort."

Harry nodded, "Sure, that'll be fine, as long as he takes care of it. I've had that for years and I don't want some…"

"Thanks Harry," Hermione cut him off, "I really appreciate it a lot."

Hermione took the Cloak from Harry and ran to her room to get the potion for Ron. They soon set off for the Great Hall.

Luckily, after eating some breakfast Ron felt better. Though, throughout the day Dean and Harry could help mentioning the Butterbeer incident every two minutes.

The Gryffindors, already tired from a long day of N.E.W.T. drilling walked into Potions apprehensively. As they took their seats, the looked up at the board on which Professor Snape had written their assignment. Hermione was surprised and concerned, as she'd never seen the name of the potion before. Her attention was diverted when Neville gasped loudly.

"What's wrong, Neville?" she asked him.

Neville looked stunned, "_Xylemious Serum!_"

"Er, yes, Neville, I can read. Is there a problem with the potion?"

"It's just… it's… I mean, it's just that… I can _make_ Xylemious Serum! I've done it loads of times!" he said in an awed whisper.

Hermione was impressed. "Wow, Neville! That must be a really advanced potion! I've never even heard of it. What's it for?"

"Well, it's for repairing the xylem in plants! Ever since Gran let me have a small greenhouse after fifth year, I've been making it. I'm a bit clumsy and I'd knock my plants over and damage the stems, so I learned how to make this! I can't believe we're actually going to be making a potion I know!"

Hermione grinned and the other Gryffindors, who had been distracted by Neville's story started laughing.

"I do recall Professor Snape saying something about wearing Gryffindor colors if Neville makes a potion correctly!" Ron exclaimed.

Neville laughed nervously, "I'd settle for a passing grade, mate!"

The class hushed as Professor Snape swept in and set out the ingredients they'd need for the potion. The class set to work. The Gryffindors, for what would probably be the first and last time, were mimicking Neville instead of Hermione. She felt very proud of Neville, who'd been working so hard for so long. This potion was just what he needed to boost his confidence.

When the class was almost over, Snape cleared his throat and all of the students looked up from their cauldrons.

"I have taken it upon myself to borrow a plant from the greenhouses to test this serum on. I hope your potions are of adequate quality, as I understand this plant is rather important."

With a malicious smile, Professor Snape brought out a familiar-looking plant.

Neville gasped audibly, "My _Mimbulus mimbeltonia!_ What… what?"

Snape looking at Neville innocently, "Ah, yes Mr. Longbottom, I do hope you don't mind me borrowing this. In fact, I think you should be the test subject."

Neville's face was red with rage, but it suddenly went white as Snape zapped the plant with a jolt of light from his wand. The plant suddenly had a smoking, gaping hole in its side.

The Slytherins laughed cruelly and Neville, fighting tears, brought his serum forward.

"Looks like the fool's plant is in about as good of a condition as his parents" Pansy whispered loudly.

Snape took Neville's potion and glanced it over. "Oddly enough, Longbottom's potion looks like it should, for once. That is not, however, a testament to its effectiveness. I hope you weren't too attached to this little weed of yours, Longbottom."

Snape put a dropper full of the serum into the plant's pot. The whole class held its breath.

Then, with a hearty creaking noise, the hole in the plant began to reconstruct as the Gryffindors cheered loudly. Snape had a sour look on his face. He looked sharply at Hermione.

"Your work again, Miss Granger?"

"No sir. I had actually never heard of this potion before class today. That was all Neville's work. You should ask Professor Sprout if you believe him incapable. I had no hand in Neville's success."

Snape looked at Neville appraisingly. He oddly seemed to believe that Hermione was telling the truth. He gave a curt nod and dismissed the class.

When they'd gotten sufficiently far out of the dungeons, the Gryffindors burst into another cheer for Neville, who looked like he'd reached a point in his life where he could die happy.

"It was like, I knew I'd done it before, so I knew I could do it that time! Do you know what I mean?" Neville asked Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled, remembering his first Patronus, "Yeah, Neville, I think I do know what you mean."

During dinner, Hermione caught Draco's eye briefly and gave him a look, hoping he'd know to return to their room after eating. After promising everyone that she'd come to the Common Room for further celebration of Neville's success, she dashed back to her chamber.

After about 10 minutes of waiting in their Common Room, Hermione finally heard Draco's portrait hole open and he appeared.

"Did you get it, then?" he asked.

"Yup, Harry said to be careful, but I told him it was safe with you."

"Right. I've got to take it now while people are still going back to the dungeon, so I can sneak in undetected." He put the cloak over his shoulders and smiled Hermione, "A floating head. I vaguely remember seeing that one time."

Hermione laughed, "Ah, the good old days. OK, get on then, good luck!"

He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and quickly left the room.

Draco made his way quickly to the dungeons. Luckily, just as he arrived, a group of second years were going through the entrance. He quietly went through behind him. Looking around, he spotted Pansy and her friends huddled around a table. Checking that he was covered completely, he went over.

Millicent was talking, "…but Pansy, can't you just…"

"Shut UP Millicent! I'm not going to say anything with all these people around. Just wait for a bit."

The others sighed disappointedly while Pansy directed the conversation back to the N.E.W.T.s. Draco listened to his classmates discuss the finer points of Transfiguration for what seemed like hours, until Pansy finally decided the coast was clear enough.

"So, I was talking to Maria in the fire before that Mudblood Granger interrupted. Apparently she and Draco have been involved since they went on that stupid trip to Italy. Now, this isn't news to any of us, but she said that she thinks that Draco somehow ran afoul of the Dark Lord and that's why his mother is here."

"Did she say what happened?" Blaise asked

"No, she overheard her father talking to someone one night and Draco's name came up, but she didn't hear much of anything. But she's pretty sure something's wrong, which is why the Dark Lord has been contacting all of us. He wants people on the ground at Hogwarts. I think something big is going to happen."

"Oh, right!" Millicent suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh right what?" Pansy asked snottily.

"I forgot to tell you. I was serving detention for stupid McGonagall in Madame Pomfrey's office and I heard her talking to someone about that new Gryffindor. Said she'd had some sort of premonition or something about the Dark Lord at Hogwarts."

"You fool! Why didn't you tell us this sooner? Do you know what this means? Something's going to happen soon. I knew he wouldn't be initiating us all for nothing. Something soon."

The Slytherins all smiled evilly at this prospect.

Millicent, shoveling crisps into her mouth said, "Hopefully during exams, then we won't have to take them."

"Bullstrode, are you always so thick? After the Dark Lord gains power, no one will care how many bloody N.E.W.T.s we've got," Goyle said.

Pansy looked haughtily at them, "Lucky for the both of you, I suppose. Right, let's go up to bed then, I don't want anyone getting suspicious."

After Draco was sure they were all gone, he quickly exited through his portrait hole into his chamber. He sighed wearily and brought his homework into the Common Room to wait for Hermione.

She's been enjoying a night of raucous fun in Gryffindor Tower. Someone had transfigured a cushion into a Snape doll, which they'd taken turns charming into different red and gold ensembles. Neville's was the most successful, giving Snape ringlets and a frilly red dress with a gold apron that would fit a very fussy seven-year-old girl. After laughing herself into a tired stupor, Hermione bid goodnight to all of her friends who were also beginning to look a bit drowsy.

She returned to the Common Room as Draco was starting to nod off. He looked up with a start when she entered.

"How'd it go?"

He sighed, "Well, they know more than we thought, but less than we feared. They don't know what happened with Voldemort, but they know something happened. They also know about Maya's premonition, but no details. And they don't know about me… well, what happens to me."

Hermione nodded. "Well, luckily we still know more than they do and we can use that to our advantage. I think you should try to go into the Slytherin Common Room a few times a week to keep tabs on them."

"I think that's a good idea. I hope Potter doesn't mind, I'll need to borrow this for a while. Although he can get it from you if he needs it to do something that anyone else would be punished for doing."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm going to ignore that remark."

Draco smiled lightly, "Thanks, I think that's probably a good course of action."

Hermione stood up and stretched, "Right, bed time. We've both had a long day."

"I'm surprised Weasley or Potter didn't say anything about Snape wearing Gryffindor plaid after Longbottom made that potion today."

"Ha! I was impressed with them! It's ok, we still got the second-best thing tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean, Granger?"

"That, Malfoy, is a Gryffindor thing. You wouldn't understand."


End file.
